Harry Potter y el cazador de almas
by Raziel666
Summary: Harry llega a un extraño mundo donde es entrenado para poder derrotar a Voldemort, pero ¿Sera Voldemort la principal amenaza del mundo magico? Nuevas aventuras esperan al joven mago HL
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter y el cazador de almas

Capitulo I: La llegada 

Habían pasado unos 10 minutos desde que salió de la estación rumbo a Privet Drive, a pasar otro aburrido verano con los Dursley. Harry estaba sentado en la parte trasera del auto, sumido en sus pensamientos, recordando, evaluando, analizando, reprendiéndose, ¿por qué tuvo que ser tan imbecil de caer en la trampa de Voldemort, si tan solo hubiese hecho caso a lo que le dijo Hermione, ella le advirtió de que no fuera, pero no, él y su maldito complejo de héroe tuvo que ir al departamento de misterios, acompañado por sus amigos, los puso en peligro, algunos todavía estaban en San Mungo para curarse, rompió la profecía, casi logra que los mortífagos supieran el contenido de la profecía, puso en peligro a la orden, y para colmo perdió a su padrino: Sirius Black. Bellatriz Lastrange, esa maldita bruja, ella fue la que mato a Sirius, ella era la responsable de su sufrimiento y el de Neville, que perdió a sus padres, la haría pagar, la mataría.

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se fijo en como el auto que iba conduciendo tío Vernon, entraba por un camino extraño que no iba a la casa, cuando se dio cuenta le dijo a tío Vernon.

–Tío, ¿a donde vamos?.- El no contesto, ni siquiera soltó el típico gruñido que hacia cuando Harry le hablaba, simplemente no dijo una sola palabra. Harry frunció el seño, algo raro ocurre, inconscientemente llevo su mano a la varita que la llevaba en el bolsillo, pero justo cuando la iba a tocar el auto se detuvo, miro hacia todos lados tratando de buscar una pista que le dijera donde estaba, pero no conocía nada de allí, solo era un descampado, casi sin árboles y los que habían estaban secos, sin pasto, pura tierra seca, con piedras y charcas de barro. Definitivamente esto era extraño, estaba todavía mirando a su alrededor cuando sintió un gran estruendo y aparecieron unos nueve mortífagos alrededor del auto, Harry se puso pálido, era una trampa, habían usado a tío Vernon para llevarlo a una trampa, tomo con fuerza su varita y salió del auto.

-Vaya, vaya el pequeño Potter, supongo- dijo el mortífago con una voz grave y ligeramente burlona, parecía ser el jefe del grupo, era un hombre alto y robusto, ocupaba una larga capa negra y lo que le llamo la atención a Harry es que no ocupaba una mascara blanca como los demás sino que era dorada.

–Estoy seguro que mi amo me recompensara por esto-. Harry no sabia que hacer, estaba rodeado por nueve mortífagos, cuatro atrás y cuatro adelante todos con las varitas extendidas hacia él, y este hombre al frente, que podía hacer tenia que salir de ahí como fuera y también tenia que llevarse a tío Vernon que parecía se había desmayado en el volante del auto, tenia que pensar en algo

–Que pasa acaso tu amo no es capaz de venir el personalmente a buscarme- dijo Harry para ganar tiempo, no sabia que decir, pero a pesar de todo lo dijo con una voz segura que le sorprendió hasta a él mismo y al parecer a los mortífagos también, porque sintió un pequeño vuelco en el ambiente, como si la atmósfera se hiciera menos densa

–Mocoso insolente, quien te crees que eres para desafiar al señor tenebroso- dijo el mortífago con una voz ruda.

–Ya veo, Tom no puede ...-iba a decir Harry cuando un rayo rojo salió de la varita de un mortífago que tenia en la espalda, que le impacto haciendo gritar de dolor, sintió como si mil agujas se le clavaran en la espalda impidiéndole respirar, el golpe duro como unos dos minutos antes de que el mortífago cesara la maldición

–¡¡Como te atreves a llamar de esa forma a nuestro señor!- le grito una mortífaga que tenia en la espalda, cuando Harry desvió la mirada hacia la mortífga sintió que una gran furia lo embargaba

–Bellatriz- dijo con una voz siseante que hizo temblar a todos los mortífagos, se paro con algo de dificultad y extendió su varita y antes de que nadie pudiera hacer algo Harry se lanzo hacia ella y grito –_Cruccio_- Harry estaba fuera de si, Bellatriz se revolcaba en el suelo de dolor y los mortífagos trataban de atacar a Harry con hechizos aturdidores que recibía de lleno, pero parecía no sentirlos, los mortífagos estaban sorprendidos, había resistido a ocho _Desmaius _y uno de ellos, de uno de los generales de Voldemort y no parecía inmutarse, mientras que Harry seguía con su maldición, tenia los ojos rojos, un color que los mortífagos solo habían visto en su amo, y no parecía que fuera a dejar la maldición, Harry seguía con la maldición cada vez con mas fuerza hasta que de repente la maldición no soporto mas y exploto lanzando a todos los mortífagos por los aires y dejando a una Bellatriz inconsciente en el suelo con las ropas rotas y derramando sangre abundantemente, cuando los mortífagos se levantaron y disiparon el polvo causado por la explosión descubrieron algo que los sorprendió aun mas: ni Harry, ni el auto de tío Vernon estaban, habían desaparecido.

-Ya son las 4 de la tarde Remus, y todavía no aparecen- decía una bella auror con un color de pelo entre violeta y verde que parecía brillar.

–No te preocupes Tonks, ya llegaran, seguramente se descompuso esa cosa, eeehhh, auto, si eso- decía Lupin no muy seguro.

Estaban escondidos en unos árboles en la plaza, cerca de la casa del niño que vivió, estaban ahí desde el mediodía y todavía nada, Harry no aparecía, deberían haber llegado hace horas.

–Ya me arte, iré a ver que ocurre- dijo Tonks encolerizada, se estaba levantando cuando sintió la mano de Lupin, que la sostenía del brazo

–Esperemos un poco mas- dijo Lupin suavemente.

–¿Esperar, llevamos esperando aquí desde el mediodía y todavía no aparece, seguramente les paso algo, quizás los atacaron unos mortífagos, o se desbarrancaron, o quizás chocaron, o ...- iba a seguir Tonks, si no fuera por que Lupin la callo, Lupin ya sabia que no había nadie mejor que ella para inventar cosas de ese tipo.

-Ya, mira, si no aparecen en 10 minutos saldremos a buscarlos, ¿de acuerdo?- dijo Lupin, en un intento desesperado de calmarla

–Pero Remus..-trato de convencerlo Tonks

–10 minutos- volvió a decir Lupin

–Ya, de acuerdo, pero ni un segundo mas- termino Tonks. Siguieron esperando, en el árbol, observando detenidamente la carretera para ver si algún auto se acercaba, ya iban a pasar los 10 minutos cuando un gran auto se estaciono en Privet Drive #4, se acercaron sigilosamente para poder escuchar. Una mujer se bajo del auto seguido de un hombre y fueron directamente hacia la casa, la mujer toco la puerta y casi de inmediato una mujer con un gran cuello y muy delgada le abrió la puerta

-¿Qué desea?- pregunto Petunia Dursley

–Buenos días, soy Rita Skeeter y vengo del diario "El Profeta" a hacer una entrevista a Harry Potter ¿Se encontrara en casa?- Pregunto la periodista dulcemente.

Petunia se puso pálida y casi por acto reflejo dijo –Aquí no vive ningún Harry Potter, váyase- iba a cerrar la puerta cuando la periodista la detuvo y dijo

–Oh, no se preocupe el pequeño seguramente no quiere hablarme por algo que paso hace unos años, pero seguramente si le pregunta, le aseguro que aceptara- trato de convencerla la periodista

–El no esta, váyase- volvió a gritarle Petunia

–Entonces no le importara que lo esperemos, ¿Verdad?- dijo la periodista con la voz un poco mas alterada. Petunia no sabia que hacer, si le decía que no seguramente esa gente se iba a quedar todo el día en la puerta esperando al muchacho, pero tampoco podía aceptar, no quería meter a esa gente en su casa, no quería que su casa se llenara de anormales, su respuesta llego de inmediato cuando vio a una vecina que salía de la casa de afrenté a ver que ocurría

–Claro, pasen espérenlo en la sala- respondió Petunia apresuradamente. Rita y el reportero entraron a la casa y se quedaron en la sala esperando.

-Y ahora, que haremos Remus, esto no me gusta, y si descubren que Harry no esta, y si proclama por el mundo mágico, y si ...- Lupin la volvió a callar poniéndole la mano en la boca.

–Ya Tonks, lo mejor será buscar a Harry- dijo Lupin con su voz suave, pero se denotaba preocupación.

–Bien, al fin- dijo Tonks, eso era mejor que quedarse esperando allí.

–Pero tu te quedas aquí a esperar- dijo Remus con una sonrisa maliciosa, el efecto fue el esperado, Tonks se puso pálida y soltó un rotundo...

–No, como esperas que yo me quede aquí, sentada en un maldito árbol, mientras tu buscas a Harry- dijo Tonks, o mejor dicho grito Tonks a Lupin

–Vale, vale, yo me quedo aquí, si lo encuentras me llamas por el espejo- dijo Lupin, le encantaba hacer rabiar a Tonks, cuando lo hacia siempre el color del cabello de la auror cambiaba drásticamente, era su forma de saber la emoción de ella. –Pero no hagas ninguna tontería, de acuerdo Tonks- continuo Lupin sabiendo que iba a pasar algo

–Se nota que no me conoces Remus yo nunca...- pero no pudo continuar porque en el momento en que se paro, perdió el equilibrio cayéndose del árbol.

–Decías Nymphadora- se rió Lupin, y como respuesta recibió una piedra que se estrello contra su cabeza.

-Crees que se encuentre bien- Pregunto una mujer de cabello pelirrojo a la persona que tenia a su lado.

–No te preocupes él es muy fuerte, seguro se repondrá- contesto el hombre mientras miraban un joven de unos 16 años en la cama aturdido y con unos cortes menores en el rostro producto de las piedras que chocaron contra él.

–Aun no puedo creerlo, como es que un niño pudo hacer esa hazaña, nadie desde la época de Kain había podido tener tanto poder para desprender su alma- exclamo la mujer asombrada, toda la respuesta que obtuvo fue un vago –no lo se cariño, no lo se-

Habían pasado ya 2 días desde que ese niño extraño había llegado, eso en realidad no sorprendía a nadie de allí, siempre llegaban jóvenes, adultos, ancianos, bebes, de todas las razas y a toda hora, pero esto era diferente, normalmente llegaba su pura alma, por la irremediable muerte, pero este no, llego su alma y su cuerpo, ¿Cómo era esto posible, esa era la pregunta que todos se hacían, era increíble que alguien llegara a este mundo sin pasar por la muerte, nadie podía hacerlo, los únicos que podían entrar y salir eran los Ángeles, pero ni siquiera ellos cuando llegaban al mundo de los vivos tenían un cuerpo físico, solo eran una esencia, que viajaba con el viento, para poder trasladarse. Obviamente algo raro ocurría, ya que no era el único, hace poco tiempo atrás había otro caso fuera de lo común ocurrió, esa vez un hombre que había llegado, pero a diferencia de el chico extraño, este parecía haber muerto en el mundo de los muertos, nadie podía entender que era lo que ocurría, su cuerpo no desapareció porque estaba en el mundo de los muertos, lo que si sabían era que este mundo iba a cambiar, todas esas personas habían vivido lo suficiente para saber que en el mundo no existían las coincidencias, y esta no era la excepción

Ya habían pasado un tiempo cuando el chico por fin abrió los ojos, había luz por todos lados, apenas abrió los ojos tuvo que cerrarlos apresuradamente, porque el brillo no le permitía ver, cuando al fin pudo ver descubrió que se encontraba en un lugar que parecía una enfermería, todo era blanco, cortinas, sabanas, paredes, el techo, todo era de un impecable blanco. Seguía observando el lugar cuando se detuvo a pensar un segundo, el siempre ocupaba gafas para poder ver, porque ahora podía ver tan nítidamente, se llevo la mano a los ojos y descubrió que, efectivamente, no llevaba sus lentes, esto era extraño, sin embargo no era algo que le desagradara en lo mas mínimo, solo lo preocupaba un poco, todavía estaba pensando que había ocurrido cuando sintió unos pasos que se acercaban, eran silenciosos, casi no podía escucharlos, pero ahí se podía sentir, segundos después una mujer pelirroja con unos brillantes ojos verdes que parecía haber estado llorando hace poco rato y un hombre de alborotado pelo negro, con gafas que escondían unos ojos azules entraron a la habitación, la reacción no se hizo esperar la mujer casi salto encima del chico atónito por lo que vio y que solo pudo decir 2 palabras que resonaron en el lugar y que llenaron de muchos sentimientos el lugar entre ellos orgullo, alegría, tristeza, pero todos esos sentimientos en conjunto solo llevaban a una cosa: felicidad

- ¿Mamá?¿Papá?


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo II: Reencuentros 

Harry no lo podía creer, estaba viendo a James y Lily Potter, sus padres, estaban abrazándole, por primera vez se sentía querido, ¿qué era ese sentimiento, nunca había conocido ese sentimiento y ahora lo sentía abruptamente, tanto que decir, tanto que contar, tanto tiempo, quince largos años, y ahora los tenia ahí afrente suyo, no sabia como reaccionar, lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarlos con fuerza y comenzar a llorar en el hombro de su madre, Lily no lo pensó 2 veces antes de abrazarlo con ternura mientras sonría abiertamente, James estaba sentado en la cama mirando la escena, nunca había visto a Lily tan feliz, ni siquiera el día de su boda o el nacimiento de Harry, ahora después de tantos años se sentía completo, lleno de dicha, y esta vez nadie se la iba a quitar, ni siquiera el mismo Voldemort.

Estuvieron abrasándose, llorando por mas de media hora, cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió y entro un hombre vestido con una túnica blanca, una barba como la de Dumblendore y unos ojos azules brillantes, si hubiera sido un poco mas bajo y un poco mas ancho, Harry hubiera jurado que era el dicho profesor, pero además parecía como si le faltara algo, alguna extremidad, no fue hasta algún tiempo que Harry noto que ese hombre al parecer en alguna época tuvo alas.

El hombre se acerco a la familia, miraba la escena enternecido y se quedo parado apoyado en una pared cercana esperando a que la familia se tranquilizara, cuando por fin sucedió hablo –Mi nombre es Raziel, joven Harry, soy el guardián de la ciudadela y es un honor darle la bienvenida al reino del mas allá- dijo con una voz suave y bastante juvenil para el aspecto que tenia el hombre.

Harry se le quedo viendo un rato procesando las palabras y analizando los últimos hechos, la explosión, sus padres, el reino del mas allá, la pregunta que hizo a continuación todos se la esperaban. -¿Estoy muerto?-

El hombre se enderezo y fue hacia la cama se sentó en el borde y dijo –No Harry, tu estas vivo-

Harry se quedo en blanco ¿cómo era posible? Estaba viendo a sus padres, le dieron la bienvenida al reino del mas allá y estaba vivo, definitivamente no entendía. -¿Perdón?-

Raziel suspiro y contesto –Si Harry, tu estas vivo, la verdad no se como explicarlo, veras, cuando lanzaste el hechizo ocupaste tanta energía que tu varita no lo soporto y exploto, la explosión te traslado aquí, pero a la vez te protegió de las tutelas del lugar, generalmente, cuando una persona muere, su alma se separa de su cuerpo, gracias a las tutelas que son las encargadas de juzgar a las personas, y el alma viaja hasta este lugar, después el alma elige sola su camino hacia el paraíso o hacia el infierno y allí se le vuelve a juzgar para ver si es aceptado para vivir allí eternamente, así que como veras no es solo te portaste mal, vas al infierno, también influye tu decisión y la de las demás personas. Veras tu caso es algo particular cuando, por decirlo de una forma, moriste, tu varita te cuido de las tutelas y no separa tu alma de tu cuerpo- relato pausadamente Raziel, la expresión de Harry y de sus padres era de total desconcierto, ¿Eso era posible?.

Harry solamente contesto con la cabeza gacha –De manera que no pertenezco a este mundo y voy a tener que regresar, ¿Verdad?-

En realidad eso era lo que Harry menos quería, lo tenia todo en este mundo, paz, tranquilidad, a sus padres, sus padres eran suficiente razón para quedarse, en una sola palabra era Feliz. –Pues veras Harry, tienes razón te tienes que ir de este mundo- dijo Raziel pesadamente, iba a continuar hablando cuando Lily se levanto y grito

-¿Por qué se tiene que ir?¿Por qué no se puede quedar aquí y estar junto a nosotros para siempre?- Lily estaba llorando descontroladamente, ¿Por qué la vida era tan injusta, había recuperado a Harry y de nuevo lo iba a perder.

–Veras, la razón de eso es que Harry posee energías del mundo de los vivos, no pertenece al mundo de los muertos, si lo mantuviéramos aquí, la unión de las 2 energías haría que este mundo con el otro colapsen, haciéndose un agujero para pasar hacia el mundo de los vivos, las almas escaparían hacia el mundo de los vivos, los demonios acecharían, seria un verdadero caos- dijo Raziel evaluando las reacciones, definitivamente esto no iba a ser fácil, se notaba que los padres de Harry no dejarían que se fuera así como así, Raziel tomo aire y continuo

–Sin embargo, es mas difícil de lo que parece, nadie puede pasar del mundo de los muertos al mundo de los vivos sin enfrentar a las tutelas que te había mencionado antes, ahora no posees tu varita para protegerte- Cuando termino de decir esto todos los miembros de la familia Potter, no sabían que decir, por un lado no querían separarse, pero si no lo hacían un gran caos caería entre los mundos, y tampoco Harry podía salir del mundo de los muertos sin pasar por las tutelas que lo matarían, entonces James levanto la vista hacia Raziel y pregunto lo que todos estaban pensando en ese momento

-¿Y entonces que hacemos?

_-Cruccio- _Era lo único que se escuchaba aparte de los gritos de tormento en la mansión Riddle, Lord Voldemort estaba torturando a sus mortífagos por el escape del niño que vivió, había enviado a uno de sus generales y a dos de sus mas allegados sirvientes y todo lo que había conseguido era unos mortífagos con heridas menores, casi sin energía y una Bellatriz al borde de la muerte, obviamente la única que se salvo de la sesión de cruciatus, como podía ser posible que un niño de dieciséis años pudiera dejar así a sus mejores hombres con muchos mas años de experiencia y conocimiento.

–_Cruccio-_ volvió a gritar Voldemort hacia el líder de los mortífagos.

–Ahora levántate ... espero que nunca mas me falles, ¿entendido?- el hombre como pudo inclino la cabeza y le beso el fleco de la túnica, y se alejo tambaleándose. –

-Severus, ¿que sabes de la orden?- Pregunto Voldemort al profesor de pociones, que se acerco hizo una reverencia y comenzó con su informe.

–La orden se esta organizando, están mandando grupos de 3 personas a buscar en todos los lugares que el chico conoce y en los que es posible hacer una aparición a gran escala, ya que no creen que pueda aparecerse en un lugar de aparición personal, simplemente no tiene el suficiente poder, incluso seria extraño que pudiera hacer esto, mi teoría es que estaba tan furioso que logro aumentar su poder mágico, como ocurre cuando se hace magia sin varita

Voldemort asintió, esa era una muy buena explicación y seguramente la respuesta correcta a lo que había ocurrido. Snape se tranquilizo un poco, la darle a su señor una razón que encontró valida y continuo -El viejo esta tratando de convencer a los gigantes de que no se unan a ninguno de los 2 bandos mientras que Lupin fue a Francia a hacer una alianza con los Licántropos, pero al parecer no lo logro porque regreso al poco tiempo, parece ser que los licántropos no quieren participar por ninguno de los dos bandos- termino Snape.

Voldemort desvió su mirada hacia McNair y pregunto –¿Como van nuestras alianzas? –

El hombre se levanto y haciendo lo mismo que Snape respondió –Mi señor casi podemos convencer a los vampiros y todavía estamos intentando con los acromantulas del Bosque Negro, pero en poco tiempo mas podremos cumplir con lo que piden-

Voldemort asintió e inmediatamente después pregunto -¿Cuáles son nuestras actuales alianzas?-

El hombre respondió –Los dementores de Azkaban, Basiliscos de la montaña, casi todos los Trolls y unos pocos Ogros, mi señor. Ahora estoy trabajando en los orcos y duendes, aunque estos últimos son los mas testarudos que e enfrentado-

Voldemort volvió a asentir y dijo a todos sus mortífagos- Escuchen, nos dividiremos para las diferentes tareas: McNair sigue reclutando criaturas; Snape cualquier información sobre la orden es útil; Malfoy: el ministerio, trata de infiltrar el mayor numero de mortífagos posible, quiero a lo menos 2 mortífagos por departamento, y algunos en el callejón Diagon, tiendas y el caldero chorreante, que los mortífagos ronden de a grupos de a 10 buscando a el chico, eso es todo-

Ordeno el Lord oscuro a sus hombres que acataron ordenes de inmediato estaban por desaparecer cuando Voldemort dijo –Colagusano tu te quedas- Los mortífagos siguieron desapareciendo y Colagusano temeroso se acerco a Voldemort.

–Siii, mi señor- logro articular Colagusano

-Quiero que te encargues de buscar entre los mortífagos alguien que sepa como ensañar defensas contra las artes oscuras, creo que es posible tener otro espía en el colegio- ordeno Voldemort.

Colagusano asintió y dijo –Así se hará, mi señor-

Hermione se despertó bruscamente por un sonido de picoteo en su ventana, hace unas horas que había llegado a su casa y quería dormir un poco, se levanto cansadamente y fue hacia la ventana, corrió la cortina y descubrió a Hedwing, la lechuza de Harry apoyada en el borde de la ventana, abrió rápidamente la ventana y la dejo entrar

–Hedwing, ¿Qué haces aquí?¿Tienes alguna carta de Harry?- pregunto Hermione ilusionada, la lechuza negó con la cabeza y sacudió las alas mientas le mordía el dedo a Hermione y tiraba de el.

-¿Qué sucede Hedwing?¿quieres que te siga?- la lechuza asintió mientras seguía tirando de ella, Hermione fue hacia su baúl se cambio de ropa, tomo su varita y salió de su casa, no sin antes escribirle una nota a sus padres.

Hedwing salió volando de la puerta por una calle, Hermione la seguía corriendo, mas de una vez casi choca contra una persona por tener la vista en el cielo, siguiendo a la lechuza, corrió unas cuadras hasta que llego a un almacén casi a las afueras de Surrey, Hedwing estaba en la entrada, el edificio parecía viejo, no tenia pinta de haber sido ocupado en años, entro temerosa, Hedwing volaba a una altura baja cerca de ella, hasta que Hedwing se apuro un poco y se paro en el borde de una ventana, Hermione siguió avanzando cuando choco contra algo, pero no lo vio, se acerco un poco y toco algo, era extraño tocaba algo, pero no lo veía, acerco su mano y si definitivamente algo había allí, empezó a recorrerlo con las manos tratando de averiguar que era pero no pudo, cansada de tratar de descubrir que era empezó a recorrer la habitación, habían muchas cajas cubiertas por bolsas, telas polvorientas y demás, entonces se le ocurrió una idea, tomo una gran tela que había allí y la tiro encima del objeto invisible, la tela quedo suspendida en el aire, la empezó a estirar, parecía ser un auto, se acerco a la parte donde estaba la manilla, le costo un poco encontrarla pero afín lo logro, abrió la puerta y descubrió la parte trasera del auto, empezó a observarlo cuando miro hacia el asiento del chofer, había un hombre desmayado, Hermione se asusto un poco se bajo del auto y lo rodeo hasta llegar a la puerta del chofer la abrió y vio al hombre lo volteo y observo su cara, era grande y gordo, tenia un bigote, su cara se le hacia conocida, pero ¿donde lo había visto, estaba pensando cuando Hedwing se paro en su hombro, Hermione desvió la mirada y casi de inmediato se voltio al hombre, ya lo recordaba, el tío de Harry, Vernon Dursley.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo III: El inicio 

Toda la orden del fénix estaba reunida en Gridmund Place #12, había reunión de urgencia, Albus Dumblendore se dirigía hacia allí, cuando llego vio a los miembros reunidos: Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Alastor Moody, Arthur Weasley, Molly Weasley, Kingley Shackebolt, Mundungus Fletcher y Minerva McGonagall, fue hacia la mesa y dijo -Buenos días a todos, la razón de porque nos hemos reunido es que según Remus y Tonks, Harry a desaparecido-

Las expresiones de todos eran de tristeza y duda, como era posible que Harry Potter hubiera desaparecido así como así, Ojo loco se paro y pregunto –¿Tienen alguna pista de donde puede estar?-

Albus solamente negó con la cabeza y después hablo –Enviaremos a los miembros de la orden a buscarlo, Remus y Tonks, ustedes vayan a Surrey, revisen todo el área, Alastor revisa en el caldero chorriante, Mundungus trata de hacer uso de tus famosas conexiones, Severus trata... ¿Dónde esta Severus?- dijo Albus.

Nadie respondió, Albus solo suspiro y dijo –En fin, Minerva ve...- justo cuando iba a dar la orden una lechuza blanca entro por la ventana de la cocina y se poso en el hombro de el profesor Dumblendore, Dumblendore se sorprendió, esa lechuza él la conocía muy bien, era la lechuza de Harry, sin perder un segundo abrió la carta y la leyó en voz alta

_Profesor Dumblendore:_

_Venga inmediatamente a el almacén de madera a las afueras de Surrey _

_H.G._

Dumblendore guardo la carta y dijo –Remus, Alastor vienen conmigo- no falto que lo repitiera cuando las tres personas fueron hacia la chimenea para transportarse al caldero chorreante y de allí aparecerse en el almacén (N/A: La verdad no estoy muy seguro pero creo que en Gridmmund Place hay hechizos anti-aparición). Cuando llegaron vieron el viejo almacén, entraron y vieron a Hermione, fueron hacia allá y Remus pregunto –Hermione ¿que ocurre?¿porque nos llamaste?-

Como respuesta Hermione fue hacia el auto invisible y abrió la puerta dejando a los adultos sorprendidos excepto Moody que ya lo había visto con ayuda de su ojo mágico, caminaron hacia el auto y lo observaron con detenimiento hasta que Alastor dijo –Ese es el muggle que amenacé esta mañana en King Cross-

Los otros dos lo miraron y fueron hacia el hombre desmayado, efectivamente era Vernon Dursley. –Profesor- dijo Hermione con lagrimas en los ojos-¿Dónde esta Harry?-

Albus suspiro pesadamente y fue hacia Hermione se paro frente a ella y dijo –Señorita Granger, este, Harry desapareció esta mañana-

Hermione no soporto mas y se puso a llorar en los brazos del profesor, Albus trataba de consolar a la niña, mientras Moody seguía mirando el auto con ayuda de su ojo hasta que dijo –Albus, este auto fue aparecido, nadie lo movió si no que lo hicieron aparecerse-

Albus se puso pálido, alguien había hecho una aparición de un objeto y de una persona, eso era algo que no muchos magos podían hacer, aprender a aparecerse era muy difícil, con 2 personas aun mas, pero hacer aparecer una persona era lo mas difícil que existía. Albus fue hacia Moody y le pregunto –Puedes evaluar la hora de aparición-

Moody saco su varita y murmuro unas palabras, de inmediato unas chispas de color verde aparecieron –Unas 6 horas- respondió Moody

Albus quedo pensativo, ósea Harry había desaparecido hace antes del mediodía, de repente Albus pregunto a Alastor –¿y el hechizo de invisibilidad?-

Moody solo contesto –Fueron hechos al mismo tiempo-

Albus asintió y fue hacia una ya mas calmada Hermione y le pregunto -¿Cómo lo descubriste, Hermione?-

Hermione dijo entre sollozos –Hedwing me trajo-

Albus solo asintió y le dijo a Remus –Lleva a Hermione a su casa y llévate también las cosas de Harry- volteándose hacia Hermione dijo –Confió en que las cuidaras-

Hermione movió la cabeza afirmativamente, Albus se volteo hacia Moody y dijo –Alastor llevemos a Dursley a su casa-

Moody soltó un gruñido y hizo un hechizo de levitación al pesado hombre. Cuando Albus y Moody llegaron a Privet Drive tocaron la puerta y fueron atendidos casi de inmediato por Petunia Dursley que se puso pálida al ver a su marido desmayado y en brazos de ese hombre que los había amenazado, Albus pregunto -¿Podemos pasar?-

Petunia solamente se quito de la puerta y los siguió hacia la sala, cuando Albus entro, sintió que el mundo se le venia abajo, ahora si que estamos en problemas pensó Dumblendore.

–Profesor Dumblendore, ¿Qué ocurrió? pregunto Rita Skeeter

Había pasado ya una semana de la llegada de Harry al mundo de los muertos, Raziel ya le había dicho que iba a empezar un duro entrenamiento para poder pasar por las tutelas y poder escapar de allí, en este momento se dirigía hacia la sala donde Raziel dijo que empezarían a entrenar, cuando entro descubrió una sala blanca en su totalidad, tenia una tarima de duelo, unas maquinas que parecían de ejercicios, algunos muñecos de madera, y una gran estantería de libros, al fondo estaba Raziel, se dirigió hacia allí y dijo –Buenos días, ¿esta va ser la sala de entrenamiento?-

Raziel levanto la vista de un libro, sonrió y cerro el libro se acerco y dijo –Bueno acaso hay algo que no te gusta- pregunto Raziel maliciosamente.

–No es solo que me parece un tanto pequeña, pocos libros y ...-

Raziel lo detuvo y le dijo –Dime Harry, ¿cuantos libros se han escrito en todo los años de la tierra?-

Harry no comprendió la pregunta, obviamente tenían que ser millones y millones, a que venia eso, Raziel viendo la expresión de Harry fue hacia la estantería y tomo un libro al azar, se lo extendió a Harry y le dijo –Ábrelo-

Harry un poco extrañado abrió el libro que se llamaba _Guía de Transformaciones_, dio vuelta una pagina y parecía haber un índice, toda la pagina con puro índice, dio vuelta la hoja y seguía el índice, entre los títulos: Transformaciones antiguas, Transformaciones arcanas, Transformaciones actuales incluso cuando ya llevaba pasadas unas 30 paginas de índices leyó: Transformaciones de primero de Howgarts, Transformaciones de tercero del instituto Salem... , el libro continuaba con puro índice, mas de 700 paginas de índices, Harry miro a Raziel y Raziel le dijo -Elige uno-

Harry desvió su mirada hacia el libro y leyó -Transformaciones de el siglo XV-

El libro se cerro de golpe y Harry al abrirlo leyó un libro de puras transformaciones enseñadas en el siglo XV, Harry volvió la vista a Raziel que lo miraba atentamente y pregunto con algo de miedo, de acuerdo, mucho miedo –No esperaras que me lea todo estos libros, ¿o si?-

Raziel miro a Harry con cara de sorprendido y dijo -¿Qué pasa? Tu te estabas quejando de que era poco-

Harry se puso pálido de golpe, acaso este hombre estaba loco era imposible que se leyera todo ese libro, se demoraría toda una vida en hacerlo, Raziel solamente le sonrió y le dijo –Haber dime cuanta diferencia puede haber de algo que enseñan en Salem y algo que enseñan en Howgarts-

Harry lo miraba atentamente y contesto –Deberían ser los mismos hechizos ¿no?-

Raziel lo miro y respondió –Exactamente, el plan de estudio no cambia solo esta interpretado de distinta manera, en pocas palabras, no te voy hacer aprenderte, transformaciones de Howgarts, Dursmtang, Bellatoux, o otros colegios si te puedo enseñas las transformaciones actuales que lo abarcan todo-

Al escuchar eso Harry soltó un suspiro de alivio, eso simplificaba mucho el trabajo –De todas formas- continuo hablando Raziel –El entrenamiento va ser muy duro, creo que las energías se demoraran unos cuantos años en quebrarse así que tenemos que trabajar duro antes de que suceda- comento Raziel pensativamente

Harry lo miro y le pregunto –Dime, cuanto tiempo voy a estar entrenando-

Raziel contesto –Entre cinco y seis años-

Harry lo miro y comento –Eso es demasiado tiempo, seguramente mientras este aquí Voldemort va a estar matando gente en el mundo de los vivos-

Raziel entendió su preocupación y le dijo –No debes preocuparte por eso Harry, en este mundo el tiempo no pasa igual que en el tuyo, ¿Cómo crees que nos podríamos encargar de todo lo que pasa en el otro mundo si fuera igual el tiempo? obviamente faltaría mucho tiempo- Harry levanto la vista esperanzado –Según mis calculo a lo mucho en tu mundo pasara cerca de un mes-

Harry ya no podía esconder su sonrisa, iba a entrenar durante cinco años para poder derrotar a Voldemort, cinco años de duro entrenamiento, cinco años con sus padres, realmente era una gran noticia –Bien, ahora te explicare como será tu horario, como no tenemos lo que ustedes llaman calendario vamos a hacer nuestro propio calendario- hizo un movimiento con la mano y apareció un horario que se lo paso a Harry.

Lunes

6-9 Entrenamiento físico

10-10:30 Desayuno

10:30-12 Magia sin varita

13-15 Magia mental

15-16 Comida

16-18 Magia elemental

18-20 Oclumancia

Comida

21-23 Astronomía

Martes

6-9 Entrenamiento físico

10-10:30 Desayuno

10:30-12 Artes marciales

13-15 Encantamientos

15-16 Comida

16-18 Pociones

18-20 Oclumancia

20-21 Comida

21-23 Meditación

Miércoles

6-9 Entrenamiento físico

10-10:30 Desayuno

10:30-12 DCAO

13-15 Magia mental

15-16 Comida

16-18 Magia elemental

18-20 Oclumancia

20-21 Comida

21-23 Astronomía

Jueves

6-9 Entrenamiento físico

10-10:30 Desayuno

10:30-12 Culturas Antiguas

13-15 Magia sin varita

15-16 Comida

16-18 Transformaciones

18-20 Oclumancia

20-21 Comida

21-23 Astronomía

Viernes

6-9 Entrenamiento Físico

10-10:30 Desayuno

10:30-12 Lucha con armas mágicas

13-15 Magia elemental

15-16 Comida

16-18 Duelo

18-20 Oclumancia

20-21 Comida

21-23 Astronomía

Sábado

6-9 Entrenamiento Físico

10-10:30 Desayuno

10:30-12 Magia antigua

13-15 DCAO

15-16 Comida

16-18 Artes marciales

18-20 Comida

21-23 Astronomía

Domingo

7-9 Entrenamiento Físico

10-10:30 Desayuno

10:30-12 Culturas antiguas

13-15 Libre

15-16 Comida

16-18 Runas y lenguajes olvidados

18-20 Libre

20-21 Comida

22-24 Dominio del espíritu

Cuando se dominen las clases de magia sin varita, se remplazara por encantamientos y transformaciones, las clases de Oclumancia por Legerimancia y después Dominio del Espíritu. Astronomía por meditación, artes oscuras y magia antigua

Cuando Harry termino de ver el horario miro a Raziel, definitivamente estaba loco, claro para una persona muerta seguramente era cosa fácil, pero el no podía estudiar todo eso. Raziel lo observaba y cuando se fijo en la expresión de Harry dijo –No te preocupes, te acostumbraras en unas semanas-

Harry volvió la vista hacia su horario y después de leerlo unas veces le pregunto a Raziel –Hay algunas clases que no entiendo: Meditación, Runas y Lenguajes olvidados, Dominio del Espíritu, ¿que son eso?-

Raziel lo miro fijamente y respondió –Meditación: para hacer crecer tu poder mágico y aprender a controlar tus emociones; Runas y Lenguajes olvidados es para poder leer manuscritos antiguos ya sean en idioma mágico, elfico, demoníaco, angelical, egipcio antiguo, azteca, muerto, etc. Las runas son importantes: ¿Sabias que cada hechizo posee su runa? Por ejemplo: si juntas la runa de luz con la de crecimiento obtienes el hechizo _Lumus máxima_; la runa de fuego con la de trueno puedes obtener un hechizo de explosión como el _explosio_; una runa de curación con una de fuego sale un hechizo de súper coagulación como el _cuagulus. _Bien y el dominio del Espíritu es una materia muy interesante: si logras aprenderla es posible que puedas pasar de la dimensión de los vivos al de los muertos solo pensándolo, es extremadamente útil ya que en la dimensión de los muertos hay ciertas... ventajas tácticas, por ejemplo el tiempo, la distorsión de mundos, pasar desapercibido, entre muchas otras- Completo Raziel su explicación, decir que Harry estaba sorprendido era un GRAN atenuación, se había quedado completamente sin palabras, era increíble, nunca había siquiera cruzado por la mente aquello, seguramente con todo ese conocimiento no tendría nada que temer de Voldemort, estaba tan impactado que no se dio cuenta de cómo Raziel iba hacia el extremo de la habitación y abría un armario y sacaba una ropa extraña, fue hacia Harry y dijo –Ten, procura llevarlas puesta siempre-

Harry agarro la ropa pero apenas Raziel la soltó Harry se fue hacia delante y callo al suelo de bruces, cuando por fin se levanto trato de tomar la ropa pero era increíblemente pesada, Raziel lo miro y le dijo -¿Qué sucede, no puedes levantarla, si solo pesan 50 kilos cada prenda-

Harry soltó un garabato por lo bajo, cuando recupero un poco la compostura dijo –¿y se puede saber como voy a poder andar con todo ese peso encima?-

Eran 7 prendas 2 muñequeras, 2 botas, un cinturón, una pechera y un collar todo pesaba 50 kilos, ósea 350 kilos en total, Raziel lo miro confuso y le dijo –¿Cuanto puedes levantar?-

Harry fue hacia la bota y la levanto con algo de esfuerzo, la mantuvo en el aire como unos 20 segundo y la soltó –Vaya pensaba que los humanos eran mas fuertes, voy a tener que investigar mas, bueno de momento hagámoslo así-

Con un movimiento de la mano le dijo –Trata ahora, Harry levanto la bota, pesaba un poco pero era levantable. –Bien te vas a poner toda esa ropa, después iremos aumentando el peso, ¿De acuerdo, ahora todo en conjunto pesa unos 40 kilos-

Harry se lo puso todo con mucha dificultad, cuando trato de pararse casi se va de espalda por el peso pero finalmente lo logro –Bien, mañana te quiero a las 6 de la mañana en esta habitación, recuerda esa ropa tienes que llevarla puesta todo el día, tiene un hechizo para que solo te la puedas sacar cuando te bañas o te acuestas, si no recibirás una descarga eléctrica-

Harry asintió y salió de la habitación rumbo hacia la habitación de sus padres. Raziel se quedo en la habitación y dijo –Esto va a ser divertido, Raziel, el ángel del conocimiento, al fin va tener un aprendiz-


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo IV: La primera día de entrenamiento 

-¿Qué te dije sobre detenerte?- gruño Raziel a Harry que estaba dando vueltas a una cancha –Si te vuelves a detener aumentaremos en 10 minutos el entrenamiento-

Harry estaba exhausto, había estado corriendo desde hace una hora, la primera parte de su entrenamiento físico correr durante una hora y media sin detenerse, Harry estaba seguro de que a los 10 minutos iba a estar totalmente exhausto (N/A: recuerden que lleva ropa extra), pero extrañamente había corrido hasta los primeros veinte minutos sin cansarse, pero ahora estaba muerto, no podía ni con su alma, irónico ¿no, desde hace un rato ya ni siquiera pensaba en correr, lo único que se imaginaba era un suculento desayuno, quizás eso fue lo que le dio fuerzas para seguir adelante, pero cuando salió de su sueño, vio a Raziel ya sentado en el pasto sonriéndole, Harry lo miro extrañado, pero sin dejar de correr, sabia que si paraba iba a tener que correr 10 minutos mas, seguía corriendo, estuvo corriendo durante unos 2 minutos mas, antes de que viera a Raziel ya riéndose de él, ya arto de tratar de averiguar que pasaba , se acerco y le dijo -¿Qué sucede, acaso hice algo mal?-

Como toda respuesta Raziel le mostró el reloj: 7:45, Harry abrió en extremo los ojos, ese maldito guardián no le había dicho que hace ya 15 minutos que había terminado la sesión, Harry todavía furioso, grito -¿Por qué no me dijiste que había terminado ya?-

Raziel solo se rió con mas fuerza, provocando la exasperación de Harry, cuando por fin dejo de reírse, dijo -¿Qué haces aquí? Hay que seguir con el entrenamiento-

Durante la próxima hora tuvieron a Harry haciendo ejercicios en maquinas, flexiones, abdominales, etc. Cuando por fin llego la hora, Harry estaba muerto, no podía dar un solo paso, si no fuera por Raziel que lo incentivo a ir ya que le dijo que si desperdiciaba ese tiempo, era menos para el desayuno, cuando llegaron al comedor, Harry arraso con todo, desde tostadas, huevos, tocinos, leche, todo lo que se encontraba en la mesa, cuando era las 10:30 Harry fue al cuarto de entrenamiento que le había dicho Raziel, cuando entro lo vio diferente a la ultima vez, ya no estaban las maquinas de entrenamiento, sin que habían blancos, plumas, almohadas, estatuas, etc. Raziel estaba al final de la sala como siempre enfrascado en su libro, Harry se acerco hacia el y llamo su atención, cuando Raziel ya estuvo listo hablo –Bien Harry antes que todo toma esta poción, te recuperara algo de tus fuerzas, pero no esperes que te la de siempre-

Harry se tomo la poción y de inmediato sintió como sus músculos se relajaban y se sentía menos cansado -Como ya sabrás aquí vamos a aprender la magia sin varita, lo primero que tienes que hacer es construir canales para que fluya tu magia, tienes que poner tu mente en blanco y llevar tu magia a cada parte de tu cuerpo, como si fuera sangre, tu magia debe estar en todo tu cuerpo-

Harry, de inmediato lo hizo, puso su mente en blanco, con ayuda de la Oclumancia le resultaba un poco mas sencillo, pero igual costaba, cuando lo logro trato de encontrar su magia, pero con todo el esfuerzo a duras penas pudo encontrar, unos pocos brillo lejanos en su mente, cuando abrió los ojos vio a Raziel enfrente suyo, estaba callado y pensativo, esto siempre funcionaba con los demás, pensaba Raziel, porque a este niño le cuesta tanto canalizar su magia, deteniéndose un momento le dijo a Harry –Bien creo que vas a tener un poco de problemas en esto, ahora seguiremos con magia mental¿listo Harry?-

Harry solo asintió, por alguna razón, cuando estaba tratando de buscar su magia, el tiempo paso mas rápido de lo que él creía -Bien tienes, que al igual que en magia sin varita, dejar tu mente en blanco y solamente enfocar un objeto, por ejemplo esta pluma, trata de dejar tu mente vacía, solamente la pluma, después imagina a la pluma volando-

Harry aun un poco cansado, volvió a poner su mente en blanco, y trato de enfocar la pluma, no era algo difícil, el problema es que siempre, cuando se imaginaba la pluma, flotando, venían otros recuerdos, que no lo dejaban trabajar tranquilo. Cuando abrió los ojos vio a Raziel profundamente pensando, trato de hacerse notar, pero fue un trabajo perdido, cuando después de un rato Raziel volvió en si, dijo –Bien de momento anda a almorzar, yo me quedare aquí investigando-

Harry un poco extrañado por la repentina reacción de Raziel salió de la sala rumbo al comedor. Raziel seguía en sus pensamientos, maldición, que es lo que tiene ese niño en su mente, debe haber un recuerdo que no lo deja concentrarse, pensaba Raziel, se levanto y fue hacia su libro, tratando de despejar su mente, siguió investigando tratando de encontrar algo que lo ayudara.

El almuerzo paso rápidamente, cuando llego la hora de su próxima clase: Magia elemental, llego a la sala, estaba igual que antes, se acerco a Raziel, este ya lo estaba esperando –De acuerdo Harry¿tienes alguna idea de que se va a tratar esto?-

Harry que todavía estaba preocupado por la reacción de Raziel dijo –Control sobre los elementos¿verdad?-

Raziel sonrió y dijo –Exactamente, todas las personas tienen un vinculo con la naturaleza, incluso los muggles¿Has escuchado hablar de los piroquineticos?-

Harry negó con la cabeza –Bien los piroquineticos, son gente que crean fuego con la mente, también existen en el mundo muggle, la gente que ve cosas con fantasmas, los que poseen telequinesis, los que poseen el don de la empatia, etc, todos ellos tienes un vinculo con la naturaleza, primero que todo vas a poner tu mano en esta esfera, para averiguar tus elementos- en ese momento saco una esfera de color azul oscuro de su bolsillo y la acerco a Harry, Harry la toco y de inmediato un gran anillo de llamas azules rodio su brazo.

–Bien al parecer tienes el don sobre el fuego, es un don... - iba a decir Raziel cuando otro anillo, este de color negro con verde, apareció y al igual que el azul rodio su brazo, en este momento Raziel se sorprendió un poco, pero lo disimulo rápidamente, habían casos de personas que dominaban 2 elementos, incluso los 4, pero que dominaran un elemento y la visión de muertos era algo muy fuera de lo normal, Raziel dijo –Bien Harry, eso es todo, puedes quitar la mano-

De inmediato Harry quito su mano y los anillos desaparecieron, Raziel guardo la esfera en su bolsillo y se dirigió a Harry –Como te iba diciendo, el don del fuego, es el don mas temperamental, se requiere mucho control, y una gran capacidad de controlar tus emociones, ahora los beneficios que te da este don son: Crear fuego con la mente, dominar el fuego ya existente, cambiar el fuego, en pocas palabras moldearlo- explico Raziel -Esto quizás te resulte más fácil que la magia sin varita- comento –Ahora respecto al anillo negro, es un don más extraño, no es ninguno de los 4 elementos, es una habilidad, para que en el mundo de los vivos, puedas ver almas, Ángeles y todo lo relacionado con este mundo, obviamente no vas a poder practicas este don aquí, así que cuando regreses a tu mundo vas a tener que ensayarlo, pero te advierto, trata de aprenderlo lo mas rápidamente posible ya que es posible de que, en un tiempo este don se descontrole, y realmente no es muy bonito ver muertos por todas partes- dijo Raziel seriamente, después se levanto fue hacia el estante y tomo un libro, después se acerco a Harry –Aquí tienes, en este libro aparece como controlar ese don, cuídalo- Harry tomo el libro y lo guardo en su túnica. Raziel se levanto y dijo –Ahora empezaremos con Oclumancia, tengo entendido que practicaste un poco, bien veremos como te va en esto, te voy a dar 1 minuto para que te prepares y te atacare¿De acuerdo?-

Harry afirmo y se concentro. Raziel se paro enfrente de él y dijo –_Legerimance-_

Cuando el rayo choco contra Harry, Raziel vio los recuerdos de este, estaba siendo perseguido por la pandilla de Dudley, estaba en una gran planta, mientras veía que una niña se hundía, estaba rodeado por cientos de dementores, estaba en el departamento de misterios, había un hombre pelando contra una mortífga, de repente un rayo salió de la varita de la mortífaga e impacto contra el pecho del hombre el cual cayo por un velo, cuando Raziel vio el velo dejo la conexión rápidamente y cayo casi inconsciente al suelo. Harry estaba muy cansado, pero cuando vio a Raziel se acerco rápidamente, y lo tomo en brazos

–Raziel¿Estas bien¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto Harry precipitadamente

Raziel se levanto, dio la espalda a Harry y dijo con una voz dura e increíblemente furiosa –¿Cuando viste ese maldito velo?-

Harry se quedo choqueado, nunca había escuchado a Raziel de esa forma, pero contesto –En el departamento de misterios, hace poco mas de 2 semanas-

Raziel soltó un gran suspiro y dijo –La clase a terminado, vete- y fue hacia la estantería. Harry muy confundido salió y fue donde sus padres.

Raziel se quedo mirando entre sus libros, ahora entiendo el desorden mental que tiene, pensaba Raziel, ese maldito velo. Raziel estaba buscando hasta que vio un libro que se llamaba, _"Artefactos mágicos" _lo hojeo un poco hasta que llego a los _Artefactos oscuros_, llego hasta el velo, y se dispuso a leer: _El velo de la muerte fue creado por Kain, el primer vampiro, en épocas desconocidas, se dice que el velo tiene el poder de unir el mundo de los vivos con el de los muertos, Kain uso este artefacto para sacar del mundo de los muertos 6 almas de los Ángeles Serafan llamados: Turel, Rahab, Dumah, Zephon, Melchiah y Raziel, después los reencarno en forma de vampiros y los tomo como sus generales, Kain, con el paso de los milenios, fue evolucionando con sus generales, Kain siempre era el primero en evolucionar, hasta el día en que unos de sus generales: Raziel, tuvo la osadía de evolucionar antes que él, Kain no soporto aquello y tiro a Raziel al foso de las almas, donde el cuerpo de Raziel fue torturado por milenios, cuando Raziel logro salir del foso, encontró el mundo muy cambiado a lo que él conocía, también había perdido todos sus conocimientos y años de evolución, tal fue la ira de Raziel que lo llevo a emprender una campaña contra Kain, matando a todos sus hermanos y al final al mismo kain y absorbiendo sus poderes, cuando Raziel encontró la paz su alma fue liberada y transportada al mundo de los muertos donde fue nombrado guardián del paso de los mundos por Moebius, el tejedor del tiempo. _En este momento Raziel cerro el libro, siempre le atormentaba revivir aquellos días, se quedo pensando detenidamente, Harry vio caer a ese hombre por el velo de la muerte, seguramente su gracias a su poder de visión de muertos, tuvo un problema con su mente, ese suceso lo debe estar atormentando. Fue en ese momento cuando Raziel recordó algo, ese hombre, él lo conocía, era el hombre que había llegado hace unos meses a este mundo y que era un completo misterio.

Cuando Harry regreso a la sala vio a un Raziel mas animado, apenas se acerco este dijo –Mañana, no tendremos clase de encantamientos, entendido- Harry asintió –Bien Harry en esta clase, aprenderemos las constelaciones, como puedes imaginar aquí no hay estrellas que ver así que, lo haremos mediante un hechizo- en este momento Raziel miro hacia el techo de la habitación y este mostraba un cielo estrellado, muy parecido al del gran comedor de Howgarts. El resto de la clase paso sin inconvenientes, y Harry se fue a la habitación de sus padres, quería pasar el máximo de tiempo posible con ellos y con el entrenamiento de Raziel eso no iba a ser nada de fácil.

Fin del Capitulo

_Estrella de Kaleido Star_: _Bueno respondere a algunas preguntas que me han hecho en los reviews, pero antes me disculpo contigo, por no responder su review, pero lo vi depues de que hubiera subido el capitulo 2 y 3. Ahora respecto a lo de Vernon creo que esta mas que claro en el capitulo 2, y sobre lo de que Harry se convierte en maestro de DCAO, tambien lo habìa pensado, pero no lo voy a descartar. Gracias por tu Review y espero que te agrade este capitulo._

_Shiras Kino: No te preocupes Raziel no es tan santo como parece. Espero que disfrtutes el capitulo_

_Keyg: Me alegra que te guste la historia, tratare de seguir tu consejo, pero no prometo nada, realmente cuando se me ocurre algo puedo tereminar cinco capitulos en un dìa, pero ùltimamente estoy algo bloqueado, de todas formas prometo actualizar cada dos dìas, tres como mucho. Y no te preocupes, este fic no es Slash o Yaoi, no me gustan ese tipo de fic._

_Raziel666_


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo V: Encuentro inesperado

Ya era el segundo día de entrenamiento, en este momento Harry estaba dando vueltas alrededor de la cancha, al igual que ayer estaba muy cansado, pero después de todo logro salir adelante, el entrenamiento siguió con unos cuantos lanzamientos de bolas, y un entrenamiento de reflejos, en el que Raziel le tiraba unas piedras a Harry a una velocidad endemoniadamente rápida, después del entrenamiento y con una costilla rota, por una sola piedra que lo golpeo, fue a desayunar con sus padres. Cuando llego la hora de artes marciales, Harry fue a la sala de entrenamiento, al igual de la primera vez que la vio, estaba con maniquís de madera y algunas maquinas de ejercicios. Raziel se acerco a Harry y le dijo –Ahora entrenaremos tu golpes y defensa, aprenderás distintas llaves y técnicas de combate-

Harry le pregunto a Raziel -¿Qué debo hacer?-

Raziel movió su mano hacia un maniquí que inmediatamente tomo vida –Debes tratar de defenderte de él, solamente defensa, después estudiaremos el ataque-

Harry se acerco al maniquí y este le contesto con puñetazos y patadas, que Harry esquivaba con gran facilidad, no por nada se paso huyendo de Dudley y su banda cinco años de su vida, a veces Harry evitaba los golpes con sus brazos y rodillas, después de 20 minutos de pelea, Raziel detuvo el combate –Bien, tienes buenos reflejos, pero tu resistencia es pobre, cuando te golpean, tiendes a esconder la extremidad golpeada y no usarla en un tiempo, cuando detuviste los golpes con las manos, inmediatamente las escondiste y no las usaste más- dijo Raziel –Tendremos que mejorar eso antes de pasar al ataque, no podemos permitir que un poco de dolor te impida continuar- comento. Raziel se movió hacia las maquinas y dijo -Te entrenaras, en pesas, sacos de boxeo y equilibrio-

Harry estuvo entrenando largo rato, cuando Raziel finalmente lo detuvo ya era hora de ir a comer, Harry se estaba hiendo y Raziel dijo –Espérame en la entrada del comedor a la una-

Harry almorzó junto con sus padres, les comento del entrenamiento, su padre se veía muy entusiasmado en eso de magia elemental, mientras que su madre no parecía muy contenta con eso del entrenamiento físico y que lo obligaran a pelear, estuvo largo rato hablando con sus padres cuando Raziel lo llamo –Harry ya es hora, ven conmigo-

Harry se levanto y fue con Raziel –Esto, James, Lily ustedes también-

Los padres de Harry se miraron extrañados, pero lo siguieron sin regañar, Harry pregunto –oye Raziel ¿Dónde vamos?-

Raziel solo contesto –ya lo veras, ya lo veras-

Harry lo miro y siguió caminando hasta que una nueva pregunta surgió a su mente –Raziel ¿Por qué puedo ver sin necesidad de mis lentes-

Raziel lo miro extrañado, pero después como recordando algo dijo –Ah, es cierto, tu usas gafas, pues veras no tengo una respuesta clara, pero creo que tu contacto con las energías de este mundo te ayudaron-

Entonces James dijo –Entonces porque, yo sigo igual-

Raziel respondió –La diferencia es que tu estas muerto, mientras Harry esta vivo-

James se sintió un poco triste por la respuesta, sentimiento que Lily noto y lo abrazo. Cuando finalmente llegaron a una puerta, Raziel dijo –Aquí es-

Todos levantaron la vista y vieron una sala que parecía un hospital, todos se extrañaron ¿Qué hacían allí, Raziel siguió caminando y ellos lo seguían de cerca, mirando todo el lugar, se veían infinidad de camas, con personas en mal estado, Harry dejo de mirar en cuanto vio a una persona que le faltaba la mitad de la cabeza, y pregunto –Raziel ¿Qué lugar es este?-

Raziel contesto –Aquí es donde llegan las personas asesinadas, aquí se reconstruye su alma-

Raziel siguió caminando hasta que dijo –Aquí es-

La familia Potter levanto la vista y todos abrieron los ojos en exceso –Si..sirius- Dijo James tímidamente, Harry estaba destrozado, allí en la cama, aparentemente inconsciente, se hallaba Sirius Black.

–Si James, él es Sirius Black, llego aquí hace poco mas de 2 semanas, pero no paso por las tutelas, paso por el velo de la muerte, por eso su cuerpo esta intacto- dijo Raziel

Harry noto que cuando menciono el dichoso velo, tartamudeo un poco, y dijo –Entonces¿Él esta vivo?-

Raziel solo respondió –Todavía lo estamos analizando, todo indica que esta muerto, pero su caso es tan especial, que no estamos seguros al cien por ciento –

-¿Cuándo despertara? Pregunto James

–Bien James, si la teoría de los médicos es cierta, en al menos un año- James se le vino el mundo abajo, UN AÑO, como era posible que estuviera un año inconsciente

James se dio vuelta hacia Raziel y pregunto -¿Cómo que un año, no puede estar inconsciente durante un año?-

Raziel suspiro y dijo –Veras, según los médicos, Sirius Black aun esta ligado al mundo de los vivos, un año es el tiempo en el mundo de los muertos que se demoraría en despertar en el mundo de los vivos¿No se si me entiendes?-

Harry cuando oyó eso, pregunto apresuradamente –Entonces, es posible de que aun siga con vida-

Raziel solo afirmo con la cabeza, en ese momento James se levanto y salió del hospital, Lily lo miro sorprendida al igual que Harry y dijo –No se preocupen, ya se recuperara, voy a buscarlo-

Raziel asintió, cuando Lily hubo salido dijo –Bueno Harry es hora de irnos-

Harry lo miro y dijo –Podría quedarme un poco mas-

Raziel suspiro y dijo –No olvides que tenemos clases, no quiero que llegues tarde, entendido-

Harry se mostró de acuerdo, Raziel salió de la enfermería rumbo a al comedor, bien esto debería servir para ayudar con su problema mental, por lo menos por ahora, pensaba Raziel.

Lily se dirigía hacia el lago, era muy usual de que James cuando se sentía mal fuera allí, tal como pensaba, allí se encontraba, Lily se acerco y se sentó al lado de él, James cuando la vio solo puso su cabeza en su hombro y comenzó a llorar¿Por qué Sirius tenia que estar allí¿Por qué su amigo, Lily solamente dejo que James llorara, ella le paso la mano por el pelo acariciándolo y dijo –Ya James, Raziel lo dijo, Canuto esta posiblemente vivo-

James la miro y asintió, si el estaba vivo, Sirius estaba vivo, no podía quedarse para siempre allí, tenia que seguir adelante¿Pero como el ya estaba muerto? Harry, si él, él lo ayudaría, él cumpliría sus sueños

–Gracias Lily- dijo James, Lily solamente sonrió y lo beso. La sola presencia de Lily podía hacer que James se sintiera mejor, esa fue una cualidad que Lily siempre tuvo y que aprendió a utilizar muy bien

Ya eran las 4 de la tarde, Harry se dirigía a su siguiente clase: Pociones, Raziel ya lo esperaba en el cuarto de entrenamiento, ahora ambientado como una mazmorra, muy parecida a la de Howgarts, cuando lo vio entrar dijo –Harry, Sirius va a estar bien no te preocupes-

Harry levanto la vista, tan notorio era, o solo le leyó la mente, detestaba que la gente hurgueteara en su mente sin permiso, miro a Raziel y le dijo –No te metas en mi mente Raziel-

Raziel le contesto –No es necesario ver tu mente para saber como te encuentras Harry-

Harry suspiro y fue hacia un caldero que estaba cerca de él –Bien ahora vas a aprender pociones que se ven en sexto de Howgarts y séptimo después iremos por las de aurores, para terminar con Maestro en pociones, ahí veremos si puedes seguir o no-

La clase fue muy interesante en opinión de Harry, vieron la poción rejuvenecedora y la poción descongelante, después de un rato Raziel dijo –Ahora seguiremos con Oclumancia, trata de concentrarte mas, por favor Harry-

Raziel espero un poco antes de lanzar el hechizo, cuando lo lanzo, volvió a ver los recuerdos de Harry, habían arañas por todos lados, había una copa en medio del gran comedor de Howgarts. Justo en ese momento Harry logro expulsar a Raziel de su mente, Raziel estaba gratamente sorprendido, Harry lo había expulsado de su mente mucho antes que la ultima vez, eso significaba que el plan estaba funcionando –Bien Harry, un poco mas de practica y podremos seguir con otros temas de la Oclumancia-

Se la pasaron mucho tiempo practicando, hasta que dieron las 8 y Raziel dijo –De acuerdo ve a comer y seguimos con meditación- Harry salió de el cuarto un poco cansado, tener Pociones y Oclumancia juntos le recordaba enormemente a Snape, fue a el comedor, James se veía mejor que antes y Lily sonría a Harry, Harry fue hacia ellos y dijo –Sin duda Raziel, es mejor maestro de pociones que Snape-

El efecto que tuvieron estas palabras fue que James escupiera todo el jugo que estaba tomando y Lily se riera de él, James miro a Harry y dijo –Snape, no te estarás refiriendo a Quejicus¿Verdad?- Harry sonrió por la reacción de su padre -¿VERDAD?- Harry solamente asintió –Dios, ese Dumblendore cada día esta más loco, como se le ocurre poner a Quejicus, en el puesto de maestro, pobres criaturas- James se estaba lamentando, tenia las manos en la cabeza y la movía de lado a lado, como queriendo decir que como Dumblendore tuvo esa estúpida idea, Harry almorzó riéndose de lo que su padre decía de Snape, mientras que Lily lo miraba reprobatoriamente. Cuando acabaron de almorzar, Harry fue a su ultima clase del día: Meditación, por lo que Raziel le había dicho, parecía interesante, Raziel nuevamente estaba enfrascado en su libro, Harry ya tenia curiosidad de que libro podía ser tan interesante y pregunto –Raziel¿Qué libro es ese?-

Raziel se sobresalto un poco y guardo el libro y dijo –Mejor no preguntes, comencemos con la clase-

Raziel fue hacia el centro de la habitación y ordeno a Harry que lo siguiera –Bien esta clase, como te había dicho, te permite relajarte y aumentar tu poder, primeramente vamos a ver lo de relajación, control de emociones. Lo que tienes que hacer es desconectarte del mundo, mezclarte con el entorno, sentir cada cosa a tu alrededor, inténtalo-

Harry cerro sus ojos y trato de mantenerse tranquilo, eso era fácil, había estado hacer tiempo, tratando de cerrar su mente, sin duda la Oclumancia ayudaba mucho, escuchaba los pasos de Raziel, el viento, pero solamente eso, no podía sentir nada, de repente Harry escucho la voz de Raziel –Harry no te estoy pidiendo que escuches todo a tu alrededor, estoy diciendo que lo sientas, que sientas mi presencia, que sientas ese libro encima de la mesa-

Harry siguió intentándolo, pero lo único que consiguió fue escuchar su entorno. –Bueno no importa, Roma no se construyo en un día¿Cierto, anda a descansar-

Al día siguiente empezó de nuevo el entrenamiento, lo que él no sabia, es que cada noche Raziel iba a su habitación y modificaba sus ropas para que pesaran mas, normalmente las variaba en 100 gramos por día, así que eran 700 gramos por día los que Harry cargaba, Harry tuvo que correr durante una hora y media, Harry ya se estaba acostumbrando al ritmo, después siguieron estirando, DCAO fue una clase que Harry supo de inmediato que iba a ser su favorita –Harry en esta clase, aprenderás como enfrentarte a las artes oscuras mas básicas, y a criaturas de todo tipo, ten esta varita-

En ese momento Raziel saco una varita de su bolsillo y se la paso a Harry –Esta varita solo la ocuparas los primeros 2 meses de allí tendrás que hacerlo sin ella, confió en que domines la magia sin varita pronto-

La clase fue muy entretenida, aprendió unos hechizos contra criaturas nocturnas y una variación del _Aracnum exomein _(N/A: no se me como se llama y no tengo el libro para consultar, pero creo que se entiende) el hechizo era lo mismo solo que mas grande y lanzaba múltiples rayos, sin duda mucho mas útil, en especial por que las acromantualas rara vez andaban indivudalmente, donde había una acromatula era fácil encontrar 100 de ellas. En la clase de magia mental, Harry tuvo un gran progreso, ahora la pluma la lograba elevar unos cuantos centímetros y hasta podía hacer movimientos con la pluma, Raziel estaba muy contento con este avance. Cuando llego la hora de magia elemental, Raziel le dijo a Harry –Tu elemento es el fuego, para poder usarlo, debes controlar todas tus emociones, si fallas en una sola podrías ser atacado por tu propio fuego, comprendes-

Harry asintió, estuvo practicando toda la clase a controlar sus emociones, después llego la clase de Oclumancia en la que Raziel lo bombardeo durante media hora con su mente, luego Raziel le enseño una forma de proteger sus barreras –Harry, cuando no tengas nada que hacer debes reparar tus escudos, solamente tienes que relajarte y meditar durante un rato, es importante que lo hagas todas las noche al menos 5 minutos, para poder estar en forma-.

Después de la clase de Astronomía, Harry fue a la habitación de sus padres, había una cosa que no entendía, por mucho que el miraba a todos lados nunca encontraba a nadie, cuando llego encontró a sus padres ya dormidos, decidió dejarlos y se fue a su habitación

Fin del Capitulo

_Elementh Reload: _Me agrada que te haya gustado el fic, espero que lo disfrutes leyendolo como yo disfute escribiendolo. No tenia idea de que tenia desactivado lo de review anonimos, es que soy nuevo XD. Por cierto cuando continuaras tu historia de el entrenamiento sayan, la verdad es que es muy buena esa combinacion de HP con DBZ, estare impaciente por leerla

_Kayl the Angel of Darkness: _Si tienes razon, estoy combinando Soul Reaver con Harry Potter, me gusto el juego aunque solo jugue el de PS1, asì que no conozco otro, algunas cosas quizas no cuadren con el juego y otras alo mejor te recueden algo, pero tratere de hacerlo lo mas original posible, aunque varias veces me topado con historias con las mismas ideas, despues de escribirlas

_Estrella de Kaleido Star: _¿Eres adivino? en el primer review me desvarataste todo un plan, en el segundo le apuntaste medio a medio a una idea que ya tenia escrita y ahora tambien le apuntaste. ¿Acaso la historia es muy obvia? de cualquier manera gracias por tu review y espero que te guste este capitulo, ya que fue lo que dijiste que seria

Raziel666


	6. Chapter 6

_Capitulo VI: Culturas y Espíritus_

Ya habían pasado 2 meses de clases, Harry dominaba ya la magia sin varita, en este momento era capaz de lanzar hasta un patronum, en entrenamiento físico seguía cansándose siempre a la media hora de correr, lo que el no sabia era que todos los días Raziel aumentaba un poco el peso de la ropa, pero ahora las variaba de a 500 gramos por día lo cual era mas notorio que en un principio, pero Harry aun no parecía darse cuenta de ello, en este momento se dirigía hacia su clase de Culturas antiguas, sin duda interesante, en estos momentos estaban pasando la civilización Maya, en verdad unos expertos en el estudio del cosmos y matemáticas, pero lo que mas sorprendía a Harry eran sus rituales de sangre, no sabia porque pero se sentía atraído por ellos, recordó la primera vez que Raziel lo comento en clases.

Flash Back

-Los Mayas tenían una extraña forma de pedir por sus siembras o por sus batallas, la sangre era la clave, la sangre del rey era usada para pagar tributos a los dioses, era la esencia de las personas, él ocupaba la sangre de su lengua y de sus genitales para ofrecerla a los dioses y estos respondían con buenas cosechas, buen tiempo, etc. Los Mayas tenían múltiples costumbres, una era un juego de pelota, donde el equipo perdedor era sacrificado para los dioses¿Seguramente te preguntaras, porque se permitían estas matanzas¿Nadie hacia nada por evitarlo? En realidad hubieron muchas personas que se revelaron contra el gobierno, pero no llegaban muy lejos en su campaña, la sangre era la fe, el pueblo era muy creyente- Relataba Raziel, en ese momento se levanto y fue hacia la estantería, tomo un libro y se lo mostró a Harry –Este es el único libro que queda de la civilización, los demás fueron quemados por un misionero español llamado Diego de Landa, este libro se llama Popol Voh, esta escrito en códices, jeroglíficos mayas, lo utilizaremos en la clase de Lenguajes muertos- Harry miro el libro habían dibujos de gente, los dibujos eran sangrientos, en uno vio a un hombre levantando una cabeza, otro pasándose una cuerda por entre la lengua ¿Cómo podían esos hombre hacer eso, el libro llamo mucho la atención de Harry, hasta que Raziel le dijo –Te das cuenta del poder de la fe-

Fin del Flash Back

Cuando Harry llego a la clase Raziel ya lo estaba esperando –Bien Harry, ahora pasaremos a los estudios de los Mayas, desarrollaron un peculiar calendario, una pirámide- Harry lo miro confuso –Veras Harry las pirámides Mayas eran grandes monumentos de 365 peldaños ¿Cómo los Mayas construyeron justo una pirámide así? Fue gracias a sus estudios del cosmos, grandes estudios astronómicos, hechos por sus sacerdotes- Harry miraba con atención a Raziel mientras le explicaba, siempre en sus clases de historia, se quedaba dormido, y esto a pesar de no ser clase de historia, tenia mucho en común, le resultaba verdaderamente interesante. La clase siguió durante largo rato, cuando ya era la hora de irse Harry fue hacia la enfermería a ver a Sirius, todavía seguía igual, se recuperaba muy lentamente, según los cálculos de Harry solamente había pasado un día en el mundo de los vivos, seguramente Raziel tenia razón dentro de algunos meses se iba a despertar.

Llego la hora de Lenguajes olvidados, Harry estaba tratando de traducir códices Mayas, pero era muy difícil, porque a pesar de saberse ya casi todo el abecedario Maya, no entendía el significado de la palabra traducida. Después de esta clase Harry estaba preparado para otra clase de Dominio del Espíritu, realmente esta clase le encantaba, era increíble eso de poder dominar la vida y la muerte, pasar de una dimensión a otra, ya se imaginaba lo que podría hacer si lo dominaba. Cuando entro a la clase Raziel ya lo esperaba –Bien Harry, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer-

Harry fue a la mitad del cuarto y se paro en un dibujo que había en el suelo, era una estrella de seis puntas con una vela al final de cada punto y entremedio de 2, empezó a hacer un cántico, Raziel lo observaba, realmente este chico dominaba bien eso, al poco tiempo se vio como el color rojo de la flama de la vela, se convertía en un color verde, y las paredes se enchuecaban, como si se distorsionara la realidad, duro apenas unos segundos, Harry estaba respirando entrecortadamente en el centro de la estrella, eso lo cansaba mucho, pero no entendía porque. –Bien Harry creo que ya dominas el paso de mundos, ahora habrá que controlarlo-

Harry lo miro y dijo –Pero Raziel¿porque no puedo mantenerlo?-

Raziel lo miro como si hubiera preguntado algo estúpido –Harry, te estoy enseñando como pasar la dimensión de los muertos¿Cómo crees que vas a pasar a la dimensión de los muertos si ya estas en ella?-

Harry lo miro con cara de sorpresa, nunca se le había ocurrido, pero sin embargo era algo lógico, se sintió estúpido, y miro a Raziel –Como voy a poder practicar el paso del mundo de los vivos aquí entonces-

Raziel lo miro y dijo –Harry es imposible intentarlo aquí, yo solo te puedo enseñar como hacerlo, tu tendrás que ponerlo en practica cuando regreses, ya que puedes vencer las tutelas, puedes escapar al mundo de los vivos, pero igual necesitas hacer el paso de dimensión para estar vivo-

Harry suspiro, era mas difícil de lo que el creía en un principio. –Bueno Harry sigue practicando el cambio, la próxima clase te enseñare como hacer el paso al mundo de los vivos-

Harry miro a Raziel algo desilusionado, pero no por ello dejo de practicar.

Los meses pasaron lentamente, ya casi se había cumplido el año de estadía de Harry en el mundo de los muertos, ya conocía todo lo referente a la Oclumancia, en transformaciones habían completado los estudios de Howgarts, ahora vería animagia, en la clase de encantamientos Harry dominaba todo lo de Howgarts y primer año de auror, en este momento estaba la clase de aparición, que la veían en magia antigua, Harry no sabia porque pero cada vez que se aparecía veía múltiples luces verdes por todo el lugar, un día le pregunto a Raziel –Creo Harry que esas luces son almas-

Harry lo miro sorprendido –Las almas de este mundo son millones, billones, así que se usan múltiples mundos para mantenerlas, seguramente cuando te transportas, tocas momentáneamente otra dimensión y con ayuda de tu poder de visión de muertos, ves esas almas-

Harry se quedo un tanto desconforme con la respuesta, pero sabia que no iba a sacar mucho de Raziel, el mundo de los muertos tiene múltiples secretos que no se pueden explicar, los tienes que aprender tu mismo, le decía constantemente Raziel cuando preguntaba algo así. La clase de encantamientos seguía con el hechizo _portus_,era el hechizo para crear los trasladadores, eran muy complicados se requería saber las coordenadas del lugar, o al menos una visión del lugar, para usar ese pensamiento, canalizar el pensamiento al objeto era algo realmente difícil, pero un poco de practica Harry lo estaba logrando. Llego la hora de transformaciones, cuando Harry entro a la sala vio a Raziel y a su padre con él –Bien Harry, supuse que te gustaría que fuera James y no yo el que te enseñara como convertirte en animago¿me equivoco?- dijo Raziel con una sonrisa, Harry se sorprendió por la noticia, era algo inusual, pero para nada desagradable, claro que no era desagradable, era genial, su padre como profesor

–Bueno Harry nunca e dado una clase así que no se como resulte, veras la animagia, que supongo sabrás de que se trata, es algo muy difícil de aprender, tienes que poseer los conocimientos del animal en el que te conviertas, para empezar haremos una poción que te servirá para descubrir cual es tu animal-

Harry y James prepararon la poción en conjunto, James era muy hábil en pociones, parecía siempre estar atento de todo, la cantidad de calor, el orden de los ingredientes, Harry no sabia si era porque era realmente bueno en el tema o solo para sorprenderlo, de cualquier forma lo hacia muy bien. Cuando terminaron la poción una hora después, James la vertió en una vasija, tenia unos símbolos extraños, que con sus conocimientos en lenguajes olvidados descubrió que eran elficos –Bien Harry, necesito una gota de tu sangre de la mano que usas la varita, o usabas-

Harry con un movimiento de su mano izquierda hizo una pequeña herida en su mano derecha y vertió una gota en la vasija, observo como la poción se revolvía, le recordó un poco a la sustancia de un pensadero, cuando se calmo se pudo apreciar un Gran Fénix –

Bueno Harry, tu animal se adapta perfectamente a tus habilidades de fuego y visión de muertos- comento Raziel, gusto en ese momento se descubrió otra criatura en la vasija, que todos miraron asombrados y con miedo -¿Cómo es posible que tenga eso de forma animaga?- Grito Harry, increíblemente disgustado, Raziel se limitaba a ver la figura, mientras que James estaba pálido, como era posible que Harry tuviera esa criatura

–Realmente es algo muy inusual, de todas formas, tendrás que aprender a transformarte- dijo Raziel aun sorprendido por la forma de Harry

–No me voy a transformar en eso- rugió Harry –Nunca lo haré-

Raziel miraba sorprendido a Harry, en todo el tiempo que había estado allí, nunca se había comportado de esa forma –Harry es tu decisión si quieres hacerlo o no, nadie te va a obligar, pero necesitas saber como hacerlo en caso de emergencia- trato de calmarlo Raziel. Cuando termino la clase, Harry estaba un poco mas tranquilo, James lo acompaño al comedor, comieron silenciosamente, Lily los miraba extrañada, pero no dijo nada, ya después le preguntaría a James que ocurrió. La hora de la clase de Oclumancia llego finalmente, Raziel ya lo esperaba –Bueno Harry, creo que de Oclumancia no hay nada mas que enseñarte, así que comenzaremos con Legerimancia-

Harry se mostró de acuerdo, ya dominaba todo lo de Oclumancia, tenia un buen escudo mental y en el caso de que fallara sabia como proyectar recuerdos falsos y esconder otros, realmente algo demasiado útil –Empezaremos con la Legerimancia con el hechizo, después con la vista y quizás mas adelante a proyectar imagines en la mente de otra persona-

Harry se sorprendió un poco, pero luego recordó el sueño falso de Voldemort. –Primero que todo debes concentrarte en la persona objetivo y después lanzas el hechizo Legerimancy, bueno eso es lo fácil, ahora empieza el problema, debes superar las barreras mentales, y después soportar los intentos de la otra persona de sacarte de su mente- explico Raziel, la explicación era muy vaga pero de todas formas lo intento con él, se alego un poco y grito Legerimancy, de la mano de Harry salió un rayo de color blanco que impacto contra Raziel, Harry veía un chico acostado en una cama, era él, su primera clase de encantamientos, pero justo en ese momento Raziel lo saco –Bueno Harry, como te habrás dado cuenta no te puse ninguna barrera esta vez, ahora trataremos con una barrera ligera-

Harry se preparo y lanzo el hechizo de nuevo, pero esta vez sintió un gran mareo y no pudo continuar con el hechizo –Bueno no te preocupes, siempre ocurre la primera vez, te acostumbraras- lo animo.

Se pasaron toda la clase practicando el hechizo, cuando estaban por terminar la puerta de la habitación se abrió estrepitosamente y entro una mujer con una túnica blanca muy parecida a la de Raziel y con la cabeza envuelta en una pañueleta, Harry lo conocía era la medico encargado de Sirius –Señor, el paciente ya despertó-

Harry al oír esto salió apresuradamente de la habitación seguido de cerca por Raziel y la medico, después de un rato llegaron allí, Sirius estaba conciente, parecía un poco mejor, por lo menos abría los ojos, cuando vio a Harry parecía como si se hubiera recuperado completamente, le dio su mejor sonrisa y dijo –Harry, chico acércate-

Harry no lo dudo ni un segundo y se abalanzo sobre Sirius, lo abrazo con fuerza, Harry estaba feliz, había esperado todo un año por esto, por fin Sirius había despertado, Sirius se acerco a Harry y le dijo –Te extrañe pequeñajo-

Harry solo contesto –Yo también Sirius, yo también- al poco tiempo después entraron James y Lily, a Sirius casi le da un infarto

–Cornamenta-

-Canuto-

James fue derecho a abrazar a Sirius, había pasado tanto tiempo, quince años para Sirius, pero para James habían pasado poco mas de un milenio que no lo veía (N/A: Es algo excesivo, pero según mis cálculos es el tiempo para que calce con el entrenamiento de Harry, aunque creo que me equivoque :P), Sirius de repente se alejo un poco y dijo -¿Cómo es posible¿Acaso estoy muerto?-

En ese momento Raziel se acerco -No Sirius Black, no estas muerto, pero estas en el mundo de ellos-

Sirius estaba impactado, tartamudeo algunas preguntas que nadie entendió, pero Raziel siguió hablando –Caíste a través del velo de la muerte, por eso llegaste a este mundo-

Sirius agacho la cabeza –Es verdad, esa maldita Bellatriz, entonces estoy vivo ¿no?-

Raziel asintió –Entonces, Harry murió- pregunto Sirius luego de asimilar un poco las palabras de Raziel

Esa pregunta nadie se la esperaba en verdad, Harry contesto –No Sirius, yo también estoy vivo, pero a diferencia de ti, yo no caí por el velo, yo me salve de la muerte una vez mas gracias a mi varita-

Sirius cada vez entendía menos, Raziel dijo –Mira te lo explicaremos todo mañana con mas calma, ahora necesitas descansar¿de acuerdo?-

Sirius solo asintió, la familia Potter y Raziel se despidieron de Sirius y fueron todos a sus habitaciones, en el camino Harry comento –Raziel, siento que hay algo que te preocupa-

James, Lily y el nombrado se voltearon a verlo, Raziel contesto –Si, tienes razón, es sobre Sirius- ahora Raziel tenia la atención de todos –Veras, te hable sobre las energías de los vivos en este mundo lo harían colapsar y te dije que soportaría a lo mas entre 5 o 6 años¿cierto?-

Harry movió la cabeza afirmativamente –Bueno, cuando te dije eso, solamente, pensé en tus energías, pero ahora descubrimos que este hombre también esta vivo, por lo cual las energías son mayores- Harry en ese instante lo comprendió y dijo –Lo que quieres decir es que mi tiempo se esta acabando¿Verdad?-

Raziel asintió –Harry, creo que tal vez este mundo resista a lo mas 4 meses mas- Los miembros de la familia Potter lo miraron sorprendidos

-¿4 meses?- dijo Harry totalmente boquiabierto

–Pues veras Harry, es cosa de matemáticas, Sirius Black llego a este mundo hace unos 3 años con 6 meses mas o menos, cuando tu llegaste habían pasado 2 semanas de la caída de Sirius por el velo en el mundo de los vivos, eso son cerca de 2 años y medio aquí, mas tu tiempo ahora y el tiempo de Sirius solo nos deja 4 meses aproximadamente, quizás menos- Harry estaba totalmente impresionado, esto no estaba dentro de los planes¿Qué haría ahora?

–Entonces tengo que salir lo antes posible- dijo Harry desilusionado, Raziel lo miro y negó con la cabeza

–Harry, veo que estas olvidando algo, aunque tu salgas Sirius seguirá en este mundo, Sirius no esta preparado para enfrentarse a las tutelas, en 4 meses es imposible que lo logre-

Harry suspiro pesadamente –¿Entonces?-

-Harry, ya no existe forma de salvar a este mundo- El silencio siguió a estas palabras durante un buen rato hasta que Raziel dijo con el animo mas arriba -A menos que...-

Fin del capitulo

Se que va a ver mas de uno que se decepciono de que avanzara tan rapido el entrenamiento de Harry, pero lo hago para evitarme problemas y para un plan a futuro que tengo, que no se los dire XD. Ademas asì puede que no me equivoque diciendo que Harry hizo tal cosa y nunca lo aprendio, espero que lo entinedan.

_Estrella de Kaleido Star: _Bueno, ahora si que no le atinaste, pero creo que pondre algo sobre el mundo de los vivos en el proximo capitulo. De todas formas no estoy enojado por ello, asì que no es necesario que te disculpes. Ojala te agrade este capitulo.

_Mikelodeon:_ Gracias por tu review, me alegra que te guste la historia y espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado

_Elias:_ Gracias por tu review, realmente me anima que lean el fic y que les agrade

_Elementh Reload: _Una sola pregunta¿Tù musa es una persona o asì llamas a tu imaginacion? Porque si es una persona, anda con ella de vacaciones, te aseguro que se pasa en grande y ademas hay que disfrutar la vida y encompañia de alguien es mucho mejor XD. Hasta la proxima y gracias por la bienvenida al lugar, lo visitaba desde hace muchooooo tiempo, pero nunca me habìa decidido a escribir algo

_Joice:_ Lamento que este capitulo no hubiera salido como esperabas en eso de ver a Harry aprender mas cosas, pero ya sabes la razon, de todas formas espero que te agrade este capitulo, por cierto ¡Gracias por el Review!

_Raziel666_


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo VII: Sueños, despedida y combates 

-Huye, allí vienen- grito un hombre de cabellos rubios a una joven

–No papá, no te dejare solo- gritaba la joven, en ese momento una criatura de color verde que media unos 2 metros de alto, tenia dos enormes alas y portaba una enorme lanza en su brazo salto sobre el hombre, este saco su varita y grito _Expelliarmus_, el monstruo salió volando con la fuerza del hechizo y se estrello contra una muralla

–Hija, por favor huye, ve a Howgarts- suplico el hombre

–Pero papá...- trato de convencerlo la joven

–_Desmaius- _la joven cayo inconsciente

–Lo siento hija, es lo mejor, _portus_- dijo el hombre a una lata de cerveza que había botada, la tomo y se la dio a su hija, la niña desapareció y el hombre se quedo luchando contra los demonios que no paraban de aparecer.

-Nooooooo- se despertó abruptamente Luna Lovegood, ya eran una semana con el mismo sueño, algo no estaba bien, se levanto, fue a ducharse, y luego de vestirse, fue hacia la cocina, su padre ya la esperaba allí, se fue a preparar el desayuno

–Luna¿que sucede, hace un rato te oí gritar- Dijo el señor Lovegood preocupado por su hija

–Tuve el mismo sueño de hace unos días- respondió Luna mientras se sentaba a comer una tostada, el señor Lovegood estaba acostumbrado a las cosas de Luna, siempre soñaba con cosas extrañas, pero nunca a tan magnitud, no queriendo tocar mas el tema, Luna pregunto -¿Se sabe algo de Harry, papá?-

El señor Lovegood negó con la cabeza, eso era otra cosa, Luna la noche que Harry desapareció había tenido un sueño, sobre mortífagos que se llevaban a Harry. –No Luna, el profeta no a dicho nada, desde el reportaje de Skeeter, y yo tampoco e podido descubrir nada, me faltan ideas, parece como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra, pero...-

El padre de Luna se detuvo, no sabia si decírselo, Luna miro a su padre y dijo -¿Qué ocurre?-

El señor Lovegood decidió mejor contárselo –Encontré restos de pluma de fénix en la zona baldía de Surrey¿ese es el lugar donde dijiste que los mortífagos habían tomado a Harry, verdad?- Luna asintió –Bien, estuve consultando en algunos libros y descubrí que son restos de varita-

Luna lo miraba confusa, nunca había escuchado de que el material de las varitas se separara, cuando se rompía, era como romper una madera, pero su padre dijo que encontró restos de pluma de fénix, lo cual se supone que estaba adherida a la varita

–Consulte con Olivander, y le pregunte que varitas con pluma de fénix, había construido, se sorprendió un poco, pero me contesto que unas 50 a lo mas, no era algo muy común la pluma de fénix. Pues veras dentro de esas 50 personas, estaba Harry-

Luna asintió, era algo que se esperaba, no dejaba de sorprenderla un poco, pero ya tenia la corazonada de que era algo relacionado con Harry, estaba pensando en lo que dijo su padre, cuando una lechuza entro por la ventana, voló un poco por sobre la mesa y soltó una carta, Luna se sorprendió un poco, no era muy usual que ella recibiera cartas, la tomo y la miro tratando de averiguar de quien era, al final dándose por vencida la abrió.

_Querida Luna:_

_Hola amiga¿Cómo estas, yo estoy pasando las vacaciones en la madriguera con mis hermanos, te escribo esta carta para invitarte a pasar unos días, pregúntale a tu padre y me contestas¿vale? Si respondes que si, te pasaremos a buscar el Martes a las 4, mándame tu respuesta con Pig._

_Ginny_

Cuando Luna termino de leer la carta, se la paso a su padre –Bueno Luna, supongo que quieres ir, claro que tienes mi permiso-

Luna sonrió a su padre, el padre de Luna sabia de la amistad de su hija con los Weasley, era una buena familia y confiaba en ellos

–Gracias papá- Luna le dio un fuerte beso a su padre y se preparo a contestar la carta.

Dos días después un auto se estaciono frente a la casa de los Lovegood, de el bajaron, Molly y Ginny Weasley, Luna las abrazo a las 2 y se despidió de su padre, este le dijo –Cuídate, de acuerdo. Te informare sobre lo que descubra, acerca del paradero de Harry-

Luna se despidió de el con un beso y fue hacia su baúl, Ginny le ayudo a llevarlo al auto, lo metieron en la maletera y empezaron a andar, después de un rato y ya algo alejados del pueblo se elevaron por el cielo.

Harry en estos momentos se despedía de sus padres y Sirius, habían pasado 2 meses de el despertar de Sirius y Harry se tenia que ir, Raziel había descubierto una forma de sacar a Sirius de ese mundo antes de que colapsara, recordo la misma forma de cuando el fue convertido en vampiro, atraves del velo de la muerte, en ese momento Kain construyo un cuerpo para èl, pero Sirius no lo necesitaba porque el ya tenia un cuerpo, si todo salia bien, Sirius podria salir del velo, sin problemas, aunque... el daño al mundo de los muertosya estaba hecho, tomaria muchotiempo recuperarlo, pero por lo menosno se seguiria dañando. Según sus cálculos, con la salida de Harry el tiempo se alargaría a 5 meses, eso le daba a Harry 2 días y medio para traerlo de vuelta.

–Harry repíteme de nuevo todo lo que tienes que hacer- pidió Raziel a Harry, no debía haber error

–Cuando me enfrente a las tutelas tengo que usar el hechizo _Mortum protejo_, para que no destruyan mi cuerpo, una vez pasadas cambio de dimensión y voy al departamento de misterios, y luego al velo y recito el conjuro-

Raziel asintió y dijo -¿Dónde encontraras el conjuro?-

Harry respondió –Esta tallado en el velo, tengo que traducirlo y hacerlo-

Raziel se mostró conforme, esta era la única salida que existía al problema, si fallaba... no quería pensar en eso. Raziel se acerco a Harry y dijo –Ten estos 2 libros-

Harry lo miro confuso pero los tomo –En este libro encontraras todo lo que te falto por aprender, estúdialo a conciencia-

Harry asintió y señalo el otro libro y pregunto -¿y este?-

Raziel dijo a Harry –Harry este libro, te voy a pedir que lo uses con sumo cuidado, este libro NO puede caer en malas manos¿entendiste?-

Harry lo miraba sorprendido¿Qué podía tener ese libro que fuera tan importante? –Harry en este libro están registrado, la vida de cada persona, cada uno de los sucesos de su vida hasta la fecha. Usa este libro prudentemente, te aseguro que llegado el momento, te servirá- Harry ahora si que estaba sorprendido, este libro si que era importante, con esto podría aprender todo acerca de Voldemort o cualquier persona, definitivamente ese libro no podía caer en malas manos –Ya es hora- dijo Raziel

Harry asintió y se despidió de sus padres –Mamá, Papá estoy feliz de haberlos visto otra vez, cuídense-

Lily y James se acercaron y lo abrazaron –Te queremos Harry, recuérdalo. Siempre te estaremos cuidando- dijo Lily

–Procura no meterte en problemas, y trata de vivir en grande, de acuerdo hijo. Te veré en unos cuanto miles de años, no quiero que sea antes- continuo James

Harry asintió y los beso a ambos, después fue donde Sirius –Sirius, te estaré esperando, no me falles-

Sirius como toda respuesta soltó un gruñido –Este chico nunca confía en mi-

James, Lily y Harry se rieron de Canuto –Cuídate Harry, nos veremos luego- dijo Sirius y luego se fue, Harry lo miro extrañado

–Sirius nunca a sido bueno en despedidas- dijo James, Harry se voltio hacia Raziel y dijo –Gracias por todo lo que me enseñaste... amigo-

Raziel se mostró orgulloso –Harry, no me decepciones, acaba con ese infeliz de Voldemort-

Harry lo abrazo y camino hacia el portal que lo llevaría a su mundo.

Habían pasado unos 10 minutos de camino cuando Harry, sintió una presencia extraña, de inmediato se puso en posición de defensa, al poco rato 3 hombres con extrañas vestimentas aparecieron frente a él

–Nosotros, los guardianes del otro mundo, probaremos tu valía, si nos vences puedes continuar con tu camino- dijo uno de los hombres, era un hombre grande y corpulento, tenia la cabeza calva, excepto por una cola de color rojo, estaba vestido con pieles de algún animal, y portaba una gran hacha de 2 manos, todos los hombres estaban en las mismas condiciones, todos portaban hachas, de dos manos, 2 hachas, una en cada mano, y el ultimo un hacha y un escudo.

Antes de que Harry pudiera decir algo el hombre que tenia 1 hacha y un escudo, dio un gran salto hacia él, Harry a duras penas lo esquivo, pero apenas cayo el suelo se encontró con una hacha que surcaba el aire y paso a milímetros de su garganta, Harry una vez de pie hizo el hechizo que Raziel le dijo y se lanzo a atacarlos _Phyro_, en ese momento un gran muro de fuego se levanto justo en los pies de uno de los hombres, que grito de dolor por el fuego, pero con un movimiento de su hacha hizo una ráfaga de viento que lo apago, Harry estaba impresionado, que gran fuerza debía tener ese sujeto para que con un movimiento producir tal cosa, pero no dejo de atacar por ello, Harry con ayuda de su elemento, materializo una espada de fuego y se lanzo a atacar, uno de los hombres dio un gran grito y ataco con un golpe vertical, Harry que se esperaba ese ataque, por una pequeña sondeada a la mente con ayuda de Legerimancia, esquivo el ataque con un salto hacia atrás, aprovecho para lanzar un hechizo

–_Voltius-_, el hechizo de trueno golpeo directamente al hombre, que se quedo temblando un poco, en ese momento otro hombre ataco a Harry con un golpe transversal con el hacha, Harry que lo vio venir, alcanzo a duras penas a poner su espada y esquivarlo, pero no lo suficientemente rápido para evitar un golpe en la quijada del mismo hombre

–_Bomberda-_, grito Harry, pero el rayo fue interceptado con el hacha de 2 manos del hombre al que se enfrentaba, esta no pudo resistir el golpe y se quebró, por la mitad, impactando la parte superior en el hombro del hombre, y la inferior en el abdomen de Harry, Harry se quedo sin respiración unos segundo, tiempo suficiente para que el hombre que había atacado con el Voltius le pegara una patada en el costado, Harry con el golpe se elevo del suelo, pero antes de volver a tocar el suelo estiro sus manos hacia el y grito

–_Hidra-_, de inmediato una serpiente de tres cabezas hecha de fuego envolvió al hombre que gritaba por el calor y la fuerza descomunal de la apretadura, Harry cayo al suelo, estaba en mal estado, pero no iba a rendirse, vio al tercer hombre acercarse, batiendo sus 2 hachas, preparado para lanzárselas, Harry en el momento en que lanzo el hacha dijo _accio hacha_, inmediatamente el hacha lanzada, fue directamente hacia la mano de Harry, apenas el hacha toco la mano de Harry, esta se volvió de un color rojo, y la lanzo hacia el hombre, este tratando de imitar a Harry la agarro de el mango antes de que le impactara, pero apenas la toco sintió que su mano se quemaba y no pudo agarrarla bien, por lo que el hacha se incrusto en su pecho.

Lo había logrado, Harry había vencido a las tutelas del otro mundo, antes de que pudiera emprender de nuevo su camino los 3 hombres se levantaron, Harry estaba impresionado, como era posible que se levantaron, se iba a lanzar de nuevo al ataque cuando escucho –Eres una persona digna, nosotros hemos aumentado tus fuerzas y te concedemos el paso hacia el mundo de los vivos, puedes continuar con tu viaje, joven guerrero- dijo el hombre con una sonrisa, Harry sonrió y siguió su camino hacia el mundo de los vivos.

Pero paso que.. (N/A: Este final no lo tomen en cuenta, era solo para molestar a Joice un poquito :P)

Fin del capitulo:

_Elementh Reload: _Una duda menos, ya que sabes lo que es una musa, por eso te lo preguntaba. ¿Un basilisco? ese animal es un poco... suave para lo que esta en mente. De todas formas te dejo una pista, el animal se adapta al titulo de la historia. No puede estar mas claro :P. Disfruta del capitulo

_Estrella de Kaleido Star:_ Dos respuestas dadas y una promesa cumplida en este capitulo. Tendras que esperar un poco mas para las otras, aunque una te la repondere ahora, la edad de Harry solo cambio en dos semanas mas o menos, nada revelante, como si hubiera estado desaparecido nada mas. Espero tu review para el proximo capitulo, pueshasta ahorahaz sidoel o la lectora mas fiel, aunque hecho mis fichas a que es"la lectora" XD

_Mikelodeon_: Como le dije a Elementh, la forma animaga de Harry esta vinculada directamente con el nombre de la historia, para mi gusto es demasiado obvio. Tambien lei varios fics con la forma de pantera, me gusta la idea, pero en esta historia no calzaria bien. Espero que disfutes el capitulo

_Joice_: jejejeje, si soy muy cruel acaso no viste mi nombre Raziel666, apocalipsis JUAJAJAJA( risa maniatica :P). Volviendo a la historia, espero que este capitulo te agrade, ya que te quite la duda del "a menos que..." ¿Una pregunta: tu eres Joyce Granger? solo curiosidad

_Layn:_ Bienvenida a esta historia, espero que te agrade la trama, la pareja, las ideas y todo lo demas, pero por favor no pidas ortografia, en la prueba de tildacion me acuerdo que quede deviendo nota y no es chiste, me saque un -2. De redaccion voy a tratar de hacer el intento, pero tampoco prometo mucho. Ojala te agrade el capitulo Layn


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo VIII: La misión 

Harry continuo su camino hasta que encontró un vortice de color verde con azul, le llamo la atención, pero no viendo otro lugar por el que seguir lo cruzo, imaginando que era el camino al mundo de los vivos, efectivamente lo era, se sintió caer, pensaba que era una reacción natural, como el de los trasladores, pero al poco rato, descubrió que efectivamente estaba cayendo, se asusto, pero manteniendo la cabeza fría, se transformo en un flamante fénix, era una gran bestia, posiblemente hasta 3 veces mas grande que el de Dumblendore, tenia unas alas doradas y unas patas de color rojo con grandes garras, en su rostro se distinguían los ojos verdes de Harry y la famosa cicatriz, quizás lo mas extraño de ese fénix era su porte, el fénix extendió sus alas, pero algo ocurría, no podía volar, no lo entendía, hasta que recordó una de sus clases con Raziel

Flash Back

-Harry hay ciertas cosas que debes aprender del cambio de dimensión, la dimensión de los muertos tiene algunas... deformidades respecto a la dimensión de los vivos, por ejemplo: el tiempo pasa mas lento, el agua no existe, porque es un elemento de vida, al igual que el aire, no podrás usar objetos, ni mover cosas, ya que no posees un cuerpo físico para hacerlo, muy probablemente no podrás nadar o volar, ya que no posees el medio material para hacerlo, otro aspecto seria la deformidad de las construcciones, en el mundo de los muertos, las cosas tienden a enchuecarse, o cambiar de forma, estas son las principales aspectos cambiantes, sin duda encontraras mas cuando llegues a tu destino-

Fin del Flash Back

Era cierto, no podría volar, se desespero¿Qué haría? Trato de pensar en hechizos o algo, pero todo lo que sabia, necesitaba un medio físico para funcionar, algo que no tenia. Iba a morir, veía el suelo cada vez mas cercano, entonces pensó en algo, en el mundo de los muertos no lo podría hacer, pero en el mundo de los vivos, claro que podría, esa era la solución, cambiaria de dimensión y después se transformaría, Harry concentro su espíritu, pasar de la dimensión de los muertos era algo, ciertamente mas difícil que al contrario, para hacerlo necesitaba concentrarse en las reacciones naturales, el roce del aire, el calor del sol, el sonido de el agua y de las aves, el color del pasto, etc. Al poco rato Harry sintió como si su cuerpo se materializara y volvió a la vida, se convirtió de nuevo en el fénix y comenzó a aterrizar, sin imaginar que a pocos metros de allí una joven de ojos azules y mirada soñadora había visto todo el espectáculo desde el auto de los Weasley. Cuando Harry aterrizo y retomo su forma humana, miro a su alrededor, era el mismo lugar donde los mortífagos lo emboscaron, suspiro profundamente ese lugar no lo mantenía tranquilo, se alejo rápidamente de allí, rumbo a el ministerio de magia, trato de mezclarse en el mundo muggle, para no despertar sospechas, uso un hechizo que le enseño su madre para cambiar facciones de su rostro, al rato un joven de color de pelo castaño y de ojos color miel caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de Londres, había visto algunos magos infiltrados en el publico así que oculto su cicatriz con un fleco de cabello, ya que a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, no podía borrarla. Después de cerca de 2 horas de camino llego a la cabina que era la entrada al ministerio, marco los números 6-2-4-4-2, y sonó la voz de bienvenida –Bienvenido al ministerio de magia, por favor diga su nombre y razón de visita-

Harry casi inmediatamente respondió –James Granger, vengo a hablar con el señor Weasley-

Harry ya había pensado el nombre camino aquí, cuando llego a el salón principal fue parado por un auror que dijo -Su varita por favor-

Esto Harry no lo recordaba, no se invento una excusa, pero tratando de no sonar poco convincente dijo –Soy un squib, señor-

El auror se quedo un poco sorprendido, había trabajado algún tiempo en esto, pero nunca le habían dicho eso, no sabiendo que hacer dijo –Entonces por favor dígame su nombre, familiares, dirección, razón de visita y tiempo de estadía-

Harry lo miro un poco sorprendido, nunca pensó que la seguridad del ministerio fuera tan mala, pero respondió –James Granger, mis padres son James Granger y mi madre Molly Granger, acabo de llegar al país y quiero informarme del mundo muggle por eso vengo a ver al señor Arthur Weasley del departamento de uso incorrecto de artefactos muggles y creo que estaré cerca de 2 horas a lo mucho- Contesto Harry tratando de sonar lo mas convincente que podía, el auror sin embargo anoto todo y se voltio a una mujer

–Oye Tonks, lleva a este señor al departamento de uso incorrecto de artefactos muggles, por favor-

La auror lo miro una poco molesta, pero accedió. Harry o mejor dicho James, junto con Tonks, fueron al ascensor que estaba vació, excepto por una de las cartas que revoloteaban en el techo, en ese momento Harry dijo –Tonks, necesito que me hagas un favor-

La auror se dio vuelta y dijo -¿Disculpe?-

Harry se voltio hacia la auror y se levanto el flequito al momento de que le tapaba la boca a la auror para evitar que gritara –Tonks, por favor escúchame-

La auror aun un poco choqueada dijo –¿Ha...Harry?-

Harry suspiro y asintió –Tonks, necesito que me hagas un favor, necesito que tomes mi forma y vayas a hablar con el señor Weasley sobre, este... inventa algo, necesito que me des un poco de tiempo-

Tonks un poco a regañadientes acepto –Pero que pretendes, acaso tu...-

Harry negó –No, no soy un espía de Voldemort, ni mucho menos, solo quiero ver algo y necesito privacidad¿Estas dispuesta a ayudarme?-

Tonks movió la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo afirmando, Harry la abrazo y dijo –Gracias-

Entonces Tonks se transformo en James y le dio una sonrisa a Harry, este le devolvió la sonrisa y para sorpresa de la metamorfomaga, se transformo en ella -¿Qué demonios?-

Harry solo sonrió y dijo –Te lo explicare en el cuartel de la orden dentro de 3 días-

Cuando el ascensor llego al piso, un James Granger se dirigió al departamento de uso incorrecto de artefactos muggles, mientras una Tonks se dirigía hacia el departamento de misterios, Harry tuvo algunos problemas menores evitando a algunos aurores, definitivamente la seguridad aquí es pésima, hablare con Albus sobre esto, pensaba Harry. Unos 10 minutos después Harry estaba en la sala circular tratando de encontrar la puerta que lo llevaría hasta el velo, cuando lo logro, entro a la sala del velo y se dirigió inmediatamente hacia el, miro su borde y vio una escritura extraña, uso todos sus conocimientos sobre lenguajes olvidados, pero no lograba descifrarlo

–Maldición¿que idioma es esto?- pregunto Harry a la nada, pero una voz le contesto

–Parsel Harry, parsel- Harry rápidamente se dio vuelta para descubrir quien era la persona que le había hablado, se quedo atónito al ver a Luna

–Lu..Luna-

Luna sonrió a Harry y le dijo –Deberías hacer caso a ese hombre con el ojo mágico: Alerta permanente- se burlo Luna de él –Fue muy fácil seguirte-

Harry realmente si que estaba impresionado, unos aurores no habían podido con él y esta chica lo había pillado y seguido sin siquiera percatarse. Harry miraba a Luna que estaba allí parada sonriéndole cuando recordó lo que dijo -¿Parsel?-

Luna se acerco a Harry y le dijo –Si, así es, pero tiene una clave en la escritura, Harry recuerdo que Hermione me hablo una vez sobre es espejo de Oesed-

Harry la miro extrañado, pero entendió rápidamente, el espejo tenia una escritura en el marco, pero estaba al revés –Si Luna, pero ya trate de leerlo así y tampoco funciona- dijo Harry algo molesto ya de pensar. Luna estudiaba el arco de todos los ángulos posibles, a veces susurraba cosas por lo bajo, Harry la miraba divertido, como se nota que es una Ravenclaw, no se rinde nunca en una prueba de conocimiento, pensaba Harry, de repente las palabras de Raziel llegaron a la mente de Harry: _la dimensión de los muertos tiene algunas... deformidades respecto a la dimensión de los vivos_. Harry se levanto de golpe, era una buena posibilidad. Harry retrocedió un poco y dijo –Luna, apártate-

Luna obedeció sin preguntar -Quiero que no le digas sobre lo que vas a ver a nadie, de acuerdo-

Luna cabeceó. Harry se concentro, y busco algún lugar para cambiar de dimensión, no era una cosa de cambiar y ya, se requería un punto donde corriera gran cantidad de energías espirituales, para poder... colarse por allí, Harry después de buscar un rato encontró un lugar cerca de las escaleras por las que se cayo Neville y hizo el cambio, era una sensación parecida al trasladador, pero menos intensa y al final no se sentía nada, Harry camino hacia el arco y se puso a ver el borde, efectivamente era parsel, ahora lo entendía a la perfección: _Los demonios se alzaran a este mundo y el reino de los hombres caerá, la era de las serpientes llegara, y solo la llama de la muerte podrá luchar contra ella, cuando el descendientes de los guardianes llegue al mundo, el imperio del mal será derrocado, y las voces se alzaran por los aires: Efil ckab mortum_, genial, sencillamente genial, otra profecía, por que demonios existían esas malditas profecías, por que no dejaban a las personas guiar su vida. Harry un poco molesto regreso a la dimensión de los vivos, y una voz lo sobresalto –Harry¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer?-

Harry miro a Luna no entendiendo a lo que se refería, pero basto que Luna señalara hacia las escaleras para que Harry comprendiera, el tiempo –Luna, ya lo hice, ya sé lo que dice-

Luna estaba extrañada, pero se encogió de hombros. Harry se acerco al velo y grito: _Efil ckab mortum _un gran rayo de color verde salió de la mano de Harry y atravesó el velo, Luna ahora si que estaba sorprendida, sabia que la magia sin varita era posible, pero nunca lo había visto. Harry seguía con su hechizo, de repente una luz de color azul salió del velo y se combino con la verde, cuando se mezclaron se formo un vortice, muy similar al que Harry había visto en el mundo de los muertos, después de pasar por las tutelas, un cuerpo empezó a emerger. Luna miraba todo sorprendida, pero cuando vio a Sirius salir del velo, se puso muy contenta y corrió a ayudarlo, Harry seguía con el hechizo, quería asegurarse, justo cuando lo iba a cortar, vio a otros 2 cuerpos salir: James y Lily Potter. Harry corto el hechizo de la pura sorpresa, eso no se lo esperaba, sus padres habían muerto, no poseían cuerpo, no cayeron por el velo¿Que demonios estaba pasando?. Cuando ya todos estaba afuera, se hubieran saludado y Harry se hubo recuperado, pregunto –Pero¿Cómo es posible que ustedes...?-

James estaba mucho mas alegre de lo que Harry recordaba haberlo visto en el mundo de los muertos –Eso Harry, debes agradecérselo a Raziel y a tu rápida intervención, al principio no estábamos seguros, ya que te acortaríamos mucho el tiempo, pero cuando vimos que lanzaste el hechizo y teníamos mucho tiempo de sobra, Raziel nos reconstruyo nuestro cuerpo, obviamente no son los originales, pero... que mas da-

Harry se veía enormemente feliz, James y Lily al borde del llanto, Sirius orgulloso de sus amigos y Luna, bueno Luna todavía estaba choqueada, Harry encontraba esto súper cómico, Luna Lovegood sorprendida, no era algo que se viera todos los días. James con una sonrisa de malicia dijo a Harry –Hijo, preséntanos a tu amiga-

Sirius miraba a James atentamente, el conocía esa mirada, Harry, por otra parte no se percato de nada y presento a Luna –Papá, mamá ella es Luna Lovegood-

Después de esto se voltio a Luna y dijo –Luna te presento a James y Lily Potter, mis padres-

Luna se acerco a los padres de Harry–Mucho gusto en conocerlos, señores Potter- saludo Luna educadamente

–Nada de señores Luna, James y Lily a secas, solamente tenemos 23 años- dijo Lily amablemente. (N/A: 23 años porque les reconstruyeron el cuerpo a la edad que tenían cuando murieron)

–Es hora de irnos, tenemos que arreglar algunas cosas- dijo Harry

–_Desmaius-_ grito, sobresaltando a todos, Luna hacia un oscuro rincón de la habitación, después de eso Luna corrió hacia allí y recogió algo del suelo

–Luna¿pero que haces?- pregunto Harry

Luna solo dijo –Mira- y le mostró una rata gorda con una pata de plata

–Peter- se escucho la voz de profundo odio de Sirius.

Flash-Back

En el ministerio de magia, una rata se movilizaba con gran agilidad que su forma le daba por los corredores del lugar, necesitaba encontrar con urgencia a un profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, de lo contrario su amo no estaría muy contento, se estremeció al imaginar lo que le pasaría si no lo encontraba.

En ese momento escucho el apellido Granger, se desvió a mirar al hombre que ocupaba ese nombre, no lo conocía, pero recordó a la chica de Howgarts, ella era sumamente inteligente y viendo como se comportaba este para tratar de sacarse a ese auror de encima, decidió que seria buena idea seguirlo.

Con la agilidad y la experiencia que tenia corrió para subirse a la túnica del hombre y pasar indetectado, estuvo un rato allí, cuando el hombre se dirigía hacia el ascensor en compañía de una auror que el conocía muy bien, por lo cual se escondió lo mas posible

–Tonks, necesito que me hagas un favor-

-¿Disculpe?

Luego ocurrió algo que la rata no vio y escucho –Tonks, por favor escúchame-

-¿Ha..Harry?- Tanto la rata como la chica estaban mas que sorprendidos y en especial la rata, un pensamiento fugaz paso por su mente imaginándose a él entregándole a el chico a Voldemort, una sonrisa apareció por los labios de el antiguo merodeador

–Tonks, necesito que me hagas un favor, necesito que tomes mi forma y vayas a hablar con el señor Weasley sobre, este... inventa algo, necesito que me des un poco de tiempo- Mientras decía esto un plan para capturar a Harry se fue maquinando en la mente de Peter, ni siquiera sintió cuando llegaron a la sala del velo y cuando Peter levanto la vista y se encontró cara a cara con el velo de la muerte dio un salto de la túnica de Harry y corrió para esconderse

Fin del Flash-Back

-Entonces, como es que los telefontos llevan el sonido si no están encantados- preguntaba Tonks al señor Weasley, que se veía muy interesado en la conversación, hablar sobre los objetos del mundo muggle le encantaba.

Llevaban hablando sobre los teléfonos muggles ya cerca de una media hora, cuando la puerta de la oficina fue tocada –Adelante- dijo el señor Weasley, al momento entraron Molly y Ginny a la oficina –Molly, Ginny¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunto el señor Weasley claramente sorprendido, no era muy común que vinieran al ministerio

–Pasábamos a verte¿estas ocupado?- pregunto Molly mirando a donde estaba Tonks

–No, solo estábamos conversando, te presento al señor Granger- dijo Arthur y luego continuo –James, ellas son mi hija y mi esposa, Molly y Ginny Weasley-

James sonrió y dijo –Es un placer conocerlas-

Ginny lo miro y pregunto –Disculpe, usted es familiar de Hermione- no era muy usual que en una familia de muggles, hubieran 2 magos

–No, señorita, yo no conozco a ninguna Hermione Granger- Ginny asintió –Bueno señor Weasley, creo que después vendré a verlo, hasta luego- dijo Tonks un poco nerviosa, ella podía controlar a una persona, pero alguien como Molly y Ginny no dejarían de bombardearlas a preguntas

–Si claro, buenas tardes- se despidió el señor Weasley, Ginny se quedo pensativa, ese hombre tenia gestos que le recordaban a alguien, además estaba el hecho de que había respondido:_ No, señorita, yo no conozco a ninguna Hermione Granger_, ella nunca menciono el apellido, quizás lo asocio, pero no era muy común que alguien respondiera de esa forma.

–Ustedes no iban a buscar a la amiga de Ginny a su casa- dijo el señor Weasley

Ginny se despertó de sus pensamientos y dijo –Dijo que quería ir a algún lugar del ministerio, la verdad estamos aquí por ella-

El señor Weasley asintió y siguió con su trabajo mientras conversaba con su esposa sobre cosas triviales, Ginny salió del departamento unos momentos para buscar a Luna, estuvo un rato buscándola por los diferentes pisos, hasta que la encontró junto a algunas personas extrañas en el salón principal, entre ellas reconoció a James Granger, se acerco un poco para escuchar –Bueno nosotros nos vamos, nos encontramos dentro de 3 días, Luna- escucho que decía a James

–De acuerdo, preparare las cosas en secreto para su llegada, quiero ver las caras de la orden cuando entren- decía Luna¿Quienes eran esas personas?. De repente una gran cantidad de personas paso y la empujaron provocando que no escuchara bien y solo escuchara las palabras: Potter, Mortífagos, Ataque. No podía ser, acaso Luna era una mortífaga.

Fin del Capitulo

_Mikelodeon: _¡Tenemos un ganador! Acertaste al animal de HArry, facil no. Si lo piensas detenidamente un dementor ¿porque no puede ser un animal? si no lo fuera, que seria. ¿Un espiritu herrante que se alimenta de otros espiritus para mantener su forma? Dejemolo en animal no mas, paraque complicarse buscando una explicacion, se suponde que la magia existio antes que los animales, asì que seria extraño que los humanos se pudieran convertir en cosas que no existianantes. Por ejemplo: Un cavernicola mago no se podia transformar en perro porque no existia en la epoca.Bueno me estoy saliendo mucho de la idea y me estoy enredando yo mismo XD. Dejemoslo en "la voluntad de la magia"(Buen nombre, no :P) Voy a pensar en un premio para darte ¿un capitulo estreno quizas? despues lo vemos

_Estrella de Kaleido Star_: Bueno mas preguntas respondidas en este capitulo. ¿Volar sin escoba¿No seria mucha imaginacion ya? Lo considerare, pero no prometo nada aun. Sobre el cuerpo de Sirius, es el mismo que tenia cuando murio, ya que al pasar por el velo, las tutelas no destruyeron su cuerpo, por lo que se podria decir que Sirius al igual que Harry tenian un cuerpo material en el mundo de los muertos. En el caso de James y Lily, Raziel les construyo un cuerpo, de la misma forma que Kain lo hizo con el, solo que ellos no son vampiros. Bueno eso seria todo, si tienes alguna duda mas no dudes en mandarmela, aunque claro, si es algo a futuro no seria entretenido desvelar el secreto.

_Joice: _Bueno era simple curiosidad, nada importante, asì que no pienses cosas que no son.Quizas me quedo un poco corto, no lo se. Me guio en el peso del archivo para saber la extension, aunque aveces falla. De todas formas espero que este capitulo te agrade. Otra pregunta de curiosidad ¿tienes alguna historia en la paguina?

_Layn:_ Gracias por tu review, en serio me animan. Aqui tienes el siguiente capitulo de la historia, espero te agrade


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo IX: Preparando la llegada 

Habían pasado 2 días desde que Luna estaba con los Weasley, y uno desde que se habían tenido que ir a el cuartel general de la orden del fénix por un supuesto ataque a la madriguera, Luna es estos momentos estaba recorriendo la ancestral casa de los Black, muy concientemente de que Ginny intuía algo, en ese momento encontró una habitación, que no parecía tan... desgastada como las otras, le llamo la atención y entro, realmente no era algo que llamara la atención, solo parecía que alguien había dormido allí hace poco, tal vez un miembro de la orden, iba a salir, cuando vio un objeto en el suelo que brillaba intensamente por el reflejo de la luz, se extraño y se acerco, era un espejo, pero no cualquiera, era un espejo mágico de los de doble sentido, lo examino detenidamente hasta que descubrió un grabado en la parte de atrás _S.B. _Luna se quedo pensando un poco, seguramente se refería a Sirius Black, era lo mas lógico, recordó que esos espejos siempre tenían un compañero, ese era el que tenia Harry estuvo pensando un rato donde podría utilizarlo para llamar a Harry hasta que una voz llamo su atención –Señorita Lovegood¿Qué hace aquí?-

Luna se dio vuelta algo asustada, frente a ella estaba Albus Dumblendore, se relajo un poco, aunque tenia la sensación, de que algo no estaba igual en el director, sintió como el director trataba de entrar en su mente, pero ella lo rechazo y dijo –Profesor, si quiere saber algo, pregúntemelo-

Albus estaba sorprendido, aunque no lo demostró, esa chica había evitado un ataque mental, muchos magos ya adultos, ni cuenta se daban, y ella lo había sentido y rechazado sin ni un problema

-Disculpe¿Qué hace aquí?- pregunto Albus, sonó mas a mandato para Luna

–Estaba merodeando por la mansión- contesto Luna, con su típica cara soñadora, mientras se levantaba y sin que Albus se diera cuenta escondiera el espejo en su túnica

–Profesor, si hay algo que le molesta, pregúnteme- Albus estaba un poco inquieto, siempre le había parecido que Luna no era muy... normal, por decirlo de alguna manera, pero era mucho mas que eso, tenia un gran poder escondido, Albus lo sentía y le inquietaba

–Esta bien, la señorita Weasley, me a dicho que siente que algo en usted no esta bien y quiere ayudarla-

Luna lo miro y dijo –Me parece muy bien que el director del colegio se preocupe tanto de sus alumnos y venga personalmente a cuidarlos- respondió Luna, Albus se sentía inquieto, Luna le estaba ganando, tenia que retomar el control o quizás no podría traer de nuevo a Luna de nuevo a su lado, iba a hablar de nuevo, cuando Luna lo interrumpió –Profesor, siento que esta un poco inquieto, se nota en su aura, cuando se sienta mejor conversamos-

Cuando Luna termino de decir esto salió de la habitación dejando a un Albus Dumblendore pensativo, realmente Luna Lovegood, es muy poderosa, no puedo permitir que Voldemort la corrompa, si Ginny tiene razón, tendré que trazar algún plan para traerla de regreso, estos eran los pensamientos del director de Howgarts, antes de que saliera rumbo a su colegio.

Harry, sus padres y Sirius estaban en la casa de los gritos, estaban ideando un plan para regresar

–Lo mejor será ir a el cuartel y explicarlo- decía Sirius

Lily lo miro y respondió –Claro Sirius, un desaparecido, un muerto hace 2 meses y 2 hace mas de 15 años, la orden lo primero que haría es pensar que somos espías de Voldemort-

En ese momento James dijo –Y si le pedimos ayuda a Luna- todos lo miraron –Luna puede "prepararlos" un poco para nuestra llegada- todos se mostraron de acuerdo, pero el problema era¿Cómo se comunicarían con Luna?

–Oigan, podemos pedir ayuda a Hermione, por lo que he investigado, todavía no va al cuartel- dijo Sirius alegremente, todos se mostraron de acuerdo, esa era una buena opción

–De acuerdo, yo voy a la casa de Hermione y la traigo para acá- dijo Harry, justo en ese momento una lechuza blanca entro en la habitación –Hedwing- la lechuza se paro en la cabeza de Harry y empezó a picotearlo por haberla dejado sola –Para, por favor detente, perdóname, te prometo que te comprare un caja entera de golosinas- rogaba perdón Harry a la lechuza, esta se detuvo un segundo y después siguió picoteándolo –Esta bien, esta bien, 2 cajas-

La lechuza de Harry se elevo en una señal de alegría, mientras que James, Lily y Sirius se reían de Harry –Hedwing te manda Harry- se reía Sirus, Hedwing escucho eso y fue a la cabeza de Sirius y comenzó a picotearlo, ahora era Harry el que se reía con sus padres, estuvieron un rato así, hasta que finalmente se cansaron de tanto correr y reírse

–Bien Hedwing¿estas preparada para enviar una carta?- La lechuza asintió y estiro su pata para que Harry amarrara la carta para Hermione, cuando todo estuvo listo Hedwing se fue perdiéndose entre las nubes

–Estas seguro, que es de confiar esa lechuza Harry- pregunto Lily, Harry solo respondió

–No conoces a Hedwing mamá, no conozco una lechuza mejor que ella- dijo Harry con confinaza

Hermione estaba con una amiga en su habitación, era una chica de unos 17 años, pelo rubio y amarrado en una trenza, ojos azules y tez blanca, estaba conversando trivialidades, cuando se sintió un picoteo en la ventana, Hermione se asusto, no por el ruido, sino que por su amiga, ella no sabia nada del mundo mágico

–Mione¿escuchaste eso?- pregunto la chica

–Este, no, no escuche nada Camila- respondió Hermione, algo preocupada, no quería que se supiera que era una bruja, no sabia como podía reaccionar

–Mmmm, que raro, habría jurado que escuche algo- se mostró dudosa Camila

–Oye, bajamos, tengo un poco de sed- se apresuro a decir Hermione, justo en ese momento se escucho de nuevo el picoteo en la ventana

–Ahí esta de nuevo, creo que viene de esa ventana- dijo Camila antes de pararse e ir hacia la ventana, Hermione trato de detenerla, pero no alcanzo, y Hedwing entro a la habitación, asustando a Camila

–Hermione¿Qué es eso?- Camila se veía muy asustada con Hedwing, esta reposaba en el hombro de Hermione

–A, bueno, es la lechuza de un amigo- dijo Hermione, quizás pueda convencerla de que se dedica a amaestrar aves, pensaba Hermione

-¿Lechuza, creía que era nocturnas- dijo Camila un poco mas calmada –oye parece que trae algo-

Hermione se sorprendió y miro a donde su amiga le indicaba, Hedwing tenia una carta atada a su pata, la desato rápidamente y Hedwing se elevo y se paro encima del armario, Hermione leyó la carta:

_Querida Hermione:_

_Supongo que a esta altura, ya todo el mundo mágico debe saber que desaparecí, bien te escribo para decirte que voy a regresar en unos días mas a el mundo mágico, pero necesito tu ayuda, por favor encuéntrame en el caldero chorreante a las 4 de la tarde, y te explicare todo, confió en ti_

_Harry_

_PD: Si sabes algo, sobre el espejo de Sirius, me avisas_

Camila veía a Hermione cuando leía la carta, pudo notar como unas lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos –Hermione¿estas bien?-

Hermione se seco las lagrimas y dijo a Camila –Camila, no es por echarte, pero podrías irte-

Camila miro a Hermione –No, no lo haré, no estas bien Hermione, me quedare aquí-

Hermione no se esperaba esto y dijo –Pero es que yo...-

Camila movió la cabeza y dijo –No, me quedo-

-Pero es que voy a salir- dijo Hermione, esperando a que funcionara

–Entonces te acompaño- Respondió Camila, Hermione suspiro y se acerco a su baúl, pero antes de abrirlo dijo –Camila, te voy a contar un secreto, puedo confiar en ti-

Camila se acerco y la abrazo –Siempre puedes confiar en mi amiga-

Hermione insistió –Pero no se lo puedes decir a nadie, a nadie, porque si lo haces puedes perjudicar a mucha gente-

Camila solo dijo –Confía en mi, no se lo diré a nadie-

Hermione abrió su baúl y empezó a sacar sus objetos de magia, buscando el espejo de Harry y algunas túnicas para ella y Camila –Veras Camila, yo no soy del todo normal-

Camila miraba extrañada a Hermione y a los objetos que sacaba, libros, frascos con sustancias extrañas, calderos, plumas, sombreros, etc. Llego un momento en que Camila se pregunto como podían entrar tantas cosas en ese baúl –Hermione, explícate mejor, vale-

Hermione suspiro y dijo –Soy una bruja, Camila-

Eso Camila no se lo esperaba, pensaba en alguna enfermedad o algo, pero eso -¿Qué quieres decir?-

Hermione dijo –Lo que escuchaste, soy una bruja, estudio magia en mi colegio-

Camila estaba un poco choqueda, no sabia si reírse o preocuparse por su amiga, Hermione viendo la expresión de Camila saco la capa de invisibilidad de Harry y se la puso –Ahora, me crees-

Camila si que estaba choqueada, pensaba que le estaban tomando el pelo, pero...

–Camila, no se lo puedes decir a nadie, si lo haces yo y mi gente estaremos en problemas-

Camila solo asintió y Hermione se quito la capa –Ponte esta túnica y este sombrero, iremos a ver a un amigo- Camila movio la cabeza nuevamente, pero seguía estática –Muévete-

Camila pareció recuperarse y corrió a cambiarse. Unos minutos después Camila y Hermione estaban vestidas y Hermione llevaba el espejo, Hermione escribió una nota a sus padres y se pusieron la capa de invisibilidad, caminaron cerca de media hora hasta llegar al caldero chorreante –Camila, veas lo que veas, trata de parecer natural, no reciben muy bien a gente no mágica-

Camila asintió y entraron al Caldero Chorreante, estaba sorprendida por la cantidad de gente tan extraña, pero siguiendo el consejo de Hermione trato de no demostrarlo, caminaron un rato hasta que un hombre se acerco a Hermione –Hermione, te estaba esperando-

Hermione desvió la vista a el hombre, era como de su estatura, tenia el pelo de color castaño y unos ojos color miel

–¿Usted quien es?- pregunto Hermione un poco asustada, se le ocurrió la idea de que pude ser una trampa de Voldemort

–James Granger, Hermione-

El hombre cerro los ojos y cuando los abrió se vieron 2 ojos verdes, volvió a cerrarlos y volvieron a ser color miel, obviamente Hermione entendió y lo siguió

–Vamos a las 3 escobas- dijo Harry

Cuando llegaron a la chimenea, el mago que estaba allí dijo –3 personas son 1 galeón señor-

Harry se dio vuelta y recién noto a Camila –Hermione...-

Hermione miro a Harry y se percato de que miraba a Camila –O, cierto, James ella es Camila Morgesteng y Camila el es James Granger, un primo de segundo grado-

James sonrió a Camila y le dio un beso en la mano –Es un placer conocerla Srta. Morgesteng-

Camila sonrió y dijo –Igualmente, llámame Camila nada mas-

James asintió y dijo –y a mi James-

Hermione miraba esta escena algo sorprendida, desde cuando Harry hacia eso, decidió dejarlo para después y se acerco a el oído de Harry y dijo –Es muggle-

Harry asintió y se volvió al hombre que atendía –Tenga-

Hermione fue con Camila y Harry después, cuando llegaron Harry les dijo –Vamos a la casa de los gritos-

Hermione asintió y Camila se limito a seguirlos, estaban ya alejados del pueblo cuando Harry retomo su forma, asustando a Camila –Vaya, que es cansador-

Hermione sonría y lo abrazo –Me da gusto verte a ti-

Harry se sorprendió y dijo –Técnicamente, James Granger soy yo así que ya me habías visto-

Hermione solo sonrió y se voltio a Camila –Camila, ahora te presento a Harry Potter, el anterior solo era un disfraz o una identidad falsa-

Camila seguía un poco impresionada y dijo tartamudeando –Hola, Harry-

Harry contesto el saludo y dijo a Hermione -¿Primo de segundo grado?-

Hermione solo se rió y dijo –No te gusta, yo lo encontré muy bueno-

Harry solo negó con la cabeza y dijo –Sigamos-

Mientras iban caminando Harry y Camila rompieron la tensión y Hermione preguntaba a Harry diferentes cosas, hasta que Harry dijo –Hermione puede, o mejor dicho, te vas a sorprender con lo que veas-

Hermione miro a Harry dudosa y pregunto -¿y eso?-

Harry sonrió y dijo –El perro y el ciervo regresaron-

Hermione y Camila miraron sorprendidas a Harry, esta ultima no tanto como la primera –Harry¿que quieres decir?-

Harry sonrió y dijo señalando hacia delante –Eso-

Tanto Camila como Hermione vieron un ciervo y un perro que se dirijan hacia ellos, Camila se asusto y se escondió detrás de Harry, mientras que Hermione miraba boquiabierta a los animales

–Harry, ellos son...- dijo Hermione a Harry, este solo asintió

–Pero como-

-Es una larga historia-

Camila los miraba y dijo –De que hablan, explíquenme-

En ese instante un gran perro negro salto encima de Harry y lo empezó a lamer, Harry cayo al suelo riéndose, Hermione y Camila lo miraban divertidas hasta que Hermione sintió algo que le olía la mano, cuando se dio vuelta vio a un ciervo con una gran cornamenta

–En serio es usted- Para sorpresa y espanto de Camila y en menor medida de Hermione el Ciervo se transformo en una persona, James Potter –Pero usted esta muerto, como es posible-

James sonrió y dijo –Se lo debo a Harry, tu debes ser Hermione Granger, es un gusto conocerte- James se giro a Camila y dijo –Y tu eres...-

Camila respondió –Camila, señor, Camila Morgesteng-

James se quedo pensativo y dijo –Eres hija de Alfredo Morgesteng-

Camila negó

–Julián Morgesteng- volvió a intentar James, y de nuevo Camila negó

–Carlos Morgesteng- Ahora Camila asintió y James pregunto –¿Eres muggle?-

Camila lo miro extrañada y Hermione le dijo –gente no mágica-

Camila asintió a la pregunta

–Ya veo, Alfredo y Julián eran unos buenos aurores, me había contado acerca de su primo Carlos que era muggle, bueno, como sea, gusto en conocerte Camila-

Camila le respondió el saludo y miro a donde Harry estaba, justo en ese momento el perro negro se transformo en un hombre, apenas vio el rostro del hombre se puso blanca y tartamudeo –Si..sirius Black-

Sirius se voltio al escuchar su nombre y dijo –No te asustes, no soy un asesino-

Hermione trato de intervenir, pero Harry en su lugar fue donde Camila y dijo –El es mi padrino Sirius Black, lo acusaron injustamente, no te preocupes no muerde, bueno.. si muerde, pero no te va a hacer daño-

Como respuesta Harry sintió un pequeño golpe en la cabeza, y una voz que le dijo –Será mejor, que entremos, no me gustaría que nos viera alguien-

Los 4 se mostraron de acuerdo y entraron a la casa, llegaron a un salón donde estaba Lily, que fue a saludarlos –Hola, yo soy Lily Potter, gusto en conocerlas-

Camila y Hermione la saludaron, esta ultima muy impresionada. Harry le contó a Hermione todo lo que había pasado y esta no paraba de decirle si es que le estaba tomando el pelo o no, al final Hermione estaba algo pensativa

–Entonces, fuiste al mundo de los muertos, no perdiste tu alma gracias a tu varita, conociste a tus padres, te entrenaste, volviste al mundo de los vivos, rescataste a Sirius del velo y de paso reviviste a tus padres. Me olvide de algo-

Harry negó, Hermione estaba todavía sorprendida y ni hablar de Camila, en ese momento Harry le dijo –Hermione, necesitamos tu ayuda, queremos regresar a el cuartel de la orden del fénix, pero creo que comprenderás si te dijo que no nos creerán y pensaran que somos espías de Voldemort-

Hermione asintió –Bien tratare de hacer algo, apropósito Harry, tengo el espejo que me pediste-

En ese momento Hermione saco de su túnica un espejo y se lo paso a Harry –Gracias, Hermione-

Harry tomo el espejo y dijo –Sirius Black-

En el espejo se empezó a ver algo y apareció la cara de Luna –Hola Harry-

Harry suspiro aliviado, le había pedido a Luna que buscara el espejo, pero no estaba seguro de si lo encontraría o no –Hola Luna¿como vas?-

-Tengo preparado casi todo, pero tengo algunos problemas con Ginny, cree que soy una mortífaga, por lo que pude leer de su mente, Ginny le aviso a Dumblendore, así que tengo a toda la orden tras de mi vigilándome-

Harry suspiro y dijo –Luna creo que es hora de entregar el paquete, dile a la orden que va de parte James Granger y evalúa sus reacciones, para tratar de sacar algo en claro-

-Pero Harry, si lo entrego, vas a tener a la orden tratando de encontrar a James-

-Exacto, trata de que Dumblendore caiga, así limpiamos tu nombre y preparamos la llegada de Sirius al mundo mágico-

-Esta bien, por cierto leí la mente de Peter, Voldemort planea encontrar algún profesor de DCAO¿Alguna sugerencia?- se pudo distinguir una sonrisa en la cara de Luna

–Interesante, me puede servir eso, que mas has averiguado de Peter-

-Las ordenes de Voldemort, tienen a lo menos 2 mortífagos en cada departamento del ministerio, algunas alianzas y la noticia mayor: planea un ataque-

-¿Un ataque?-

-El ataque va a ser el primero de Septiembre, va a ser una especie de atentado, ni dementores, ni mortífagos, solo una bomba mágica, preparada para activarse en la estación de Hogsmeade, después de la detonación, quiere aprovechar la confusión y el movimiento de los aurores para tomar el ministerio-

-Bien, el tiro le va a salir por la culata, trata de mantener a la orden al tanto¿Snape, no lo sabe?-

-Si lo sabe, pero no lo a dicho-

-Entonces tenemos otro punto a favor. Te llamare mañana, cuídate de la orden Luna-

-Lo haré-

Harry corto la comunicación –Bien que opinan-

James, Lily, Sirius y Hermione estaban pensando profundamente, mientras que Camila estaba asustada: Bomba, atentado, con que gente se fue a juntar.

–Hay que hacer algo para detener a Voldemort, ahora esta utilizando métodos muggles, quizás en un tiempo mas ni siquiera el mundo muggle este a salvo- dijo Sirius preocupado, Camila se veía inquieta, por lo que había entendido con eso de mundo muggle se refería a su mundo, quizá una posible guerra y esta gente era la encargada de defenderla.

-¿Qué hacemos?- pregunto Hermione después de pensar largo rato y que nadie dijera una sola palabra.

Harry se levanto y dijo –Voy a tratar de conseguir la confianza de Dumblendore-

Harry se transformo en James, pero casi de inmediato volvió a la normalidad

–Harry, todavía no lo dominas bien, aprender a ser un metamorfo, no es cosa de un día para otro, se requieren meses de practica. Ni siquiera con la pocion, es tan facil- le dijo Lily, Harry se sentía un poco mal por no dominarlo

–Harry, tu no naciste con el don como yo, es natural que te cueste mas, no te preocupes en unos meses lo dominaras bien- continuo Lily

Harry asintió y le dijo a su madre –Mamá, podrías ir a dejar a Hermione y Camila a su casa, no estoy seguro de que pueda hacerlo-

Lily se levanto y dijo –No te preocupes, yo las cuidare-

En ese momento Lily se transformo en James Granger y fue hacia Hermione y Camila

–No me dijiste que tu mama era metamorfamaga, Harry- dijo Hermione

Harry le respondió –Yo no lo sabia Hermione-

Hermione, Camila y Lily se fueron a el mundo muggle, mientras que Harry fue a descansar, dejando solos a Sirius y James

–Oye Sirius, tu conoces mas a Harry¿sabes si le gusta alguna chica?-

Esa pregunta a Sirius no lo tomo por sorpresa, es mas estaba extrañándose que James no se la hubiera preguntado ya –Mira James, yo antes pensaba que a Harry le gustaba Hermione, incluso se nota que a esta le gusta Harry, pero ahora no estoy seguro-

James asintió, el también había notado eso

–Ahora creo que Harry esta colado por cierta Ravenclaw- dijo Sirius a James, James asintió, también lo había notado, incluso en la conversación de hace poco: _cuídate de la orden Luna_, se notaba la preocupación de Harry y el afecto que sentía hacia ella.

Fin del Capitulo

Bueno, en este capitulo se deja en claro la pareja de Harry, aunque creo que ya la sabian. Tambien les tengo que decir que no es que Luna sea muy poderosa, solo que tiene un gran dominio del poder mental, y todo lo que tiene relacion con la magia o con todas las diciplinas tiene mucho que ver con la mente, por eso ella es tan buena en Legerimancia y Oclumancia. Cualquier duda o comentario no duden en escribirmelo, que aqui estoy para responderlo

_Mikelodeon: _Bueno, el ultimo parrafo lo hice con la sola idea, de meter a Albus entremdio, ya que a los Weasley algo que les sobra es confianza hacia Dumblendore, demasiada diria yo. Esa es la explicacion que puedo darte hasta ahora, espero que algunas dudas se te despejen en este capitulo. Aunque creo que estoy dejando demasiadas cosas inconclusas, y otras las estoy revelando muy rapido, quizas sea hora de poner algo nuevo y a largo plazo.

_CaTuSiAnA_: Me agrade que te guste el fic,y espero que tambien te guste como va a seguir, ya que estoy planeando romper pasar de las 100.000 palabras o lo que sea que signifique length. Cualquier duda, consulta, comentario, opinion, etc. No dudes en decirme vale. Espero que te agrade este capitulo

_Joice_: Fanautores, no me suena. Realmente no conozco muchaspaguinas de fics, solo Harryargentino y esta. Aunque me agrada mas esta. De todas formas te deseo suerte en tu fic, pero si estas con examenes recuerda que esos tienen prioridad, aunque aveces es difcil negarse a leer un buen fic o algo te dejo ansioso por leer. El regreso de James y Lily, era porque tengo una mision especial para ellos. Ya dije mucho por ahora, espero que te agrade este capitulo Joice. Nos vemos en el proximo, aunque creo que me voy a demorar un poco mas ya que lei una historia muy buena y se me fueron algunas ideas, la historia se llama El Verdadero Harry y es de Sarah Lilian Potter, esta en mis favoritos, te la recominedo.


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo X: La entrevista 

Luna caminaba hacia la cocina del cuartel, sabia que todos se encontraban allí, porque había reunión de la orden del fénix, cuando llego a la puerta de la cocina vio a los gemelos Weasley, Ginny y Ron con sus famosas orejas extensibles

–Dejen de hacer eso, hay un hechizo para que no se pueda escuchar- les dijo Luna a los Weasleys, estos la miraron, pero siguieron tratando, notaba que se comportaban un poco mas distantes con ella, Luna suspiro y fue hacia la puerta y toco, al poco rato salió la señora Weasley

–Luna, estamos en reunión, puedes venir después-

Luna solo negó con la cabeza y dijo –Tengo que hablar con el profesor Dumblendore-

La señora Weasley iba a objetar cuando escucho la voz de Albus –Esta bien Molly, dile que pase-

Luna entro a la cocina, allí estaban todos los miembros, algunos que ella no conocía y otros que eran viejo amigos, se acerco a Albus y dijo

–Profesor, quería entregarle esto, me lo paso James- Luna le extendió una caja al profesor Dumblendore y este la tomo

-¿James?-

Luna respondió –James Granger-

Albus estaba un poco confundido, no sabia que hubiera otro Granger, miro a todos los de la orden tratando de buscar a alguien que le dijera algo, esto lo encontró en Arthur

–Bueno Albus, yo hable hace unos días con el en el ministerio, creo que dijo que era un squib-

Luna en ese momento dijo –Mintió, James es un gran mago, pero siempre a trabajado solo, me pidió si podía conseguirle un tiempo con usted, parece que quiere unirse a la orden o algo así-

Todos miraban a Luna extrañados, eso no era nada de común, además este tal James Granger como sabia que Luna estaba acá, pues tenia que haberlo sabido para pedirle eso

–Esta bien Srta. Lovegood, veré cuando puedo, tienes confianza en él, no quiero unir a la orden a nadie en el que no tenga plena confianza- Albus miraba ansioso a Luna, Luna le mostró la caja

–Dijo que usted entendería, yo por lo menos no lo entiendo- Albus asintió y destapo la caja, lo que había dentro lo impresiono

–Peter- Luna puso su mejor cara de desconcierto, mientras que toda la orden miraba a la rata, algunos con sorpresa, otros con odio, algunos sin entender, otros no se les reflejaba la emoción, como en el caso de Moody

–Veo que lo conoce, bueno James me dijo que le gustaría verlo el día 17 de Julio a las 4 de la tarde en...a si, en las 3 escobas- Luna se trabo un poco, algo le llamo la atención, en Dumblendore, no sabia bien pero le pareció ver que los ojos del mago cambiaron, solo fue un segundo, pero fue suficiente

–Bien, Luna iré ese día, no te preocupes-

Luna asintió y dijo –Gracias, ahora me gustaría ver al profesor Dumblendore-

Todos los de la orden lo miraron extrañados¿Qué fue lo que dijo¿Ver al profesor Dumblendore? Albus estaba sudando, lo habían descubierto

–Tonks, podrías llevarme con él-

Todos los miembros voltearon hacia Albus, y lo miraron extrañados¿A que se refería esta chica, el único que no se mostraba extrañado era Moody, al contrario estaba riéndose

–Bueno Nymphadora, creo que te descubrieron- dijo Moody a Tonks, Tonks suspiro y volvió a su forma natural

–Vale¿Cómo me descubriste Luna?-

Luna sonrió y dijo –Me tuteaste, el profesor Dumblendore nunca me ha llamado "Luna" en mi vida-

Tonks estaba sorprendida, era algo tan minucioso como la forma de hablar y la habían descubierto

–Esta bien Luna, Albus esta en el ministerio de magia, no va a volver hasta las 6 de la tarde- Luna asintió y salió

–Es por eso que Albus la busca, es muy buena- comento Moody a la orden y estos se mostraron de acuerdo.

Albus Dumblendore se estaba dirigiendo hacia las 3 escobas, eran las 3:30 de la tarde del día indicado, tenia curiosidad de saber quien era ese tal James Granger, quizás podía ser un fuerte aliado contra Voldemort, por lo que decía Luna, el sabia que Luna no juzgaba a las personas por lo que dicen los demás, ella misma había dicho, según le había contado Ronald Weasley que ella consideraba a Harry Potter, como el mayor mago de todos los tiempos, toda la gente lo consideraba a el, Albus Dumblendore, con ese titulo, pero Luna miraba mas allá de las apariencias, Albus compartía la opinión de Luna con respecto a Harry.

Cuando Albus llego a las 3 escobas fue hacia la barra y dijo –Madame Rosamerta, que gusto de verla-

Madame Rosamerta sonrió a Albus y respondió –Cierto Albus, hace tiempo que no venias¿Qué te sirvo?-

Albus contesto –Tienes sorbete de limón-

Rosamerta sonrió –Sabia que me pedirías eso, ten- Albus pago su dulce y fue a sentarse a una mesa, estuvo esperando un rato, hasta que un hombre, se sentó frente a él

–Lamento haberlo hecho esperar, profesor Dumblendore, tuve un contratiempo, yo soy James Granger-

El viejo profesor levanto la vista y lo observo, realmente este hombre parecía poderoso, ni siquiera intento sondear su mente –Mucho gusto James, llámame Albus, he oído mucho sobre ti-

James sonrió –Seguramente fue Luna... en fin, lo que le quería hablar es sobre... el puesto de profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Obscuras-

Albus se sorprendió un poco, el pensaba que quería pertenecer a la orden, pero basto que viera los ojos de James moverse para que entendiera, habían cerca de 9 personas que los miraban fijamente

–Me parece estupendo, necesito tomar algunos datos, vayamos a Howgarts-

Albus y James se dirigieron hacia la salida, los esperaba un carruaje, Albus noto como James fruncía un poco la cara al ver hacia los Thersals, cuando se subieron y estuvieron en el aire Albus volvió a hablar

–Dígame James, que experiencia tiene en el tema-

James respondió –Bueno, di clases un año en un colegio de Estados Unidos, antes de venir aquí, tengo algo de experiencia en la carrera de auror, aunque no la estudie-

Albus asintió, hasta el momento no parecía muy desconforme –y dígame ¿A que se dedicaba antes de ser profesor?-

James respondió –Estudiaba las culturas antiguas, era mi trabajo investigar manuscritos y evitar maldiciones o trampas-

Albus asintió, seguramente este hombre seria un buen profesor, por lo que le parecía, no era un experto luchador, pero tenia grandes conocimientos de la defensa y las maldiciones antiguas.

Llegaron a Howgarts y de inmediato bajaron y fueron hacia el despacho del profesor Dumblendore, cuando llegaron a la gárgola Dumblendore dijo –Ranas de chocolate- la gárgola se movió, James soltó una sonrisa por la contraseña, pero subió, el despacho estaba igual que el año pasado, las cosas rotas por Harry estaban como nuevas, los cuadros mirándole, la infinidad de objetos de plata, los libros y la percha del fénix, James se acerco al fénix, este parecía estar durmiendo, no le dio importancia y se sentó en un asiento que le señalo Dumblendore

–De acuerdo, antes de firmar me gustaría probar sus habilidades en culturas antiguas y hechizos-

Dumblendore saco un papiro de atrás y se lo mostró –Este papiro tiene una escritura en un lenguaje que la verdad no conozco, la prueba es traducirlo y realizar el hechizo que allí aparece-

James se acerco al papiro, estaba escrito en un idioma verdaderamente extraño, estuvo un rato tratando de traducirlo, había unas palabras en idioma elfo y otras en un idioma de constelaciones

–Me podría prestar una pluma y un pergamino por favor-

Albus accedió y le paso la pluma y el pergamino, veía como el hombre leía y escribía en el pergamino, habían pasado unos 10 minutos cuando James dijo –Por fin, realmente era complicado-

Albus se mostró sorprendido, ese papiro lo había pasado a los mas grandes especialistas y nadie lo había conseguido descifrar –¿Ya sabe cual es el hechizo?-

James asintió –Este papiro esta escrito en 3 lenguas: la elfica, la centaura y la demoníaca, habla sobre las guerras entre los elfos y los centauros, estos pelearon durante muchos años, hasta que los centauros idearon un conjuro contra los elfos, los elfos recientemente estaban tratando de invocar a un ser demoníaco, los centauros convocaron al poder de la naturaleza y lanzaron el conjuro hacia los elfos, estos perdieron la mayor parte de sus poderes, sus grandiosas ciudades fueron destruidas y fueron condenados a una vida de esclavitud, al parecer es el nacimiento de los que llamamos ahora "elfos domésticos", los centauros sin embargo tuvieron que lidiar contra el demonio el cual fue derrotado unos años mas tarde por Gilgamesh, las bajas de los centauros fueron contabilizadas en millones-

Albus esta sorprendido, había escuchado posibles teorías sobre el nacimiento de los elfos domésticos, pero esta era la real, era algo que especialistas habían estado investigando por décadas y este hombre lo tradujo en 10 minutos, Albus cuando recupero un poco la compostura dijo –¿Y el hechizo?-

James ni siquiera escucho a Albus, seguía en la lectura del pergamino, Albus trato de hacerse notar, pero tampoco lo consiguió, al tercer intento Albus logro llamar la atención de James –Veo que estabas concentrado¿y el hechizo?-

James respondió –El hechizo no lo voy a poder a hacer señor-

Albus pregunto rápidamente –pero ¿por qué?-

James respondió –Lo que sucede Albus es que para realizar el hechizo, necesito a los descendientes de los combatientes, o sea, un elfo domestico y un centauro. Teóricamente, el hechizo liberaría a los elfos domésticos de la esclavitud y volverían a ser como sus ascendientes-

Albus asintió –Amigo mío, queda contratado. Respecto a su trabajo serán 40 horas semanales, necesito que me entregue los libros que utilizara antes del 5 de Agosto. Ahora posee una habitación cerca de su despacho, después se la mostrare, tiene capacidad para quitar y dar puntos, asignar castigos, y firmar permisos para retirar libros de la sección prohibida, usted puede sacarlos sin problemas. Su sueldo será de 100 galeones mensuales-

James asintió –Albus¿a que te refieres con eso de otorgar y quitar puntos?-

Albus hizo un gesto como que recordaba algo –Es cierto, mira los alumnos aquí están divididos por casa, eso lo sabes-James asintió –Excelente, los alumnos perteneciente a cada casa ganan puntos, respetando las normas, contestando preguntas o todo lo que tu consideres digno de premio, si rompen las reglas se les quitan puntos, la casa que tenga mas puntos al final del año, gana la copa de la casa-

James asintió –Una competencia, entiendo-

Albus continuo hablando –Por cierto, un día a la semana tendrás que vigilar los pasillos de Howgarts unas 3 horas, son tiempos oscuros, no podemos permitir que entren mortífagos a Howgarts-

James comprendió lo relacionado a la vigilancia, seguramente le podría servir en el futuro –Albus, recuerdo que Luna me comento algo sobre el... este como era... ah el ED, un club de defensa, sabes estaba pensando en algo similar, un taller donde se pueda enseñar a los alumnos distintas áreas de la magia-

Albus movió la cabeza pidiéndole que continuara

–Bien este taller, se dedicara a enseñarles a los alumnos algún tema que les interese-

Albus pregunto -¿Qué tipo de temas?-

James contesto –Magia sin varita, magia antigua, lenguajes olvidados, lucha de armas, Oclumancia, etc-

Albus estaba sorprendido –James, puedes enseñarles todo eso-

James se rió –Claro que si, quiero ver como funciona y estudiar la forma en que se desempeñan los alumnos, quizás hasta sirva para descubrir las vocaciones-

Albus lo miraba extrañado –De acuerdo James, la verdad dudo que puedas hacerlo, pero te daré una oportunidad-

James sonrió agradecido –Bien, ahora te mostrare el castillo-

Albus y James caminaron hacia el despacho de DCAO –Dime James¿Por qué te quieres unir a la orden?-

James bajo la cabeza y respondió –Tengo motivos personales que me impulsan-

Albus asintió –James, por cierto no he visto tu varita en todo el día-

James miro a Albus –Lo que pasa es que yo no tengo varita-

Albus comento –Se que puedes hacer magia sin ella, pero no crees que es muy cansador-

James negó –Albus, para poder usar la magia sin varita sin cansarte, hay que meditar todos los días, si no lo haces te cansas mas rápido, esta meditación sirve para que tu magia fluya mas rápido por los canales-

Albus se quedo pensativo un momento, el tenia razón, la meditación sirve para aumentar el poder mágico, era lógico –Mira llegamos-

James estaba frente a una puerta, Albus abrió la puerta y dejo ver una gran sala con unos sillones y una chimenea, muy parecida a la sala común, excepto por que no habían escaleras, al final de la sala se veía un puerta que llevaba a una habitación, había una cama matrimonial, con 2 veladores a cada lado, un gran armario apoyado en una pared y una puerta en el lado derecho que llevaba a un baño, el baño era un poco menos lujoso que el de prefectos, pero no dejaba de ser grandioso –Veras que esta un poco... desamueblado, puedes amueblarlo como gustes-

James asintió y siguió a Albus que salió de la habitación, lo guió hasta el aula de DCAO –Bueno, esta es el aula de DCAO, tu despacho esta al final, subiendo esas escaleras, puedes ponerle la contraseña que desees, este aula también esta para que tu lo amuebles a tu gusto-

Dumblendore le mostró el Gran comedor, la biblioteca y las salas comunes de todas las casas –Puedes entrar a cualquier sala común, la contraseña pídesela al jefe de casa. Por Gryffindor, la Profesora Minerva McGonagall. El jefe de la casa deRavenclaw, es el profesor Flitwick, de Slytering es el profesor Snape y de la casa de Hufflempuf es la profesora Sprout. Despues te los presentare a todos-

James dio a entender que comprendía lo que le decía Albus, y este al no obtener preguntas de parte de él continuo

–Bueno, creo que eso es todo, no olvides enviarme la lista de libros antes del 5 de Agosto y quiero que estés en el expreso de Howgarts, para vigilar a los alumnos-

En este punto Harry se preocupo, aunque lo pensó un poco y era algo que le resultaría mejor, podría buscar la bomba con menos problemas –Esta bien, por cierto Albus, un viejo amigo que no veía hace mas de 15 años me entrego esto, realmente arto tiempo, yo solo tenia 7 años en esa época-

James le paso una carta a Albus y este la abrió, quedo totalmente boquiabierto –Su nombre es James Potter, era el mejor amigo de mi hermano-

Albus como pudo asintió y se dispuso a leer la carta

_Querido Profesor Dumblendore:_

_Como esta profesor, hace mucho que no le hablo, quince años desde mi muerte, Albus se que estarás pensando que esto es una trampa o algo parecido, no lo es. Regrese a la vida hace poco mas de 3 días, Albus no te preocupes por Harry, esta conmigo, entenderás si te dijo que quiero recuperar el tiempo perdido con mi hijo. Lily esta conmigo te manda muchos saludos, te agradecemos infinitamente por cuidar a Harry, viviremos un tiempo fuera del país, en un lugar escondido de Voldemort, Harry no ira a Howgarts este año, supongo que lo entenderás, tengo confianza en que James te explique todo, ya que gracias a él estoy vivo de nuevo, confía en él. Harry me contó lo referente a la profecía, realmente no apruebo lo que hiciste, pero creo que en una situación como la tuya yo hubiera hecho lo mismo, quiero que sepas que no te odio, ni Lily tampoco, Harry sigue enojado contigo, pero no te preocupes, ya se le pasara, de ahora en adelante, yo cuidare a Harry, lo entrenare, tengo muchas cosas que hacer, tanto que recuperar, confió que cuando regrese pueda tomar mi puesto en la orden¿Cierto?. Albus, no se que mas decirte, te agradezco lo que hiciste por Harry, y te repito que no te preocupes por nada. _

_Te quiero amigo_

_James Potter_

El viejo director cuando termino de leer la carta, fue como si hubiera rejuvenecido 30 años, alguna lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos. Reviso la carta y encontró una fotografía, era la casa de los gritos, se veía a la familia Potter al completo, al lado derecho estaba Sirius Black y al izquierdo se podía ver a Luna Lovegood y a James Granger, todos sonrientes, la fotografía le daba saludos a el director. Albus con un movimiento de su varita coloco la foto en un marco dorado y se la guardo, voltio a ver a James y dijo –Dios, te bendiga muchacho-

Albus le dio un fuerte abrazo a Harry, a Harry le parecieron incluso mas fuertes que los de Molly Weasley, nunca había visto al director tan feliz. -Quiero que me cuentes todo lo que sabes, todo-

James asintió y dijo –De acuerdo, pero ya sabe, no quieren que los busquen- Albus asintió

–Estaba viajando por Surrey, cuando vi a un gran grupo de mortífagos atacando a un chico, este parecía haber recibido un cruciatus, fui hacia allá, pero en ese momento el chico se levanto y le lanzo cruciatus a una mortífaga, los mortífagos le empezaron a atacar con numerosos hechizos, pero el chico no parecía inmutarse, me preocupe y trate de hacerlos aparecer en un almacén que había cerca, me funciono a la perfección, excepto porque la varita del muchacho, no soporto la presión y se rompió- Albus escuchaba atentamente

–Cure al chico y decidí llevármelo a mi casa, un día en sueños escuche al chico hablar sobre el velo muerte en el departamento de misterios me intrigo y fui a verlo, tengo que decirte que la seguridad del ministerio es pésima, cuando llegue al cuarto del velo leí en el borde había una escritura, no la entendía, estuve un rato intentando hasta que me sobresalte con una voz, Luna me había seguido, no se como me pudo seguir, pero así fue-

Albus lo detuvo y pregunto -¿Conocías a la Srta. Lovegood de antes?-

James asintió –Había conversado algunas veces con ella, nos encontramos en las ruinas de Mesopotamia, parece que estaba buscando un animal... creo que se llamaba sorlack de cuernos arrugados, el caso es que me intereso y la ayude con la búsqueda, desafortunadamente no encontramos nada-

Albus sonrió abiertamente, el conocía las extrañas creencias de Luna

–Volviendo al departamento de misterios, Luna me digo que el idioma era parsel, yo la verdad no lo descubrí, hasta que Luna me hablo de unas especies de distorsiones, cuando por fin pude leerlo encontré escrita una profecía y un hechizo, trate de convocar a Harry y sorprendentemente resulto, pensaba que el ministerio tenia algun tipo de barrera, pero al parecer si la convocacion es desde adentro, no hay ningun tipo de problema- comento el nuevo profesor y luego continuo con su relato -Use una varita bañada con la sangre de Harry y lance el hechizo que aparecía allí, el resultado fue que salieron del velo Sirius Black y los progenitores de Harry, ósea James y Lily Potter, aun desconozco la razón por la que Black salió, pensé que solo iba a funcionar con los familiares de Harry, pero ya ve, la magia es tan extraña-

Albus estaba pensativo, significa que cualquiera podría regresar a la vida, no, había algo mas, presentía que James no le había dicho toda la verdad, pero no se lo dijo. James una hora después se despidió de Albus y se fue a la casa de los gritos. Albus se quedo en su despacho, este muchacho iba a ser un gran aliado, le preocupaba un poco eso de Harry, pero si esta con James y Lily iba a estar bien¿Qué era lo que James le ocultaba? acaso paso algo en el departamento de misterios, o era algo relacionado con Harry, o tal vez con Luna, o a lo mejor no podía decirlo por alguna causa de fuerza mayor, de cualquier forma estaba feliz de que James y Lily estuvieran vivos, por fin Harry tendría una familia, por fin seria feliz.

Fin del Capitulo

_Estrella de Kaleido Star:_ El profesor queda claro quien va a ser ¿Cierto?. James y Lily tienen otra tarea que he estado pensando, pero aun me falta completarla en la trama y pasarla en palabras, es algo larga. Sirius por otra parte tambien va a tener una mision, pero despues del juicio de Peter, creo que lo voy a dejar en libertad, creo que si pudiera salir a la calle despues de estar encerrado por 12 años en una prision, luego por tres escapando de la policia y para rematar por uno muerto, no lo pensaria dos veces y trataria de disfrutar de mi libertad lo mas posible. En el proximo capitulo pondre sobre ellos. Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado, ya que estoy usando muchas de tus ideas. Practicamente lo único que a salido de mia sido el viaje y la union de Harry Potter con Soul Reaver, todo el resto de una u otra manera a sido idea tuya.

_CaTuSiAnA: _Desde antes de iniciar la historia tenia la idea de leer un Harry/Luna, pero no encontraba muchos de ellos, hubieron dos que me gustaron si "What If" y "Jessy Potter, la niña del futuro" aunque el ùltimo aun no inicaba nada con Luna, pero me gusto mucho. En esta historia Luna no va a ser la chica casi siempre perdida en su mundo, va a cambiar un poco su personalidad, aunque algunas veces van a aflorar sus costumbres. Ojala te guste este capitulo y espero verte o leerte (P) en el proximo capitulo

_Anita1989:_ Gracias por tu review, me agrada que te guste la pareja, tambien es una de mis favoritas junto a Harry/Hermione y Harry/Ginny. Aunque todo depende de la personalidadque le da el autor a los personajes, sinceramente trato de hacer variar la personalidad de mis personajes, pero no me resulta para nada, sigo pensando que les falta algo, que les falta alguna clase de emocion basica, seguramente es algo de naturalidad, en fin espero que te guste este capitulo y los que van a venir despues de este

_Joice:_ No te preocupes, ya veras que en cualquir momento se te va a ocurrir algo y vas a poder seguir con tu historia. Espero que te agrade este capitulo y ojala encuentres, como dice _Elementh_, tu musa inspiradora P.


	11. Chapter 11

Primero que todo me disculpo por la forma en que esta los parafos, como si fueran parte la misma escena, pero no puedo hacer para separarlos, así que use lineas, creo que lo voy a empezar a hacer así en todos los demas capitulos, ahora contestare reviews

_Shiras Kino¿Que tan especial es Luna? eso el timepo lo dira, ya que no se hasta donde la lleve, aunque como dije Luna es poderosa mentalmente nada mas. Y porque es poderosa, aun no invento la razon . Acepto sugrencias eso si, cualquier cosa sirve. Ojala disfutes el capitulo_

_CaTuSiAnA¿Que cosas sera capaz de hacer? Francamente hablando, Harry sabe algunos hechizos interesantes, no muchos, pero muy buenos. Lo que mas aprendio si, no fueron hechizos, si no habilidades ) Los hechizos no son tan importantes, salvo si son muy interesantes, pero un hechizo comun y corriente, es lo mas efectivo, siempre lo simple es lo mejor, si se sabe usar con creatividad. _

_Capitulo XI: El viaje de James y Lily_

Harry se despertó al día siguiente en la casa de los gritos, ya no soñaba con Voldemort, tenia un buen escudo mental, una vez sintió un ataque de Voldemort, pero usando la Oclumancia, lo dejo fuera de combate, en ese momento se dedico un poco a ver la mente de Voldemort, para ver si podía encontrar algo que lo ayudara, pero tan pronto entro salió de inmediato, los recuerdos eran torturas, batallas, asesinatos, violaciones, etc. Prefirió buscar otra forma de buscar información. Harry fue a desayunar, no era mucho, algunos panes y agua conformaban el desayuno

-Hoy, nos vamos- dijo Harry una vez estuvieron comiendo todos, James y Lily asintieron, pero Sirius negó

–Harry, yo le quiero ser útil a la orden, no iré contigo-

James y Lily lo miraron sorprendidos, pero este no fue el caso de Harry, sabia que algo así pasaría –Sirius¿estas seguro que quieres quedarte?-

Sirius asintió, Harry suspiro y dijo –Bueno... no hay mucho que pueda hacer, es tu decisión-

Sirius se levanto y dijo –Yo no sirvo para buscar información, yo soy un auror, tal ves un poco oxidado, pero me gusta lo que hago, tratare de recuperar mi puesto en la orden y en el ministerio-

Harry, James y Lily sabían que no tenían nada que hacer, Sirius no iba a ceder –Tratare de serles útil en todo lo que pueda, si necesitan ayuda, llámenme-

James hablo –Bien entonces Harry¿Cuál es nuestro primer destino?-

Harry se levanto y dijo –América del sur, mas específicamente la patagonia-

James asintió. Harry había pedido a James y Lily que buscaran unas reliquias sagradas, estas reliquias ayudarían a recuperar el mundo de los muertos, ya que aunque Harry y Sirius hubieran salido, el desequilibrio persiste.

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que buscamos?-

Harry acerco un libro –En la patagonia se dice que esta el paso al inframundo, el objeto que tienen que encontrar, tiene que tener una relación con esto, parece ser una especie de estatuilla demoníaca, esta hecha de un material especial que absorbe los poderes del mal, y luego los desata contra un punto especifico, la misión es descubrir cual es ese material, después les diré el resto-

James y Lily asintieron, no les gustaba del todo la idea de dejar a Harry después de haberlo recuperado, pero esto era importante, según Harry el mundo de los muertos se demoraría millones de años en recuperarse completamente y nunca se sabia cuando podría haber otro "caso extraño" que lo dañara de nuevo.

James se levanto y dijo –Muy bien, entonces saldremos hoy a las 9 de la noche, Lily, Harry¿Dónde quieren que pasemos nuestra ultimo día juntos?-

Lily bombardeo a James con sugerencias, este alcanzaba a escuchar la mitad, Sirius estaba conversando con Harry sobre la orden, así que James no podía hacer nada

–Lily¿Qué te parece si vamos al mundo muggle?-

Lily sonrió y a Harry le parecio una muy buena idea, así que quedo decidido. Sirius se despidió de ellos y fue a Howgarts, conocía bien el castillo, seguro que podía entrar sin problemas.

* * *

Albus Dumblendore se encontraba en su despacho, estaba mirando el papiro que había descifrado James el día anterior, de repente se acordó que James dijo que se requerían a un elfo domestico y a un centauro para realizarlo, no le iba a resultar difícil conseguir a un elfo, tenia entendido que Dobby, era un gran elfo, además de ser el único que quería una paga y que lo trataran justamente, seguramente le ayudaría, ahora los centauros, esto le complicaba un poco, si bien conocía a varios e incluso tenia a uno alojándose en Howgarts, no estaba del todo seguro de que quisieran cooperar, según el papiro, murieron muchos centauros, quizás estos todavía guardaban rencor a los elfos. Estaba pensando en esto cuando sintió que una de las alarmas de Howgarts se encendía, no parecía un ataque, pero alguien había entrado al castillo, estas alarmas eran relativamente recientes, las había instalado hace 2 años, cuando consiguió el mapa del merodeador, un instrumento muy útil, había copiado el mapa antes de devolvérselo a Harry y había instalado el sistema, cuando en el mapa se viera a alguien la alarma sonaría, fue al dichoso mapa y lo reviso, a los pocos segundo había detectado al intruso, Sirius Black, el profesor sonrió, era cierto Sirius estaba vivo, se fijo en los movimientos de Sirius en el castillo, al poco tiempo descubrió que estaba dirigiéndose hacia su despacho, así que decidió esconder el mapa, no quería que descubrieran la copia. A los pocos minutos sintió a alguien tratando de abrir la gárgola, le gustaba escuchar a las personas decir esa infinidad de dulces, algunos hasta los copiaba después, un momento después Sirius entro al despacho

–Me alegra verte Sirius- Sirius miraba al director asombrado, no se había asustado, ni nada, bajo la cabeza y se rió por lo bajo, a este no se le escapa nada.

–Hola Albus, yo también me alegro de verte-

Albus se reclino en su silla y dijo –Te tengo buenas noticias, mañana será el juicio a Peter, supongo que te gustara volver a ser libre-

Sirius sonrió al director, el había estado condenado en Azkaban por 12 años y estuvo 3 años huyendo de los aurores, definitivamente eran muy buenas noticias, por fin seria libre –Me alegra saberlo Albus-

Albus le dio una sonrisa a Sirius y este continuo hablando –Albus, quiero regresar a la orden-

A el viejo director esto no le tomo por sorpresa, ya esperaba que Sirius no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados –Por supuesto Sirius, pero antes tengo que hablar con la orden-

Sirius asintió –De acuerdo-

Albus se levanto y fue hacia su estantería, estuvo revisándola un rato hasta que saco una pluma

-¿No confías en mi?- le dijo Sirius al director

–No es algo de confianza Sirius, yo confió en ti, pero sabes que así podremos estar en contacto-

Sirius asintió y fue hacia Albus

–Bueno Sirius, ya sabes que hacer-

Sirius tomo la pluma y se la llevo a su brazo, la apretó un poco y la soltó, en el brazo de Sirius quedo grabado unas huellas, Albus se acerco y dijo –_Fersmodre- _

De inmediato un fénix apareció en el brazo de Sirius –Siéntete un miembro mas de la orden del fénix... de nuevo-

Sirius miraba la marca en su brazo –Menos mal que la puedo esconder, no es que me desagrade, pero no quiero ir por allí con este tatuaje-

Albus sonrió –Bueno Sirius, hoy te quedaras en el castillo, siéntete como en tu casa-

Sirius les dio las gracias a Albus y salió del despacho, directo a la cocina.

* * *

Voldemort se encontraba en ese momento en su mansión, estaba pensando en sus últimos ataques a la mente de Potter, este parecía tener un escudo, quizás domino la Oclumancia, pensaba Voldemort, por lo menos no esta muerto, seria una lastima perder a alguien como él.

La puerta del cuarto sonó, Voldemort dijo –Adelante-

La puerta se abrió y entro Severus Snape, hizo una reverencia a su maestro y hablo –Mi señor, traigo malas noticias, Colagusano fue capturado por la orden-

Voldemort gruño –Ese maldito inútil, gracias por avisarme Severus, seguramente va a contar todos mis planes-

Severus hizo una reverencia y se iba a levantar, cuando recordó algo –Mi señor, hay algo mas, el sujeto que atrapo a Colagusano se llama James Granger, al parecer Granger esta tratando de unirse a la orden-

Voldemort asintió –Sabes algo acerca de ese tal Granger-

Severus respondió –No mi señor-

Voldemort contesto –Esta bien, mantenme informado de todo lo que averigües-

Severus asintió e hizo la reverencia al Lord, luego salió de la sala. Voldemort se quedo pensando, James Granger, nunca había escuchado ese nombre, seguramente un sangre sucia

–Bah, un tipo con suerte, no será un problema-

Voldemort se levanto y fue hacia una habitación cercana, era un laboratorio, se acerco a un caldero humeante con una sonrisa es su rostro

–Pronto estará lista-

* * *

Ginny estaba en su habitación con sus hermanos, Fred y George, estaban conversando sobre Luna

–Pero Ginny¿Cómo estas tan segura que Luna es una mortífaga?- le preguntaba Geroge a Ginny

–Yo la escuche hablando- argumento la pelirroja

Fred dijo –Ginny según lo que me contó Ron...-

-...tu escuchaste palabras sueltas- Termino su hermano

–Pero..- Fred la interrumpió

–Ginny, no tienes la seguridad de lo que dijo Luna-

Ginny bajo la cabeza, era cierto no sabia lo que estaban diciendo –Tienen razón, iré a hablar con Luna-

Ginny se levanto y salió de la habitación

–Crees que Luna sea una mortífaga- pregunto Geroge a su hermano

–No, conozco las historias de Luna, es una loca, encerrada en su mundo, pero de allí a ser una mortífaga, lo dudo mucho George-

Geroge se mostró de acuerdo –Si, también lo creo, no conozco mucho a Luna, pero no creo que pueda ser una mortífaga-.

Ginny se dirigía hacia la habitación de Luna, quería disculparse con ella, estaba ya casi allí cuando escucho a Luna hablando con alguien mas –Entonces, conseguiste el puesto de profesor-

Ginny se acerco mas a la puerta para escuchar mejor –Así es Luna, tengo el puesto y además convencí a Dumblendore de que aceptara que me uniera a la orden-

Esa voz le recordaba a alguien, pero quien

–Luna, mis padres no irán al cuartel y yo tampoco, lamento haberte hecho trabajar de mas-

-Que lastima, bueno, no importa, se que te gusta estar con tus padres, no te preocupes-

Ginny escuchaba atentamente quien podría se esa persona con la que Luna hablaba, además estaba el hecho de que hablaban a distancia, en esa habitación no había chimenea

–Gracias Luna, por cierto el juicio a Colagusano será mañana, posiblemente Sirius regrese dentro de 2 días al cuartel-

¿Sirius, había escuchado Sirius, pero Sirius se había caído a través del velo, según su padre era imposible que aun siguiera vivo

–Genial¿Tengo que lucir sorprendida, verdad?-

Ginny escucho unas risas provenientes de la persona con que Luna hablaba

-¿Sorprendida tú, eso es algo digno de ver, solo te he visto así una vez y fue cuando Sirius salió del velo-

Ginny sonrió, eso era cierto, ella que era amiga de Luna nunca la había visto sorprendida

–No te preocupes, Dumblendore sabe que tú lo sabes-

-De acuerdo, entonces hablamos dentro de 2 días mas-

-Claro, si ocurre algo llámame-

Ginny no escucho nada mas, decidió esperar unos minutos para entrar a la habitación

–Hola Luna¿Qué haces?-

Luna miro a Ginny –Nada, solo estaba leyendo un poco-

Ginny miro la revista, era "el quisquilloso"

-¿Quieres jugar un partido de ajedrez mágico?- le pregunto Ginny a Luna, Luna la miro extrañada, que se trae ahora, pensaba Luna, Luna no quería leer la mente de Ginny, a pesar de haberlo hecho antes no le gustaba espiar a las demás personas

–Claro Ginny- Luna y Ginny se pasaron jugando al ajedrez una hora y media, ambas eran muy buenas, al poco rato entro Ron a la habitación

-¿Qué hacen?-

Ginny señalo el tablero

–Hey, yo también quiero jugar- dijo Ron a las chicas, Ginny cedió su lugar a Ron, y este empezó a jugar contra Luna, Ron se vio en muchos problemas con Luna, Ginny empezó a ver la habitación, aunque confiaba en Luna, quería descubrir cual era la forma que uso Luna para hablar con ese hombre, pero no encontró nada, seguramente Luna escondió el objeto. Se quedaron jugando un rato mas en los que Luna y Ron decidieron dejarlo en empate, luego fueron donde los gemelos, estos estaban preparando una de sus nuevas bromas, eran unas golosinas que el que las comiera cambiaba el color de su piel, dependiendo de la emoción el color cambiaba. Los gemelos estaban preparándose para abrir la tienda en el callejón Diagon, habían pensado instalarse en Hogsmeade, pero seguramente iban a ser aplastados por Zonko, decidieron quedarse algún tiempo en el callejón Diagon antes de aspirar a un mejor lugar, tenían que ganar un poco de experiencia en el tema. El resto del día paso entre bromas de los gemelos y juegos de Snap explosivo.

* * *

Ya eran las 8 y media de la tarde, James, Lily y Harry acababan de salir de un parque de atracciones

–Estos muggles realmente son muy ingeniosos- Comentaba James, habían subidos a la totalidad de los juegos desde la montaña rusa hasta el extreme fall, se la habían pasado en grande, ahora se dirigían a un aeropuerto a las afueras de Londres

–Explícamelo otra vez Lily¿Qué es eso?-

Lily suspiro –Se llama avión, es un invento de los muggles que sirve para recorrer grandes distancias por aire-

James veía el avión asustado

–¿Esa cosa es segura?- Pregunto James

–Claro, es muy segura, cierto Harry- decía Lily

Harry respondió –Claro que lo es, no va a ocurrir nada-

En ese momento un hombre era arrastrado por 3 hombres mas al avión –Suéltenme, suéltenme, no me voy a subir a esa cosa- gritaba el hombre desesperado, James miraba esto y se dispuso a huir de allí, pero Harry lo detuvo

–Vamos papá, no va a ocurrir nada, es seguro te lo juro-

James se relajo un poco

–Vamos¿Qué paso con el James valiente, el que se enfrentaba a Voldemort?- lo desafió Lily, las palabras de Lily tranquilizaron un poco a James

–Atención, los pasajeros del vuelo 403 con destino a Chile, favor de abordar por la puerta 7-

Lily dijo –Ese es nuestro vuelo, Harry cuídate mucho por favor-

Harry abrazo a su madre y le dijo –Claro mamá, estaré bien no te preocupes-

Harry se separo de Lily y abrazo a James

James le dijo –Cuídate mucho, te veremos dentro de poco, trataremos de acabar rápidamente-

Harry asintió, James y Lily después de despedirse de Harry fueron hacia el avión, irían hacia Chile, y de allí hasta la patagonia.

Fin del capitulo

_Estrella de Kaleido Star:_ Tu review lo puese al final, para no revelarte nada del capitulo, no porque te haya olvidadoXDLamento decepcionarte, pero los padres de Harry no van a estar con él, durante un tiempo. Eso de los estudiantes no se me habìa ocurrido, pero es mejor que no, James no es un metamorfomago, quizas despues pueda llegar a serlo, aunque si estuvieron como un milenio en el mundo de los muertos ¿Crees que volvieron con las manos vacias? Sirius por su parte, no puede resistir estar encerrado o no hacre nada para ayudar al mundo magico, por eso va a volver a sus andanzas. Con respecto a la foto, fue gracias a una metamorfoaga de cabello rosa, que sabia la verdad, espero que te agrade este capitulo.

_Raziel666_


	12. Chapter 12

Primero que todo una aclaracion, en el capitulo donde Raziel le entrega el horario a Harry dice Astronomia, la verdad es que yo lo puse con la intension de que Harry pudiera ver cosas en las estrellas, como adivinar los proximos eventos que iban a ocurrir, como hacen los centauros, el problema es que eso se llama Astrologia y no Astronomia, la Astronomia es el estudio de las estrellas y la Astrologia es sobre la infuencia de las estrellas en el mundo, bueno eso era, ahora vamos con los reviews

_Estrella de Kaleido Star: _Hermione ya sabe, aparece en el capitulo nueve, cuando le piden el espejo de doble sentido. Habia leido tu fic, pero no me acordaba que tu te llamabas asi, ya que lo pusiste con tu otro nombre P. Para ser sincero, ese tipo de fics no me llama mucho la atencion, esta entretenido si, pero no me gustan ese tipo de fics. Ojala te guste este capitulo y disculpa si te decepcione un poco con la respuesta, pero es la verdad

_Joice: _Hola de nuevo ¿mas emocion? mmmm, no se cuando podre poner algo de mas emocion, hay algunas cosas que preparar antes aunque con algo de suerte en el proximo capitulo pueda poner algo de emocion, o quizas en el que viene despues de ese, pero en uno de esos va a estar . Me gustaria ver tu lista de fics favoritos, pero no te encunetro por ninguna parte P si son tan parecidos como dices quizas encunentre uno que me guste. Ojala te agrade este capitulo

_CaTuSiAnA:_ Y el mio tambien¡SE VIENE EL FESTIVAL!(no voy a poder escribir mas hasta que termine P)Para el curso creo que va a faltar mucho todavia, aunque para las clases no tanto te dejo con el capitulo entonces ojala te guste

_Mels: _Bienvenida al fic, ojala te haya agradado hasta ahora y que disfrutes este capitulo. Luna como mortifaga...no mejor no... aunque el tiempo dira mas

Capitulo XII: El juicio de Colagusano

Sirius se despertó esa mañana en una habitación de colores rojo y dorado, había decidido quedarse a dormir en las habitaciones de Gryffindor, se levanto y fue a ducharse, habían pasado algunos días desde que no lo hacia y verdaderamente le hacia falta, unos 40 minutos después Sirius bajo al gran comedor, le recordaba un poco a su tiempo en Howgarts, pero se sentía extraño sin el bullicio habitual. Cuando llego al comedor lo esperaban Dumblendore y Firenze, el único que se había quedado en Howgarts, Sirius saludo a ambos

–Vi en las estrellas tu regreso- le dijo Firenze a Sirius, Sirius le sonrió al centauro, en sus estudios como auror le habían enseñado mucho a respetar a las criaturas mágicas, pero no hacia falta con Firenze, este le caía bien desde que lo conoció hace unos 22 años en su séptimo curso de Howgarts.

–Enserio¿Qué fue lo que viste?-

Firenze respondió –Tu estrella se había apagado, pero hace unos días atrás se vio como volvía a brillar con gran fuerza, junto con otras dos-

Sirius estuvo conversando un rato con Firenze sobre los astros, a las 10 Dumbendore lo llamo

–Sirius, ya es hora de irnos-

Sirius asintió, se despidió de Firenze y siguió a Dumblendore a su despacho

–Sirius, ponte esta capucha, no queremos que los aurores te ataquen-

Sirius obedeció a Albus y se puso una capucha, que le cubría todo el rostro, Albus saco un trasladador de su bolsillo, un zapato viejo, y se lo paso a Sirius

–Se va a activar en 2 minutos mas-

Cuando llego la hora se aparecieron en el salón de recepción del ministerio, justo antes del guardia de las varitas, estos avanzaron y Albus, saco su varita para pasársela al guardia

–Señor, no es necesario, puede pasar, pero su acompañante...-

Albus lo interrumpió –No se preocupe por él, yo me hago responsable de todo-

El guardia un poco a regañadientes los dejo pasar

-¿Dónde va a ser el juicio?- le pregunto a Albus

–En donde fue el juicio a Harry, va a estar el Winzengamot al completo-

Sirius asintió y siguió a Albus, finalmente llegaron a la sala que estaba vigilada por 2 aurores

–Buenos días señor Dumblendore, puede pasar-

Albus paso sin problemas pero los aurores no querían dejar pasar a Sirius

–Déjenlo pasar, tiene que ver mucho en el caso-

Los dos aurores al final cedieron y dejaron pasar a Sirius, en la sala había pura gente importante: Los miembros del Winzengamot presididos por el director de Howgarts, algunos cuantos aurores además del jefe del departamento de aurores, casi la totalidad de los jefes de departamentos en el ministerio, el ministro de magia: Cornelius Fudge y su secretario: Percy Weasley. Albus y Sirius fueron a sus puestos y esperaron a que llegaron los miembros que faltaban, unos minutos después el juicio empezó, Madame Bones hablo

–Buenos días a todos, iniciaremos el juicio, por favor que entre el acusado-

Casi todos los miembros miraron a donde entraba un hombre de estatura baja y calvo acompañado de 2 aurores, estos llevaron al sujeto a una silla y lo esposaron, ninguno de los miembros, con la excepción de los de la orden, sabían de quien se trataba el hombre

–El acusado es un hombre que todos creían muerto hace mas de 15 años, estoy hablando de Peter Pettigrew-

Las reacciones y los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, la gran mayoría de los presentes miraban a Peter sorprendidos, el que quizás mas sorprendido estaba era el ministro

–Orden por favor- Hablo Madame Bones, el ministro se levanto

-¿Pero como es esto posible, todos sabemos que Peter Pettigrew esta muerto, Sirius Black lo mato- dijo el ministro de magia con una voz elevada, Sirius tuvo que contenerse de no golpear al ministro

–Por favor señor ministro cálmese y siéntese- dijo Amelia a Cornelius, luego de que el ministro se hubiera calmado, Amelia hablo de nuevo

–El acusado será sometido a el Verisetarum¿Esta el consejo de acuerdo a esta medida?-

Los miembros del Winzengamot, por unanimidad votaron a favor, uno de los aurores trajo una poción y se le dio 3 gotas a Peter, unos segundos después la poción ya había surgido efecto, Amelia empezó con el interrogatorio

–¿Cuál es su nombre?-

Colagusano no podía negarse a contestar por el efecto de la poción de la verdad

–Peter Pettigrew-

El efecto de estas solas 2 palabras levanto una vez mas los murmullos en la sala, que rápidamente fueron calmados por Amelia

–Según tengo entendido usted debería estar muerto¿Cómo es que esta aquí?-

Peter una vez mas no pudo negarse a contestar

–Mi muerte fue un engaño, yo fui el que hizo explotar la calle esa noche-

Amelia continuo con sus preguntas antes de que comenzaran los murmullos de nuevo

–Entonces, usted mato a 12 muggles y fingió su propia muerte, culpando de ello a Sirius Black¿Me equivoco?-

Peter contesto –No, yo inculpe a Sirius de esas muerte, yo mate a todos esos muggles y luego me corte un dedo y escape por las alcantarillas con mi forma animaga-

-¿Usted es animago?-

Peter respondió –Si, soy una animago no registrado, me transformo en rata-

Los miembros del Winzengamot tomaban nota de lo que decía Colagusano

–En todo este tiempo¿usted donde a estado?-

Colagusano respondió –Estuve escondido durante 12 años, en mi forma animaga, en la casa de una familia de magos, los Weasleys, después volví con mi señor-

Amelia luego dijo -¿Alguien desea hacer una pregunta al acusado?- Se vieron muchas manos levantadas, pero Amelia le dio la palabra a Dumblendore

–Según todo lo que nos has dicho, Sirius Black es inocente y no es un mortífago ¿Verdad?-

Peter asintió –Así es, Sirius es completamente inocente, y nunca a sido un mortífago-

Albus continuo –Me e dado cuenta de que tienes una mano completamente de plata¿Cómo la obtuviste?-

En ese momento la gran mayoría de la gente reunida allí, miro con atención la mano de Peter

–Me ampute la mano, para poder revivir a mi señor, luego él me dio esta mano-

Esta vez toda la sala estallo en murmullos, este hombre era el responsable de que Voldemort reviviera, después de algunos minutos Amelia logro poner calma

–Profesor Dumblendore¿desea hacer alguna otra pregunta?-

Albus respondió –No, pero quiero llamar a alguien, Sirius por favor acércate-

Para espanto de algunos y alegría de otros Sirius Black, el hombre mas buscado por los aurores, el único hombre que a escapado de Azkaban por su cuenta, se levanto y se quito la capucha, nuevamente los murmullos empezaron

–Orden, ORDEN- Grito Amelia, en ese momento Fudge se levanto

–Aurores, arresten a ese hombre- ordeno Fudge, pero los aurores no se movieron, el jefe de los aurores se levanto y dijo

–Señor ministro, según los nuevos acontecimientos, Sirius Black es inocente-

Fudge respondió -¿Y el intento de asesinato a Potter hace 3 años?-

Ahora no fueron los aurores el que detuvieron a Fudge, si no el mismo Sirius con un increíble gancho que golpeo a Fudge en toda la cara, los aurores atraparon inmediatamente a Sirius después de esto, nuevamente Amelia tuvo que hacerse escuchar

–ORDEN, señor Black¿dígame por que razón usted fue a Howgarts hace tres años?-

Sirius respondió –Cuando estaba en Azkaban, Fudge me paso un diario del profeta en la que había una fotografía de la familia Weasley en Egipto, en esa foto se veía a Peter, pensé que si Peter estaba con ellos, podía llegar fácilmente a Harry y atacarlo, por esa razón me escape y fui a Howgarts-

Amelia se mostró conforme con la respuesta y ordeno a los aurores que soltaran a Sirius, estos sin embargo no lo soltaron hasta que su líder se los ordeno

-¿Requiere el consejo que Sirius Black, sea expuesto al Verisitarum para demostrar que lo que dice es verdad?-

Los miembros del Winzengamot votaron 7 contra 4 a que no lo hiciera, después de unos minutos en que los humos se calmaran un poco y todos hubieran vuelto a sus lugares, Amelia volvió a hablar

-¿Alguien mas desea hacer alguna pregunta al acusado o al señor Black?-

Nadie solicito la palabra

–En ese caso, pido al consejo de que tome una decisión-

Todos los miembros del Winzengamot se levantaron y se metieron en una habitación, Sirius se quedo sentado esperando a que el Winzengamot regresaran, en eso se le acero el jefe de los aurores

–Sirius¿Quiero conversar contigo?- Sirus lo miro y respondio

–Si es por el golpe que le di a Fudge yo...-

El auror negó –No Sirius, no te culpo por ello, quería hablarte de tu puesto de auror, eres uno de los mejores elementos del departamento y quiero que regreses-

Sirius le sonrió al auror –Claro Julián, volveré a mi puesto-

Julián se mostró aliviado por la respuesta de Sirius, realmente no lo quería perder, era uno de los candidatos a convertirse en jefe de aurores cuando el se retirara

–Te veré en el departamento cuando todo esto termine-

Sirius asintió y Julián volvió a su puesto, justo cuando los miembros del Winzengamot regresaron a la sala, después de retomar sus ubicaciones Albus hablo

–Hemos tomado una decisión, pero antes de decirla queremos hacer 2 nuevas preguntas- Amelia asintió

–Primero a Sirius, por lo que sabemos, tu eras el guardián secreto de los Potters¿Tu fuiste el que revelo la ubicación a Voldemort?-

Sirius respondió –No, yo convencí a James de que no me eligiera a mi de guardián secreto, porque era la opción mas obvia que iba a ser yo, por eso sugerí que eligiera a Peter, luego descubrí lo que hizo Peter y lo acorrale en la calle, el resto ya lo saben-

El consejo se mostró conforme con la respuesta

–Muy bien Sirius, ahora Peter¿Cuáles son los planes de Voldemort?-

Varios de las personas allí, se estremecieron al escuchar el nombre, pero lo mas extraño de todo fue que Colagusano no respondió, todos se miraban extrañados, entonces Julián ordeno a un auror que fuera a ver a Colagusano, el auror fue donde Peter y lo movió, pero Peter no reaccionaba, el auror lo empezó a revisar fue entonces cuando grito

–Señor venga rápido, parece que fue envenenado-

Julián, Albus, Sirius y algunos aurores se acercaron a Colagusano

–Que alguien llame a un medimago, AHORA- ordeno Julián a los aurores, de inmediato un auror salió corriendo del lugar a buscar a un medimago, Albus se acerco a Peter y lo examino, no encontró nada extraño en su piel, que era uno de los lugares donde se podía apreciar "efectos secundarios" del veneno

–Traigan el Verisitarum que le dieron- uno de los aurores lo trajo y se lo paso el director, este lo empezó a examinar

–Esto tiene olor, el verisitarum es totalmente inoloro e insípido-

Los aurores se miraron extrañados y uno respondió –No se que pudo haber pasado, este frasco lo sacamos de uno de los estantes del departamento, nadie puede entrar allí sin ser detectado-

Albus asintió, en ese momento entro el medimago que se abrió paso entre los aurores

–Por favor déjenme pasar- pedía el medimago a los aurores, el medimago cuando llego realizo varios hechizos en Peter, que al parecer tuvieron algo de resultado

–Necesitamos llevarlo a San Mungo de inmediato, el veneno esta detenido temporalmente, ya a contagiado la mayor parte de su cuerpo-

Los aurores llevaron a Colagusano a San Mungo y Albus se quedo allí junto con Sirius y Julian

–Julián, esto fue obra de uno de los mortífagos de Voldemort, seguramente temía de que se enteraran de sus planes- dijo Albus, Julian asintió

–Creo que tengo algún mortífago infiltrado en mis filas, no hay otra forma de que esto allá pasado si no es así-

Albus asintió, pero también se preocupo, esto quiere decir que hay un espía en la orden, nadie mas aparte de la orden sabia esto, pensaba Dumblendore

–Si tienes razón, pero tampoco podemos ir dando Verisitarum a todos esperando que uno diga que es mortífago- comento Sirius, después continuo –Julian¿Nos llevarías al lugar en el que guardaban ese Verisitarum?-

Julián asintió y los condujo hacia allá, para llegar al departamento de aurores había que pasar por el salón principal, obviamente todos se asustaron cuando vieron a Sirius, pero de igual manera llegaron sin complicaciones, entraron y Julian los codujo al lugar donde estaban las pociones, era una gran sala, llena de estanterías repletas de pociones, buscaron el Verisitarum y Albus lo empezó a examinar

–Julián, al parecer todos estos frascos han sido envenenados- dijo Albus una vez hubo terminado

–Esto es un grave problema, en caso de emergencia y necesitamos usar alguna poción es probable de que este envenenada... traeré a algún experto para que revise todo esto- dijo Julian a los demás, Albus se mostró de acuerdo, además recordó las palabras de James: _debo decirte que la seguridad del ministerio es pésima_

–Julián, habrá que aumentar la seguridad en el ministerio- Julian se mostró de acuerdo, Sirius hablo

–Yo me encargo de eso, tengo experiencia planeando "defensas"-

Julián asintió y dijo –Excelente Sirus, tu arregla la defensa del ministerio, después las probaremos con una simulación-

A Sirius le gusto la idea y al parecer a Albus también, seria un buen entrenamiento y serviría para ver los puntos débiles del ministerio.

* * *

Harry estaba en la casa de los gritos entrenando un poco el libro para aprender a controlar su "Visión de muertos", había tenido algunos malestares últimamente, Raziel tenia razón, era importante dominarlo cuanto antes, estaba ensayando una parte del poder que permitía ver lo que pasaba en la dimensión de los muertos estando todavía en la de los vivos, realmente era agotador hacerlo, esto era lo único que había ensayado desde que había llegado a la dimensión de los vivos, decidió darse un descanso e ir al callejón Diagon, tomo la forma de James y se desapareció para aparecer en la entrada del callejón, estuvo viendo algunas tiendas hasta que llego a la Librería, decidió que era hora de revisar los libros, así que entro a la librería, habían unos cuantos clientes, que estaban siendo atendidos, se acerco a uno de los estantes y empezó a buscar libros de DCAO, estaba buscando aun las materias cuando se le acerco el dueño 

–Buenos días señor¿lo puedo ayudar en algo?-

Harry asintió –Si, necesito libros de Defensa contra las artes oscuras, soy el nuevo profesor de Howgarts-

El tendero asintió y lo guió –Nuevo profesor eh, bueno, desde que llegue a este trabajo, hace mas de 35 años, no hay profesor que aguante mas de un año en el colegio-

Harry se extraño por esto, el sabia que los profesores de DCAO eran un problema, pero el había creído que eso era desde que él llego a Howgarts –Vaya, no sabia eso¿Qué les ocurrió a los anteriores?- pregunto Harry

–La verdad no lo se, a todos les ocurre algo, aunque estos casos antes no eran tan fuertes como hasta que llego Potter al colegio- se rió el tendero y luego mostró los libros –Aquí están los libros, si quiere le puedo dejar que vea los contenidos-

Harry asintió y saco 35 libros a una mesa donde los empezó a revisar, empezó con los de primero, _Introducción a las artes oscuras, pequeñas criaturas oscuras, hechizos básicos, etc_, esto eran los títulos mas comunes que Harry veía, al final cuando reviso todos los libros de primero se decidió por uno que tenia de contenidos _¿Qué son las artes oscuras, hechizos de defensa básicos, tipos de hechizos, etc. _A Harry no lo convenció del todo, pero era lo mejor que había, empezó a ver los de segundo año, estos no cambiaban mucho, eran iguales que los demás, mucha teoría, poca practica, siguió la misma rutina hasta que llego a los de quinto año, había decidido que en quinto empezaría con criaturas oscuras y hechizos de aturdicion, eligió un libro que describía muy bien a las criaturas oscuras y los hechizos que usar contra ellas, pero no era muy bueno en lo otro, de todas formas era el mejor, para sexto año tenia pensado ver los duelos y las artes oscuras, era importante que supieran artes oscuras, Harry pensaba que para poderse defender de algo, había que conocerlo, encontrar un libro que hablaba de artes oscuras era peculiarmente difícil, así que decidió buscarlo después en la sección de artes oscuras, finalmente llego a séptimo, tenia pensado seguir con los duelos, pero esta vez en grupos, duelos en que los alumnos trabajaran en equipo, así que también devolvió los libros de séptimo y busco uno de duelos duales y hechizos avanzados, después de una intensa búsqueda encontró 2 libros que le parecían buenos, fue a donde el dueño y dijo

–Estos son los libros que estudiaremos en Howgarts este año-

El hombre anoto los libros para luego venderlos a los alumnos

–Muy bien señor, los 7 libros saldrían 113 galeones con 3 sickes-

Harry pago los libros y luego con un movimiento de su mano los encogió ante la atónita mirada del dueño de la librería

–Adiós, espero volver a verlo el próximo año- el dueño sonrió y se despidió de él, Harry fue hasta Ollivanders, necesitaba una varita, no es que la necesitara si no que no quería llamar la atención, cuando entro a la tienda Ollivander estaba justo en el escritorio

–Buenos días señor, desea revisar su varita- pregunto Ollivander a Harry

–No, necesito una varita, la mía al parecer exploto- Ollivander lo miro sorprendido

-¿Exploto¿uso mucha magia en algún hechizo?- Harry asintió –Ya veo, no es muy frecuente que ocurra eso, creo que necesitare una varita con núcleo de pluma de fénix¿Cuál era el núcleo de su antigua varita?-

Harry respondió –También era pluma de fénix-

Ollivander lo miro sorprendido, que explotara una varita pasaba, pero que explotara una que tenia núcleo de pluma de fénix, eso si que era sorprendente

–Parece ser que será un cliente difícil-

Ollivander le mostró varias varitas a Harry, varias de ellas a Harry le parecían buenas, pero Ollivander alejaba diciendo que eran demasiado vulnerables

–Me rindo, no creo que haya una varita mas poderosa que la de pluma de fénix-

Harry le iba a decir que le diera cualquiera cuando Ollivander se levanto de golpe y entro por una puerta, al poco rato salió con una cajita en las manos

–Si esta no funciona, no sabría que mas hacer-

Ollivander abrió la cajita y enseño a Harry una varita de unos 27 cms, era de una madera muy dura, pero a la vez muy flexible.

–Esta varita la hizo mi abuelo, 27 cms, flexible, su núcleo es de escama de dragón de 2 cabezas, un animal ya extinto, es muy buena en transformaciones y sobretodo en magia antigua-

Harry tomo la varita, se sentía cálida, incluso mas cálida que su antigua varita

–_Trio- _de la varita de Harry salió un rayo multicolor que impacto contra un vaso que había en el escritorio, el vaso literalmente se desintegro, los pedazos no volaron para ningún lado, solamente cayeron transformándose en cenizas, Ollivander trataba de recordar el hechizo, el trío era un hechizo de magia antigua que atacaba con la combinación de 3 elementos: Fuego, Viento y Agua, además que si era lanzado hacia un ser vivo y se tiene el suficiente poder para controlarlo, puede sanar una herida con suma facilidad

–Es una gran varita señor Ollivander, me la quedo ¿Cuánto le debo?-

Ollivander todavía estaba examinando el hechizo, pero de todas formas respondió –Esa varita cuesta cerca de 250 galeones, pero a usted se la dejare en 215 galeones, Sr. Potter-

Harry miro a Ollivander sorprendido¿Cómo pudo haberlo descubierto?

–Disculpe...- trato de contrariarlo Harry

–No hace falta que lo niegue, cada persona tiene una magia única, la suya es inconfundible, aunque trate de esconderla, además esta el hecho de que hace poco tiempo un señor, creo que era un reportero, me pidió información de las explosiones de varitas, cosa que fue 2 días después de su desaparición-

Harry estaba atónito, el señor Ollivander solamente con deducción y conocimientos lo había descubierto

–Este...- Harry no sabia que hacer y si Ollivander lo delataba a la orden

–No te preocupes muchacho, no le diré a nadie que estuviste aquí- le dijo Ollivander viendo la preocupación de Harry, este suspiro aliviado

–Gracias señor- le dijo Harry al señor Ollivander antes de despedirse y salir de la tienda, Harry estuvo gran parte del tiempo viendo tiendas, la tienda de Quiditch, la droguería, la tienda de ropa e incluso vio una tienda que decía "Sortilegios Weasley", la tienda aun estaba en construcción, después de 3 horas Harry regreso a la casa de los gritos, había comprado los libros, túnicas, plumas, pergaminos e ingredientes de pociones, se dispuso a volver a leer el libro, cuando entro una lechuza a la habitación, Harry la tomo y le quito la carta:

_James_

_Necesito que vengas a Howgarts para solucionar algunos temas pendientes_

_Albus Dumblendore_

Harry miro algo extrañado la carta, pero un momento después pensó que se podía tratar de la orden del fénix, se preparo para partir, recogió todas las cosas que tenia allí, estaba pensando en irse a Howgarts por el resto del verano, no quería quedarse en la casa de los gritos, se lo preguntare a Dumblendore, pensaba Harry, después salió rumbo al colegio.


	13. Chapter 13

_Ginebra_: Gracias por tu review, espero que te guste este capitulo

_CaTuSiAnA_: Igual no va a tar tan wueno como otros años, pero... el festival, es el festival :P Ojala te guste este capitulo, el prximo puede que tenga algo de tu querido pais, aunque no voy a profundizar mucho. Grax por tu review!

_Pedro_: Wueno aqui tienes un nuevo capitulo, quizas en alguna parte puedas notar todo lo que pueda hacer Harry >:) Gracias por tu review

_MerlinJJ_: Gracias por tu review Merlin, ojala te guste este capitulo

_Thea_: Muchas graciasThea, ojala este capitulo teguste tanto como el resto de la historia.

_Lunix:_ Gracias por tu review

_Disculpen que les escriba tan poco en la contestacion, pero... nu se me ocurre na que decir_ _XD. Aqui el capitulo_

Capitulo XIII: El ingreso a la orden

Albus estaba en su despacho cuando sintió la alarma, pensó de inmediato que se trataba de James, así que no se molesto en ver el mapa, bajo hasta la gárgola de su despacho, no quería perder tiempo, espero hasta que vio a James llegar

–Buenos días James- Harry contesto el saludo y luego subieron al despacho –La razón por la que te hice venir fue para presentarte a la orden-

Harry asintió y Albus saco una pluma y escribió: _El cuartel general de la orden del fénix se encuentra en el numero 12 de Gridmund Place_, luego le paso el papel a James para que lo leyera

–Hay un encantamiento fidelius que protege el lugar- James movió la cabeza afirmativamente

-Ahora iremos al cuartel, ten estos polvos-

James tomo los polvos y fue hacia la chimenea

–¡Gridmund Place #12!-

James fue transportado a el cuartel general, apenas salió de la chimenea, por cierto lleno de hollín, vio a 2 varitas apuntándolo, entonces llego Albus y vio la situación y de inmediato puso orden

–Bajen las varitas por favor-

Alastor y Remus que eran los que habían levantado las varitas las bajaron

–Les presento a James Granger-

Remus y Alastor se acercaron y estrecharon las manos con Harry

–Ellos son Alastor Moody y Remus Lupin, miembros de la orden del fénix- presento Albus a los hombres

–Luna me hablo de ustedes, fueron profesores de DCAO¿cierto?-

Remus y Alastor asintieron, este último miraba cuidadosamente a James con su ojo mágico, descubrió que llevaba unos libros reducidos y algunos paquetes, pero nada de importancia

–Así es, tu eres el nuevo profesor, Albus comento que eres muy bueno en culturas olvidadas-

James asintió y empezó una platica con Remus sobre las culturas antiguas, unos minutos después los 4 magos entraron en la cocina donde habían algunos miembros de la orden, después de que se hubieran sentados Albus Dumblendore hablo

–Buenos días, antes de empezar con los informes, quiero presentarles a un nuevo miembro de la orden del fénix, James Granger-

James se levanto e hizo una reverencia a los miembros, entre ellos pudo distinguir a los Weasleys, Shackabolt, Mundungus y Snape

–James, por favor pon esta pluma en tu brazo izquierdo-

Albus le paso una pluma de fénix a James que se la puso en su brazo izquierdo y como hizo con Sirius dijo _–Fersmodre- _al instante un fénix apareció en el brazo de James

–Esa es la marca del fénix, te acredita como un miembro de la orden, también sirve para que puedas estar en contactos con los demás miembros, la puedes hacer desaparecer solo pensándolo si te molesta o no te agrada-

James miro la marca y luego la hizo desaparecer como le dijo Dumblendore

–Ahora empecemos con la reunión, Severus ¿Sabes algo de lo que planea Voldemort?-

El profesor de pociones negó

–Lo siento Albus, no nos a dicho nada, ni siquiera algún tipo de ataque, solo se esta dedicando a entrenar mortífagos y al parecer tiene un plan secreto que no se lo a revelado a ninguno de sus mortífagos, ni siquiera a los generales-

James hizo una mueca que paso desapercibida para todos los miembros de la orden a excepción de Alastor

–Esta bien, Kingles ¿que hay de los aurores?-

Shackabolt respondió –Hay algunos que al parecer están algo cansados de la forma de hacer las cosas que tiene el ministro, Julián esta haciendo lo posible por calmarlos, pero incluso este esta un poco molesto con el ministro, en este momento hay 2 grupos: uno de los que no obedecen al ministerio, liderados por Sirius Black y otro que lo obedece relativamente que es el de Julián, por otro lado Sirius ya empezó con la reformación de las defensas del ministerio-

Albus asintió y le hablo a Mundungus -¿Tienes alguna información útil?-

Mundungus le relato a Albus algunos rumores que escucho en el callejón knoctum de ataques a muggles y alianzas de los mortífagos a criaturas, cuando estaba hablando todos sintieron un gran ruido y se voltearon rápidamente para ver a un Severus Snape desmayado

–¿Pero que ocurrió?- pregunto Molly, Harry se levanto y fue hacia Snape

–Albus, cuando despierte, algo que creo que será dentro de una hora, dile que no me gustan los ataques a mi mente- dijo James con una voz dura que Albus no había escuchado hasta ahora, luego de eso entre Molly y James llevaron a Severus a una habitación, Albus se quedo un tanto sorprendido, Severus uno de las personas mas poderosas en Oclumancia había sido desmayado en un ataque mental por James, ahora entendía por que le había llegado esa sensación de no usar Legerimancia con James cuando lo conoció en las tres escobas, cuando James y Molly regresaron la reunión continuo

–Bueno¿alguien tiene alguna información que sea de utilidad?-

Al parecer de la orden nadie mas tenia información así que Harry tomo la palabra

–La noche en que capture a Peter, ocupe Legerimancia con él, hay algunas cosas interesantes que mencionar, pero antes quiero hacer una pregunta¿ese hombre, Snape, es un espía de la orden, verdad-

Alastor asintió –Si así es, Severus es un mortífago que nos da información, es un doble espía, tanto para la orden como para los mortífagos-

James asintió –Entonces creo que ya saben los planes de Voldemort el primero de Septiembre¿Cierto?-

Los miembros de la orden se miraron unos a otros, al parecer no tenían idea de nada, Albus tomo la palabra

–No sabemos nada sobre eso, James-

James asintió –Es lo que pensé, resulta que Voldemort planeo un ataque el primero de Septiembre, esto era algo que Snape sabia, al parecer quiere poner una bomba mágica en el expreso de Howgarts preparada para estallar en la estación de Hogsmeade, pero esto será una simple distracción para tomar el ministerio-

Los miembros de la orden se miraron unos a otros, Albus puso una cara pensativa

–Lo que quieres decir, a parte del ataque, es que Severus no nos esta pasando información correcta¿verdad?-

James respondió –Así es, esta información tiene cerca de dos semanas de antigüedad-

Albus asintió, tengo que conversar con Severus de esto, pensó Albus, luego dijo -¿Hay alguna otra cosa que sepas?-

James asintió –Voldemort tiene mortífagos en el ministerio, 2 por departamento, estos están siendo organizados por un hombre de cabello rubio, parecía ser un Malfoy. Esto es todo lo que se-

Albus asintió –De acuerdo, necesitamos idear un plan para esa... bomba¿Alguna sugerencia?-

Alastor se levanto –Los mortífagos planean sacar a los aurores del ministerio, hagámosle creer que su plan resulto y luego los atacamos por la retaguardia-

Albus respondió –Es una buena idea, los atacaremos por ambos frentes, Kingles, comunícale esto a Sirius y a Julián, es información confidencial, ya que sabemos que hay espías entre los aurores. Ahora el asunto de la bomba, necesitamos a algunos hombres que vayan en el expreso, para que Voldemort no sospeche y para que puedan encontrar la bomba, James este será tu trabajo, tendrás el apoyo de 7 aurores de confianza-

James lo interrumpió –Descuida, puedo encontrar la bomba en poco tiempo, no es necesario que me envíes apoyo-

Albus lo miro dudoso –Estas seguro de poder lograrlo a tiempo-

James asintió

–Esta bien James, confió en ti, entonces te encargaras de la bomba, en caso de que no la encuentres a tiempo, tendremos preparados algunos trasladadores para los alumnos-

Albus retomo la conversación de el ministerio –Kingles, necesito que tengas a algunos aurores de confianza, estos serán los que atacaran a los mortífagos por la espalda, Remus y yo nos encargaremos de bloquear el lugar y crear los campos anti-trasladadores y los hechizos anti-aparición, Arthur te encargaras de evacuar a los civiles, necesitaremos a algunos aurores infiltrados entre la multitud para que te ayuden. Ahora escúchenme todos, todavía no estamos seguros de la confianza de Severus así que esto es completo secreto para él. La reunión a acabado-

Los miembros de la orden salieron de la cocina y se dirigieron hacia sus hogares, al final solamente se quedaron James, Remus y Albus en la cocina

–Albus, te quería pedir un favor- le dijo James al director

-¿Me puedo quedar en Howgarts?- a Albus la pregunta lo tomo desprevenido, sin embargo contesto

–Lo siento, pero el castillo esta en un periodo de recuperación, el castillo posee mucha magia y para mantenerla se recomienda que haya la menor cantidad de núcleos mágicos posibles-

James se mostró algo decepcionado, pero Albus continuo –Sin embargo esta mansión tiene muchas habitaciones, puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que desees-

A Harry esa idea le agrado mas que ir a Howgarts, en Gridmund place por lo menos había gente para poder conversar, están los Weasleys, Remus y Luna

–Gracias Albus- le dijo Harry a el director, este le dijo

–Sin embargo, es algo que tendrás que pedírselo a Sirius, ya que él es el dueño-

Harry asintió y luego dijo –A propósito Albus, tengo los libros que pasare en Howgarts este año-

Harry saco una pequeña bolsa de su túnica y luego dijo –_Finite incantem-_

Harry se los presento a Albus –De primero a cuarto, las materias van a ser principalmente hechizos de defensa, desarme, algunos contra criaturas, etc; en Quinto criaturas y hechizos de aturdimiento, esto se va a centrar mas en las criaturas; en sexto año las artes oscuras, algunos hechizos de artes oscuras para poder preparar a los alumnos a lo que se van a enfrentar y también duelos; y finalmente en séptimo, serán duelos en equipo y hechizos avanzados-

Albus y Remus miraron los libros con atención, algunos eran libros común y corrientes, pero otros como el de artes oscuras y el de duelos, eran libros algo mas difíciles

–La verdad todo esta muy bien, pero tengo una pregunta¿Enseñaras en las artes oscuras maldiciones imperdonables o alguna maldición muy peligrosa?- pregunto Albus a James

–Bueno, considero que es importante que los alumnos conozcan las maldiciones imperdonables, obviamente no voy a lanzarle ninguna a los alumnos, solo las enseñare y aplicare en objetos inanimados, respecto a lo de maldiciones peligrosas no estoy muy seguro que responderte, las artes oscuras yo las enseño básicamente porque los alumnos deben conocer a lo que se enfrentan y los efectos de cada hechizo-

Albus no le disgusto la respuesta, le parecía algo no muy prudente, pero en el fondo James tenia razón con eso de conocer los efectos –Esta bien puedes hacerlo, pero si vez algo extraño en los alumnos cancelas esas clases-

Harry entonces se puso a discutir con Remus sobre las clases de DCAO, Remus le contaba a James como eran los alumnos y este escuchaba atentamente aunque ya sabia todo lo que el Licántropo le decía, mientras tanto Albus se fijo en otro libro en la mesa y se acerco a verlo, el titulo decía _Materia de estudio_, a Albus le extraño el titulo y lo abrió y vio un gran índice _Artes oscuras, Magia Antigua, Magia elemental, Historia de Howgarts, Hechizos y encantamientos desarrollados por Godric Gryffindor, Las épocas antiguas, Las guerras de los duendes, Magia Elfica, Especialización del aura, Magia mental, Grandes pericias olvidadas, La diferencias de la magia, Magia de Sanacion, Rituales oscuros, Dominio de armas mágicas, Lenguajes y Runas antiguas, Criaturas elementales_ Albus leía el índice con gran curiosidad¿Qué se supone que es esto, Albus dio vuelta la hoja y vio otra pagina completa con índices, volvió a dar vuelta la hoja y encontró una pagina en blanco, todas las demás paginas estaban en blanco, entonces se le ocurrió decir uno de los títulos –Magia elemental- pero nada ocurrió.

Harry escucho esto y se volteo rápidamente hacia Albus, cuando lo vio con el libro fue hacia el enseguida –No deberías tocar las cosas que no te pertenecen Albus- dijo James sobresaltando a Albus –De todas formas no vas a lograr ver nada-

Albus miro el libro y luego lo cerro y se lo dio a James -¿Me puedes explicar que libro es ese?- pregunto Albus a James

–Este libro Albus, me lo dio un maestro mío hace mucho tiempo, yo no pude completar mis estudios con él, así que hizo este libro con un hechizo de magia antigua, para que pudiera contener mucha mas informacion- explico James a Albus, Harry había decidido explicárselo, por que o si no Dumblendore empezaría a investigar y realmente no quería a Dumblendore a sus espaldas todo el tiempo, Albus por otro lado miraba el libro sorprendido, ese libro contenía mucha información incalculable y además muy peligrosa si era usada de forma incorrecta, por otro lado pensó en el "maestro" que había nombrado James, ese hombre realmente debería ser muy poderoso.

Harry encogió el libro y se lo guardo en su túnica, le iba a decir algo a Dumblendore, cuando de la chimenea apareció Sirius –¡Ha...James!- exclamo Sirius, Albus eligió ese momento para despedirse e irse rumbo a Howgarts, tenia muchas cosas en que pensar

-¿Qué haces aquí muchacho?- pregunto Sirius a Harry

–Te quería pedir el favor de que me alojes en tu casa Sirius-

Sirius contesto –Pero claro, no faltaba mas, de inmediato pediré a un elfo que prepare una habitación-

Harry miro algo extrañado a Sirius, este le hizo un gesto de "luego te explico" y fue a la sala donde se apareció un elfo muy parecido a Dobby –¿El amo desea algo?-

Sirius le dijo –Si Mila, necesito que prepares un cuarto para un invitado- El elfo al instante desapareció y fue a ordenar el cuarto

–Así que eres volviste como auror y ya te creaste un grupo revolucionario- le dijo Harry a Sirius, este se irguió orgulloso

–Por supuesto, ese Fudge va a saber lo que es bueno, voy a poner a esos aurores en forma- dijo Sirius con una voz militar. Al poco rato la señora Weasley llamo a comer, Harry y Sirius se dirigieron hacia allí, en la mesa ya estaban todos los Weasleys y Luna, esta última al ver a Harry, se paro a abrazarlo

-¡James!- Ginny y algunos de sus hermanos miraban a Luna algo sorprendidos, no era muy común que Luna mostrara así sus sentimientos, cuando todos estuvieron sentados Sirius presento a James a los Weasleys, la cena fue "tranquila", si se toman en cuenta las usuales bromas de los gemelos, en las que todos cayeron, con la única excepción de Luna, estaban casi acabando la cena cuando Luna le pego un codazo a Harry por debajo de la mesa, este la miro, Luna se toco la frente, el mensaje Harry lo recibió por que inmediatamente se levanto y salió de la cocina seguido por Luna, dejando un poco sorprendidos a todos, cuando llegaron a la habitación de Harry, este ya había perdido la forma de James

–Estuvo cerca- le dijo Harry a Luna –Menos mal que me avisaste por que si no me hubiera transformado frente a todos-

Luna le hizo un gesto con la mano como diciendo "no importa" y luego dijo –¿Te vas a quedar aquí todas las vacaciones?-

Harry asintió –Así es-

Luna le sonrió a Harry –Será genial, el problema va a ser que no vas a poder conversar con los otros como lo hacías antes-

Harry suspiro –Tendré que acostumbrarme, va a ser difícil, pero debo hacerlo-

Harry y Luna estuvieron hablando durante largo rato, antes de que llegaran los gemelos junto con Ron y Ginny a la pieza, estos entraron sin mas, la reacción de los Weasleys no se hizo esperar cuando vieron a Harry

-¡Ha...- Dijeron todos al unísono antes de que Harry lanzara un hechizo silenciador a los 4 Weasleys, una vez estuvieron adentro de la habitación y la hubieron cerrado mágicamente, además de colocar barreras para que no se pudiera escuchar nada, Harry libero del hechizo a los hermanos Weasley, estos aun estaban con cara de sorprendidos mirando a Harry, como ninguno hablo Harry hablo por ellos

–Hola chicos- los Weasleys no respondieron así que Harry trato de nuevo –Hola-

Ahora fue Ron el que se respondió -¿Cómo es que estas aquí?-

Ron se veía un poco irritado, Harry sabia que no era conveniente hacer enojar mas a Ron así que contesto

–Este Ron...- Harry suspiro y se dedico a contar toda la historia bajo la atenta mirada de los Weasleys, omitió los detalles del entrenamiento con Raziel, la resurrección de sus padres y su nombramiento de profesor, solamente dijo que había aprendido a ser metamorfomago y que quiso darle una lección a la orden

–Se los iba a decir mañana, comprenderán que no podía mandarles ninguna carta con todas las defensas de este lugar-

Ron que había estado enojado, se tranquilizo al escuchar la razón de no enviar cartas -¿Quienes conocen tu identidad falsa?- le pregunto Ron a Harry, no quería meter la pata y decirle a alguien

–Ustedes 4, Luna, Hermione, Sirius y Tonks, a es cierto también una amiga de Hermione: Camila Morgesteng-

Ron asintió y entre los 4 Weasleys le hicieron preguntas sobre todo lo que había hecho, después de mas de una hora conversando, decidieron irse todos a sus habitaciones, solo se quedaron Luna y Harry, Harry suspiro y se recostó en la cama

–Tengo que ser mas precavido, a este paso todo el mundo mágico va a saber mi identidad antes de entrar a Howgarts-

Luna se rió de esto y le dijo a Harry –Vas a tener que inventar una forma de saber cuando alguien esta cerca-

Harry la miro y dijo -¿Qué sugieres?-

Luna salió de la pieza dejando a Harry extrañado y curioso, al poco rato Luna regreso con un libro en su mano –observa esto-

Luna le entrego a Harry el libro, el titulo decía _Mapas mágicos_, Harry miro a Luna, esta estaba sonriente, después volvió la vista al libro y encontró las formas de construir un mapa

–Luna, acaso esto es...-

Luna se acerco a Harry y tomo el libro –Encontré este libro en la habitación de Sirius hace algunos días, me intereso y lo empecé a leer, dice como construir mapas en que se vean donde están cada persona, también como colocar contraseñas y como trazar rutas o cosas de ese tipo-

Harry estaba mas que sorprendido, así que este es el famoso libro de donde los merodeadores crearon su mapa, pensó Harry, Luna continuo hablando

–Puedes crear un mapa del cuartel, del ministerio¡De Howgarts, te imaginas un mapa de Howgarts, seria fantástico-

Harry encontró esto divertido, Luna no conocía el mapa del merodeador

–Luna, un mapa de Howgarts ya existe, yo tengo uno en mi baúl-

Luna miraba a Harry con sus ojos fuera de sus orbitas -En serio... vamos a verlo- pero Luna olvido un pequeño detalle. Se llevo la mano a la frente y dijo-¿Tu baúl, creo que tu baúl esta en la casa de Hermione, podemos ir a buscarlo?-termino con la voz cargada de emocion

Harry asintio -Claro, podemos ir a buscarlo mañana, por ahora sera mejor que durmamos. Hasta mañana Luna-

Luna respondió el saludo y además le dio un beso en la mejilla a Harry, dejando a este sorprendido y cohibido, cuando Luna salió de la pieza, Harry se permitió mostrar una sonrisa y luego se paso la mano por la mejilla, recordando el beso de Luna, con este pensamiento se quedo dormido


	14. Chapter 14

_Estrella de Kaleido Star: _Los cuatro menores Weasley solamente, y lo unico que saben es que Harry encontro una forma de ser metamorfomago, aunque todos sospechan de que hay algo mas, no sabennada sobre el mundo de los muertos, Raziel o algo asi, ni tampoco sobre lo del profesor de DCAO. Aunque si conocen el libro de entrenamiento de Harry, pero Harry solo se lo confia a Luna, el de entrenamiento nada mas, el otroa nadie lo conoce, excepto los padres de Harry y Sirus. Francamente no se me habia ocurrido el mapa del expreso de Howgarts, estaba pensando en otros, pero ahi veremos que hago. Ojala te guste este capitulo y gracias por tu review

_Pedro_: Gracias por tu review, espero que este capitulo te agrade

_Joice:_ Bueno Joice, en este capitulo puse una pelea, no muy larga pero una pelea alfin y al cabo, anuque significativa para despues... Ojala te agrade y gracias por tu review

_Jim:_ Gracias por tu review Jim ojala disfurtes este capitulo

_CaTuSiaNa_: Gracias por tu review, me di cuenta de que en todos los anteriores habia escrito mal tu nombre, haìa puesto la segnda a con mayuscula (Estoy ocioso y no se me ocurre que decir :P) ojala te agrade este capitulo, chaito

Capitulo XIV: El viaje al callejón Diagon

-James...James, despierta- le decía Lily a James mientras lo movía con una mano, se encontraban en el avión a Chile, en ese momento ya habían llegado y estaban desabordando, James se despertó y pregunto

–¿Ya llegamos?- Lily asintió y James se levanto y desperezo

–Ten- le dijo Lily a James mientras le pasaba un café, James se lo bebió rápidamente, luego de eso bajaron del avión

–¿Este lugar es Chile?-

Lily asintió y luego dijo –Mi padre me contó una historia sobre este lugar-

James la miro y le dijo que se la dijera –Hace mucho tiempo cuando Dios estaba descansando después de crear el mundo vino un ángel y le dijo –Dios, nos han sobrado muchas islas, algunos desiertos, montañas, flores, animales, árboles y lagos¿Qué hacemos con ellos?- Dios cansado le dijo al ángel –Reúne todo y ponlo en el último rincón del mundo-

James miraba a Lily extrañado –¿y eso a que se debe?-

Lily contesto –Chile es el país mas austral del mundo y tiene todos los climas y relieves del mundo-

James pareció entender el cuento y dijo –Te parece si vamos en bus hacia el sur-

A Lily le gusto la idea y siguió a James hacia un terminal de buses, estuvieron un rato eligiendo el destino y cuando se decidieron, James fue a comprar los boletos

–Deme 2 boletos hasta Puerto Montt-

El hombre a pesar de no hablar Ingles entendió las palabras "dos" y el lugar, "Puerto Montt", así que preparo los boletos, pero en el momento de pagar no le acepto el dinero a James (N/A: Lo escrito en comillas, en este capitulo y mientras James y Lily estén en Chile es Español)

–"Disculpe señor, pero debe cambiar su dinero a moneda Chilena"-

James no entendió nada así que le pidió a Lily que hablara, Lily tampoco hablaba mucho español, pero entendió algo que estaba relacionado con el dinero

–James, tenemos que cambiar nuestro dinero a moneda Chilena- le dijo Lily a James, este entendió y empezaron a buscar un lugar donde cambiar el dinero, cuando encontraron el lugar, Lily fue la que hablo

–"Disculpe¿usted habla ingles?"- el hombre que atendía negó, pero dijo (N/A: Cualquier persona chilena puede entender cosas tan basicas como esa)

–"Espere"- El hombre se acerco a otro hombre y le empezó a hablar, el otro hombre se acerco a donde estaba James y Lily

–Buenos días señores¿Qué desean?- James respondió

–Necesitamos cambiar algo de dinero- en ese momento James saco una gran cantidad de libras de su bolsillo

–Vaya, espere un momento- el hombre se puso a contar y luego dijo –Serian 2.000.000 de pesos-

James asintió y el hombre le entrego el dinero a James –Aquí tiene señor ¿Necesita algo mas?-

James negó y cuando se iba a ir el hombre los detuvo –Espere señor, tenga-

El hombre le paso a James un diccionario Ingles-Español, James lo miro extrañado

–Es un regalo a las personas que han cambiado mas de 1.000.000 señor-

James agradeció el diccionario y luego él y Lily fueron a comprar los boletos, una vez con los boletos se dedicaron a esperar el bus, James se dedico a ver a las personas para ver si había alguien que pareciera ser un mago, pero no vio a nadie que podría comparar con un mago, luego de un rato subieron al bus. En el camino James y Lily se dedicaron a ver el paisaje, realmente había mucho de todo y el frió ya se empezaba a sentir, un momento después les entregaron una frazada, pero no se durmieron

-¿Dónde iremos cuando lleguemos?- le pregunto Lily a James

–Tengo pensado buscar un hotel para pasar la noche y luego investigar en alguna biblioteca o en algún museo- le contesto James a Lily, a Lily le pareció buena idea, luego de un rato Lily se quedo dormida en el hombro de James y este en su asiento.

Cuando despertaron ya hubieron llegado era de noche, así que se dedicaron a buscar algún hotel, luego de algún tiempo encontraron uno y entraron, se dirigieron a el recepcionista

–"Buenos días señor¿Desea una habitación?"-

James recordando lo que había dicho su esposa en la caja de cambio dijo -"Disculpe¿usted habla ingles?"-

El recepcionista contesto –Si señor¿desea una habitación?-

James contesto –Si por favor, una habitación matrimonial-

El recepcionista le dijo –Dígame su nombre-

James contesto –James Potter-

El recepcionista anoto y luego dijo –¿Una noche?-

James asintió y luego el recepcionista dijo –Son 35.000 pesos señor-

James saco algunos billetes y se los paso al recepcionista, luego este llamo a otro hombre

–"Botones, lleve a estos señores a la habitación 204"-

Luego el recepcionista le paso una llave al hombre, después de un rato llegaron a la habitación y luego de darle la propina al hombre, que fue muy generosa por que James aun no conocía bien el dinero Chileno, se dispusieron a dormir

–James, tenemos que comprarnos algo de ropa, recuerda que no trajimos equipaje-

James asintió –Mañana le preguntare al recepcionista donde hay alguna tienda-

Después de eso James y Lily se acostaron y luego de mucho rato porque sa pasaron bastante del viaje durmiedo, pese a que querian disfrutar del paisaje se quedaron dormidos.

* * *

Harry se despertó a las 7 de la mañana ese día, tenia que levantarse mas temprano para evitar que alguien entrara y lo viera, decidió no bajar aun a desayuna así que se dispuso a leer el libro que le había entregado Luna ayer, después de 2 horas de estar leyendo, se ducho y luego se transformarse bajo a desayunar, en la cocina estaban Molly, Sirius y Arthur 

–Buenos Días- dijo James a todos

–Buenos días James¿te sirvo algo?- le pregunto Molly a Harry, este contesto

–Un café y unas tostadas, Molly-

Molly le sirvió a Harry y este empezó a comer, luego de un rato aparecieron Ginny y Luna en la cocina, esta última le dio un beso a James en la mejilla, dejando sorprendida a Ginny y sonriente a Sirius, mientras que los señores Weasleys no le dieron importancia, después de desayunar Luna le pregunto a Harry

–¿A que hora vamos?-

Harry contesto –Vamos en la tarde, no quiero llegar a molestar a Hermione-

Ginny que escucho esto pregunto –¿Van a salir?-

Harry miro a ver di había alguien, no había nadie así que respondió –Si, iremos a la casa de Hermione a buscar mis cosas-

Ginny asintió y se puso a conversar con Luna, Harry subió a su habitación a recoger el libro de estudio, luego fue a la habitación donde estaba Buckbeak, le hizo una reverencia a este y luego de que lo aceptara se puso a entrenar, estuvo cerca de 3 horas entrenando, había perdido mucho tiempo y tenia que recuperarlo, entreno un poco su visión de muertos y el dominio de armas mágicas, para esta ultima ocupaba una espada de fuego que el mismo hacia

–Necesito comprarme una espada- dijo Harry

–Conozco un lugar donde venden algunas- contesto Luna asustando a Harry quese giro rapidamente con la espada empuñada

–Luna¿Desde cuando estas allí?- dijo Harry bajando la espada y luego desapareciendola

Luna respondió –Algunos minutos-

Harry le pregunto -¿Dónde es ese lugar para comprar armas?-

Luna respondió –Es el callejón Foehun, venden todo tipos de armas y cosas antiguas-

Harry no conocía ese callejón, nunca antes lo había escuchado, Luna viendo la cara de curiosidad de Harry dijo

–El callejón Foehun esta mas allá del callejón Knocktum, pero no es tan peligroso como este-

A Harry le intereso este callejón y dijo –Después de ir con Hermione, vamos a ese callejón-

Luna asintió y le dijo -¿Qué estas entrenando?-

Harry le paso el libro, ya tenia confianza en Luna –¿Puedo entrenar contigo?-

Harry lo dudo un poco, pero al final asintió –Luna, para empezar necesitas dominar la magia sin varita ya que así el ministerio no sabrá que haces magia-

Luna asintió y le dijo a Harry –Esta bien¿necesito algo en especial?-

Harry negó y le dijo –No, no te preocupes, lo único que debes hacer es dejar tu mente en blanco y luego llevar la magia de tu ser a cada parte de tu cuerpo, debes expandir tu núcleo mágico-

Luna hizo lo que Harry le pedía, no le costaba nada dejar la mente en blanco, pero se demoro un poco en localizar su magia, cuando lo logro empezó con la tarea de distribuir su magia por su cuerpo, mientras Luna hacia esto Harry se dedico a leer el libro para hacer el mapa, quería hacer un mapa del cuartel de la orden.

Dos horas después, Harry había terminado de leer el libro, ya no se demoraba nada en leer y leía una cosa una vez y la recordaba durante mucho tiempo, esa era una de las habilidades que Raziel le había enseñado,olvidarse de todo el resto y concentrándose exclusivamente en el libro y luego dejarse llevar, ya sabia como construir un mapa, pero necesitaba algunos materiales para hacerlo, anoto los materiales en un pergamino, los compraría en el callejón Diagon, luego de terminar fue a ver como seguía Luna, esta seguía ampliando su núcleo mágico, Harry se sorprendió al notar la energía de Luna, realmente había conseguido un progreso enorme, se quedo mirando algunos momentos el rostro de Luna sin poder despejar los ojos, era realmente hermosa, tenia un rostro delicado y tierno, una nariz pequeña, unos grandes ojos de color azul y su pelo de color rubio, además de su aspecto soñador que le daban un aire risueño, luego de un rato Luna abrió los ojos y le sonrió a Harry que estaba enfrente de ella, Harry se sonrojo un poco, pero se calmo rápidamente

–Harry¿Porque volviste a transformarte?-

Harry se sorprendió un poco por la pregunta de Luna, luego se empezó a mirar, efectivamente estaba con el aspecto real suyo, Harry se sonrojo cuando pensó en la razón de que eso hubiera ocurrido, estaba tan concentrado mirando a Luna, que se transformo sin darse cuenta

-Este... lo que pasa es que nunca nadie viene por estos lugares así que decidí descansar un poco- dijo Harry inventando lo primero que se le ocurrió

–Ya veo¿Cómo lo hice?-

Harry respondió –Bien Luna, a ver... trata de lanzar un Wingardium Leviosa a esa pluma-

Luna trato de hacerlo, pero no lo consiguió, estuvo tratando unas cinco veces y a la quinta logro que la pluma levitara unos centímetros, Luna se puso feliz y siguió intentando hasta poder dominarlo bien, Harry la miraba sonriente, después de ver como Luna ya dominaba bien eso, dijo –Luna, es hora de bajar a almorzar, mañana seguirás practicando los hechizos de primero-

Luna asintió y dijo –Si profesor Potter-

Luna y Harry se rieron de esto y luego bajaron a almorzar, una vez abajo fueron asaltados a preguntas por los gemelos y Ron, de donde estaban y que estaban haciendo, luego de calmarlos un poco entraron a la cocina donde la señora Weasley estaba con Mila preparando el almuerzo

–Señora, por favor déjeme a mi hacerlo, es mi trabajo- le pedía el elfo a Molly, pero esta se rehusaba. Después de almorzar Luna, Harry, Ginny y Ron fueron a la habitación de Harry y hablaron sobre el viaje que harían Harry y Luna, Ron pidió ir con ellos y al final los convenció, Ginny por otra parte dijo que no iría. A las 4 de la tarde Luna, Harry y Ron fueron por la chimenea de la casa hacia el caldero chorreante, una vez allí se dirigieron a la casa de Hermione, Ron fue todo el camino hablando de los objetos muggles totalmente normales como los semáforos o los parquímetros, esto a Harry le recordó un poco a Hagrid en su primer año, luego de un rato llegaron a la casa de Hermione, Harry toco el timbre y después de un rato la mamá de Hermione les abrió la puerta

–Buenos días¿Se encontrara Hermione?-

La madre de Hermione asintió y los invito a pasar a la sala, luego subió a buscar a su hija –Hermione, tienes visitas-

Hermione bajo a la sala -¡Har.. James!- dijo Hermione cuando vio a Ron

–Hola Hermione- saludo Harry a Hermione, luego Hermione saludo a Luna y a Ron, estuvieron hablando un rato del verano y luego Harry le dijo –A propósito Hermione¿Tu tienes mi baúl?-

Hermione asintió y invito a los 3 a subir a su habitación, la habitación de Hermione, no era para nada parecida a la de Harry o Ron, era totalmente muggle, habían algunas fotos de sus padres y de ella y también había una foto muggle de Harry, Ron y Hermione en su primer año, en la pared había un gran estante de libros, mas allá había una puerta que conducía a un baño, Hermione se acerco a su cama y de debajo de esta saco el baúl de Harry, luego este lo reducio y se lo guardo en su bolsillo

–Gracias Hermione- después Harry le dijo –¿Iras al cuartel este verano?-

Hermione negó –No, voy a quedarme aquí, quiero pasar tiempo con mis padres y mis amigas de aquí- respondió Hermione a Harry, luego Ron se acerco y dijo

–Oigan, nosotros vamos a ir al callejón Diagon, porque no vienes con nosotros Hermione- a los chicos les pareció buena idea y Hermione bajo a pedirle permiso a su madre, un rato después todos se dirigían al callejón Diagon. Cuando llegaron al callejón fueron a tomarse un helado a (N/A: lo unico que me acuerdo del nombre es que empieza con F. Ustedes saben cual es) luego de eso Harry fue a comprar los materiales que necesitaba para el mapa, necesitaba la tela con la que hacían los cuadros mágicos y lo otro que necesitaba era una tinta especial que se volvía invisible y visible con una sola palabra o frase, Ron y Hermione le preguntaban a Harry y Luna para que habían comprado esos objetos, pero ninguno les respondían, lo único que decían era –Es una sorpresa-

Después de un rato Luna dijo –Harry, es hora de ir al callejón-

Harry asintió, mientras que Ron y Hermione los miraban confusos, Harry les paso unas túnicas negras a todos y les ordeno ponérselas, Hermione pregunto -¿Dónde vamos?-

Luna le respondió –Iremos al callejón Knocktum-

Hermione se puso pálida y protesto –Pero como pueden ir allí, es un lugar para magos oscuros...-

Harry la callo antes de que siguiera y le dijo –Hermione, vamos a ir a un lugar que esta mas allá del callejón Knocktum, no te preocupes, solamente manténganse juntos-

Hermione quería protestar, pero Harry y Luna ya se estaban alejando -¿Crees que sea seguro?- le pregunto Ron a Hermione

-Eso espero- le contesto Hermione, entraron al callejón, había mucha gente con túnicas negras, pero pasaron rápidamente siguiendo a Luna, después de 10 minutos de caminata vieron la salida, se dirigieron hacia allá cuando unos 7 magos los detuvieron

–Vaya, vaya, pero que tenemos aquí, unos polluelos perdidos-

Hermione y Ron se asustaron, pero gracias a la capucha negra no se le notaba

-Largo, fuera de mi camino- les respondió Harry con una voz amenazante, los hombre se rieron y desenfundaron sus varitas

-¿Qué crees que puedes hacer tu contra nosotros?- dijo uno de los hombres, Harry iba a responder cuando otro grito

–_Cruccio-_ el rayo de color rojo choco directamente contra el pecho de Luna que empezó a gritar de dolor, Harry grito –_Desmaius- _al mortífago que ataco a Luna, luego fue donde ella que estaba en el piso temblando de dolor, Harry cuando vio esto grito _–Multus kedavra- _seis rayos de color verde brillante salieron de la mano de Harry, cinco de ellos chocaron contra los mortífagos que gritaron de dolor, uno de ellos miraba esto atemorizado y instintivamente retrocedió un paso, pero luego grito –_Avada Kedavra- _el rayo de color verde se dirigía directamente hacia Harry, pero antes de que llegara Harry grito _–Mortum escutum- _el rayo choco contra Harry, pero para sorpresa de todos el rayo parecio disloverse apenas toco a Harry, sorprendiendo a todos y luego aprovechando el desconcierto, grito _–Desmaius_- el hechizo aturdidor choco directamente contra el mortífago que cayo desmayado, los otros cinco se había desmayado también por el efecto del multus kedavra, Harry se acerco a Luna y la tomo en sus brazos, esta estaba tiritando

–Ron, toma a Luna- Ron, que todavía estaba boquiabierto por la batalla, no reacciono –RON- Ron reacciono de inmediato y fue a tomar a Luna entre sus brazos, Harry se dirigió hacia los mortífagos y dijo –_Sogus_-

Los mortífagos quedaron atados con unas cuerdas, después de eso Harry movió su mano y los 7 mortífagos desaparecieron

–Vamos- dijo Harry con una voz triste y baja, Hermione y Ron que todavía estaban sorprendidos lo siguieron calladamente hacia el callejón Foehun.

_Fin del capitulo_

_En este capitulo aparecieron dos hechizos creados por mi: El mortum Escutum, es el mismo hechizo que uso Harry cuando enfrento a las tutelas del otro mundo, permite que ningun hechizo de muerte instantanea afecte al convocador, pero solo al convocador. El otro hechizo es el Multus Kedavra: no es un hechizo de muerte como algunos habran pensado, este hechizo hace que la persona sienta un dolor insoportable, aunque menor que un cruccio, el hechizo continua hasta que la persona pierde la conciencia, en ningun caso llega a ser mortal excepto si la persona tuviera una enfermedad o algo por el estilo._


	15. Chapter 15

_Jim_: Gracias por tu review, me laegro que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior, ojala este capitulo tambien te agrade, ya que apartir de ahora las cosas se van a poner algo mas interesantes

_Pedro:_ Bueno aqui tienes otro capiulo mas de la historia, ojala te agrade. Gracias por tu review

_Estrella de Kaleido Star: _Este Hedwing... no la olvide... este... dijamos que esta en una mision (Nota PARA el autor: inventar una mision para Hedwing :P) Bueno ojala que te haya gustado este capitulo, gracias por recordarme ese punto, se me habia escapado olimpicamente. Gracias por tu review

Capitulo XV: El callejón Fouhun

El callejón Foehun era como una ciudadela medieval, todas las tiendas tenían un aire de la edad media, se veían algunos caballos y algunos hombres con ropas antiguas, Harry miraba hacia todos lados en busca de algún lugar para que Luna descansara, después de andar un poco diviso una posada que se llamaba El Caballero Errante, Harry y los chicos entraron y se dirigieron hacia el hombre que atendía

–Galo ret tei, futsure a jegre-

Ron, Hermione y Harry se miraron entre ellos, hasta que Harry dijo –Hermione¿sabes que idioma es? –

Hermione estuvo pensando un rato y luego contesto –Seguramente es el idioma que se hablaba en la época, creo que puede ser anglo-sajón o algún otro-

A Harry esa explicación no le agrado mucho y trato de hablar con el hombre –¿Habla ingles?-

El hombre no contesto, así que Harry dedujo que no hablaba, probo con otro idioma –"¿Habla español?"-

El hombre tampoco respondió, Harry le empezó a hablar en todos los idiomas que conocía hasta que dijo –Canre jin, Mélon-

El hombre pareció entender por que contesto – Picsara ihara cat-

Harry suspiro y dijo –lomco tan sin, ihara-

El hombre miro a Luna y luego tomo una llave y dijo –serit-

El hombre se empezó a mover hacia unas escalera, Hermione pregunto a Harry -¿Qué idioma era ese?-

Harry contesto –Elfo-

Hermione se quedo alucinada con la respuesta y Ron miraba a Harry como si fuera un bicho raro¿Dónde había aprendido a pelear así y donde había aprendido a hablar tantos idiomas e incluso elfo, luego de un rato el hombre se detuvo y les enseño una habitación

–Friet fo ef, ihara- dijo el hombre y Harry respondió

–Merti erit- Harry entro a la habitación, era una habitación pequeña con una cama que no parecía muy cómoda, pero era suficiente, Ron acostó a Luna en la cama

-¿Cuánto tiempo estará así?- le pregunto Hermione a Harry

–No lo sé, esa maldición le pego directamente en el corazón, necesita descansar- Hermione asintió

Ron dijo –Harry¿donde aprendiste a luchar así?-

Harry no tuvo mas opción que responderle a Ron con la verdad –Me enseño una persona llamada Raziel, el también me enseño esos idiomas, veras Ron estuve entrenando con él cerca de un año y medio aunque aquí solo hayan pasado una semana, fue realmente agotador-

Ron aunque esa revelación era para sorprenderse, no hizo ningún gesto, ya había visto suficiente para creerle a Harry, estuvieron un rato en silencio cuando Ron dijo –Me enseñarías a luchar, Harry-

Harry y Hermione se miraron sorprendidos por la pregunta de Ron, nunca se hubieran imaginado que Ron hubiera dicho eso, Harry respondió –Claro Ron, en el cuartel te puedo enseñar, pero te va a costar mucho-

Ron no le dio importancia a esto último y respondió –No importa, quiero aprender a defenderme, quiero poder ser útil al mundo mágico-

Harry le sonrió a Ron y le dijo –Así me gusta Ron, espero que sigas con ese animo después de la primer día-

Ron no entendió a que se refería Harry, pero no iba dar pie atrás, iba a luchar por las personas que quería, Hermione miraba impresionada a Ron, nunca lo había visto tan decidido, justo en ese momento Luna se empezó a mover violentamente, Harry se levanto de inmediato y se acerco a ella

–Esta teniendo un ataque- grito Harry muy nervioso, Hermione se puso blanca y Ron también

–¿Puedes hacer algo?- le pregunto Hermione a Harry, este contesto

–No le digan lo que van a ver a nadie, menos a Luna-

Antes de que Ron y Hermione pudieran asimilar las palabras de Harry, este le quito la túnica a Luna y luego la blusa, Ron se puso rojo cuando vio a Luna así y Harry también, pero continuo y le saco el sostén, luego puso su mano derecha en el pecho de Luna justo en la parte del corazón y dijo –_Pulfanbib- _una luz de color blanca rodio la mano de Harry y después rodio la zona del corazón de Luna, Harry estuvo así cerca de 2 minutos, algunas veces pulsaba con fuerza el pecho de Luna, Harry se estaba cansando, la magia de sanación nunca fue su fuerte, pero ahora la necesitaba mas que nunca, de repente sintió como el corazón de Luna se tranquilizaba y volvía a su ritmo normal, Harry quito su mano, estaba sudando y respirando agitadamente, hace tiempo que no gastaba tanta energía, Hermione fue a donde Luna y le coloco de nuevo la ropa, todavía estaba un poco nerviosa, luego de colocarle toda la ropa a Luna se acerco a Harry, y le quito el sudor con su manga, estuvieron un rato esperando a que Luna se despertara, luego de un rato esto ocurrió Luna abrió los ojos, los 3 amigos se acercaron y Hermione hablo -¿Cómo te sientes?-

Luna respondió con una voz débil –Me duele el pecho-

Harry se sonrojo por esta respuesta y Ron se rió por lo bajo de él, Luna los miro algo extrañada pero no dijo nada, Harry le dijo –Debes descansar Luna-

Esta asintió y dijo –Gracias por cuidarme-

Harry le dio un beso a Luna en la mejilla y la dejo que durmiera, esta se quedo dormida rápidamente, Hermione se estaba empezando a dar cuenta de que Harry sentía algo por Luna, pero no dijo nada, después de un rato Harry hablo –Si quieren pueden ir a dar una vuelta por el callejón, seguramente hay cosas interesantes que ver-

Hermione objeto, no quería dejar a Harry solo con Luna –No te preocupes, ya vendremos otro día-

Ron miro algo extrañado a Hermione y dijo –A mi me gustaría ir, anda Hermione acompáñame-

Ron se había dado cuenta de que Harry quería estar solo con Luna, así que le quiso ayudar, Hermione por otra parte contesto –Pero, no podemos hablar con nadie-

Harry le dijo a Hermione –No te preocupes, conozco un hechizo para que ustedes hablen y comprendan cualquier idioma, lo escucharan como si fuera ingles-

Hermione que se vio sin argumentos acepto y dijo –Esta bien, vamos Ron-

Harry en ese momento hizo el hechizo _–Lungus Jin-_

De inmediato un rayo de color azul golpeo a Ron y a Hermione en las gargantas, Hermione dijo –Estas seguro que funciona-

Harry asintió y dijo –Si Hermione, me hablaste en elfico-

Ron tomo la mano de Hermione y tiro de ella hacia la salida, se dirigieron al callejón, estuvieron mirando algunas tiendas, se veían tiendas de ropa antigua, una herrería, también vieron un establo, Ron y Hermione se dirigieron hacia allí y un hombre se les acerco -Galo ret tei-

Hermione y Ron trataron de contestar –Hola-

El hombre les entendió porque contesto –Hola muchachos¿desean ver unos caballos?-

Ron y Hermione asintieron y lo siguieron, el hombre los condujo hacia unos establos –Vale un real el paseo en caballo-

Hermione respondió –lo siento no tenemos ningún real, aceptaría galeones-

El hombre pareció dudar, pero luego dijo –De acuerdo, 5 galeones el paseo de media hora-

Ron pago los galeones y el hombre les paso 2 hermosos sementales -¿Saben montar verdad?-

Ron asintió, pero Hermione negó –Esta bien, mira acércate-

El hombre estuvo un rato enseñándole la forma correcta de montar a Hermione, en ese rato Ron había subido a su caballo y estuvo galopando, cuando por fin Hermione le cogió el truco trato de seguir a Ron, pero cada vez que el caballo aceleraba Hermione se asustaba y al parecer el caballo sentía el miedo de Hermione por que disminuía rápidamente la marcha, ya se había completado la media hora, pero Ron pago otros 5 galeones y estuvieron otro rato montando, Hermione ya había perdido el miedo y corría persiguiendo a Ron, estuvieron algún rato entreteniéndose en eso, ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta de que la otra media hora se había acabado, cuando bajaron había estado cerca de 45 minutos, pero el hombre no se los cobro, luego de eso fueron a algunas tiendas, vieron una tienda de mascotas, una que al parecer era un restaurante, siguieron caminado hasta que llego un momento en que se habían acabado las tiendas y habían casas, decidieron regresar al Caballero Errante, cuando llegaron subieron a la habitación, encontraron a Harry durmiendo en una silla con la cabeza apoyada en la cama y a Luna también durmiendo, decidieron no despertarlos, Hermione se quedo en la habitación y Ron bajo a hablar con el dueño –Disculpe señor, me podría decir si hay alguna chimenea conectada a la red flu-

El hombre al parecer no entendió que se refería Ron con eso de "red flu" –Joven ¿Qué es la red flu?-

Esa respuesta fue suficiente para que Ron entendiera de que no había una chimenea entonces dijo –No importa¿hay alguna forma de salir de este callejón sin pasar por el callejón Knocktum?-

El hombre respondió –Bueno hay una forma, hay una salida mas allá del pueblo, pero esta muy lejos, creo que desemboca en Escocia-

Ron asintió, entonces tendremos que salir por el callejón, no creo que quieran ir por ese camino, pensó Ron, agradeció al hombre y subió a la habitación, Harry ya había despertado, estuvieron conversando una media hora cuando Luna se despertó

–Ya te sientes mejor- le pregunto Harry a Luna, esta asintió y se levanto

–Si, ya estoy bien, solo necesitaba descansar, no me paso nada-

Harry le sonrió a Luna y luego de que esta se levantara, los 4 chicos bajaron –Señor¿Cuánto le debo?- pregunto Harry al dueño, este respondió

–No se preocupe, era un caso de emergencia, no me debe nada-

Harry objeto, pero el dueño no le acepto el dinero, al final Harry se rindió y después de agradecerle al dueño salieron -¿En que idioma estas hablando Harry?- le pregunto Luna a Harry

–Elfo, no sabia el idioma en que habla la gente aquí así que intente con todos los que conocía, resulto que el elfo lo hablan- respondió Harry

Luego de informarle a Luna sobre los idiomas y que esta le explicara el callejón y otras cosas, Ron dijo –Harry nos podrías quitar este hechizo-

Harry dijo –_Finite incantatem- _

Ron y Hermione empezaron a hablar en ingles, luego Harry dijo a Luna –Por cierto¿Dónde esta el lugar en el que venden las armas?- le pregunto Harry a Luna, pero la que le contesto fue Hermione

–Esta por allá, sígueme- Hermione tomo la mano de Harry y tiro de él, Harry estaba un poco sorprendido por la actitud de Hermione, pero la siguió, después de un rato llegaron a la herrería, habían una gran cantidad de armas, espadas, chafarotes, dagas, hachas, lanzas, arcos, cuchillos, etc, Harry se acerco al dueño

–Canre Jin, ihara- el hombre al parecer no entendió nada, así que Luna se acerco

-Galo ret tei- el hombre empezó a hablar con Luna, Harry y los chicos no entendieron nada, después de un rato Luna les dijo

–Vengan- el hombre guió a los amigos hasta un almacén, donde habían gran cantidad de armas, después empezó a hablar y Luna traducía

–Busca tu arma, usa tu instinto para escogerla, cuando sientas que un arma es especial, esa será la tuya, recuerda que el arma elige a su dueño- Harry asintió y empezó a buscar su arma, habían muchos tipos de espada, algunas tenían un filo extraño, otras parecían completamente normales, otras parecían ser sierras, también habían de diferentes colores, algunas brillaban, después de largo rato mirando espadas, Harry encontró una espada que le parecía especial, era una espada de cerca un metro de largo, la hoja tenia un color entre gris y rojo, en el mango se podían apreciar una gema, parecía un rubí, pero era de un color mas oscuro, Harry la tomo y sintió que la espada estaba diseñada para su mano, el hombre se acerco a Harry y dijo

–Pate equil-

Harry no entendió y miro a Luna que respondió –Buena elección-

El hombre le empezó a hablar a Harry mientras que Luna le traducía –Esa espada fue forjada en Japón, tiene gran cantidad de años, entre sus habilidades mágicas están: resistir temperaturas muy elevadas, poder destruir a los muertos vivientes, brillar cuando tu lo desees y también puede canalizar la magia, por lo que puedes lanzar un hechizo como si fuera tu varita-

Harry miraba la espada maravillado, era realmente una gran espada, Luna dijo –esa espada cuesta 100 reales-

Harry le miro extrañado y dijo -¿Reales?-

Luna contesto –Es la moneda de aquí, creo que equivalen a 4 galones, 12 siclkes y 13 kunts, en fin 5 galeones-

Harry asintió y dijo –¿Aceptan galeones?-

Luna le pregunto al hombre y luego de que este contestara dijo –te la vende por 500 galeones-

Harry busco en sus bolsillo, pero no tenia suficientes galeones, así que le dijo a Luna –Dile si me puede guardar la espada, necesito ir a retirar los galeones de Gringots-

Luna se lo dijo al hombre y a este le pareció bien, se despidieron del hombre y Ron dijo –¿Volveremos a pasar por el callejón Knocktum?-

Harry negó y luego saco un kunts de su bolsillo y dijo –_Portus-_

Harry les dijo –Sujétense- los 4 tomaron el kunts y sintieron ese halon desde el ombligo, luego aparecieron en gringonts

–Me alegra que no pasáramos por el callejón Knocktum- dijo Hermione, en ese momento Luna se alarmo

–Harry, estas volviendo a la normalidad- Harry en efecto estaba volviendo a su forma real, había ocupado tanto poder en curar a Luna, la batalla contra los mortífagos y en hacer el traslador, que ya no podía aguantar mas su transformación, Luna rápidamente le puso la capucha negra a Harry para que nadie lo viera, Hermione dijo

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?-

Luna contesto –Entremos a gringots-

Rápidamente los 4 entraron a el banco y fueron atendidos por un gnomo, Luna se acerco y dijo –Buenos días¿Quisiera hacer un retiro?-

El gnomo la miro y dijo –¿Tiene usted la llave?-

Luna miro a Harry y este se puso a buscarla, luego se la paso a Luna –Cámara 712-

El gnomo verifico la llave y dijo –Esa es la cámara del señor Potter señorita-

Harry se acerco al gnomo y le mostró su rostro, el gnomo acerco su mano a Harry y luego dijo –Muy bien, síganme-

Harry le agradeció y luego dijo –Por favor no le diga a nadie que me vio aquí-

El gnomo asintió y luego los guió hasta la cámara, Hermione y Luna decidieron quedarse, no les gustaba para nada el viaje, después de un rato Harry regreso y salieron de gringots, pero...

–Señor Weasley, señorita Granger, señorita Lovegood, que gusto encontrarlos aquí- los 4 muchachos se voltearon y vieron a Albus Dumblendore, de inmediato se pusieron pálidos y Harry trago saliva, Luna fue la que hablo

–Ho..hola profesor¿Qué hace aquí?- el profesor Dumblendore se había dado cuenta de que algo ocurría, sin embargo contesto

–Solo estoy comprando algunas cosas que me hacen falta para el nuevo curso- el profesor se fijo en el encapuchado y dijo -¿Quién es él?-

Harry trago saliva, Dumblendore no podía descubrirlo, pensó rápidamente una forma de escapar de ahí, pero en ese momento una ola de frió sintió por todo el cuerpo, Dumblendore, Ron, Hermione y Luna que ya conocían esa sensación miraron hacia todos lados, de repente localizaron la fuente, en el cielo habían por lo menos unos 30 dementores, de inmediato desenfundaron sus varitas preparados para defenderse, Harry aprovecho este momento de distracción de Dumblendore para esconderse en una tienda, que por gracia del cielo era de pociones, el dueño había salido para enfrentar a los dementores, así que Harry tenia pista libre para buscar alguna poción que lo ayudara, mientras tanto Dumblendore, algunos magos que estaban por allí y los chicos lanzaban encantamientos patronus hacia el cielo ya oscuro por la cantidad abrumante de dementores, los magos poco a poco se estaban quedando sin fuerzas, algunos como Dumblendore, Luna y otros magos, que seguramente eran aurores trataban de resistir el ataque, de repente se vio un gran ciervo de color plateado salir de la nada, el ciervo embistió contra los dementores y estos escaparon asustados, pero la cantidad de dementores seguía siendo abrumadora, Luna de repente sintió que alguien le hablaba al oído

-¿Crees poder lanzar tu encantamiento patronus una vez mas?-

Luna asintió y escucho nuevamente la voz –Hazlo a la cuenta de 3. 1...2...3-

-_EXPECTO PATRONUS- _de la varita de Luna salió una gran águila, casi antes de que embistiera con el primer dementor se escucho un hechizo, solamente lo escucharon la gente que estaba mas cercana, entre ellos Dumblendore

–_Magus crecento-_ un rayo de color dorado salió de la nada y choco contra el patronus de Luna, este comenzó a crecer desmesuradamente, el águila termino midiendo cerca de 10 veces mas su porte y comenzó a moverse hiperactivamente, el águila embistió contra un gran grupos de dementores, estos en vez de huir se desintegraron, solamente quedaron cenizas de ellos, los otros dementores huyeron rápidamente del lugar, las personas del callejón Diagon estaban mas que sorprendidas, algunas aun miraban hacia el lugar donde había desaparecido la gloriosa águila, el profesor Dumblendore que fue el primero en recuperarse fue rápidamente hacia Luna y los chicos

-¿Están bien?- los chicos asintieron y Dumblendore escucho una voz a sus espaldas

–Yo me encargare de ellos profesor- Dumblendore se giro rápidamente para ver a un James Granger algo cansado, seguramente por la intensa batalla, el profesor Dumblendore asintió y fue a atender a las demás personas, Harry se acerco a los chicos y con un movimiento de su mano hizo aparecer unas barras de chocolate

–Coman, les ayudara- los chicos comieron la barra sin rechistar y luego James los llevo al caldero chorreante, una vez allí se sentaron en una mesa

-¿Te encuentras bien Luna?- le pregunto Harry a Luna, esta se veía demasiado cansada y respiraba entrecortadamente, Luna respondió

–Si, solo me duele el pecho- obviamente esa respuesta preocupo mas que tranquilizar a Harry, este fue hacia Tom y le pidió unos polvos flu, este se los dio de inmediato

–Luna, te llevare al cuartel-

Luna asintió y se acerco a Harry, Hermione mientras tanto dijo –Volveré a mi casa, que pena que este paseo hubiera terminado así-

Harry asintió y Ron se levanto –Te acompaño a tu casa Hermione, no puedes ir sola-

Hermione trato de rehusarse, pero Ron al final la convenció, Harry se acerco a la chimenea con Luna pegada a él, para poder sostenerse, luego Harry susurro –Gridmund Place #12-

Harry y Luna aparecieron en la chimenea del cuartel, Luna ya no podía seguir caminando así que Harry la tomo en sus brazos y la llevo hacia su habitación, en el camino se cruzo Molly –Molly, conoces a algún medimago que pertenezca a la orden, lo necesito urgente-

Molly se altero y rápidamente fue hacia la chimenea para llamar a un medimago conocido, Harry acostó a Luna en su habitación, al poco rato llego Ron –Deje a Hermione en su casa¿Cómo sigue Luna?-

Harry respondió –Mal, parece que fue mucho esfuerzo para ella-

Ron asintió preocupado por la salud de Luna, al poco rato un hombre entro en la habitación y se acerco a Luna -¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?-

Harry le dijo al medimago –Una maldición le golpeo en el corazón, en esa ocasión pude curarla, pero al parecer gasto mucha energía en el ataque de los dementores-

El medimago asintió y se puso a revisar a Luna con algunos hechizos y algunos objeto muggles, unos 15 minutos después el medico hablo –Su corazón esta muy delicado¿Cuál fue la maldición que le golpeo?-

Harry dudo un momento si decirle, pero podía ser importante y no quería hacer peligrar la vida de Luna –fue el cruciatus-

El medimago abrió los ojos al máximo -¿Un cruciatus, es un milagro que siga viva, el 90 de las personas mueren por un paro cardiaco o de una hemorragia al recibir esa maldición en el corazón- dijo el medico, luego continuo –Debe tomarse esta poción cada 8 horas y necesita mucho descanso, en estos momentos esta fuera de peligro, pero delicada-

Harry asintió y dijo –Va a quedar algún tipo de secuela-

El medico respondió –En un caso de estos la mayoría de los casos hay alguna secuela, pero en este caso al parecer no, aunque siempre puede haber algo o a lo mejor su corazón de ahora en adelante será mas delicado, nunca se sabe con respecto a estos órganos. Sea lo que sea que usaste para curarla, le salvo la vida-

Harry suspiro aliviado y luego el doctor le paso la poción a Harry, luego de esto el medico salió de la sala, Harry se sentó en un sillón que había en la sala, después de un rato entraron a la habitación Ginny, la señora Weasley, los gemelos y el señor Weasley, Harry le dijo a Ron que les explicara que paso y este salió para ir a la cocina, ahí se encontró con Dumblendore –Me entere que le paso algo a la señorita Lovegood¿cómo se encuentra?-

Harry le contó todo lo referente a Luna y luego se dirigió de a la chimenea, pero antes de irse el profesor Dumblendore dijo –A las 9, hay reunión de la orden del fénix, se puntual-

Harry desapareció y se dirigió hacia el callejón Diagon, de allí paso por el callejón Knocktum, no quería hacer un traslador para pasar directamente, la gente del callejón se apartaban de él, seguramente le tenían miedo después de lo que hizo con esos mortífagos, cuando llego al callejón Foehun se dirigió hacia la herrería, el hombre se la paso rápidamente, pero lo detuvo y trato de decirle algo, pero como Harry no entendía nada le pidió que se lo escribiera para poder leerlo después, después de salir de la herrería con su espada se dirigió nuevamente al cuartel de la orden, llego al cuartel cerca de las 8 y media de la noche, aprovecho ese tiempo para tomarse alguna poción para recuperar fuerzas, sabia que no era recomendable tomar mas de una de esas pociones al día, pero la necesitaba con urgencia, si no puede que en medio de la reunion se transformara nuevamente


	16. Chapter 16

_Estrella de Kaleido Star:_ Ya solucione el tema de Hedwing o por lo menos tengo una idea de eso, pero no va a parecer en algunos capitulos. La carta del herrero es algo a largo plazo, Harry se olvido totalmente de ella, estaba muy preocupado por Luna en ese momento. Quizas me confunndi en alguna parte no estoy seguro, pero trato de que los errores sean minimos y que el tiempo concuerde, falta mucho todavia para las clases en Howgarts. Bueno ojala este capitulo te guste y gracias por tu review

_Jim x2:_ Gracias por tuS reviewS. Ojala que este capitulo te agrade, Hedwing ya esta soulcionado, esta en una mision :P. pero no volvera a aparecer en la historia en algun tiempo.

_Joice: _Gracia por tu review Joice, ojala te guste este capitulo. Respecto a Luna, creo que algo va a pasar a futuro, pero aun no lo decido.

CaTuSiaNa: Gracias por tu review, no importa que se te olvide, saber que lees la historia y que te gusta es suficiente para mi (Imperio lectores, lean mi historia, lean mi historia :P) ojala te guste este capitulo.

_Capitulo XVI: La primera reliquia_

Harry se dirigió hacia las cocinas, ahí solo estaban Molly y Remus, así que aprovecho para comer un poco, dentro de poco rato empezaron a llegar los diferentes miembros de la orden, después de un poco mas de espera la reunión empezó –Como podrán imaginar la reunión de hoy va a tratar del ataque al callejón Diagon¿Alguien estuvo en esa batalla?-

Alastor y Harry fueron los únicos que combatieron en el callejón, Albus le dijo a Moody que dijera su versión -Yo estaba en el caldero chorreante conversando con Tom, cuando con mi ojo mágico vi a los dementores, corrí de inmediato hacia el callejón y empecé a atacar a los dementores con encantamientos patronus, vi a otras personas que también estaban ayudando, cuando casi ya no podíamos mas vi un ciervo plateado que golpeo a los dementores, estos huyeron, pero rápidamente volvieron, estuvimos otro rato luchando cuando vi un gigantesco patronus, tenia una forma de águila, el patronus en vez de hacer huir a los dementores los destruía convirtiéndolos en cenizas-

Los miembros de la orden que no había presenciado esto miraban a Moody de forma extraña, algunos sorprendidos, otros pensando que era una broma, en fin, muchas caras, luego Albus le dijo a James que hablara –Estaba en gringots, había acompañado hace poco a Luna y a Ron a buscar a mi prima, saque un poco de dinero de gringots y cuando salí vi a los chicos hablando con un hombre encapuchado, me asuste un poco, pero luego vi al profesor Dumblendore que se acerco a ellos, un rato después los dementores llegaron, el hombre corrió hacia una tienda de pociones y yo lo seguí, pero lo perdí de vista, salí a enfrentar a los dementores, estuve enfrentándolos un rato cuando vi al hombre que se colocaba una capa de invisibilidad, ocupe un hechizo para poder verlo y lo seguí, el hombre lanzo un patronus, tenia la forma de un ciervo plateado, luego de eso se acerco a Luna y le dijo algo al oído que no alcance a escuchar, Luna en ese momento lanzo su patronus y el hombre también lanzo un hechizo, por el efecto que tuvo el hechizo creo que es el "magus crecentus", el patronus de Luna creció desmesuradamente y acabo con los dementores, luego el hombre corrió hacia unas tiendas, lo perseguí, pero al parecer hizo una aparición, luego regrese a donde estaba Luna-

Albus escuchaba la historia de James atentamente, ese hombre que hablaba James era demasiado poderoso, Albus empezó a unir cabos: Estaba conversando con Ron y Hermione, usaba una capucha negra para no ser reconocido, tenia una capa de invisibilidad, tenia una forma de patronus de ciervo. Albus se detuvo en este último punto, tenia una forma de patronus de ciervo, solo conocía una persona que encajara con esa descripción y ese era Harry Potter, era la opción mas lógica, pero había un pequeño punto que escapaba de la comprensión de Albus¿Cómo Harry pudo aparecerse y hacer el hechizo "magus crecentus"?

–James¿puedo hacerte unas preguntas?- le pregunto Albus a Harry, este asintió -¿Tienes alguna idea de quien podría ser ese hombre?-

James negó la respuesta, Albus hizo su segunda pregunta –Mencionaste una "prima" ¿Quién es?-

Harry contesto –Hermione Granger, es una prima de segundo grado-

Albus asintió –Bueno la última pregunta, no tiene nada que ver con el caso ¿Qué es lo que tiene la señorita Lovegood?-

Harry suspiro y respondió –La atacaron con una maldición cruciatus en la zona del corazón- el efecto de estas palabras fue caos total, todos empezaron a hacerles preguntas a Harry rápidamente, hasta que Albus se hizo escuchar por encima del resto

-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?- Harry sabia que esta respuesta probablemente lo dejaría mal parado frente a la orden, pero no se atrevió a mentirle a Albus cuando tenia tan bajas defensas mentales

–En realidad fue mi culpa, había estado conversando con Luna sobre armas mágicas y le pregunte donde encontrar una, ella me respondió que en el callejón Foehun, yo no lo conocía entonces le pedí a ella que si me podía indicar el camino, resulta que para llegar al callejón hay que pasar por el callejón Knocktum, entramos al callejón Knocktum, lo recorrimos casi en su totalidad, pero cuando íbamos a salir 7 mortífagos nos atacaron, luche contra ellos y finalmente los derrote, pero Luna fue alcanzada por la maldición cruciatus, después de atar a los hombres y aparecerlos en el departamento de Sirius, lleve a Luna al Caballero Errante, una posada de allí, ahí trate la herida, la cuide durante cerca de 2 horas y luego se recupero, aunque ella decía que estaba bien yo sabia que no era así, pero al final se levanto y me dijo que continuáramos, después de eso compramos la espada y regresamos al callejón Diagon, ahí ocurrió todo el incidente de los dementores, Luna volvió a recaer por la batalla, en estos momentos esta descansando en mi habitación, esta fuera de peligro, pero necesita descansar y beber una poción cada 8 horas-

Las caras de la orden variaban de la sorpresa hasta la mirada reprobatoria de la señora Weasley por haber metido a Luna al callejón Diagon, entre las caras de la orden la única que vio que al parecer no le encontraba defectos a lo que hizo fue Albus, todos los demás lo miraban reprochándole

-¿Cómo se te ocurre meter a una pobre niña indefensa a un lugar tan peligroso como el callejón Knocktum?- le grito Molly a James, Albus tuvo que intervenir

–Tranquila Molly, aunque no apruebo lo que hizo James, creo que hizo lo mejor que pudo hacer-

La orden seguía un tanto enojada por la actitud de James, Albus hablo –Dijiste que compraste una espada mágica¿Puedo verla?-

Harry no encontró ningún problema en mostrársela, así que la convoco y luego se la paso a Albus, este la empezó a ver detenidamente hasta que pregunto -¿Cuál es su habilidad?-

James respondió –Soporta cualquier tipo de temperatura; destruye a los muertos vivientes; ilumina los lugares oscuros si lo deseas y se puede usar como una varita-

Albus asintió y se la regreso a James, entonces hablo -¿A habido algún avance o algo que agregar?-

Sirius se levanto –Los mortífagos que recibí esta tarde eran novatos, uno era mas... allegado, por decirlo de alguna forma, las defensas del ministerio están ya mejoradas y esperamos que la simulación se realice el 1 de Agosto, para ese día necesitamos que la orden no intervenga-

Albus asintió y pregunto -¿Alguien mas?-

Todos negaron –Esta bien, la reunión queda finalizada.

* * *

Había pasado cerca de una semana desde James y Lily llegaron a Puerto Montt, estaban en ese momento en un museo muggle, gracias a un libro que les había pasado Harry pudieron usar el hechizo para comprender el español, no habían podido contactar con ningún mago así que se centraron en buscar información en la zona muggle, pero no habían encontrado nada de real utilidad, solo pedazos de leyendas antiguas, se dirigieron de regreso al hotel, habían decidido ir mas al sur, quizás pudieran encontrar algunas pistas que les ayudaran, viajaron hasta un pueblo que se llamaba Coyhaique, buscaron información en este pueblo, pero no lograron encontrar nada de utilidad, se iban a ir cuando un hombre los detuvo –"Ustedes ser hombre poderosos, por favor vengan conmigo"

-El hombre vestía ropa antigua, parecía ser un indígena, tal vez una persona que no se había conseguido adaptar a la nueva sociedad y vivía como sus antepasados, James y Lily curiosos, lo siguieron, después de caminar mucho rato e incluso salir del área urbana hacia los bosque de las montañas, el hombre volvió a hablar –"La oscuridad se extiende, nuestras plegarias ya no tienen efecto"-

Lily le pregunto –"¿A que oscuridad se refiere?"-

El hombre señalo hacia una aldea a la que habían llegado –La gente sufre el poder del maligno-

James y Lily miraron hacia la aldea, no era una aldea tan grande, habían cerca de 7 chozas de adobe y madera, de las chozas empezaron a salir alguna personas que se veían en mal estado, algunas con ojeras muy pronunciadas, otras desnutridas y otras parecían estar decaídas, en todos ellos se podía ver en su rostro tristeza –"Soy uno de los pocos hombres que puede soportar el mal"-

James le pregunto al hombre –"¿Cuál es este mal?"-

El hombre siguió caminando hasta detrás de la aldea, unos metros mas allá se podía distinguir una caverna –"La muerte nos esta llamando, nuestro espíritu no puede descansar en paz y si no lo hace la muerte nos vencerá"-

James y Lily estaban pensando a que se podía referir este hombre, el hombre los condujo hasta una choza, allí saco un pergamino –"El gran espíritu los ha elegido a ustedes"-

James y Lily miraron el pergamino, en el se podía apreciar el dibujo de un ser demoníaco atacando a una personas, el hombre les entrego el pergamino y con su mano señalo una escritura –"La boca del maligno, espera a los guardianes del espíritu"-

Lily, dijo a James en un susurro–James, creo que esta gente cree que somos defensores o algo así-

James le respondió tambien en un susurro–Así parece, y quieren que entremos a esa cueva-

Lily asintió y James iba a hablar cuando una mujer entro a la choza –"Padre, padre, el maligno esta hablando"-

El hombre se levanto rápidamente y Lily y James lo siguieron, se dirigieron a la cueva, se podía escuchar un viento que provenía del interior de la caverna, el hombre se dirigió a James y Lily –"Por favor, salven a mis hijos"-

James y Lily un poco a regañadientes entraron a la caverna, habían algunos dibujos en las paredes escritos en un color rojo, estos dibujo simbolizaban a demonios y seres sobrenaturales, después de un rato James y Lily vieron un sector de la caverna en la que se podía ver con claridad, fueron hacia allá y encontraron algo que los sobresalto, había una especie de puerta gigantesca hecha de una piedra de color marrón, en la puerta había imágenes grabadas de gente que caía en fuego, James dijo –Crees que esta sea la entrada al inframundo-

Lily asintió y dijo –Harry dijo que era una especie de estatuilla demanioca, busquemos algo que se asemeje-

James y Lily buscaron por todo el lugar, pero solo encontraron piedras y paredes con dibujos, finalmente se dieron por vencidos, se pusieron a descansar un poco hasta que escucharon el viento nuevamente, miraron buscando el lugar del que provenía, era esa puerta, James se acerco y luego de mirar unos instantes la puerta dijo –Una estatuilla con símbolos demoníacos, Lily... crees que sea esta puerta-

Lily miro la puerta, realmente no se le había pasado por la mente –Tienes razón, seguramente es esta puerta, hay que descubrir que piedra es esta-

James se acerco a la puerta y la toco, pero con solo tocarla fue lanzado hacia atrás violentamente

–JAMES- grito Lily a James que había chocado contra una muralla de la caverna, James se estaba convulsionando violentamente, como si tuviera una descarga eléctrica, Lily lo tomo en sus brazos, al poco tiempo James se dejo de mover y se trato de levantar

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?- pregunto James a Lily, esta que todavía estaba un poco nerviosa respondió –Cuando tocaste la puerta fuiste lanzado¿qué te ocurrió?-

James respondió –Sentí... algo parecido a cuando recibí la maldición asesina, pero yo...-

James no pudo continuar porque, sin poder evitarlo, se puso a vomitar –James¿Qué sucede?-

Lily estaba muy alterada¿Qué era lo que le había ocurrido a James, cuando James dejo de vomitar, Lily lo tomo nuevamente en sus brazos, James dijo –Lily... un ángel-

Lily se extraño de lo que dijo James, pero luego vio que este le indicaba que mirara hacia arriba, Lily desvió la mirada hacia arriba, solo se veía el techo de la caverna, pero distinguió que en el techo habían unos dibujos, se puso a verlos detenidamente, era el dibujo de un ángel que tenia una piedra en su mano, esta piedra se la pasaba a otro y a otro hasta llegar a un ángel que la ponía en una especie de puerta, Lily comprendió que el dibujo se refería a la construcción de la puerta, trato de encontrar el lugar de comienzo, era un gran hombre que sacaba la piedra de una montaña, Lily se fijo bien y descubrió que la montaña era en realidad un volcán, Lily desvió la vista hacia James y dijo -¿Cómo te sientes?-

James respondió –No te preocupes, estoy bien-

James con mucho esfuerzo se puso en pie y luego Lily dijo –Creo que la piedra, es algún tipo de roca volcánica-

James asintió y le dijo –De manera que tendremos que buscar ese volcán y de ahí sacar la piedra-

Lily asintió y dijo –Salgamos de este lugar-

James asintió y se dirigieron a la salida, en la salida el hombre los detuvo y Lily hablo –"La solución no esta ahí adentro, tenemos que buscar la fuente en otro lugar"-

El hombre al parecer vio el aspecto de James y acerco su mano a su frente, pulso un poco y James sintió como se sentía mejor –"Estabas muy contaminado. El poder oscuro es tan seductor como letal"-

James le agradeció al hombre y luego el y Lily fueron hacia el pueblo, necesitaban descansar.

* * *

Era 30 de Julio, Luna se había levantado hace 2 días y estaba en buenas condiciones, en estos momentos estaba entrenando en la habitación de Buckbeak, Luna estaba practicando hechizos de tercer año, mientras que Ron aun seguía con los de primero, a Ron le costo mucho encontrar su núcleo mágico y poder colocar la mente en blanco, había estado entrenado mucho, en varias ocasiones se pregunto a el mismo porque demonios le había pedido a Harry que lo entrenara, pero ahora ya no le resultaba tan cansador como en un comienzo, Luna también quería entrenar su físico como hacia Ron, pero Harry se lo prohibió diciendo que todavía no estaba recuperada al 100, después de un rato Ron y Luna se detuvieron y Harry se les acerco con una sonrisa en la cara, Luna pregunto -¿Por qué estas tan feliz?-

Harry saco un pergamino de su túnica y dijo –Contemplen mi obra maestra-

Ron y Luna miraron el pergamino y Harry dijo –Sanrew we ropet-

En el pergamino empezaron a aparecer una gran cantidad de líneas, hasta que después de un rato se termino, Luna dijo –Harry, este es ...-

Harry asintió y dijo –El mapa del cuartel general de la orden del fénix-

Ron y Luna lo empezaron a ver cuidadosamente, vieron que los gemelos y Ginny estaban en la habitación "secreta", donde los gemelos preparaban sus bromas; la señora Weasley estaba en la cocina y Sirius estaba en su habitación, probablemente durmiendo.

–Genial- exclamo Ron, Harry sonría mientras observaba el mapa

–Realmente no es muy difícil hacerlo, seguramente al ser mas lo pudieron hacer en solo un mes, aunque claro Howgarts es mas grande y con mas pasadizos-

Luna señalo la parte donde decía el nombre de Harry –Pero no crees que si el profesor Dumblendore encuentra esto, podría ser peligroso para ti, te descubriría rápidamente-

Harry dijo –mira el mapa-

Luna miro el mapa y Harry se transformo en James Granger, en el mapa el nombre de Harry cambio por el de James –Me demore un tiempo en desarrollar esto, requiere un hechizo muy complicado de magia antigua y solo funciona conmigo-

Luna asintió conforme y luego dijo –Voy a bajar, quiero salir un poco-

Luna salió de la habitación, dejando a Ron y Harry solos, estos se pusieron a entrenar mas el físico, a estos les resultaba muy entretenido, se divertían luchando, tratando de vencer a su oponente, algunas veces había terminado con heridas menores, nada que un hechizo de sanción no curara. Mientras tanto Luna se dirigía a las cocinas, quería ir al callejón Diagon a comprar algo a Harry, mañana era su cumpleaños y con todo esto de la herida no había podido hacerla, Luna había tratado muchas veces de que Harry o alguien del cuartel le dijera que era lo que había ocurrido, no quería usar Legerimancia con nadie, pero verdaderamente quería saber porque Harry le prohibía tantas cosas y por que había estado tanto tiempo enferma por un cruciatus, era cierto que era una maldición poderosa, pero no al punto de que la dejara en cama por tanto tiempo, algo pasaba y nadie se lo quería decir.


	17. Chapter 17

_Jim: _Me asustaste con eso de que no aparecia el capitulo, no tengo un respaldo por si se borra, asi que si pasa algo seria un gravisimo problema, que demoraria mucho solucionarse, pero bueno, menos mal que no paso nada, solo lo abriste casi al mismo tiempo que lo subi y aun no llegaba. Ojala te guste este capitulo

_Estrella de Kaleido Star_:Aqui te tengo un nuevo capitulo, ojala te guste. Aun faltan como diez capitulos para que lleguen a la escuela, pero de ahi toy algo trancado en pensar como seguir y por eso la actualizacion se demora mas. Gracias por tu review, nos vemos.

Capitulo XVII: El cumpleaños de Harry

Luna y Ron estaban en la sala de Buckbeak, Harry había tenido que ir a Howgarts a ser presentado a los demás profesores y para que le "enseñaran" las diferentes salas, Ron dijo –Entonces a que hora lo hacemos-

Luna le contesto –Salimos a las 4, le dije a tu mamá que iremos todos a la casa de Hermione a pasar 2 días de vacaciones, Hermione esta de acuerdo en recibirnos-

Ron asintió y luego dijo –¿Me hiciste el favor?-

Luna le contesto –Si, lo tengo en mi habitación, iremos a buscarlo cuando salgamos... a propósito¿arreglaste tu ropa y la de Harry?-

Ron se llevo la mano a la frente y luego bajo rápidamente las escaleras rumbo a su habitación, Luna se quedo en la sala, entreno un poco los hechizos de tercero que le faltaban, cuando termino con eso se iba a dedicar un poco a practicar magia mental cuando vio el libro de donde Harry sacaba todo lo que les enseñaba, Harry le había dicho que requería leer el titulo en elfico, así que quizás pudiera ver algo, se levanto y se acerco al libro, lo tomo y lo empezó a hojear, nunca lo había leído detalladamente, no se había dado cuenta de la gran cantidad de información y la complejidad de esta, llego a un titulo que le intereso _Magia elemental_, Luna dijo –_Aur weptrech- _Harry le habia enseñado una que otra palabra

El libro se cerro de golpe, Luna al abrirlo, descubrió un libro entero de pura magia elemental, estuvo leyendo hasta que regreso Ron, el libro decía que todas las personas tenían un vinculo con la naturaleza, que cada ser era capaz de conectarse íntimamente con alguna parte de la naturaleza, también mencionaba de la esfera de los elementos, un objeto que permitía saber cual era el elemento de la persona y que además servia para despertar el poder, descubrió que esa esfera se podía crear con algunos materiales, era una especie de bola de cristal bañada con una poción especial, los ingredientes no eran difíciles de conseguir, pero la poción se demoraba algún tiempo en terminarse, y luego debía ser usada en el momento que el planeta tuviera mas acción de los elementos, o sea en luna llena, y si se queria el maximo de poder: el equinoccio proximo.

Guardo el libro antes de que Ron, que entro a la sala, lo viera, este le dijo –Ya esta, bajemos a almorzar-

Luna recogió todas las cosas y luego bajo junto con Ron, después del almuerzo Harry llego al cuartel, Ron al final con gran cantidad de esfuerzo convenció a Harry de ir a visitar a Hermione, Luna se había encargado de guardar toda la ropa en su baúl y luego encogerlo. Harry, Ron y Luna se fueron hacia la casa de Hermione, los gemelos y Ginny se iban a ir después, Harry al parecer no sospechaba nada y si lo hacia era un excelente actor, porque no había hecho ningún gesto que a Luna le señalara que se había dado cuenta, llegaron a la casa de Hermione, esta saludo a todos afectuosamente y luego estuvieron conversando en su habitación, de repente apareció la mamá de Hermione

–Hija, tu padre y yo vamos a ir al matrimonio de tu tío Carlos, vamos a regresar mañana en la noche, cuídate- Hermione se fue a despedir de su mamá, esto obviamente sorprendió a Harry y a los chicos, Luna pensaba, Hermione planeo esto o fue una gran casualidad, seguramente hizo algo, cerca de las 6 de la tarde Hermione pidió a Harry y a Ron que fueran a comprar algunas cosas, aprovecho el tiempo para preparar un poco el lugar, justo después de que Harry saliera llegaron los gemelos y Ginny, todos cooperaron decorando y arreglando la fiesta, obviamente lo mas difícil lo hacían los gemelos, ya que al ser mayores podían hacer magia, Luna quiso hacerlo a lo muggle, no quería que descubrieran que podía hacer magia sin varita, para las seis media ya tenían todo preparado, al poco rato llego Harry con Ron, Hermione les abrió la puerta y los llevo al salón muy discretamente –SORPRESA-

Harry pego un salto con el grito, realmente no se lo esperaba, Harry agradeció a todos por la fiesta y los gemelos gritaron –QUE EMPIEZE LA FIESTA-

Empezó a sonar una música y todos se pusieron a bailar alegremente, los gemelos habían conseguido bebidas mágicas y muggles, después de un gran rato de baile y de comida Ginny dijo –Harry ven a abrir los regalos-

Harry se acerco a Ginny y esta le entrego su regalo –Feliz Cumpleaños- le deseo Ginny a Harry, este le agradeció y luego abrió el regalo, era un libro de quidittch, la mas nueva versión de Quidittch a través de los tiempos, luego se acercaron los gemelos que le regalaron una dotación completa de sortilegios Weasley, luego se acerco Ron, quien le regalo un set de limpieza de escobas de los Chuddley Cannons, llego el turno de Hermione, esta le regalo un discman, con cerca de 5 cds de música, finalmente llego el turno de Luna, esta se acerco y le dijo –Muy Feliz Cumpleaños, Harry-

Luego de esto le dio un beso y le paso su regalo, era un pensadero, Harry pensó que esto definitivamente le iba a servir mucho, Harry le iba a agradecer a Luna, cuando una lechuza entro por la ventana y deposito un gran paquete de forma alargada en donde estaba Harry, Harry curioso lo tomo y lo abrió, dentro encontró una escoba, pero no cualquier escoba, _La saeta de Luz, _Harry encontró una carta junto con la escoba

_Querido hijo:_

Espero que este regalo te guste, es por todos tus cumpleaños que no te pudimos dar algo, esperamos que pases un feliz cumpleaños con tus amigos, trataremos de terminar esta búsqueda lo mas rápidamente posible para estar pronto contigo, recuerda siempre que te queremos.

James y Lily Potter

Harry guardo la carta cuidadosamente en su bolsillo, los gemelos y Ron en ese momento estaban apreciando la escoba, la miraban incluso mas asombrados que cuando Harry recibió la Saeta de fuego, y eso es mucho decir, luego de que los gemelos y Ron se tranquilizaran y de que Harry les prometiera y jurara que les prestaría la escoba para que pudieran probarla, la fiesta continuo, estuvieron bailando y bebiendo hasta las tres de la madrugada, Ron, los gemelos y Harry ya estaban totalmente borrachos y las chicas aunque también habían tomado, lo habían hecho mas moderadamente, Ginny, Luna y Hermione se acercaron a los muchachos para llevarlos a las habitaciones que habían preparado, Hermione trato de llevar a Ron, pero Ron se resistía –No seas aguafiestas, la noche es joven-

Hermione trato de nuevo de llevarlo, pero este se negaba –Venga preciosa, vamos a bailar un poco mas-

Hermione se sonrojo un poco por el comentario de Ron, pero no por eso se rindió, trato de seguir llevando a Ron, este ya no se concentraba en oponerse, ahora estaba mas concentrado mirando los labios de Hermione –Dame un beso y voy contigo-

Hermione ahora si que se sonrojo totalmente –¿Pero que estas diciendo?- dijo Hermione

–Venga no seas malita, dame un besito- Hermione sabia que no era bueno pelear con alguien en el estado de Ron así que le hizo caso y le iba a dar un beso en la mejilla, pero justo en ese momento Ron giro la cabeza dándole un beso en la boca a Hermione , Hermione trato de zafarse de Ron, pero este ahora ocupaba sus manos para sujetar a Hermione, esta después de un rato le empezó a devolver inconscientemente el beso a Ron, pero en un momento se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y aparto fuertemente a Ron de ella, Ron por el empujón se tropezó cayendo al suelo, Hermione se asusto de haber lastimado a Ron y se acerco a este, pero Ron estaba durmiendo en el suelo, Hermione se tranquilizo un poco y ahora si llevo a Ron a su habitación. Mientras tanto Luna trataba de convencer a Harry, este le hizo caso y se dejo llevar por Luna hacia su habitación, cuando llegaron a esta Harry no quería soltar a Luna -¿Qué haces?-

Harry se acerco un poco mas a Luna hasta que la tuvo pegada a su cuerpo, esta sentía la respiración de Harry, cosa que sentía muy gratificante –

Quédate conmigo- Le suplico Harry a Luna, esta aun estaba un poco embobada, pero respondió

–Pero..-

Harry la interrumpió –Por favor Lunita quédate aquí conmigo-

Luna se sonrojo por el elogio de Harry, pero respondió –Pero Harry, no me puedo quedar contigo-

Harry atrajo a Luna hacia él, puso su cabeza en el hombro de Luna y luego la abrazo, Luna estaba estática, le resultaba tan satisfactorio

–Te quiero Lunita- dijo Harry

Luna se demoro un poco en procesar estas palabras, pero cuando lo hizo sintió una gran felicidad, Harry le había dicho que la quería, apretó a Harry con mas fuerza y dijo –Yo también te quiero, te amo-

Harry atrapo los labios de Luna, esta le correspondió y se estuvieron besando durante largo tiempo, los besos eran tiernos y lentos, pero a medida que duraban mas se iban haciendo mas rápidos, Harry empezó a besar el cuello de Luna para el deleite de esta, Luna no se quiso quedar a tras y lanzo a Harry a la cama, coloco una mano en su pecho y otra en su rostro acariciándolo, le empezó a besar toda la cara, estuvieron largo tiempo en eso hasta que Harry fue vencido por el sueño y por el efecto del alcohol, Luna se quedo encima de Harry, ya había perdido todas las ganas de irse a su pieza así que decidió dormirse allí, como se lo había pedido Harry, se acurruco en el pecho de este y se tapo con unas frazadas, estuvo largo tiempo contemplando el rostro de Harry, aún no se convencía de que esto hubiera pasado, le dio un último beso a Harry y luego se propuso dormir, se aferró a Harry, no quería que mañana despertara y no lo encontrara, quería probar sus besos otra vez, con este pensamiento se quedo dormida.

A muchos kilómetros de allí, un hombre se despertaba sudando¿que es lo que ocurrió, pensaba Voldemort, sintió de repente una gran descarga eléctrica que le pasaba por todo el cuerpo, era un gran dolor que comenzaba en su pecho y se extendía por todo su brazo derecho, duro apenas unos segundos, pero fue suficiente para adormecerle el brazo al señor oscuro -¿Qué demonios ocurrió?-

* * *

James y Lily se encontraban en una cordillera llamada "Cordillera de los Andes", estaban buscando el volcán, en esa zona se podían apreciar muchos de ellos que se extendían, por toda la cordillera, no eran tanto como en el norte del país, pero de todas formas una suma considerable, habían tratado de investigar en las leyendas muggles algún hecho que le ayudara, habían escuchado una historia sobre un gran coloso, Kenós, había sido el primer habitante del planeta y había sido el encargado de colocar las montañas y los bosques, según Lily este... coloso, podía ser la persona que les ayudaba a sacar las piedras de los volcanes a los Ángeles, investigaron de esta leyenda hasta que descubrieron que había sido originaria en un lugar muy austral, una isla llamada Tierra del fuego, decidieron viajar hacia la isla, el viaje duro aproximadamente 2 días, la zona era una gran cantidad de islas y no había una carretera, así que tenían que usar un trasbordador, cuando por fin llegaron al lugar, se dirigieron hacia una biblioteca, cosa que era realmente difícil encontrar por esos lugares, pidieron un atlas de la región, trataron de buscar algún volcán que coincidiera con el de el dibujo, pero ... 

–Lily, en este lugar no hay ni un solo volcán- Le dijo James a Lily, esta suspiro y contesto

–No lo entiendo, este debe ser el lugar, todos los datos encajan con este lugar-

James y Lily estuvieron un rato tratando de ubicar algún cerro, montaña o algo que le pudiera decir la ubicación, pero nada

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?- le pregunto Lily a James algo desilusionada, James iba a contestar cuando escucho a unos niños que hablaban

–Mi padre me va a llevar a bucear mañana- le decía uno de los niños al otro y este contestaba –Que envidia, yo también quiero bucear- para James esto fue una luz de esperanza y le dijo a Lily

–Lo tengo, esa leyenda es de los orígenes del mundo¿Cierto?-

Lily asintió –Bien, el relieve en esta zona es bastante irregular, cabe la posibilidad de que por alguna razón el volcán allá desaparecido o hundido en el agua-

Lily entendió la idea de James, el volcán puede que allá estado sumergido debido a desastres naturales

–Es una buena posibilidad, consigamos algún equipo de buceo o algo así- Dijo una reanimada Lily, James y Lily salieron, pero en ese momento se escucho un gran sonido proveniente del estomago de James, este se sonrojo un poco y Lily se rió de él

–Mañana iremos, primero vamos a comer y a buscar un lugar para pasar la noche- sugirió Lily a James y este asintió encantando por la idea


	18. Chapter 18

Estrella de Kaleido Star: Realmente no se cuantos capitulos va a tener la historia, solo escribo sin un fin fijo, si me salta una idea la anoto, pero por el momento el objetivo es alcanzarar las 100000 lengs o como se llamen XD. Bueno Harry, Ron y los gemelos son adolecentes aun, no conozco al adolecente impune en ese ambito, todos tienen su mancha con el alcohol, aunquesea solo una vez. Por ultimo aceptastes medio a medio en que los Weasleys, o los menores Weasleys conocen la identidad de Harry, pero no saben que va a ser profesor. Ojala te guste este capitulo y gracias por tu review

Jim: A mi tambien me gustan las escenas de celos, pero a decir verdad me cuesta mucho escribir partes "romanticas" incluso las de esta historia son francamente pesimas (Igual que mi vida amorosa TT) De todas formas se hara lo que se pueda, gracias por tu review y disfruta el capitulo

Pedro: Gracias por tu review, no se a quien se lo dije, pero lo repito. No importa si no envias un review, no me voy a enojar por eso, ni tengo motivos tampoco. Saber que lees la historia y que te interesa es suficiente para mi, aunque... no me enojo con un review mas XD Ojala te guste este capitulo

Thea: Gracias por tu review Thea, no es un fastidio tener que escucharte, es un halago saber que te preocupas en por lo menos escribir un review, a decir verdad nunca yo he escrito uno, no sabria como hacerlo XD. Ojala te guste este capitulo

Joice: Es oficial, soy pesimo escribiendo escenas amorosas, pero ya que te "gusto" tanto... haremos el intento para que se rian de la ineptitud de este pobre autor, apuesto que ni te esperas lo que va a pasar en este capitulo, al menos no del todo. Quizas la mitad si, pero la segunda parte es algo mas interesante por decirlo menos, ojala te agrade y gracias por tu review

Capitulo XVIII: El descubrimiento de Dumblendore

Harry estaba durmiendo, hacia mucho tiempo que no dormía tan bien, aunque ya no tuviera los sueños con Voldemort, tenia un dolor de cabeza persistente cuando despertaba, producto de los múltiples ataques de Voldemort en la noche. Si no fuera por el dolor de cabeza producto de una noche de fiesta, todo seria perfecto, trato de moverse, pero descubrió que tenia un peso que se lo impedía, puso mas atención y sintió algo en su pecho y una respiración cercana, Se volteo lentamente y se puso pálido: Luna Lovegood, estaba acostada junto a él, Harry se aterro un poco, pero con un rápido vistazo se dio cuenta de que no había ocurrido nada, puso mas atención a donde estaba Luna y descubrió que el peso que sentía en el pecho era la mano de Luna, a pesar de que la situación le avergonzó mucho, no quería salir de allí, se sentía muy a gusto en esa posición, se quedo mirando a Luna durante largo tiempo, era hermosa cuando dormía, no, era hermosa siempre, no solo cuando duerme, es hermosa cuando ríe, cuando llora, cuando esta preocupada, en todos los momentos es hermosa, pero ahora y aunque Harry encuentre imposible, se encontraba mas hermosa aun que antes, se rió por su propio pensamiento y se giro un poco para quedar frente a Luna, estuvo un rato en esa posición hasta que Luna se empezó a despertar, Harry se sonrojo un poco cuando Luna abrió totalmente los ojos, se sentía desnudo antes esa mirada, Luna sonrió y se movió hacia Harry y sin que este se lo esperara le dio un beso en los labios, apenas duro un segundo, pero ese segundo iba a ser recordado por siempre en la mente de Harry, Luna sonrió abiertamente y dijo –Hola amor¿Cómo dormiste?-

Harry se sentía feliz, no sabia que demonios había pasado, pero no le importaba en ese momento –Muy bien, hace mucho tiempo que no dormía así de bien, Lunita-

Harry dudo un momento en decirle "Lunita", pero viendo como actuaba Luna con él, lo dijo sin rodeos.

Luna se acerco a Harry y le dio un gran beso en los labios, este beso se prolongo durante mucho tiempo, ninguno de los dos quería romper la conexión, pero al final la naturaleza tomo su parte y se tuvieron que separar

–Te amo Harry- Dijo Luna y luego se acurruco en el pecho de este, Harry ahora si con mucha mas confianza le respondió

–Yo también te amo, Lunita- Lo que ellos no sabían es que toda esta conversación fue registrada por cinco pares de ojos y por cinco oídos extensibles, algunas de ellas los miraban con alegría, otros con sorpresa y algunos con resignación. Estuvieron algún rato acostados ronroneándose y besándose cuando decidieron que era tiempo de bajar a desayunar, antes de salir Luna dijo –Hoy no te transformes, quiero estar con Harry Potter y no con James Granger-

Harry le hizo caso y Luna salió de la habitación, no sin antes darle un beso a Harry y fue hacia su propia habitación para cambiarse y ducharse, mientras tanto Harry iba a hacer lo mismo en la suya con la pequeña diferencia de que hizo una pequeña escala en el pensadero para guardar este recuerdo. Media hora después Harry bajo a la cocina donde estaban todos, el desayuno fue silencioso, lo único que se escuchaban eran los continuos lamentos de Ron y los gemelos por la resaca, de repente Harry sintió la voz de Luna, miro hacia ella, pero se dio cuenta de que comía tranquilamente, puso mas atención y descubrió que esta estaba usando una de las variaciones de la Legerimancia para mandarles sonidos, algo parecido a la telepatía –Harry, Harry¿me escuchas?-

Harry se concentro en la mente de Luna y dijo –Si, te escucho-

Luna dijo –Que crees que suceda, no es muy normal que los chicos se comporten de esta forma-

Harry le respondió –No lo se, crees que sea conveniente que te presente como mi novia-

Harry pudo escuchar algo que sonó como un suspiro y luego la voz de Luna -¿Tu novia, que yo sepa nunca me has pedido que sea tu novia- le respondió Luna con malicia, Harry se divirtió por el comentario, pero no se dio cuenta de que la sonrisa se le notaba en la cara y que los otros lo miraban extrañados

–Luna Lovegood¿aceptarías ser mi novia?- ahora a Luna se le distinguió una sonrisa y fuera del enlace mental grito –SI-

Los Weasleys y Hermione se sobresaltaron por el grito de Luna, esta se sonrojo y Harry la miraba divertido

-¿Luna que sucede?- le pregunto Ginny a su amiga, en ese momento Harry se levanto y fue a donde Luna y dijo frente a todos

–Amigos, les quiero presentar a mi novia, Luna Lovegood- El efecto de estas palabras no fue el que Harry y Luna esperaban, se veían algunos un poco sorprendidos, pero no tanto, pero de todas formas todos felicitaron a la pareja

–Felicidades amigo, al fin te decidiste- le dijo Ron con una sonrisa a Harry, Ginny, los gemelos y Hermione imitaron a Ron, esta última susurro al oído de Luna –Te espero en mi cuarto después del desayuno-

Luna se extraño un poco por la petición de Hermione y sobresaltando a Hermione dijo en su mente –Ahí estaré-

Desde ese momento el desayuno se hizo mas animado, conversaron sobre la fiesta y sobre la nueva tienda de los gemelos, cuando el desayuno termino Luna subió a la habitación de Hermione, allí ya la esperaba Hermione

-¿Qué querías hablar conmigo Hermione?- le pregunto Luna curiosa, esta le contesto

–Quiero que sepas que yo quiero mucho a Harry y ...-

Pero Luna la interrumpió –Hermione, yo no voy a dejar a Harry si eso es lo que te preocupa, yo quiero mucho a Harry y no lo voy a abandonar como hizo Cho-

Hermione se relajo un poco con la respuesta, Luna continuo –Tengo la corazonada de que esta relación con Harry va a afectar un poco nuestra amistad, así que te pido que pase lo que pase sigamos siendo las mismas amigas de siempre, por favor-

Hermione le sonrió a Luna y la abrazo –Claro, sigues siendo unas de mis mejores amigas Luna, pero si te atreves a lastimar a Harry, te las veras conmigo-

Luna se rió por este comentario y dijo –Eso no se me cruzaría por la mente, no te preocupes, no quiero enfrentarme a ti cuando estés enojada-

Hermione le sonrió a Luna y luego ambas bajaron a la sala, ahí las esperaban los demás chicos que estaban planeando un paseo

-¿El callejón Diagon?- sugirió Fred

–No, siempre vamos ahí- le dijo Ron

–¿Un centro comercial muggle?- sugirió Ginny, pero una voz se escucho por sobre ellos

–¿El lago cercano a la madriguera?- dijo Harry, todos los miraron y luego de pensarlo un poco todos aceptaron gustosos. Después de ponerse traje de baño y tomar algo para llevar, todos se acercaron a Harry

-¿Listos?- Todos asintieron y Harry se apareció en la madriguera, después fueron hacia el lago, este quedaba algo alejado de la casa, luego de un rato de caminata llegaron al lugar, era un gran lago, muy parecido al de Howgarts, con la diferencia de que no habían criaturas mágicas, solo alguno que otro pez, el contorno eran puros bosques, habían algunas bancas que habían traído la familia Weasley en alguna ocasión anterior, luego de acomodarse y dejar todas sus cosas, sigilosamente los gemelos y Ron se acercaron a Harry por la espalda

-¿Qué se supone que tratan de hacer?- les dijo Harry sin voltearse, como respuesta los gemelos y Ron se lanzaron hacia él y empezaron a forcejear para tirarlo al lago, Harry oponía mucha resistencia, pero al final los Weasleys triunfaron, después los Weasley se tiraron al lago, las chicas veían esto muy divertidas, ninguna se quería meter al lago todavía, querían tomar un poco de sol. Los Weasleys y Harry se pusieron de acuerdo y discretamente salieron del agua sin hacer el menor ruido, se acercaron a las chicas: Ron por Hermione, Fred por Ginny y Harry por Luna, Geroge se quedo en el lago para no despertar muchas sospechas, George hizo una señal desde el lago y los 3 tomaron rápidamente a las chicas y corrieron con ellas en brazos hacia el lago

–HARRY NO - reacciono Luna, pero fue muy tarde, Harry ya se había metido al lago con ella en brazos, Hermione y Ginny no alcanzaron ni a poner resistencia cuando ya estaban totalmente sumergidas, estuvieron un rato jugando y nadando, luego se salieron del lago, entre Fred y Harry fueron a buscar un poco de leña para hacer una fogata, habían decidido pasarse todo el día en el campo y hasta dormir allí, mientras recogían la leña, Harry no pudo dejar de observar la gran cantidad de yerbas y hongos medicinales y mágicos, la mayoría eran todos los usados en pociones, pero uno le llamo la atención por sobre el resto, era un hongo de color morado y con círculos blancos, no parecía ser venenoso ni nada por el estilo, pero tenia algo que a Harry le inquietaba, le pregunto a Fred por el

–Oye Fred¿Tu conoces este hongo?-

Fred se acerco a donde estaba Harry y luego de examinar el hongo dijo –Nunca antes había visto este tipo Parece ser el unico que hay- comento

Harry asintio, luego de caminar un poco mas regresaron al lago, allí los chicos ya había preparado un lugar para comer, Fred y Harry depositaron la leña y prendieron una fogata, luego comieron unas salchichas que habían traído y algunos malvaviscos, cuando terminaron de cenar Harry llevo a Luna a ver el hongo, esta lo examino y luego respondió –Parece ser una hongo larckras- al ver la expresion de desconcierto deHarry dijo -Son muy raros de ver, solo aparecen cuando algova a ocurrir, como un presagio de que algo va a suceder, tambien se les relaciona con la resurrecion o la reencarnacion, se dice que varios magos vieron algunos de estos hongos cuando comenzaron a criar fenix, aunque cada vez se hace mas raro-

Harry dijo –Entonces, significa que alguien o algo va a nacer-

Luna le respondió –Es una leyenda, no estoy completamente segura, pero si fuera el caso se podría ver en las estrellas-

Harry se quedo un poco preocupado, pero cuando llegaron al lago donde estaban los chicos, se le olvido todo y empezó a divertirse con sus amigos, contando historias de magos y brujas, fiestas de Halloween o simplemente anecdotas divertidas.

* * *

En Howgarts, Albus Dumblendore estaba terminando de ver a los nuevos alumnos que ingresarían a Howgarts, tenia una especie de pluma que anotaba nombres y estos Albus los reanotaba en un pergamino que se lo pasaría a la profesora McGonagall, para que enviara las cartas, estaba en eso cuando sintió que las alarmas se activaron, se sobresalto y reviso cual era el lugar que estaban atacando. Albus había puesto alarmas en todas las casas de los alumnos de Howgarts discretamente, en el cuartel, San Mungo, el ministerio, etc. No podía haber una ataque sin que el se enterase, estuvo revisando rápidamente hasta que encontró el lugar de origen -¿Familia Weasley?- 

Albus se quedo pensativo, los mortífagos según lo que le había dicho Severus, estaban enterados de que los Weasleys se habían mudado a el cuartel, de repente la alarma dejo de sonar inundando el despacho en un gran silencio –Será mejor que investigue-

Albus se dirigió a la chimenea y se puso un hechizo de invisibilidad y de sigilo, se trasporto a la casa de los Weasleys, efectivamente la casa tenia señales de que alguien había estado hace poco tiempo, se puso a revisar toda la casa, hasta que vio de reojo un grupo de personas que se alejaban por el campo, Albus salió de la casa y se interno en el bosque, desde allí los siguió guardando cierta distancia, había reconocido cuatro cabelleras de color rojo, eso lo había tranquilizado un poco, pero de todas formas estaba preocupado por la forma en que habían llegado, los gemelos no tenían el suficiente poder para transportar a todo el grupo, dedujo que dos de las otras personas eran Hermione Granger y Luna Lovegood, pero lo que realmente le preocupaba era la persona que estaba cerca de Luna, tenia el pelo negro y media cerca de 1.70, Albus los volvió a seguir, vio como se detuvieron a la orilla del lago, así que el también se detuvo, no quería acercarse mucho, si lo hacia, seguramente Luna lo descubriría, así que guardo cierta distancia al grupo, estuvo un rato observando a el grupo jugar en el agua hasta que vio que los chicos se acercaban sigilosamente a las chicas, Albus sonrió, este tipo de bromas le encantaba, él solía hacerlas muy frecuentemente en su juventud, había decidió irse cuando los chicos terminaran la broma a las chicas, pero algo lo detuvo, fue el grito de Luna –HARRY NO-

Albus se puso blanco, Harry, había escuchado Harry, pero si Harry estaba con sus padres en otro país¿Cómo era posible que Harry estuviera aquí, quería acercarse y comprobarlo con sus propios ojos, pero le daba miedo que lo descubrieran, rendido regreso a la madriguera, tenia muchas cosas que pensar, cuando llego a la madriguera se apareció en las 3 escobas, no quiso usar la red flu para ir al cuartel ya que se notaria que había estado allí, así que de las 3 escobas fue al cuartel, busco a Molly por toda la casa, la encontró en su habitación –Buenos días Molly-

Molly le contesto –Hola Albus¿Qué te trae por aquí?-

Albus respondió –Nada importante, solo quería ver a James unos momentos, quiero conversar con él-

Albus pensaba que James tenia algo que ver con la visita de Harry, Molly estuvo pensando un rato y luego dijo –James salió ayer, me parece que fue con los chicos a la casa de Hermione, querían quedarse algunos días allí-

Albus no se esperaba esta respuesta, pero de igual forma agradeció a Molly y partió a la casa de Hermione, decidió aparecerse en la casa, al llegar ahí, encontró un típico ambiente de fiesta, Albus pensó un poco y llego a la explicación mas lógica –31 de Julio, el cumpleaños de Harry-

Recorrió toda la casa, realmente los chicos no se habían preocupado mucho por ordenar, habían botellas de cerveza de mantequilla y winsky de fuego, reviso todas las habitaciones hasta que entro a una donde había una escoba y algunos regalos a medio abrir

–Aquí tiene que haber dormido Harry- Albus recorrió la habitación, encontró una carta de James y Lily, no era muy larga, pero una parte de la carta extraño a Albus:_ trataremos de terminar esta búsqueda lo mas rápidamente posible para estar pronto contigo_, que era eso, entonces Harry nunca había ido con James y Lily a ningún lado, acaso James le mintió, siguió recorriendo la habitación hasta que encontró algo que le intereso sobremanera

–Un pensadero- Albus se acerco al pensadero, no le gustaba meterse en la vida privada de las demás personas, pero la curiosidad lo venció y miro el pensadero, apareció en la misma habitación en la que estaba, todo estaba igual, solamente un poco mas ordenado, la empezó a revisar cuando se percato de que había un bulto en la cama, se acerco y vio la cabeza de Harry que sobresalía de las sabanas, se acerco un poco mas y vio una cabellera rubia, este hecho asusto un poco a Albus y por lo que vio en la cara de Harry, a él también, Albus vio como Harry miraba tranquilamente a Luna dormir en su pecho, luego de un rato esta se despertó, el resto fueron puras palabras de amor y besos por parte de ambos, Albus sonrió, nunca había esperado que Harry se enamorara de Luna, siempre había pensado que este amaba a Hermione, pero la voz de Luna lo saco de sus pensamientos: _Hoy no te transformes, quiero estar con Harry Potter y no con James Granger_, Albus se extraño por esto, pero basto unos segundo para que lo comprendiera, segundos en los que había salido del pensadero

–Harry es James Granger¿pero cómo?- Albus empezó a unir cabos, nadie conocía a James Granger mas que los amigos de Harry, Harry había sacado a Sirius del velo y a sus padres por ser las personas mas queridas, ingreso a la orden del fénix, en fin. Eran muchas las cosas que había hecho a vista y presencia de él y no se había dado no cuenta

-¿Pero como se hizo tan fuerte?- Esta era la única pregunta que Albus no lograba comprender¿Cómo Harry se había hecho tan fuerte en una semana? Albus regreso a Howgarts con un mar de dudas, rápidamente deposito toda esta información en su pensadero, necesitaba analizarla meticulosamente. Fawkes, el fénix del profesor Dumblendore, había sentido la presión que tenia su amo y comenzó a cantar una melodía relajante, Albus se tranquilizo un poco, acaricio a su fénix y dijo –Creo que le seguiré el juego a Harry-


	19. Chapter 19

_Joice:_ Bueno le achunte a la mitad y quizas un poco mas. El problema es que Harry no sabe que Dumblendore lo sabe y respecto al pensadero, no era algo que alguien pudiera tener en mente despues de lo que paso, o sea si te pasa algo asi, no te andas preocupando de detalles. Ojala te guste este capitulo y gracias por tuReview

_Pedro:_Tratare de hacerlos mas largos, pero me parece que esta extension va a continuar, quizas si el capitulo esta interesante y puede dar mucho mas lo hare mas largo, pero a decir verdad no me gusta alargarme mucho con las descripciones de personajes, ropa que usan, paisajes, lugares y cosas por el estilo. Yo mismo cuando leo fics que tienen eso,me aburro y me saltotoda esa parte, no estoy diciendo que este mal, si no que si leerlo me cuesta, escribirlo es una tortura.Disfruta del capitulo, ojala te guste

_Jim: _Bueno aqui hay un nuevo capitulo, ojala te agrade.

Estrella de Kaleido Star: Aver... Dumblendore lo sabe, pero Harry no sabe que él lo sabe. Así que Dumblendore se va a aprovechar un poquito de esa ventaja XD Respecto a lo del hongo, ni me acuerdo porque lo puse P seguramente tenia algun significado, pero no me acuerdo. Me parece mucho que fue por la simple razon de decir: "Algo va a pasar" La ultima parte de tu review no la entendi muy bien, pero creo que te refieres a la presencia de Dumblendore en el bosque, si no es asi hazmelo saber, si es asi la respuesta es que hay veces en que la mente esta preocupado de otras cosas y se distrae, ytener a una linda chica de cabellos rubios al lado tuyo es uno de ellos XD. Bueno ojala te agrade este capitulo y gracias por tu review

* * *

Capitulo XIX: La simulación

Luna, Ron y Harry estaban entrenando en la habitación de Buckbeak, ya habían pasado 2 días desde que volvieron al cuartel, Ron y Luna estaban entrenando físicamente, Harry no muy contento de que esta última practicara, pero algunos argumentos de parte de esta y lo convencieron, la practica consistían en golpear un saco de arena por cerca de 30 minutos y luego Harry encantaba unas pelotas del tamaño de una de golf para que los atacaran como si fueran bludgers, después de eso Ron entrenaba para la magia sin varita y Luna estaba empezando con hechizos mas avanzados de DCAO, estuvieron largo rato en eso y bajaron a la hora de la cena, la señora Weasley se acerco a James –Hoy hay una reunión de la orden, debes estar presente-

James asintió, seguramente el tema iba a ser la simulación al ministerio, el resto del día se la pasaron entrenando, los gemelos y Ginny a veces iban a verlos, pero estos no querían entrenar como ellos, Harry dedico su tiempo libre a leer el libro de la visión de muertos, el libro no era tan extenso, pero tenia una gran cantidad de extrañas explicaciones al parecer contradictorias y Harry se tomaba su tiempo para comprenderlas bien, le había comentado a Luna sobre su capacidad y esta le había dicho que era mejor que la dominara lo mas pronto posible para no terminar paranoico o algo así. Cerca de las cinco de la tarde bajaron nuevamente, la señora Weasley les preguntaba constantemente donde se metían, pero siempre evitaban la pregunta, el resto del día se la pasaron en la habitación de los gemelos, la hora de la reunión finalmente llego y Harry se dirigió allí, se reunieron la totalidad de los miembros de la orden, estuvieron largo tiempo fijando los objetivos y misiones, presentando informes y demás, dos horas después los miembros empezaron a retirarse, solamente quedaron el circulo interno de la orden menos Snape y además James, que se había convertido rápidamente en unos de los mejores elementos de la orden

–Bien caballeros, mañana es la simulación, necesitamos gente de confianza ¿Quién se apunta?- dijo Albus a la orden, las personas que levantaron su mano fueron: Alastor, Shackabolt, Arthur, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, James, Anderson y Morgesteng, recientemente unidos a la orden

–Muy bien, obviamente no queremos bajas en este ataque, así que traten de hacerlo bien, si descubren a alguien que los apoya atúrdanlo y trasládenlo a el departamento de uso incorrecto de objetos muggles, que será nuestra base de operaciones-

Todos se mostraron de acuerdo y se prepararon para irse a dormir, Harry se aseguro de que nadie lo viera y fue a la habitación de Luna, estuvo cierto rato allí, tiempo que Albus, que lo había visto, aprovecho para entrar en su habitación, Albus inspeccionó la habitación, fotos de James con otras personas, seguramente para evitar sospechas, libros de DCAO, los libros privados de James que estaban siempre bajo un buen encantamiento de protección que Albus no pudo evadir, no parecía haber nada que dijera que esa era la habitación de Harry Potter, rendido salió de la habitación y se fue a dormir a una pieza que Sirius había destinado para él, pero el anciano director de Howgarts no noto algo que miro fijamente toda su inspección, algo que luego de que saliera se deslizo por la ventana saliendo del cuartel de la orden.

A las nueve de la mañana del día siguiente, la casa de los Black estaba en su punto máximo de movimiento, se veían hombres por todos lados, diferentes miembros de la orden correr de un lugar a otro, hasta que Albus se hizo notar por encima de todos –Caballeros, llego la hora, preparen sus varitas, el objetivo es llegar hasta el ministro-

Los miembros de la orden empezaron a desaparecer, apareciendo en distintos puntos de Londres, todos se dirigían al mismo lugar, el ministerio de la magia, Harry fue por la entrada tradicional, bajo hasta el ministerio, apenas llego acciono un hechizo de invisibilidad para pasar desapercibido, se acerco sigilosamente a algunos aurores y basto con un golpe en la zona de atrás del cuello para aturdirlos, luego les coloco un hechizo de invisibilidad y los dejo en algún sitio poco concurrido, mientras hacia esto pudo ver a diferentes miembros de la orden moverse por entre la gente, presencio mas de un ataque a aurores, en cuestión de minutos la entrada al ministerio estaba totalmente desprotegida y los miembros de la orden ya estaban preparando el ataque, algunos miembros fueron al ascensor y otros prefirieron usar las escaleras, Harry fue por las escaleras, despejaron la zona de las escaleras y se prepararon para atacar el segundo nivel

-¿Qué sucede con los del ascensor?- decía Tonks, algo enojada por la demora

Harry presentía que algo había ocurrido, de repente un grito rompió el tenso ambiente –ARRIBA-

Los miembros de la orden miraron hacia arriba de las escaleras donde se veía una gran cantidad de aurores que los acechaban, empezó una batalla de hechizos aturdidores, pero de repente se escucho un grito de dolor, Harry se fijo rápidamente y vio a un auror atacando a otro con una maldición, de inmediato actuó y desarmo al confiado mortífago, la pelea se extendió por cerca de 35 minutos en los que la orden perdió alguno de sus miembros, Harry, Lupin, Shackabolt y Morgesteng, además de un pequeño grupo de miembros eran los únicos que permanecían en pie

–Maldición ¿Cuántos aurores hay en el ministerio?- dijo Shackabolt enojado por no poder seguir y contento por la protección del ministerio

–Antes eran algunas decenas en guardia y otras tantas en reserva, gracias a Sirius la guardia se duplico y la reserva son centenas- Esta explicación asombro un poco al resto, pero rápidamente se concentraron en su objetivo

–El ministro esta en el séptimo piso: Kingley, Julián y ustedes actuaran como señuelo para atraer a los aurores al segundo nivel. Remus y yo iremos directamente al séptimo piso- Ordeno James, todos asintieron y se pusieron manos a la obra, el grupo de Julián, causo suficiente jaleo para que los aurores se dispersaran, dando la oportunidad a Harry y a Remus de subir directamente hacia la oficina del ministro, Remus se acerco pero fue derrivado por un rayo de color rojo que salió de la nada, Harry rápidamente desarmo a los aurores bajo capas de invisibilidad con un hechizo que al parecer era un solo, pero luego se dividio en 10 diferentes dando a cada zona probable donde podrian estar los aurores. Se quedo pensando en como entrar al despacho, se coloco un hechizo de invisibilidad y lanzo a un auror golpeando la puerta, no sin antes colocarle un hechizo al auror para evitar algún daño, cuando el auror choco contra la puerta esta se abrió fuertemente dejando a Harry pasar sin ser detectado, escondiéndose detrás de una estantería y observo la situación, habían 3 aurores rodeando al ministro, Harry también pudo observar algunos aurores con capas invisibles detrás de unos estantes gracias a un hechizo con el cual podia verlos siempre y cuando la invisibilidad fuera obra de un objeto, si la invisibilidad fuera por un hechizo no podria verlos, decidió deshacerse de estos aplicando un hechizo silenciador y luego uno de desarme, los aurores no se dieron cuenta y además la capa cubría a los cuerpos –_Multus Desmaius- _un rayo de color rojo salió de la mano de Harry y luego se divido en 3 impactando cada uno con un auror, el ministro retrocedió asustado, pero por sobretodo se escucho una voz –Alto, la simulación acabo-

Esta voz se escucho por todo el ministerio, los miembros de la orden que estaban luchando en el segundo nivel dejaron sus capuchas y revelaron su identidad, los aurores no entendían nada, en eso Albus Dumblendore apareció –Todos deténganse, dejen de luchar, la simulación a acabado-

Los aurores bajaron sus varitas y el ministro se acerco a Albus

-¿Simulación¿Por qué no se me informo de esto?- decía Fudge enojado con Albus

Sirius se acerco y dijo –Se suponía que era sorpresa¿Cómo hubiera resultado todo esto si los aurores sabían del ataque?-

Fudge se enojo con la respuesta y se alejo, Albus se acerco a Julián –¿Que hemos descubierto?-

Julián respondió –En general la defensa es buena, nos tendieron una trampa en el ascensor, al parecer un auror con capa de invisibilidad se percato de nuestra entrada y lo comunico a los demás, prepararon una emboscada en las escaleras y despejaron rápidamente el segundo nivel de civiles, fue un gran trabajo por parte de los aurores-

Albus asintió conforme y dijo –¿Se descubrió a alguna oveja negra?-

Julián contesto –Tres, todos con un alto puesto-

Albus asintió y ordeno la retirada de la orden, los aurores se sintieron orgullosos de si mismos con la respuesta que Julián dio y al parecer les subió la moral, porque rápidamente se pusieron a trabajar. La orden se dirijo al cuartel, ahí empezaron a informar las partes del ataque, al final de esto, Albus se levanto –De acuerdo, al parecer nosotros tuvimos mas problemas que ellos, necesitamos aprender a trabajar en grupo, muchos de ustedes actuaron por cuenta propia, formaremos batallones de combate, para así pulir nuestras habilidades de combate-

Esta noticia nadie de la orden se la esperaba, Albus continuo –Nombrare a los lideres de los batallones: Sirius, Julián, Remus, Alastor, Kingley, James, Nymphadora y por último yo mismo-

Todos los miembros estaban aun sorprendidos por la noticia de Albus, Moody fue el que hablo –¿Nos estas pidiendo que nos dividamos para entrenar a un grupo de gente?-

Albus asintió, la orden aunque sorprendida estaba algo emocionada por la organización –Cada grupo será de 20 miembros además del líder, dependiendo de sus habilidades serán distribuidos para diferentes misiones y tareas- dijo Albus a todos los hombres, después llamo a los lideres de batallón a la cocina para hablar

–De acuerdo, si queremos que esta idea funcione necesitamos organizarnos rápidamente... Tonks, crees que puedas reunir una lista de todas las personas pertenecientes a la orden para que podamos dividirlas- Tonks asintió y partió de inmediato a cumplir su tarea, Alastor hablo

–Albus¿Dónde vamos a entrenar al grupo y cuando será?-

Albus respondió –El cuando lo dejo a decisión suya y el donde yo se los daré mas adelante-

Los lideres empezaron a habla emocionados por la nueva organización, todos ya comentaban lo que querían hacer, el único que no se veía muy entusiasmado era Harry, por que tendría que alejarse de sus amigos. Media hora después Tonks llego con la lista –Muy bien, todos tomen un pergamino que diré los nombres-

Todos se prepararon y Albus empezó a dictar –Para el grupo de Alastor serán: Samuel y Daniela Creveery, Pecival Creveery, Gabrielle Aur, Billy Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Richard Evans, Antonio Dippet, Francisco y Minerva McGonagall, Camilo Rivera, Diego Félix, Jorge Iglesias, Roberto Corral, Cristine Glenz, Peter Hockney, Tom Fekaii, Cindy Szweda, Kaoru y Shinji Chang- Albus siguió dictando a los demás miembros, Harry noto algunos nombres de los padres de sus compañeros de Howgarts, finalmente le toco a él

–Y para el grupo de James serán: Carlos Smith, Alfredo Morgesteng, Rafael Anderson, Juan Pablo y Romina Finningan, Glen Hawkins, Fleur Delacour, Ángela Zeta, Arthur y Molly Weasley, Bruno Raynor, Fernando Jordan, Nelson Thomas, John Lovegood, Henrich Schubert, Jorge Jones, Brian Weisser, Sarah McGraw y 2 miembros mas que en este momento se encuentran de viaje-

Los miembros de la orden, Harry incluido se extrañaron por estos últimos 2, pero no dijeron nada, sabían que cuando Albus no quería decir algo, no lo podrían saber. Una vez esto acabo todos se fueron, Harry se dirigió hacia Albus y le pregunto por los 2 sujetos -¿Albus, quienes son los 2 de viaje?-

Albus le sonrió y dijo –James y Lily Potter, ellos son parte de la orden también-

Harry se impresiono por esta respuesta, entonces el estaría entrenando a sus padres, la sola idea le causaba gracia, después dijo –Pero ellos no van a volver en mucho tiempo-

Albus hizo un gesto como para restarle importancia y dijo –Se que volverán pronto-

Albus se veía muy convencido en el regreso de James y de Lily, Harry no dijo nada mas y se dirigió a su cuarto en donde estaban los chicos, luego les contó sobre los batallones

–O sea que no nos vamos a ver en mucho tiempo- decía Luna triste de alejarse de Harry, Harry también se puso triste, pero luego se le ocurrió una idea, tenia a 2 miembros que nadie sabia quienes eran, excepto el y Dumblendore

–Quizás...-

Harry se acerco a un armario dentro de el había una caja que los gemelos habían intentado abrir por todos los medios, pero no lo había conseguido, Harry susurro un hechizo para que nadie lo escuchara, la caja se abrió y saco una esfera, Luna la reconoció como la esfera de los elementos que había leído en el libro de Harry, Harry tomo la esfera y sus amigos se reunieron en torno a él –Ron, Luna, tóquenla-

Ron y Luna acercaron su mano a la esfera, de inmediato un alo de color blanco rodio los brazos de ambos, los gemelos escucharon un suspiro proveniente de Harry, luego Harry dijo –Ustedes tienen la capacidad mágica necesaria y el organismo necesario para convertirse en metamorfomagos y con la pocion adecuada, podemos acelerar el proceso-

Luna y Ron, además de los gemelos y Ginny, miraron a Harry sorprendidos, luego Harry dijo –Lo entrenaremos rápidamente, con algo de suerte podrán dominarlo antes de que me vaya, de todas formas siempre puedo aplazar un poco el entrenamiento de la orden-

Luna pareció entender el plan de Harry y dijo –Entonces nos podremos transformar en tus padres e ir contigo-

Harry asintió, Luna recobro su sonrisa y los Weasley estaban aun procesando la información, luego de un rato se pusieron a comentar las ventajas de la situación, de vez en cuando Ron le tiraba bromas a Harry diciéndole cosas como si él fuera su padre, o sea James Potter, estuvieron un rato riéndose y luego se dirigieron a dormir, mañana tendrían un largo entrenamiento.

* * *

Lord Voldemort se encontraba pensando en su poción cuando la puerta sonó -Adelante-

Severus Snape entro en el salón y después de hacer una reverencia, el Lord le pido que hablara –Maestro tengo noticias sobre unos movimientos de la orden, al parecer el viejo esta formando pelotones de batalla-

Voldemort frunció el seño –¿Pelotones? No es algo muy común en él-

Severus continuo –Los pelotones son 8, cada uno esta liderado por un miembro del circulo interno-

Voldemort asintió y dijo –¿Eres el líder de uno de ellos?-

Snape respondió –No mi señor, al parecer el viejo a perdido confianza en mi, tratare de recuperarla lo mas pronto posible, el hombre que ocupo mi lugar fue James Granger-

Voldemort se estaba irritando, todas las veces que Severus o alguno de sus mortífagos venían eran para hablarle sobre ese tal Granger –Maldición, ese maldito¿Quién es tu líder?-

Severus respondió –El viejo-

Voldemort dijo –Eso puede beneficiarnos, trata de descubrir mas cosas sobre la orden y trata de que alguno se una a nosotros-

Severus asintió y Voldemort dijo –Pásame tu brazo-

Snape alzo su brazo y Voldemort toco la marca tenebrosa, al instante 7 ruidos se escucharon, los miembros de circulo interno se acercaron –La orden planea entrenar a sus miembros, aprovecharemos su distracción para mandar un ataque, solo necesitamos saber el momento cuando entrenen, Severus te encargaras de eso-

Los mortífagos asintieron y luego Voldemort hablo –Malfoy¿Cómo esta el ministerio?-

Malfoy se acerco y dijo –Lamento decirle que perdimos a 3 de nuestros espías-

Voldemort dijo -¿Qué?-

Malfoy respondió –Los perdimos en la simulación de ataque al ministerio-

Voldemort miro a Snape pidiendo una respuesta, este negó dando a entender a su amo que no sabia nada, Voldemort miro de nuevo a Malfoy y dijo con voz fria y silenciosa -¿Qué simulación?-

Malfoy respondió –La orden del fénix hizo una simulación de ataque al ministerio, la idea de esto era probablemente ver los puntos débiles del ministerio y probar sus defensas, los tres espías que perdimos pensaron que era un ataque real y se unieron al ataque, la orden los descubrió y capturo-

Voldemort estaba enojado y grito -¿POR QUÉ NADIE ME INFORMO DE ESTA SIMULACIÓN?-

Los mortífagos se miraban entre si asustados, Voldemort viendo que nadie respondía lanzo un Cruccio al mortífago mas cercano para tranquilizar su ira, este grito de dolor –FUERA-

Los mortífagos no se hicieron rogar y salieron del salón, Voldemort se quedo solo –Malditos inútiles-

Voldemort se levanto y se dirigió a su laboratorio, miro la poción burbujeante que llevaba unos meses preparando –Pronto será la hora de que renazca-

* * *

Fin del Capitulo

Para los que tengan dudas sobre el origen de los nombres, estan simplemente sacados de la seccion sociedad de un diario, no me acuerdo cual, y mezclados apellidos con nombres, quizas si los junten descubran algun nombre famoso, aunque el diario era de hace mucho tiempo. Era solo por si preguntaba alguien


	20. Chapter 20

_Jim: _Muchas gracias por tu review, ojala que te siga gustando la historia y como esta continuando.

_Estrella de Kaleido Star: _Bueno creo que varias de tus preguntas estan respondidas en este capitulo, de hecho algunos de los capitulos estan basados en tus preguntas XD, pero vamos a tener que dejar un encuentro entre Snape y James para mas adelante. Ojala te guste este capitulo y gracias por tu review.

Capitulo XX: El volcán

Lily y James buscaban incansablemente el volcán, había arrendado un bote y 2 trajes de buceo para poder localizarlo, pero algunas veces dejaban la busqueda de lado y se dedicaban a admirar el paisaje, un hechizo termico y podian estar bajo el agua durante bastante rato, y no tenian tiempo para aburrirse viendo la fauna marina, pero si que teneian tiempo para frustrarse, ya llevaban 5 días buscando el condenado volcán y todo lo que habían encontrado habían sido corales y peces, hoy era su último día de búsqueda, si no lo encontraban ahora, cambiarían su mira hacia otro lugar, James y Lily estuvieron buceando largo rato, encontraron una serie de cuevas subterráneas, pero nada en ellas, la búsqueda prosiguió durante largo tiempo, hasta que James atrajo la atención de Lily, había una gran cueva, decidieron ir hacia allí, nadaron hacia allí, pero apenas entraron sintieron que caían, efectivamente cayeron al suelo, el golpe fue dado de cerca de 1 metro de altura, James que fue el primero en recuperarse fue a donde estaba Lily, se acerco a ella y lo que vio lo dejo pálido, el casco se había roto, Lily se podía ahogar, James se saco rápidamente su propio casco y se lo paso a Lily para que respirara, esta pareció entrar en si, James no aguantaba mas la respiración y de un momento a otro soltó el aire, esperando a ahogarse, pero esto nunca llego, no sentía ningún cambio, Lily que ya estaba despierta miraba a James asustada, James por otra parte inspiro la mas hondo que pudo –Aire, en este lugar hay aire-

Lily escucho lo que dijo James, con el solo hecho de escucharlo, sintió una gran sensación de alivio, ya que no se podía hablar bajo el agua, Lily se saco el casco y comprobó lo que decía James, había aire

-¿Como es posible, estamos cerca de 200 metros bajo el nivel del mar y hay suficiente presión para poder respirar, ES IMPOSIBLE- decía Lily a James, este empezó a recorrer el lugar. Era una gran habitacion construida de piedra, grandes bloques de piedra, pero todos dañados e incluso habia varias grietas en las paredes y el suelo

–Lily, creo que encontramos nuestro dichoso volcán- Lily se acerco a donde estaba James y este le indico un abismo cercano y en el fondo de este...

–Eso... eso es lava-

James asintió –A pesar de vivir en el mundo mágico y haber vivido en el mundo de los muertos, nunca había visto algo como esto- dijo James a Lily, esta sonrió por el comentario de James y comenzó a recorrer el lugar, todo era hecho de piedra, habían algunas estatuas de seres mitad hombres y mitad... dioses al parecer, Lily se acerco a una estatua de piedra, era una mujer con cadenas en las manos, hecho un rápido vistazo a las cadenas y vio como estas estaban sujetas a una especie de puerta

–James, ven a ver esto-

James observo la estatua, noto como en la boca de la estatua había un pequeño orificio, lo suficientemente grande para que entrara una snitch –No se... parece una especie de mecanismo, si esta estatua moviera los brazos, la puerta se abriría. Creo...-

Lily comprobó lo que decía James y dijo –Conozco un hechizo para darle vida a lo inanimado¿lo intento?-

James asintió y Lily se paro frente a la estatua –_Movliforc_-

Un rayo de color dorado salió de la varita de Lily y choco contra la estatua, esta tomo vida y movió sus encadenados brazos, la fuerza que hizo con los brazos, como dijo James, fue suficiente para que la puerta se abriera –Excelente, bien hecho Lily-

Lily se irguió orgullosa, ante los elogios de su marido, James y Lily entraron por la puerta, dentro había un sin fin de corredores y habitaciones, se dirigieron a la mas cercana y la encontraron vacía, a la siguiente, esta tenia una estatua con una especie de jarrón de piedra en las manos, en la siguiente encontraron una pequeña charca de donde salían y entraban cangrejos

–Que extraño lugar- comento James

–Parecen ser restos de una civilización antigua, no parece que sean dioses o ángeles- dijo Lily, James no estaba muy convencido de lo que decía Lily, si bien era cierto de que no parecían dioses o ángeles, tampoco parecían ser seres completamente humanos, mas bien seres entre la humanidad y la amorfia. Luego de caminar un rato entraron a una gigantesca sala, en el interior había una gran maquina, estaba llena de engranajes y cadenas, la maquina estaba en forma de pirámide, en la parte superior se podía ver la estatua de un hombre, parecido a una especie de buda, con las piernas cruzadas y encima de estas un gran plato que parecía ser de cobre o algún material parecido

-¿Qué es esa cosa?- dijo Lily sin darse cuenta, James se acerco y dijo

–Parece que faltan piezas- Lily se acerco a donde estaba James efectivamente parecía que faltaban algunos engranajes, luego de observar largo rato la estructura y no tener la mas mínima idea de lo que era y para que servia, salieron de la habitación, en otra habitación encontraron algunas estatuas en construcción, se podía saber que estaban en construcción porque había una escalera pegada a la estatua y al lado de ella habían algunos pedazos de piedra, salieron de esa habitación y recorrieron varios cuartos mas, solamente estatuas y símbolos, nada relevante. Finalmente llegaron a la última habitación, parecía un lugar donde vivía un rey, era una gran alcoba, con una escalera de piedra, al final de esta se podía ver un altar, también se podía apreciar algunas alfombras y algunas estatuas mas grandes que las ya vistas, parecían ser alguna especie de monarcas antiguos, James y Lily se acercaron al altar, en el vieron un libro, James se acerco al libro y increíblemente estaba en ingles, lo leyó:

-_La gran guerra a acabado, pero las perdidas fueron terribles, la población escapo y se mezclo con los impuros hombres de la superficie, el fuego desapareció y la magia se perdió. Los dioses no han respondido a nuestras suplicas, el hambre se esta expandiendo por el reino y la fe del pueblo esta muriendo, nuestros corazones ya no soportan mas la presión de los demonios, la única esperanza que nos queda es la de que la leyenda se cumpla, la roca de fuego y de metal nos ayudara, ella puede detener a los males que nos acechan, pero no se si será suficiente, ellos ya nos...- _

El resto estaba en blanco y con manchones ilegibles, James y Lily se quedaron pensativos

–La roca de fuego y metal, ella puede detener los males que nos acechan- relato Lily

–Eso es seguramente lo que buscamos- James tomo el libro y lo empezó a hojear, había alguna paginas en blanco, otras tantas que parecían un diario de vida, pero escritas en un lenguaje extraño, que James no reconoció. Casi al final del libro había otra escritura que James podía comprender y la recito

–_Es hermosa, se puede ver el brillo del fuego en su interior, la magia que posee es única, es el poder de los dioses... Nos convertiremos en dioses cuando logremos tenerla... Construimos la maravilla y el poder ya es nuestro... No podemos controlarlo, se salió de control y lo destruye todo...- _

Lily dijo –Parece ser que la avaricia los llevo a su fin-

James asintió y dijo –La piedra los corrompió-

Lily lo miro extrañada -¿La piedra?-

James asintió y dijo –El libro decía: _La roca de fuego y metal nos ayudara_, y ahora dice _es hermosa, se puede ver el brillo en su interior_, estoy seguro de que se refiere a la piedra-

Lily asintió y dijo –Si es así, quiere decir que encontraron la forma de conseguirla-

A James le vino una idea a la mente –La maquina-

Lilycomprendio deinmediatolo que decía James, ambos se dirigieron a la habitación de la dichosa maquina, una vez allí comenzaron a revisar toda la maquina y tratar de comprender su significado y su funcionamiento, Lily encontró un compartimiento dentro de la maquina, era mas menos de 3 metros por 2 de alto y 3 de ancho, este lugar estaba lleno a rebosar de desperdicios, Lily los empezó a examinar, llamo a James y juntos los examinaron, estuvieron un rato revisando hasta que James dijo –Tiene que ser basura sin importancia Lily-

Lily negó y dijo –No James, toda esta "basura" tiene una cosa en común y es que todas tienen algo de metal-

James se fijo y efectivamente todo tenia aunque sea una pizca de metal, desde piedras hasta telas, James dijo -¿Y de que nos sirve eso?-

Lily pensó un momento y luego dijo –La roca de fuego y metal-

James entendió rápidamente y dijo –Entonces solamente tenemos que traer un poco de fuego y listo-

Lily asintió y dijo –El problema es que estamos a 200 metros bajo el mar y aquí no hay fuego-

James se paro asombrado de haber olvidado ese "pequeño" detalle, a los pocos segundos después tanto James como Lily dijeron al mismo tiempo –El volcán-

James dijo –Pero... no se puede transportar la lava así como así, Lily, y menos en esa época-

Lily asintió y dijo –Debe haber una forma-

James estuvo pensando unos minutos y luego dijo –Sea como sea, no lo podemos hacer, recuerda que faltan piezas en esta maquina-

Lily lo miro y luego observo el lugar donde faltaban las piezas y dijo –Es lo de menos, transformamos alguna rocas en engranajes y ya esta-

James meneo la cabeza en señal de afirmación y se levanto a convertir las piedras, mientras tanto Lily pensaba en una forma de transportar la lava, no conocian ningun hechizo que lograra tal proeza, James termino de acomodar la maquina y le dijo a Lily –Será mejor que regresemos a la superficie-

Lily asintió y se dirigieron hacia el exterior.

* * *

Ya habían pasado cuatro días desde que Albus informo acerca de los batallones, Luna y Ron ponían su máximo esfuerzo en la converticion, trabajaban cerca de 20 horas diarias, esto posible gracias a un giratiempo que Harry robo de algún lugar, le trataron de preguntar, pero este se rehusaba a contestarles, Luna ya podía transformar sus rasgos faciales y algunas partes de su cuerpo, pero no aguantaba mucho y Ron podía cambiar su cuerpo, su cara, pero no su pelo, había tratado de muchas formas, pero nada resultaba, Harry decidió que para llevarlo al lugar de entrenamiento lo iba a tener que teñir, colocar una peluca o algo, pero a decir verdad era solo una forma de asustar a Ron y funciono a la perfeccion, pues Ron no parecía muy contento con la idea y se esforzaba cada vez mas en cambiarlo. 

Finalmente llego el día, Dumblendore le dijo a Harry que su grupo entrenaría en su casa, ósea la Mansión Dumblendore, Harry se quedo impactado con esta noticia, en su vida se había preguntado donde vivía Dumblendore, él pensaba que vivía en Howgarts, Harry junto con su grupo ademas de Ron y Luna, estos 2 encapuchados con túnicas negras, eran el punto de atención de todos los demás miembros y también el de Dumblendore, quien los miraba con una sonrisa, salieron discretamente de Gridmund Place #12 y abordaron el autobús noctámbulo unas cuadras mas abajo

–Bienvenidos al autobús noctámbulo, transporte de emergencia...-

No pudo continuar por que Dumblendore lo cayo y dijo –Necesitamos ir a la mansión Dumblendore-

Stan levanto la vista algo enojado, pero al descubrir quien le hablada dijo –Profesor Dumblendore, claro, claro, suban-

Los miembros subieron y se distribuyeron por todo el autobús, el cual al ser aun temprano estaba vació y con asientos en lugar de camas

–Enri, rumbo a la Mansión Dumblendore-

El autobús partió de inmediato a una velocidad endiabladamente rápida, los que ya había viajado en el bus tomaron la precaución de afirmarse a algo, pero los que no lo conocían, no corrieron con suerte y chocaron muchas veces contra ventanas o asientos, después de un viaje de cerca de una hora, en las que los miembros se les habían escapado mas de una grosería por la forma de conducir y de que algunos juraran que no se volverían a subir a ese autobús en su vida, llegaron a la mansión Dumblendore. Harry se quedo anonado, si comparaba Howgarts con la mansión no sabia cual era mas imponente y hermosa, era un castillo con muchas torres, mas de las que se podían contar a simple vista, el castillo al parecer estaba hecho de alguna piedra muy fina, pero denotaba sus años de antigüedad, los terrenos eran aunque parecidos a los de Howgarts, no tenían ni un poco de aspecto tétrico o mucho menos, los bosques se veían hermosos hasta el último árbol, también había un lago, pero este estaba en el interior del bosque, Dumblendore se paro y se dirigió hacia la entrada del castillo, los miembros lo siguieron respetuosamente, Albus se paro en la puerta, una voz resonó –¿Contraseña?-

Albus respondió –Grageas Berty Bott-

Harry sonrió y al parecer varios miembros también, Dumblendore a pesar de todo siempre seria Dumblendore, el grupo entro al castillo, no parecía muy distinto al de Howgarts, caminaron durante largo rato hasta que llegaron a una gran sala parecida al Gran comedor de Howgarts, de repente un elfo se apareció frente a Albus –¿Señor?-

Albus dijo –Buenos días Dery, necesito que arregles algunas habitaciones para estos caballeros y señoritas-

El elfo respondió –Si amo- de inmediato desapareció y Albus se dio vuelta al grupo

–Bienvenidos a la mansión Dumblendore, les daré un pequeño recorrido mientras preparan sus habitaciones, como pueden ver este es el comedor-

Albus y el grupo estuvieron recorriendo el lugar, Albus les mostró la ubicación de las cocinas, baños y la sala de entrenamiento, luego se detuvo frente a una puerta

–James, tú y los dos señores dormirán en esta habitación, esta ya esta preparada, si gustan...-

Ron y Luna entraron de inmediato dejando a Dumblendore con palabras en la boca, James dijo –Creo que yo entrare después-

Dumblendore aunque un poco extrañado por la reacción de los Potters, se dijo a si mismo-Seguramente no quieren que los descubran-

Albus entro a una especie de recamara y dijo –Bien, aquí lo haremos como si estuviéramos en Howgarts, Hombres derecha, mujeres izquierda, si alguno esta casado los llevare a habitaciones privadas-

La mayoría de los miembros se quedaron y Albus guió a los matrimonios a habitaciones privadas, Harry lo siguió a todas partes, quería saber bien la ubicación de todos dentro del castillo, una vez hubieron terminado Albus dijo –Estarán aquí durante 3 semanas, esperan que las aprovechen, mientras estén aquí James es como si fuera yo y esto fuera Howgarts, así que prepárense para los exámenes, no serán escritos, solo practico, ya pensare como hacerlo. Quizas algunas pruebas o algo por el estilo-

Todos pusieron cara de miedo, pero Albus dijo –No se preocupen, estoy seguro de que con James como maestro lo lograran pasar fácilmente-

Los miembros quedaron un poco molestos con la noticia, pero se les olvido rápidamente cuando Albus dijo –Ahora, al comedor-

Como si unos adolescentes se trataran, los miembros corrieron al comedor dejando a Albus parado solo

–Creo que Harry tendrá problemas- dijo Albus antes de dirigirse al comedor


	21. Chapter 21

Capitulo XXI: Entrenamiento en la mansión Dumblendore

Al día siguiente Harry se despertó con una visión angelical, Luna estaba parada frente a él sonriéndole, este se quedo un poco anonado, pero luego dijo -Crei que pasaria mucho tiempo para que volviera a ver a un angel-

-Y así sera- dijo Luna, luegose sentó en la cama y luego de darle un beso de buenos días dijo –Te llego esto-

Luna acerco una carta a Harry, este la tomo y la abrió –Es de mis padres-

_Querido Hijo:_

_Te alegrara saber que ya estamos a punto de terminar la investigación, los pequeños esfuerzos están valiendo la pena, solamente te queremos decir dos cosas¿Estas seguro de poder controlar este poder? Las personas que poseían esta "piedra" fueron fácilmente corrompidos y ahora están extintos, no queremos que te suceda nada así que por favor tienes que estar bien seguro. En segundo lugar te queremos pedir que nos escribas mas a menudo, seguramente han ocurrido muchas cosas que nosotros no conocemos. Deseamos verte pronto, cuídate y no te metas en problemas, aunque siendo Harry Potter, no se si podrás cumplir lo último._

_Tus padres_

Adjunta a la carta venia una postal, no había nada escrito, pero en el dibujo se podía ver unas grandes cordilleras, con un azulado mar. Harry dejo la carta y Luna le dijo –Harry es hora de levantarse, el entrenamiento empieza en una hora-

Harry se empezó a desperezar e iba a quitar las sabanas cuando lo reconsidero y desvió la vista para encontrarse con la vista de Luna, esta se sonrojo y salió rápidamente de la habitación dejando a Harry matándose de la risa. Luna se dirigió ahora a la habitación de Ron, estuvo luchando un poco por despertarlo, pero nada funcionaba, después de un rato decidió pasar al plan B y conjuro un vaso de agua, al principio dudo si hacerlo, pero no pudo resistir la tentación y vació el vaso en la cara de Ron, este pego un salto y grito –Me ahogo, no puedo respirar-

Luna cayo al suelo de la risa, Ron se demoro un poco en comprender que había ocurrido, pero cuando lo logro miro hacia el lugar donde estaba Luna furiosamente, pero Luna ya no se encontraba allí, un fuerte ruido le indico que Luna había salido de la habitación cerrando la puerta.

Al cabo de una hora todo el grupo de Harry estaba en la sala de entrenamiento, esta era gigantesca, quizás un poco mas grande que el gran comedor de Howgarts, estaba decorada con varias tarimas de duelo y algunas maquinas de ejercicio, también se podían ver cantidades de estanterías, todas ellas con libros muy poderosos y muy raros, Harry hablo –Les explicare en que consistirá nuestro entrenamiento, una parte será dedicada al ejercicio físico y otra al mágico-

Cuando Harry nombro la palabra "físico" se vieron muchas manos levantadas todas ellas hacia la misma pregunta -¿Por qué entrenamiento físico?-

Harry mando a todos a callar y dijo –Díganme ¿que pueden hacer contra un mortífago si no tienen su varita?-

-Magia sin varita- sugirio Carlos

-Vale... en un lugar muggle, donde no se pueda hacer magia. Cuando haya que esquivar detectores de magia- Nadie contesto,esta reacción Harry se la esperaba y dijo –Que suban a la tarima dos voluntarios para un pequeño duelo-

Nadie quiso subir, pero alfinal se vio a Fleur Delacour y a uno de los encapuchados subía. Harry subió a la tarima y dijo -paséenme sus varitas y demuéstrenme como terminan esta batalla. No esta permitida la magia sin varita- Harry miro a Carlos que sonrio

Ambos competidores pasaron sus varitas, Fleur un tanto a regañadientes y Luna, que era la encapuchada, la paso sin mas problemas. Harry grito –Comiencen-

A penas se escucho esto muchos de los hombre sintieron una pequeña vibración que los llamaba, era el poder de vela de Fleur, pero este estaba canalizado hacia Luna, la cual al ser mujer no tenia efecto en ella. Harry se fijo en el publico, casi todos los hombres estaban atraídos por Fleur, con solo 3 excepciones: John Lovegood, el padre de Luna; Arthur Weasley y Juan Pablo Finningan. Harry dedujo que estos dos últimos eran porque estaban "Comprometidos" o a lo mejor sus esposas tomaron medidas rápidamente, pero el que sorprendía a Harry era el padre de Luna, no se veía afectado en lo mas mínimo, Harry trato de hacer un pequeño sondeo a su mente, pero fue rechazado ferozmente, el padre de Luna miro a Harry y señalo con la cabeza hacia donde estaba su hija, Harry sonrió por esta reacción y continuo viendo el combate. Fleur al comprender que su poder no tenia efecto en su rival se lanzo en un ataque frontal, Luna trataba de contrarrestar cada uno de sus golpes, pero no era demasiado fuerte, esquivo la gran mayoría de ellos y de vez en cuando contraatacaba con golpes en el estomago de Fleur, la pelea se prolongo por cerca de 10 minutos en los que los miembros del equipo de Harry miraban la pelea, algunos serios como en el caso de la Señora Weasley, otros sonrientes como el padre de Luna, otros animados como Arthur Weasley, le encantaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con lo muggle y esto no era la excepción, las demás caras eran de asombro, serenidad y aburrimiento otras. Fleur ya estaba cansada, tenia diversos golpes en el estomago, aunque no eran muy fuertes eran suficientes para quejarse, Luna por otra parte solamente la habían tocado una sola vez y esa fue en su ceja, pero gracias a la capucha no se le notaba, finalmente Fleur no pudo continuar por el cansancio y Harry fue hacia ella, con un pequeño hechizo de curación desapareció las heridas, luego le paso una poción para que se recuperara –¿Alguien mas quiere pelear?-

Esta vez se levanto el otro encapuchado, pero nadie quiso ir a pelear con él, Harry trato de incitarlos, pero estos no cedían, al final el mismo subió a la tarima y Raynor actuó como referí –Comiencen-

Tanto Ron como Harry corrieron el uno hacia el otro para iniciar una lucha de puñetazos, el primer combo de Harry fue detenido con facilidad por Ron y este a su vez también lanzo un combo que fue detenido por Harry, estuvieron un rato forcejeando, ninguno cedía un solo milímetros, en ese momento Harry dio un cabezazo a Ron, este lo recibió y retrocedió, pero rápidamente se lanzo al ataque, los ataques de Ron fueron bloqueados o esquivados en su totalidad, después de un rato de lucha, Ron comenzaba a cansarse y Harry al notar esto lanzo una barrida con su pie derecho botando a Ron al suelo y de la tarima

–El ganador es James- dijo Raynor despertando al publico de su estado de concentración

Arthur se acerco a donde estaba Ron con la intención de ayudarlo, pero al fijar la vista en él dijo -¿Harry?-

Los demás miembros lo miraron confusos y Harry con miedo a que lo descubrieran –No señ...-

Pero en ese momento Harry comprendió que no se referían a "él" precisamente, sino que a Ron, que al estar disfrazado como James Potter, tenia un enorme parecido a Harry, el señor Weasley antes de que nadie pudiera detenerlo destapo la cara de Ron, revelando así su identidad, los miembros de la orden lo miraban asombrados, ese hombre encapuchado era en realidad Harry Potter, Ron se levanto y dijo –Pa.., Arthur, yo no soy Harry-

Arthur estaba sorprendido y también los demás miembros, Ron miro a Harry pidiendo permiso para revelar el secreto y al encontrar un gesto afirmativo Ron dijo –Lily acércate-

Luna se acerco a donde estaba Ron, esto sorprendió un poco al señor Lovegood que estaba convencido de que era su hija, Luna se destapo el rostro dejando al descubierto el rostro de Lily Potter, Ron hizo lo mismo y dejo al descubierto su rostro de James Potter, hasta con unas gafas especiales que le había pasado Harry, los miembros del grupo estaban Ultra asombrados, ver a 2 personas muertas hace mas de 15 años no era algo que ocurriera todos los días, Harry se levanto y dijo –Bueno, creo que ya no hay mas secreto, así que les presento a los famosos Potters-

Los miembros de la orden no les quitaban los ojos de encima, Luna con su gran capacidad de autocontrol soportaba muy bien el miedo a las miradas, pero Ron estaba cediendo poco a poco, al final Molly hablo –Pero..pero es imposible, James y Lily Potter murieron hace años-

Lily dijo –Así es señora... ¿Weasley, nosotros morimos hace 15 años, pero James nos trajo a la vida hace unos meses-

Esta respuesta sorprendió aun mas a los miembros que ya de por si lo estaban y dijeron –Pero.. no.. no puede ser-

Harry hablo –Es una larga historia que comenzó la noche en que el señor Potter desapareció, yo por casualidad lo vi peleando contra...-

Después del relato de Harry las preguntas volvieron a asaltar la mente de los miembros, pero Molly hablo antes que nadie –Y Harry¿Dónde esta Harry?-

Esta pregunta tomo desprevenidos a Ron y a Harry que no se habían preocupado de la respuesta, pero Luna respondió –El esta en un lugar a salvo de Voldemort, no voy a revelar el lugar por si hay un espía, pero estén tranquilos Harry esta seguro-

Molly no quedo para nada satisfecha con la respuesta, pero no pudo hacer nada para contradecirla, después de todo ella era la madre de Harry. Los otros miembros que también tenían muchas dudas iban a hablar cuando Harry desvió bruscamente el tema –Bien, después de esta revelación, vamos a continuar con el entrenamiento. Voy a decirles sus nombres y ustedes me van a responder a que se dedican. Smith-

Carlos de inmediato y como si se tratara del ejercito respondió –Auror-

La lista continuo largo rato, al final el batallón de Harry estaba compuesto por: siete aurores que eran Carlos Smith, Alfredo Morgesteng, Bruno Raynor, James Potter, Lily Potter, Rafael Anderson y Ángela Zeta, esta última como espía mas que auror; 2 inefables, el señor Finningan y Henrich Schubert; 2 medimagos, la señora Finningan y Jorge Jones; el señor Lovegood, reportero; Nelson Thomas, reportero del profeta; 2 trabajadores del ministerio, el señor Arthur Weasley y Fernando Jordan, este en el departamento de juegos internacionales; Molly Weasley es una experta en criaturas mágicas; Fleur trabaja en Gringgots y desarrolla hechizos de protección; Glen Hawkins es un respetado químico del mundo muggle y en el mundo mágico es una de las máximas eminencias en pociones del último tiempo; Brian Weisser es un arqueólogo que al igual que Billy Weasley se dedica a destruir maldiciones antiguas; por último Sarah McGraw, para sorpresa de muchos, es una squib, miembro del MI-5. Harry estaba sorprendido con la gran variedad de profesiones de su pelotón, realmente era un gran equipo. Harry luego de esto dijo –Cómo había dicho antes nuestro entrenamiento tendrá una parte física y mágica, dudo mucho de que logre enseñarles todo lo que tengo pensado en estas 3 semanas, por ello diseñe un plan-

En este punto todos se mostraron interesados –Usaremos un giratiempo-

Los miembros se sorprendieron mucho por esto, tener un giratiempo era algo completamente ilegal –Este giratiempo va a ser algo especial, se activara en esta habitación a las 12 de la noche retrocediendo hasta las 1 de la mañana, por lo cual cada día lo aprovecharemos el doble-

Rafael se levanto y dijo –Pero es algo peligroso si nos encontramos con nosotros mismos-

Harry respondió –Por eso hay que extremar las precauciones, revise anoche el castillo y encontré algunas habitaciones en las que pueden descansar mientras están en el pasado, debido a la complejidad de esto y a lo peligroso que puede resultar les tengo que pedir mucha responsabilidad de su parte. No voy a obligar a nadie a retroceder en el tiempo, pero es totalmente necesario. Pueden pensarlo-

Los miembros empezaron a hablar entre ellos para encontrar los posibles beneficios que podían obtener con esto, mientras esto ocurría el señor Lovegood se acerco a Harry y le dijo al oído –Me gustaría conversar contigo Harry, quizás después del almuerzo-

Después de eso el señor Lovegood se retiro a conversar con los miembros, dejando a un Harry confundido y asombrado, como era que el padre de Luna le había descubierto, realmente los Lovegood guardaban muchos secretos, pero, gracias a Merlin, estaban de su lado. Diez minutos después Harry hablo –¿Que han decidido?-

Raynor se acerco y dijo –Cuenta conmigo- después de este ejemplo muchos también se acercaron, habían algunas excepciones como Sarah y Molly, Harry se dirigió a Molly

–¿Molly?- La señora Weasley dijo –Tengo algunas dudas¿Cuándo comeremos¿Dónde dormiremos¿Cuánto tiempo esteremos?..-

Harry la detuvo en ese punto y dijo –Molly, a tu primera pregunta es en la cocina, cuando sea el presente comeremos en el comedor, y en el pasado será en la cocina. A tu segunda pregunta la respuesta es en unas habitaciones que están en una torre, bastante lejana a nuestras habitaciones. Estaremos cerca de 1 mes y medio. Respecto a encontrarse consigo mismos, ese es un punto que ya lo arregle, diseñe estos brazaletes-

Harry hizo aparecer una caja, la abrió y en ella se veían 21 brazaletes de color amarillo con franjas negras en forma circular –Cuando este cerca de si mismos, el brazalete brillara y las líneas negras se transformaran en rojas y en caso de que se acerquen mas aún a su otra persona, emitirá un sonido lo bastante fuerte para que ambos lo escuchen y sepan donde esta cada uno sin la necesidad de verse-

Los miembros sacaron todos un brazalete y se lo pusieron en sus brazos. Molly acepto unirse, ahora solamente se negaba Sarah –¿Sarah?-

Esta dijo –No lo se, yo soy una Squib, aparte de entrenamiento físico, no pueden enseñar nada mas-

Harry comprendió su problema y le dijo –Trataremos tu problema durante el almuerzo¿De acuerdo?-

Sarah asintió y Harry dijo –Empecemos el entrenamiento-

Con un movimiento de su mano las tarimas desaparecieron y quedo un gran campo sin ningún obstáculo –Lo primero que haremos será correr durante una hora-

Nadie se tomo bien esto, pero como vieron que Lily y James empezaban a correr, los demás empezaron a animarse, después de los primeros 20 minutos empezaron a mostrar signos de cansancio, la primera en detenerse fue la señora Weasley, a los 25 minutos, después de esto todos empezaron a caer rápidamente, los únicos que aun no se rendían eran los aurores, el señor Jordán y Sarah, al final de la hora estas 9 personas con Harry incluido eran los únicos que habían completado el circuito. Harry se acerco a Hawkins y le dijo –Encontré un laboratorio de pociones en la torre que usaremos para dormir mientras estemos en el pasado¿Me podrías hacer el favor de preparar alguna pociones Reavitalizantes, creo que las vamos a necesitar-

Glen asintió y Harry se dirigió al resto –Ahora entrenaremos esos brazos media hora, después iremos a almorzar-

Harry movió su mano y aparecieron números sacos de boxeo, este entrenamiento lo soportaron mas que el de correr, también se podían observar algunas personas que no lograban realizarlo del todo. A la media hora el pelotón se dirigió a el comedor a comer. La comida que prepararon los elfos domésticos era muy buena, Harry se atrevía a decir que era mejor a la de Howgarts, Sarah se acerco a Harry y dijo –¿James, recuerdas mi problema?-

Harry se levanto y le dijo –Claro Sarah, en tu caso no entrenaras magia propiamente tal, entrenaremos todo lo que no requiere una gran cantidad de magia, por ejemplo: Oclumancia, Sigilo y Magia Mental. Te aseguro que aun siendo una Squib, vas a poder realizarlos- Sarah lo miraba confundida, ella pensaba que los squib no podían hacer nada de eso

–¿Estas seguro, yo sabia que los squib no podían hacer nada que tenga relación con la magia-

Harry le dijo –Los squib, aunque no poseen tanta magia como los magos, igual poseen, todo ser viviente tiene magia, hasta los muggles, de hecho todo ser viviente la posee e incluso seres no vivientes, pero eso no viene al caso ahora. El problema es que no tienen como entrenar esas habilidades y estas se van perdiendo hasta bloquearse en lo mas profundo de tu mente-

Sarah aunque asombrada con la respuesta, se sentía ansiosa por aprender eso de Oclumancia, no sabia que era, pero igualmente lo aprendería –Entonces ¿Te unes a nosotros?-

Sarah asintió y sin que Harry alcanzara a reaccionar le dio un beso en la mejilla, esto no paso desapercibido para nadie, ni los miembros de la orden, ni una muchacha de cabello rubio que en estos momentos estaba rojo, Harry noto que a Luna le había dolido el acto de Sarah y usando Legerimancia le dijo –No te preocupes yo solo te amo a ti-

Luna se sintió mejor con esta respuesta y le iba a contestar cuando vio que su padre se acercaba a Harry –Harry¿te quería preguntar si tienes algo con mi hija?-

Harry se puso nervioso y dijo –Disculpa John, pero yo me llamo James-

John negó y dijo –No te preocupes, no lo niegues, cuando Lily peleaba contra esa veela, te descuidaste y se noto por breves segundos tu cicatriz-

Harry lo miro asombrado e iba a contradecir, pero no encontró los argumentos necesario para ello –Señor Love..-

El padre de Luna dijo –Llámame John-

Harry dijo –John, si tienes razón soy Harry, pero por favor no se lo digas a nadie

- John asintió –No te preocupes, pero responde a mi pregunta ¿Sientes algo por mi hija?-

Harry le respondió –Si John, yo amo a Luna-

La cara del señor Lovegood de extrema seriedad paso a la típica cara sin expresión que tenían todos los Lovegood –Mi hija esta muy preocupada por ti, durante todo el verano a querido verte, se pudo histérica cuando desapareciste... sin tan solo estuviera aquí-

Harry dijo –No te preocupes, hablaras con Luna en la noche, ahora entrenaremos-

John no alcanzo a decir nada cuando Harry se levanto y dijo –Atención, ya es hora de volver a la sala para continuar el entrenamiento-

Los miembros de la orden se levantaron y fueron a la sala una vez allí Harry dijo –La mañana la dedicaremos a lo físico y la tarde a lo mágico, ahora conoceremos algunos hechizos útiles en una pelea contra mortífagos-

Harry les mostró 4 hechizos distintos y les pidió que los practicaran, después de eso se acerco a Sarah –Nosotros entrenaremos mas alejados, ven-

Harry y Sarah se dirigieron hacia una esquina del salón y Harry le dijo –Empezaremos con relajación, primero tienes que relajar todos los músculos de tu cuerpo y dejar tu mente libre de pensamientos, luego de que lo logres trata de encontrar un punto que te llame la atención-

Sarah se relajo y cerro los ojos para llegar al estado que le pedía Harry –Vacía tu mente...que no quede ningún pensamiento en tu mente-

Sarah se concentro lo mas que pudo, llego hasta un lugar totalmente blanco, no había nada, cuando vio esto y no veía nada, no escuchaba nada, no olía nada y no tocaba nada, le entro pánico y se salió del estado y abrió los ojos, respirando agitadamente –Tranquila... cálmate-

Sarah se relajo un poco, pero igual estaba algo exaltada –Lo hiciste bien, demasiado bien en realidad, no pensé que llegaras al punto de no tener sentidos. Quizás sea por tu naturaleza de Squib que puedas canalizar mejor tus emociones-

Sarah estaba mas tranquila y Harry le pregunto -¿Quieres intentarlo de nuevo?-

Sarah acepto y se concentro nuevamente –Recuerda buscar algo que te llame la atención, cualquier cosa-

Sarah rápidamente llego al punto de nada, le empezaron a embargar las mismas sensaciones de antes, pero trato de resistirse, finalmente vio un brillo, pero en ese momento no pudo continuar y despertó violentamente golpeando a Harry delante de ella –Perdón, lo siento, yo...-

Harry la cayo –No te preocupes, no paso nada¿Cómo te sientes?-

Sarah respondió –No lo quiero volver a intentar, me da miedo hacerlo-

Harry le dijo –Fracasar ante un desafió es aceptable, fracasar ante el miedo.. no. No debes dejarte dominar por el miedo-

Sarah se paro y dijo fuertemente –Pero no puedo, yo no tengo la magia, nunca podré hacerlo-

Harry la tomo y la trato de calmar –Sarah, la magia no lo es todo, tu puedes hacerlo si así lo quieres, todo esta en tu mente-

Sarah se relajo un poco y Harry le dijo –Hagámoslo de nuevo, no debes temer, recuerda que no te va a pasar nada-

Sarah trato hacerlo nuevamente, pero no logro ni a comenzar cuando dijo –No puedo, no lo lograre-

Harry respondió –Sarah, tu puedes lograrlo, pero no debes temer, el miedo es el peor enemigo, si no logras superar el miedo, no podrás luchar contra los mortífagos-

Sarah dijo –Pero no puedo, no soy lo suficientemente valiente para hacerlo-

Harry le dijo –La valentía no es no temerle a nada Sarah, la valentía es enfrentar las situaciones de tu vida. Vamos solo una vez mas-

Sarah se tranquilizo y lo hizo una vez mas, esta vez se demoro un poco mas en llegar al punto, finalmente llego y empezó a buscar el punto, se desesperaba por no encontrarlo, pero se trataba de relajar, finalmente vio nuevamente esa luz blanca que brillaba, le entro una gran ansiedad, pero trato de controlarla, se acerco lentamente a la luz, finalmente la alcanzo y cuando lo hizo sintió un gran ardor en todo su cuerpo, le comenzó a arder toda la piel, su sangre se empezó a calentar, pero no le entraba miedo, quizás sentir dolor le hacia pensar que todavía estaba viva, finalmente se despertó y se encontré con el rostro de James –Lo hiciste genial, pensé que no lo lograrías, pero eres muy buena, a mi me costo cerca de una semana alcanzar este punto-

Sarah le dijo –Pero no siento ningún cambio-

Harry dijo –Bueno, podrías mirar donde estas sentada-

Sarah miro y se fijo que estaba levitando a cerca de 10 centímetros del suelo, apenas se dio cuenta cayo al suelo. Todos los miembros se habían fijado en la levitación de Sarah, y todos estaban aun sorprendido¿Qué clase de entrenamiento le esta dando James para que una squib pudiera hacer eso? Harry lanzo una mirada a los miembros como diciendo "Regresen con lo suyo", los miembros entendieron perfectamente el mensaje y se pudieron a practicar con mas ganas. Harry ayudo a Sarah y esta lo abrazo diciendo –Lo logre, lo logre-

Sarah estuvo celebrando un rato y trato de hacerlo de nuevo, pero Harry la detuvo –No es bueno que fuerces tanto tu mente, nunca antes habías realizado magia, así que ni tu cuerpo, ni tu mente lo podría soportar, descansaras durante lo que queda de este día y el siguiente, luego lo intentaremos de nuevo-

Esto no le agrado mucho a Sarah, pero se resigno y se dedico a descansar. Harry fue hacia los otros miembros y observo como lanzaban los hechizos que había pedido, todos tenían un gran potencial, nunca un hechizo era débil, o no resultaba o el hechizo era muy fuerte. Llegaron las doce de la noche y Harry dijo –Prepárense que llego la hora de usar el giratiempo-

Los miembros se detuvieron y se acercaron a Harry esperando que este le diera el giratiempo, pero esto nunca llego y Harry dijo –Muy bien, les sugiero que se vayan a acostar luego-

Los miembros no entendieron y dijeron -¿Y el giratiempo?-

Harry dijo –El cuarto esta hechizado para ser el giratiempo, este se activara a las 12 independientemente de lo que estén haciendo- Los miembros aunque algo extrañados, no le dieron importancia, las clases con James iban a ser muy raras para fijarse en esos detalles, Harry condujo a los miembros a sus habitaciones del pasado y luego de eso el se dirigió a su propia habitación, el entrenamiento seria largo y necesitaba descansar.


	22. Chapter 22

Primero que todo quiero pedir disculpas por no haber contestado los reviews, es que estaba entretenido haciendo el capitulo, cambiando algunas partes, releyendolo y al final cuando le di el visto bueno, lo subi y se me olvidaron. Asi que ahora los respondo todos.

Jim: Por fin un nuevo capitulo, perdon por haber tardado tanto, pero tuve un problema con el computador y hubo que formtearlo. Ojala que disfrutes el capitulo y gracias por tus reviews

Estrella de Kaleido Star: A mi me gustan los fics largos que lo cortos, osea no es que sea así, pero cuando llega el final de un fic... queri con continue, eso siempre pasa si el libro o la historia te gusta, respecto a lo de la escuela, aun lo estoy pensando. Por el momento no estoy pensando incluira mas personas en el profesorado de Howgarts, pero si va a ver un encuentro cercano de James-Snape, estoy buscando el momento. Bueno gracias por tu Review y ojala que te guste este capitulo. Sige mandandome preguntas que gustoso te las contesto si puedo hacerlo

Luisjf1979:Que bueno que tehaya gustado la historia, ya sabes si tienes algun comentario, queja, duda o alguna otra cosa mandame un review. Disfruta del capitulo.

Pedro: Hola. Bueno respectoa lo de James y Lily no vuelven al menos dentro de dos o tres capitulos mas, pero ni creas que los he olvidado. Gracias por tu review y disfruta de los capitulos

Sydcodelica: Largos? Yo los encontraba cortos XD Bueno depende decomo lo vea cada persona, en fin. Que bueno que te haya gustado el fic. Gracias por tu review.

Seshomaru: No puedo decir que me hayas desvelado un secreto, puesto que era obvio que eso iba a pasar, pero tendras que esperar unos capitulos mas, de todas formas este fic esta sacado con lo que paso en Soul Reaver de PS one. Nunca he jugado el otro, aunque ganas no me faltan de hacerlo. Ojala te guste el capituloy gracias por tu review

Capitulo XXII: Entrenamiento en la mansión Dumblendore II

Rafael, Carlos, Bruno, Alfredo y Brian se levantaron antes que nadie en la mansión Dumblendore, tal y como les había dicho James fueron a las cocinas para poder comer, en el camino hacia allá se pusieron a conversar sobre el día anterior

-¿Qué opinan de James?- les pregunto Carlos a los otros; Carlos era un hombre de estatura media, con el pelo de color negro y largo, este lo tenia amarrado con una coleta, los ojos de color verde azulados y su tez era blanca.

Alfredo contesto –Es una persona poderosa, eso es indiscutible, pero me parece que se puede confiar en él-

Rafael dijo –Es cierto que es poderoso, pero... no sabemos nada de él, una persona tan poderosa no pasa desapercibido en ningún lugar... ¿Alguno de ustedes antes había escuchado su nombre?-

Los aurores negaron, pero Brian dijo –Yo no lo había escuchado, pero lo había visto: fue en una investigación de una antigua ciudad Maya, pero...-

Los aurores lo miraron y dijeron –¿Pero?-

Brian dijo –Estoy completamente seguro de que era él, pero yo lo vi en esas ruinas hace mas de 8 años y estaba como ahora, no lucia mas joven o mas viejo-

Los aurores quedaron extrañados y Alfredo dijo –Entonces no era él-

Brian dijo –Pero estoy seguro, era idéntico-

Alfredo le contesto –Dijiste que fue hace 8 años, James tiene 22, si hubiera sido tendría en ese momento 14 años, es imposible que fuera él-

Brian aunque sabia todo eso y era lógico pensar de esa forma, no sabia porque no se sacaba de la mente la idea de que James era ese hombre que vio hace tanto tiempo.

Llegaron a las cocinas y se pusieron a hablar de cosas de entrenamiento –Al principio dudaba de que esto nos iba a servir para algo, pero ahora... definitivamente esto nos va a ayudar mucho- comentaba Rafael a los otros, estos estuvieron de acuerdo con él.

Luego de un rato empezaron a llegar los distintos miembros y cerca de 15 minutos después, ya estaban todos. Harry hablo –En estos momentos no podemos ir a la sala de entrenamiento, porque estamos en ella, así que iremos a entrenar a los terrenos-

Todos se dirigieron allí y cuando llegaron Harry dijo –Todas las mañanas entrenaremos corriendo 1 hora, así que empezaremos con darle unas cuantas vueltas a la mansión Dumblendore-

El grupo se puso a trotar, al igual que ayer los miembros empezaron a caer a los 20 minutos, y también al igual que ayer los únicos que lo lograron fueron: Los aurores, Jordán y Sarah, luego Harry dijo –Seguiremos con algunos ejercicios y luego artes marciales-

Los ejercicios fueron elongaciones de piernas y brazos, también algunos abdominales y otros tantos ejercicios de ese tipo, luego de eso Harry dijo –James, te necesito para mostrar algunas formas de defensa-

Ron se acerco a Harry y este empezó a mostrar diferentes tipos de llaves a los miembros de la orden, estos las empezaron a ensayar en grupo. Al cabo de unas cuantas horas pudieron terminar los ejercicios y fueron a las cocinas a comer, durante el camino el brazalete de algunos empezó a brillar así que se regresaron y dieron un gran rodeo para llegar a las cocinas, luego de comer continuaron con entrenamiento esta vez mágico, la tarea de ahora era realizar algunos hechizos duales, es decir, se combinaba el poder mágico de 2 personas o mas para lanzar un hechizo, este era muy poderoso, pero también muy impreciso, así que la tarea consistía en controlarlo y dominarlo, muchos tenían problemas con esto, ya que no controlaban su magia y dañaban a su compañero, mientras los magos entrenaban Harry se dedico a enseñarle a Sarah técnicas de rastreo y ocultación, esta gracias a su entrenamiento en el MI-5 lo hacia de maravilla, mientras todos entrenaban su parte, Harry se dedico a su propio entrenamiento que le encomendó Raziel, el hechizo que estaba practicando se llamaba _Corpus Crecentus_, Este hacia que el cuerpo de la victima se agrandara y que creciera la fuerza y la velocidad de la persona, el problema era que ocupaba mucha magia y la persona se cansaba demasiado, también si la persona no controlaba bien su magia, esta la empezaba a quemar. Harry se alejo un poco del grupo y se auto realizó el hechizo –_Corpus Crecentus- _

Un rayo de color café, como el tronco de los árboles, broto de la mano de Harry e impacto en su pecho, al principio Harry pensaba que este no había tenido efecto, pero de repente sintió como su cuerpo se expandía, lo único que Harry sentía era un gran dolor, al parecer su hechizo no salió del todo bien y algunas partes de su cuerpo quedaron desproporcionadas con el resto del cuerpo, Harry trataba de contrarrestar el hechizo, pero no podía concentrarse –_Finite incantatem- _

El hechizo dio directamente a Harry en la espalda y este perdió el efecto de su hechizo y cayo al suelo de rodillas, estaba respirando agitadamente –Te sientes bien muchacho-

Harry miro al hombre que lo había ayudado, era Glen Hawkins –Eso fue muy peligroso¿sabias que hasta la fecha no se a podido efectuar un hechizo de crecimiento corporal que sea 100 confiable?-

Lo recrimino Glen, este saco una poción de su túnica y le dijo –Ten-

Harry tomo la poción y de inmediato se empezó a sentir mejor, era una gran poción reavitalizante, realmente era mejor a las que preparaba Snape. Luego de eso Harry observo como todos los miembros estaban mirándolo, pero cuando estos notaron que Harry los estaba mirando se pusieron rápidamente a trabajar. Harry se puso a observar como trabajaban el grupo, noto que las mujeres tenían mas facilidad para hacer el hechizo juntas, o también lo lograban bien un hombre con una mujer, pero 2 hombres no se lograban coordinar bien en el hechizo. Cerca de las seis de la tarde empezaron con el ultimo entrenamiento que realizarían ese día, Harry pregunto a los miembros –¿Alguien sabe magia sin varita?-

Hubieron algunos que contestaron que si, entre ellos Ron, Luna, Schubert y Hawkins, estos eran los únicos que sabían –James, Lily, Henrich y Glen, ustedes entrenaran con Sarah en el rastreo, el resto síganme-

Harry condujo a los miembros al bosque, era un lugar agradable y sombreado, una vez encontraron un lugar tranquilo Harry les comenzó a enseñar a canalizar su magia, estos hacían grandes esfuerzo, pero nadie conseguía un gran logro, estaban demasiado mecanizados con el hecho de usar la varita. Unas horas después el grupo se dirigía de regreso a las cocinas, pero camino para allá encontraron a Albus Dumblendore

–Veo que estuvieron entrenando- dijo Albus, al ver a el grupo cansado y sudando

–Así es Albus, ahora vamos a las cocinas¿nos acompañas?- dijo James, Albus frunció el seño al escuchar cocina, pero de igual forma los siguió. Cuando llegaron a las cocinas, todos se tiraron a devorar la comida, dejando a Albus y a Harry parados en la puerta, estos se dirigieron a una mesa para conversar, Albus fue el primero en hablar

-¿Por qué las cocinas?- pregunto para iniciar la conversación

–Lo que pasa es que el comedor esta ocupado-

Albus se extraño por la respuesta y antes de que pudiera preguntar, Harry hablo –Estamos usando un giratiempo para poder entrenar durante mas tiempo-

Albus comprendió de inmediato y dijo –Supongo que tomaron precauciones verdad- Después de que Harry asintiera dijo –¿Tengo curiosidad por saber donde esta Harry, James y Lily están aquí-

Harry contesto –La verdad no lo sé, James y Lily no lo quieren decir, Molly lo pregunto ayer y le respondieron que no lo iban a decir por si había algún espía, también dijeron que estaba a salvo de Voldemort, así que no hay de que preocuparse-

Dumblendore no dijo nada y se dedico a comer, un rato después dijo –Te tengo una propuesta-

Harry levanto la vista –Es mas bien una competencia de grupos-

Harry asintió y le pidió que siguiera –La idea es hacer competir a nuestros dos equipos para prepararlos mejor en algún tipo de ataque mortífago y también para que aprendan a trabajar en equipo-

Harry asintió y pregunto -¿Cuál seria esta competencia?-

-La competencia es de asalto, robo y huida. Hay que entrar en Howgarts, robar un objeto que colocare, y escapar, pero los lideres, o sea nosotros, no vamos a participar. El objeto estará cuidado por el equipo rival. El plazo es de un día- Explico Albus

–Interesante¿Cuándo seria?- pregunto Harry

–Bueno, los entrenamientos terminan en tres semanas, así que lo haremos a principios de la segunda, así podremos ver los errores y corregirlos-

Harry asintió y dijo –Me agrada la idea, pero tendría que pedirle la opinión al grupo, ven mañana para avisarte-

Albus asintió y luego de despedirse de todos regreso a Howgarts. Harry les contó al grupo la idea, estos no respondieron de inmediato, pero se veía que la idea les agradaba

Albus llego a su oficina en Howgarts, allí lo esperaba Alastor Moody –Bueno, lo van a pensar-

Ojoloco dijo –Te conozco Albus, estas planeando algo-

Albus sonrió –No es eso Alastor, realmente me interesa esto, tengo la idea de que ese batallón va a ser el mejor, solamente quiero probarlos-

Alastor no estaba muy convencido y dijo –Esta bien, como digas-

Ojoloco se dirigió a la chimenea, pero antes de entrar se dio vuelta y dijo –Por cierto Albus, hace días que no veo a los muchachos-

Albus se extraño y dijo –Ahora que lo dices, yo tampoco e visto a el señor Weasley ni a la señorita Lovegood-

Alastor sin decir ni una sola palabra mas se metió en la chimenea y se fue, dejando a Albus pensativo.

* * *

-Luna, puedo hablar contigo un minuto- era John el que hablaba. Estaban en la habitación que Luna, Ron y Harry compartían. 

–Claro papá- dijo Luna e invito a su padre a entrar en su cuarto, se sentaron en la cama y el padre de Luna empezó a hablar

–Mira... es que... lo que pasa...- El señor Lovegood no encontraba las palabras precisas para dirigirse a su hija

Luna dijo –Si me quieres preguntar algo, puedes hacerlo papá-

John aún sin poder decir lo que el quería llegar dijo –Hay tantas cosas que no comprendo-

Luna tenia su atención fija en su padre –¿Cómo fue que Harry se hizo tan poderoso¿Cómo te enamoraste de él¿Cómo te hiciste metamorfomaga?... en fin, muchas cosas que no entiendo-

Explico el papá de Luna, Luna respondió con calma –Bueno hay algunas cosas que te puedo responder y otras que no, por que yo no soy la persona correcta para hacerlo-

John asintió y le pidió a su hija que siguiera –Yo me hice metamorfomaga hace muy poco tiempo... Harry me enseño y también a Ron... Harry aprendió de su madre que es una metamorfomaga-

El señor Lovegood asintió y dijo -¿Cómo es que James y Lily están vivos, no me creo del todo el cuento ese de que Harry los saco del velo así como así-

Luna dijo –Yo estuve la noche en que los padres de Harry y Sirius salieron del velo, te aseguro que fue tal cual lo explico él, quizás algún que otro detalle-

John dijo –¿Entonces se puede traer a cualquiera de regreso si es un ser querido tuyo?-

Luna creía entender a donde se dirigía esta conversación, el tema que siempre terminaban abordando cuando hablaban de resurrección, muertes y cosas por el estilo: Su madre. –No lo sé papá, parece que hay algo mas que Harry aun no me ha dicho, pero yo concuerdo contigo en que no se puede revivir a alguien tan a la ligera-

John dio el tema por zanjado, no quería atormentarse mas con el recuerdo de su esposa –Entonces¿desde cuando estas enamorada de Harry?- dijo John con una sonrisa picara

Luna se puso roja y respondió –Bueno... eso fue... fue cuando me hice amiga de Ginny, en tercero-

John escuchaba el relato de su hija y pregunto -¿y por que no te acercaste a él en ese momento, sino que te esperaste hasta cuarto para hacerlo?-

Luna contesto ya con su color de piel natural –Por miedo... yo era una persona que no sobresalía por nada, nunca nadie quiso hablar conmigo mas que para preguntarme alguna cosa, así que tenia miedo de que Harry también se comportara así conmigo... allí entro Ginny, ella me dio la confianza suficiente para empezarme a hacer mas "Sociable" y finalmente en cuarto, ella me convenció para que lo viera en el expreso a Howgarts-

John algo extrañado dijo –¿Entonces Ginny ya lo sabia?-

Luna asintió y John dijo –¿Entonces te mantuviste alejado de él todo un año?-

Luna negó –No papá, yo siempre lo seguí de cerca, por decirlo de alguna forma "lo estudie", conocí a Harry de muchas formas, le preguntaba a Ginny y a Hermione, también fui responsable de alguna otras cosas en ese año, recuerdo que le pedí a un elfo muy allegado a Harry, llamado Dobby, que le entregara unas Branquialgas, para la segunda prueba del torneo; también recuerdo que le sugerí a Hermione que le enseñara a Harry algunos hechizos para el torneo: El de convocación y una de orientación-

John escuchaba las palabras de Luna con una alegría que no sentía en años. Estuvieron conversando durante algunas horas antes de despedirse e irse a dormir, mañana había entrenamiento.


	23. Chapter 23

En vista de que hubo tanta demora con la actualizacion del capitulo 22, decidi dejarles el capitulo 23. Como una forma de compensar

Capitulo 23: La despedida

-Hermione ¿Cuándo te vas?- preguntaba Camila a su amiga. Estaban en la plaza cerca de la casa de Hermione

–Dentro de dos días... va a venir un profesor de mi escuela para llevarme a la casa de unos amigos- Camila estaba triste por la partida de su amiga, el único momento del año que ella podía verla era en verano y ahora se iba a ir antes de que este acabara.

Hermione noto la tristeza de su amiga y le dijo –Te enviare una lechuza- Camila la miro sin entender

–Una carta- aclaro Hermione.

Camila asintió. Hermione en los días siguientes de la visita a Harry, le contó a su amiga sobre su vida en el mundo mágico, algunas cosas prefirió guardárselas, pero Camila ya tenia una idea general de lo que era el mundo mágico.

Camila dijo –Me gustaría ver ese callejón por última vez¿Vamos?- Hermione sonrió y le asintió.

Luego de que Hermione avisara de que irían al callejón Diagon, las dos amigas se dirigieron al caldero chorreante y de allí a el callejón, estuvieron recorriendo y mirando las tiendas.

Hermione dijo –Vayamos a Gringots, el banco de los magos-

Camila asintió y fueron al banco, Hermione se acerco al gnomo encargado –Disculpe, me gustaría hacer un retiro de la cámara 1045-

El gnomo dijo -¿Tiene usted la llave?-

Hermione mostró la llave y el gnomo las guió hacia la cámara, el recorrido fue corto para alivio de Hermione y de Camila que tenia un color verde.

El gnomo dijo –La llave por favor-

Hermione le paso la llave y el gnomo abrió la cerradura. Camila y Hermione miraban impresionadas a la cámara –Her...Hermione¿Todo esto es tuyo?-

Hermione dijo al gnomo -¿Esta seguro de que esta es mi cámara?... ¿la 1045?-

El gnomo miro la cámara y dijo –Si señorita¿hay algo mal¿acaso falta algo?-

Hermione miraba la cámara que tenia una gran cantidad de galeones y de siclkes, no tantos como en la cámara de Harry, pero si una cantidad suficiente para que vivan cómodamente durante 2 años una familia, sin mover un dedo. –Pero... pero es imposible¿de donde salió todo este dinero?-

El gnomo con un movimiento de su mano hizo aparecer un talonario y lo empezó a hojear –Depositados 5000 galeones en la bóveda 1045 a nombre de Jane Evans-

Hermione no salía de su asombro, Evans, seguramente la responsable de esto era la madre de Harry: Lily Evans. Hermione no quiso averiguar mas y tomo una bolsa con galeones, luego de eso salieron del banco –5000 galeones...- decía Hermione por lo bajo, Camila no entendía porque Hermione se portaba de esa forma, cualquiera en su lugar estaría saltando por todos lados de felicidad.

Hermione hablo –No entiendo porque la mamá de Harry me dio 5000 galeones-

Camila dijo –Quizás por agradecimiento-

Hermione la miro y Camila dijo –Quizás como tu has estado tanto tiempo con Harry pensó que era bueno agradecerte de alguna forma-

Hermione reclamo –Si ese fuera el motivo, le regreso su dinero de inmediato. No me interesa que me paguen para que sea amiga de Harry-

Camila se sorprendió un poco por la aptitud de Hermione, realmente debe ser una gran amiga para no aceptar nada a cambio de la amistad, amigos como esos son muy escasos. Sonrió, por primera vez se sentía feliz de que Hermione fuera su amiga.

Hermione se detuvo y dijo –De todas formas venimos aquí a divertirnos, así que te llevare a comprar algo que creo que necesitaras y luego iremos a ver a unos amigos-

Camila no entendió a que se refería Hermione, pero la siguió. Llegaron a una tienda y Hermione entro, en la tienda se podía ver cantidades de lechuzas, gatos, sapos, ratas, serpientes, claramente era una tienda de mascotas

–Buenos días, me gustaría ver una lechuza- dijo Hermione al dueño educadamente

El dueño dijo –Por supuesto señorita, sígame-

El hombre condujo a las chicas hacia unas jaulas donde habían unas lechuzas comiendo.

Hermione dijo –Elige una que te guste-

Camila miro las lechuzas, habían algunas de color blanco que se veían muy revoltosas y otras de un color un poco mas café que estaban comiendo. Después de un rato Camila se decidió y eligió una lechuza de color blanco con una manchita negra debajo del ojo izquierdo, esta se veía muy tranquila e inteligente, cuando Camila la tomo la lechuza voló hasta su hombro y empezó a tironearle la oreja suavemente, gesto que hizo reír a Camila

–Creo que te llamare Andy- dijo Camila, la lechuza ululo por su nombre, luego de que Hermione pagara salieron de la tienda

-¿Dónde vamos ahora?- pregunto Camila

–Bueno, quería ira a donde...- En ese momento se escucho un grito proveniente de algunas tiendas cercanas, Hermione y Camila se acercaron a ver que ocurría, habían dos hombres que estaban peleando, al parecer una pequeña discusión, pero esta se estaba volviendo violenta, sin previo aviso los contendores sacaron sus varitas y comenzaron a lanzarse maldiciones mutuamente, algunas de ellas muy peligrosas, algunos dueños de tiendas cercanas trataron de intervenir y calmarlos, pero no pudieron hacer nada, de repente se escucho la maldición asesina

–Avada Kedavra- El rayo de color verde fue evadido por el hombre, pero este siguió de largo directamente hacia donde estaba Hermione, Camila al ver la maldición acercarse empujo a su amiga y esta cayo al suelo.

Hermione se levanto –CAMILA-

Hermione tomo a su amiga y la empezó a mover para que esta reaccionara, Hermione se puso a llorar, su amiga estaba muerta, la persona que ella había considerado como su hermana estaba muerta

–MIREN- se escucho entre la gente que rodeaban a las muchachas, Hermione sintió como su amiga se movía, eso significaba que...

–Camila, estas viva- grito Hermione, Camila había abierto los ojos, Hermione abrazo a su amiga con fuerza.

Camila dijo –Hermione, mira eso-

Hermione miro hacia donde Camila le mostraba, a unos cuantos metros de donde estaban se podía ver el cuerpo de la lechuza de Camila en el suelo, pero este comenzó a arder, el publico y las muchachas miraban impresionados la escena, la lechuza empezó a arder hasta convertirse en cenizas, cuando esto termino, de las cenizas apareció un polluelo

–Un fénix, Andy era un fénix- dijo Hermione impresionada. (N/A: Cuaquier semejanza con el fic de Aryes, Harry Potter y el poder del tiempo, es pura coincidencia. La idea esta hecha antes de que él la publicara, de hecho me frustre bastante al notar que no habia sido el primero en pensar en esto)

Un hombre que estaba cerca de ella dijo –Te equivocas chiquilla, los fénix tienen muchas formas de nacer y salvar a una persona frente a sus ojos es mas que suficiente para que nazca-

Camila se acerco al polluelo y lo tomo en sus brazos, Andy se acurruco entre los brazos de su ama. Mientras tanto unos aurores habían llegado para apresar a los dos hombres que estaban luchando, uno de los aurores se acerco a las muchachas -¿Están bien las dos?-

Hermione levanto la vista y dijo –Sirius-

Sirius en ese momento se fijo en quien era –Hermione... Camila, no las había reconocido¿están bien ambas?- Hermione asintió y Camila también.

Sirius hablo –Que alivio, acompáñenme-

Sirius y las muchachas fueron hacia el caldero chorreante y se sentaron en una mesa.

Hermione le explico a Sirius la situación –Bueno, esos dos sujetos serán sometidos a juicio. Ahora¿Cómo es eso del fénix?-

Hermione le dijo –Un hombre nos dijo que gracias a que Camila me salvo, Andy la reconoció como digna para tenerlo, al menos eso fue lo que entendí-

Sirius asintió y dijo –Mejor le pregunto a Albus- lo pensó un momento y dijo –Mejor vamos ahora¿Tienen algo que hacer?-

Las dos muchachas negaron y Sirius las condujo hasta la chimenea del caldero chorreante –Gridmund Place #12-

Sirius condujo a las dos chicas hasta la cocina y dijo –Esperen aquí, llamare a Albus-

Hermione y Camila se sentaron en la cocina y Hermione dijo –Camila, hay algunas cosas que debes saber: Albus Dumblendore es el director de mi escuela, el no sabe nada con respecto a Harry o a sus padres, así que no hables de ellos por favor-

Camila asintió y esperaron hasta que llegara Albus, al poco tiempo la figura del director de Howgarts se hizo presente en la cocina de la casa Black –Buenos dias señorita Granger y señorita...-

-Morgesteng, Camila Morgesteng- dijo Camila.

Al igual que James Albus dijo –Eres hija de Alfredo Morgesteng-

Camila negó y antes de que Albus continuara dijo –Soy muggle, mi padre es Carlos Morgesteng-

Albus dijo –Ah, Carlos, el primo de Julián, si lo recuerdo-

Hemione dijo interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Dumblendore–Profesor Dumblendore¿Sirius le contó lo que sucedió?-

Albus contesto –No, aun no me lo a dicho-

Hermione contó la historia al viejo maestro que escuchaba atentamente –Entonces el motivo de esta reunión, es saber como nació el fénix¿Correcto?- pregunto Albus, Hermione asintió

–Pues verán, los fénix son criaturas mágicas muy relacionadas con las emociones de las personas, entre sus múltiples habilidades, los fénix tienen una elevada empatia, y es esta empatia lo que ayuda a elegir a su amo. Los fénix nacen mayoritariamente por huevos, pero hay algunos casos, como este, donde el ave tuvo la oportunidad de regresar a la vida gracias a la misma maldición que la mato-

Hermione no entendió ese punto y al parecer Albus lo noto –La maldición Avada Kedavra, se dice que es para la matanza, pero la verdad es que la maldición crea una especie de campo donde se conectan temporalmente dos dimensiones, la de los vivos y la de los muertos, la maldición ayuda para que el alma sea arrojada al mundo de los muertos dejando el cuerpo vació, o sea muerto-

Camila y Hermione escuchaban atentamente y Albus prosiguió –Los fénix, gracias a su poder mágico, tienen la capacidad de proteger su alma, por ello cuando renacen, lo hacen con los mismos conocimientos de antes, simplemente cambian de envoltorio, por decirlo de alguna manera. En este caso, al crearse el campo, el alma en vez de salir del cuerpo, se mantuvo y además evoluciono por una sobrecarga de magia, la misma magia que esta detrás de la puerta cerrada en el ministerio de magia, y esta energía fue liberada gracias a el sacrificio y la amistad de Camila hacia Hermione- Explico el profesor Dumblendore, Hermione que sabia lago sobre maldiciones, departamento de misterio y eso entendió a lo que se refería Dumblendore, pero Camila entendió solamente algunas partes.

Albus hablo –Esa es la explicación que puedo darles, realmente no se sabe mucho de la dimensión de los muertos, solamente bajas teorías centradas en antiguos manuscritos. Camila, es importante que cuides muy bien a tu fénix al menos en sus primeros 2 meses de vida, lo recomendable es que estuvieras todo el día con él, para que este te evalué y te conozca y sobretodo nunca sientas miedo de él, porque se lo puede tomar mal-

Camila asintió y el profesor dijo –Bien, creo que eso seria todo, espero que tengan un buen día... por cierto Hermione, la profesora McGonagall te ira a buscar para traerte aquí dentro de 2 días, espero que estés lista para cuando ella llegue-

Hermione asintió y Albus se retiro de la cocina

–Vaya viejecito- dijo Camila. Hermione rió y llevo a su amiga a la chimenea para regresar a su casa.

Los dos días pasaron mas rápido de lo que hubiera querido Hermione y llego el momento de despedirse de sus padres y de Camila, Hermione ya tenia preparado su baúl y lo tenia en el living de la casa esperando a que llegara la profesora McGonagall, se escucho el timbre y Hermione fue a abrir

–Buenos días señorita Granger- saludo la profesora a Hermione

–Buenos días profesora, pase- invito Hermione a la profesora, Hermione se despidió de sus padres y de Camila con fuertes abrazos

–Los voy a extrañar, nos vemos el próximo año-

La mamá de Hermione dijo –¿Escríbenos a menudo de acuerdo?-

Hermione asintió y se fue a despedir de Camila –Nos vemos el próximo año amiga-

Camila abrazo a Hermione y dijo –Cuídate, escríbeme- Hermione asintió y McGonagall encogió el baúl de Hermione, luego acerco a Hermione una pluma

–Toque este trasladador señorita Granger- Hermione toco el trasladador y desapareció de su casa para aparecer en el cuartel general de la orden del fénix.

Apenas llego al cuartel de la orden fue directamente a la cocina donde ya la esperaba Ginny –Hola Hermione¿cómo has estado?-

Hermione respondió –Hola Ginny, bien ha sido genial las vacaciones-

Ginny y Hermione empezaron una conversación acerca de lo que habían hecho en el tiempo que no se vieron hasta que Hermione pregunto –Oye Ginny¿Dónde están Ron, Luna y Harry?-

Hermione se atrevió a decir "Harry" porque no había nadie cerca y tampoco había escuchado nada que dijera que había alguien cerca.

Ginny contesto un poco triste –No están, Harry y los chicos fueron a entrenar con un grupo de la orden, y no regresaran hasta cuando comiencen las clases. Los gemelos deben estar en su tienda, preparándola para iniciarla-

Hermione pregunto de inmediato -¿Entrenamiento?- Ginny asintió y le explico a Hermione acerca del entrenamiento que realizaban en la sala de Buckbeak y las nuevas medidas de la orden-

Hermione, cuando Ginny termino de hablar, dijo –Entonces no hay nadie en esta casa excepto tú y yo-

Ginny contesto –Los gemelos vienen de vez en cuando, al igual que Sirius y alguno que otro miembro de la orden, pero muy rara vez, de manera que tenemos la mansión Black para nosotras dos-

Hermione se puso triste por eso, pero cuando escucho la última frase de Ginny pensó, quizás pueda sacar algo de provecho de esto.

* * *

Mientras tanto ya había pasado una semana de duro entrenamiento en la mansión Dumblendore, para los miembros del pelotón 2 semanas gracias al giratiempo. Los aurores del grupo, que lógicamente eran los que se desempeñaban mejor en combate, ya dominaban la magia sin varita alcanzando los hechizos de sexto de Howgarts, algunos otros también habían logrado desarrollar la magia sin varita, como el caso de Fleur Delacour, John Lovegood, el padre de Luna, y el padre de Seamus, Juan Pablo Finningan. Todos los que ya dominaban la magia sin varita, debían entrenar de esa forma, sin necesidad de usar su varita, porque si lograban hacer el hechizo de esa forma, con la varita resultaba al menos tres veces mas poderoso. 

Los entrenamientos físicos iban dando frutos poco a poco, ya podían estar cerca de 40 minutos corriendo sin cansarse, los que siempre aventajaban al resto eran los aurores, eran siempre los mejores en todo lo que tenga relación con la defensa y la batalla.

Las clases de Sarah iban viento en popa, quizás por el entrenamiento recibido en los Servicios Secretos de Inglaterra o a lo mejor por su naturaleza de squib, pero la magia relacionada con el poder de la mente era un gran fuerte en ella, Harry pensaba que con, a lo mejor, 2 meses de entrenamiento ella tendría un escudo mental que mostraría a Dumblendore como un novato y no era porque el profesor fuera debil. Lo que pasaba era que Sarah se dedicaba exclusivamente a eso, siempre estaba trabajando en su escudo mental, tanto que algunas veces se saltaba horarios enteros de almuerzo y comida.

Ron y Luna se adaptaron muy bien a los magos adultos, y ya casi no tenían problemas con la transformación metamorfomaga, pero al no ser personas que nacían con el don, tenían que mantener una gran concentración, concentración que a veces requerían en los duelos y por no perder la forma, perdían el duelo.

En estos momentos el grupo se encontraba en los terrenos del castillo, eran cerca de las 4 de la tarde y estaban divididos en dos grupos: un grupo de ataque y un grupo de apoyo e investigación. El grupo de apoyo estaba constituido por: Arthur, Molly, Fernando, Nelson, John, Jorge, Brian y Sarah, además liderado por: Glen. El otro grupo, el de ataque, lo conformaban: Carlos, Alfredo, Rafael, Juan Pablo, Romina, Fleur, Ángela, Henrich, Lily y James, y el líder era Bruno, que había demostrado ser el mejor de los aurores allí presentes. Bruno era un hombre de 1,90 metros, y unos 90 kilos, tenia unos marcados músculos y su cabello era de color negro, su piel era blanca y siempre llevaba una cadena con una cruz colgando de su cuello.

Los dos grupos entrenaban entre ellos, realizando pequeños duelos y misiones impuestas por ellos mismos, ya sea encontrar un objeto, proteger a una persona, llegar hasta un lugar sin ser vistos, etc.

Harry también seguía realizando su propio entrenamiento, antes los realizaba en presencia de los demás, pero últimamente estos se habían sentidos atraídos al libro de donde Harry sacaba lo que aprendía, Glen había insistido mucho en que lo dejara ver ese libro, pero Harry no se lo mostró a nadie. El entrenamiento de Harry alcanzo el punto de la dominación del fuego, auque Harry podía crear y moldear ese fuego a su voluntad, lo podía lograr ya que era como moldear su propia magia, pero con el fuego que no había sido creado con magia, tenia problemas para poder controlarlo, lo había intentado varias veces, mas de una quemándose o prendiendo algún pequeño trozo de césped.

Harry ahora se encontraba sentado con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo y meditando, eso siempre lo ayudaba para enfocarse en un punto preciso y poder saber cuales eran los errores y poder dominarlos, estaba en eso cuando de repente unas extrañas imágenes se empezaron a colar por su mente, Harry trato de evitarlas, pero estas imágenes no se iban, las imágenes siempre se veía un extraño ser oscuro, tendría forma de un humano si no fuera por unas alas que salían de sus espaldas, pero al parecer no tenían un sistema óseo, porque estas caían y se doblaban de extrañas formas. En la imagen se veía a este ser en una especie de cripta, habían 7 ataúdes, en una sala circular y él estaba al centro mirando los ataúdes con gran impotencia y rabia.

El grupo de ataque estaba practicando los duelos cuando Luna, en su forma de Lily, noto que Harry estaba extraño, decidió alejarse del grupo para poder verlo mejor, estaba a unos metros de él cuando noto que este estaba sudando demasiado y que al parecer estaba reprimiendo algo, Luna se asusto con esta visión y fue corriendo hacia Harry y lo empezó a sacudir

-James, JAMES DESPIERTA- Luna sacudía a Harry con fuerza, pero este no reaccionaba, seguía en ese estado. Luna toco a Harry y se dio cuenta de que este estaba muy caliente y la transpiración ya era demasiado excesiva.

Los miembros del pelotón de ataque notaron que Lily movía a James extrañamente y les entro curiosidad, por lo que se acercaron hacia allá.

Luna seguía tratando de despertar a Harry, lo movía, lo golpeaba, le gritaba, pero este parecía que no notara nada, el único cambio que tuvo que envés de relajar a Luna le preocupo mas, fue que empezó a respirar entrecortadamente.

Los demás miraban la escena y Bruno grito –QUE ALGUIEN LLAME A HAWKINS- Rafael fue el que acato la orden y corrió a traer al maestro de pociones.

Harry ya casi no podía respirar, las imágenes se hacían cada vez peores, hombre empalados en una especie de monte, otros encadenados y les clavaban fierros con llamas en los extremos, vampiros drenándoles la vida a demás personas, ejércitos de seres demoníacos que se alzaban bajo la tutela de un gran demonio con aspecto de vampiros, lluvias de fuego, etc. Harry había abierto los ojos, pero estos estaban totalmente blancos y seguía respirando entrecortadamente y ahogándose en el proceso.

Luna hacia todo lo posible por calmarlo, pero nada resultaba, al poco rato llego Glen y trato de calmarlo con resultados frustrados –Alguien inmovilícelo- grito Hawkins. Los aurores de inmediato tomaron a Harry y lo inmovilizaron, Glen convoco una extraño objeto para los magos, era un objeto en forma cilíndrica, con una aguja en la punta, y dentro de la parte cilíndrica se veía una sustancia. Glen tomo el brazo de Harry y le inyecto el medicamento.

Harry se empezó a relajar lentamente y cayo en los brazos de Luna, pero la presión sobre él fue tanta que su transformación se acabo revelando su verdadera forma

-Po...Potter- los miembros que rodeaban a Harry miraban a este impresionados.

Luna rápidamente tomo a Harry entre sus brazos y dijo –Glen, llama a Romina y a Jorge, lo llevare a la enfermería. James explícales la historia-

Luna se llevo a Harry dejando a los demás hombres totalmente inmóviles hasta que Ron grito –Glen muévete-

Este pareció reaccionar y se apresura a buscar a los medimagos, mientras que los demás se acercaban para escuchar a Ron –No pregunten y síganme, se los explicare a todos juntos-

Los demás aun un poco sorprendidos decidieron guardar silencio y seguir a Ron tal y como este había dicho

Fin del Capitulo

Tengo que decirles algo, se me a ocurrido recientemente la idea de un nuevo fic de Harry Potter, es original (Espero XD) y bastante prometedora, pero les quiero consultar a ustedes primero. La historia la hago como un fic aparte de este, es decir, personajes, trama, todo nuevo. O adhiero la historia nueva a esta, sin cambiar las bases de este fic, es decir, una idea secundaria de este fic. La votacion termina en el capitulo 25.


	24. Chapter 24

Luisjf1979: Gracias por tu review y tu respuesta, este fic no lo pienso abandonar, pero si creo que se va a relentizar, ultimamente no se como seguirlo, pero ya se me ocurrira algo. Pjala te agrade este capitulo

Seshomaru: Gracias por tu review y la idea de tu hermano la estoy pensando, no prometo nada eso si. Ojala te agrade este capitulo, a ti y a tu hermano claro esta

Estrella de Kaleido Star: Realmente no tengo idea de que voy a hacer con ella, no llevo la idea toda maquinada desde el principio, si no que va avanzando a medida que pasa la historia, y este es el resultado. Que dsifrutes este capitulo y gracias nuevamente por tu review

Pedro: Gracias por tu review y tu voto. Ojala tambien te guste este capitulo

Capitulo 24: Explicaciones e intrusiones

En la enfermería de la mansión Dumblendore estaba todo el pelotón de James reunido, todos a la espera de que les revelaran la razón de porque Harry Potter era James Granger, y que le había ocurrido, es mas, estaban mas interesados en saber la identidad, que en saber la razón de porque estaba en la enfermería.

Harry ahora estaba siendo atendido por Jorge y Romina, ambos eran unos muy buenos medimagos y lograron tranquilizar a Harry, además de la ayuda de algunos medicamentos muggles que Glen conocía, pero al ser los dos medimagos hijos de muggles, conocían perfectamente como se usaban las jeringas y el medicamento que Glen uso, la morfina.

Ron y Luna estaban siendo bombardeados a preguntas por los demás miembros, en especial por una mujer pelirroja, Molly Weasley.

-¿ME PUEDEN EXPLICAR PORQUE HARRY ESTA AQUÍ?- Ron al ser hijo de ella siempre le hubo tenido gran respeto al carácter de su madre y ya se catalogaba como una de las personas que mejor podría soportarlo, pero NUNCA había visto a su madre tan furiosa como lo estaba ahora... quizás con la única excepción de la vez que se entero que habían ido al departamento de misterios o cuando decidio meter el gato de su hermana en la lavadora porque estaba muy sucio (N/A: No se burlen, en verdad estaba sucio y pense que así se limpiaria, pero... no pudo con la centrifuga XD).

Luna salió al auxilio de Ron y contesto –Vera señora Weasley, esto iba a ser un secreto y no estoy muy segura de que a Harry le gustaría revelarlo, pero de todos modos ustedes lo van a descubrir. Harry siempre a sido James Granger, Harry entreno con una persona increíblemente poderosa y logro convertirse en metamorfomago-

Esa pequeña explicación casi ni sorprendió a los miembros porque estaba a la vista que era así, Luna continuo –Al parecer su entrenamiento duro cerca de año y medio, pero lo tuvo que suspender por extrañas razones, aunque el entreno durante mas de un año, para nosotros solo paso una semana. Después de eso él saco a Sirius y a sus padres del velo-

Cuando termino de decir eso, algunos miembros la miraron, ahora si, algo extrañados¿Por qué había dicho "sus padres", si se refería a ella misma? Luna entendiendo esas miradas respondió –Yo no soy la madre de Harry, los señores Potter ahora se encuentran de viaje buscando unos extraños artefactos-

Bruno pregunto -¿Entonces quienes son ustedes?-

Luna no sabia si transformarse o no, pero finalmente se transformo en ella misma dejando a todos los que la conocían sorprendidos a excepción del señor Lovegood

-¿Luna?- Dijo el señor Weasley

Luna suspiro y contesto –Si, verán, Harry me enseño a ser una metamorfomaga cuando se entero de que Dumblendore quería disponer de los padres de Harry para este entrenamiento-

En este momento ya todos estaban reunidos escuchando la explicación de Luna, hasta los medimagos y Glen, entonces Rafael se percato de James y dijo –Entonces¿Quién es él?-

En este momento todos miraron a Ron que estaba disimuladamente tratando de escapar, no quería revelar su identidad frente a su madre. Ron los miro desde la puerta ya que estaba a punto de salir de la enfermeria, y todos estaban mirando expectantes, trago un poco de saliva y se transformo para horror de la señora Weasley y para alegría de su padre.

-RONALD WEASLEY- grito Molly, algunos se permitieron mostrar unas sonrisas por la próxima reprehenda que le iba dar Molly a su hijo, pero para decepción de algunos, Molly tomo a Ron y lo saco de la enfermería para gritarle afuera.

Luna aprovecho el desconcierto de todos y fue para ver como estaba Harry, este estaba acostado en una cama durmiendo, aún con los gritos de la señora Weasley que se escuchaban como si estuvieran al lado de ellos, Luna cerro el dosel de la cama y se quedo frente a Harry mirando como este dormía.

El pelotón ahora estaba en un dilema, los entrenamiento eran realmente excelentes, pero...

-Bueno, creo que deberíamos seguir el entrenamiento- dijo Sarah totalmente decidida a seguir

Los demás la miraron y Alfredo hablo por ellos –Pero como puedes decir eso, ese chico es buscado por todos los aurores del mundo mágico, creo que lo que deberíamos hacer es entregarlo al ministerio-

Sarah respondió -¿Entregarlo? ese chico nos a enseñado hechizos que la mayoría de los aurores no saben y nos esta preparando perfectamente para enfrentarnos a los mortífagos, no se lo que ustedes creen, pero yo no voy a entregar al muchacho y lo voy a seguir-

Los demás notaron el punto de Sarah y empezaron a dudar –Estoy de acuerdo contigo Sarah, no podemos entregarlo- dijo Glen

Las discusiones empezaron a crecer hasta que Alfredo dijo –Por lo menos deberíamos avisarle a Dumblendore ¿No?-

En este punto al parecer todos estuvieron de acuerdo o indiferentes, pero nadie se negó abiertamente, así que decidieron que le iban a revelar a Dumblendore sobre la verdadera identidad de James Granger.

Una vez esto concluyo los miembros se empezaron a disipar por el castillo comentando lo que había ocurrido o algunos se dirigieron a entrenar, como en el caso de Sarah, Fleur, Fernando, Henrich, el señor Finningan y Glen. John Lovegood y Arthur Weasley fueron al comedor para comentar la extraña aparición de sus hijos.

-Es increíble que ellos estén aquí, pero por otro lado no me desagrada que mi hijo quiera prepararse para luchar contra los mortífagos- comento Arthur

-Bueno... eso no es lo mismo que opina Molly- dijo John divertido por la señora Weasley que aún seguía regañando a Ron

Arthur soltó un suspiro y dijo -¿y Luna, acaso no te sorprendió verla-

John respondió –La verdad es que yo sabia que era Luna-

Arthur lo miro curioso y antes de que pudiera preguntar John dijo –Conozco muy bien a mi hija Arthur, aunque este escondida bajo el mejor disfraz no pasaría desapercibida para mi... tiene demasiadas cosas en común con su madre- termino John con un deje de tristeza en su voz.

Arthur comprendió que John a pesar del paso del tiempo, no podía borrar el recuerdo de Catherine, su esposa. Arthur la había conocido, era una mujer muy parecida a Luna, quizás con la diferencia de ser mas reservada, pero ahora que Arthur lo pensaba, Luna había cambiado mucho en el tiempo que llevaba en Gridmund Place, la niña risueña y individualista ya casi no se veía y en su lugar había una chica alegre y con gran carisma.

John se levanto y dijo –Iré a ver como sigue Harry-

Arthur en un principio iba a asentir, pero luego se levanto y lo siguió. El recorrido no fue muy largo y llegaron a la enfermería, se dirigieron a la cama de Harry y corrieron el dosel revelando una imagen que golpeo profundamente los corazones de los adultos. En la cama se podía ver un Harry durmiendo profundamente y sentada en una silla a una Luna aferrada a la mano del chico derramando unas lagrimas silenciosas y murmurando frases in entendibles.

John casi sin hacer ruido cerro nuevamente el dosel, pero escucho que su hija hablo –No te vayas papá-

John se freno de inmediato y abrió nuevamente el dosel para encontrarse con la mirada llena de lagrimas de su hija. Arthur, entendiendo de que no tenia nada que hacer allí, se alejo discretamente para irse a reunir con su esposa que en estos momentos debía estar terminando el calentamiento, para empezar la verdadera reprehenda.

John se acerco a Luna y sin saber que hacer o decir, opto por abrazar a su hija, gesto que al parecer sirvió para tranquilizar a la joven Lovegood

-No se si puedo serle útil a Harry papá, cuando estuve enferma él estuvo todo el tiempo pendiente de mi y me curo, pero yo no he podido hacer nada por él- dijo Luna con tristeza.

John omitiendo el pequeño detalle de que su hija estuvo enferma y él no se hubo enterado de nada, trato de consolar su hija –Claro que le eres útil, eres una de las personas que mas a ayudado a Harry¿acaso no fuiste tú la que recomendó todos esos hechizos y convenció a un elfo para que Harry pudiera sobreponerse a las pruebas del torneo de los tres magos?; ¿acaso no fuiste tú la que estuvo en cada partido de Quidditch con tu sombrero de león apoyando a Harry y al resto del equipo?; ¿acaso no fuiste tú la que, sin pensarlo dos veces, fuiste a ayudarlo en la batalla del departamento de misterios?; ¿acaso no eres tú la que esta en estos momentos velando por el sueño de Harry y cuidando de su salud?. Por supuesto que le eres útil a Harry, Luna-

Luna abrazo con fuerza a su padre y lloro durante mucho tiempo y John lo único que hacia era consolarla, pasándole la mano por la cabellera rubia de la chica.

* * *

Hermione y Ginny en estos momentos estaban merodeando por la mansión Black y sin darse cuenta se toparon con la entrada a la habitación de Harry, no falto que ninguna dijera nada y ambas entraron a la habitación para investigarla. La habitación estaba un poco desordenada, habían unos libros tirados al azar encima de un escritorio y unas cuantas prendas de ropa por el suelo, también se veía algunos dulces para lechuza cosa que hizo a Hermione recordar un pequeño punto¿Dónde estaba Hedwing, desde aquella vez le había llevado una carta citándola a la casa de los gritos, nunca mas había visto a la lechuza. 

-Oye Ginny- La muchacha pelirroja la miro -¿Has visto a Hedwing últimamente?-

Ginny recordó unos instantes, pero luego dijo –No Hermione, ahora que lo dices no he visto a Hedwing en todo el verano-

* * *

A algunas centenas de kilómetros de allí la lechuza blanca se preparaba para enviar el paquete que le habían encomendado hace poco, en un principio había desconfiado de las intenciones de la persona que se lo había pasado, pero ahora estaba dispuesta a llevarlo a su destino, sumando así otra victoria en sus misiones.

* * *

De regreso en la mansión Black, mas concretamente en la habitación de Harry Potter, Hermione y Ginny investigaban los complicados textos y objetos de Harry, topándose con algunos objetos sumamente interesantes, como por ejemplo la capa de invisibilidad, que Hermione conocía muy bien, un objeto que había servido en innumerables aventuras, también había encontrado un pergamino viejo, que a simple vista no servia para nada, otro instrumento de incalculable valor para cualquier persona merodeadora, pero algo que la extraño fue otro pergamino con varias similitudes con el ya mencionado mapa del merodeador. 

Hermione ignoraba de que se trataba, pero Ginny dijo –Ah Hermione, esa es la última creación de Harry, es un mapa del cuartel de la orden del fénix-

Hermione abrió los ojos como platos al descubrir lo que la pequeña Wesley decia y pregunto –¿Y sabes como funciona?

Ginny contesto –Lo siento Hermione, pero Harry coloco una contraseña en elfico o en algún otro idioma extraño-

Hermione se sintió algo decepcionada por la respuesta y dejo el mapa a un lado para fijarse en otras cosas, recordó que Ginny le había dicho que Ron y Luna habían estado entrenando junto con Harry, si ellos podían hacerlo por que ella no. Rápidamente Hermione miro los libros en el estante de Harry, una colección de libros de DCAO y artes oscuras desde primero de Howgarts hasta séptimo, Hermione recordó la conversación de Luna con Harry en la casa de los gritos, Harry había dado a entender de que quería transformarse en el nuevo profesor del colegio, y seguramente esos libros eran los que se enseñaría este año en Howgarts, tomo algunos de los textos de sexto y séptimo y se puso a hojearlos.

Ginny también comenzó a buscar algunos libros, pero se topo con el cajón donde Harry tenia guardado los libros mas importantes para él, esos libros que no permitía que nadie viera y tocara. A la pequeña Weasley le entro curiosidad y llamo a Hermione –¿Hermione, sabes como podría abrir esto?-

Hermione fue hacia donde estaba Ginny y observo el cajón, estaba totalmente bloqueado con algún hechizo probablemente, Hermione dijo –Quizás con un hechizo Ginny, pero no podemos hacer magia fuera de la escuela ¿Recuerdas?-

Ginny sonrió y dijo –Bueno, no le comentado esto a nadie, pero...- Hermione la miraba intrigada y Ginny continuo –Teóricamente el ministerio no podría detectar la magia que se produzca aquí, ya que estamos bajo el encantamiento Fidelius-

Hermione cayo en el punto, saco su varita y antes de hacer algo dijo -¿Estas segura de esto Ginny?

Ginny asintió y dijo –Si el profesor Dumblendore quería proteger este lugar, debería estar conciente de que cada hechizo que aquí se realice alertaría al ministerio y posteriormente El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado lo descubriría-

Hermione se arriesgo y realizo un hechizo de alohomora en el cajón, pero nada ocurrió, esperaron un rato para cerciorarse de que no llegaba ninguna carta y Hermione lo intento de nuevo con otros hechizos para abrir

–Max Alohomora-

-Oparum-

-Desartmpo-

Pero ninguno de los hechizos funciono, Hermione un poco decepcionada, trato de recordar algún otro hechizo, pero había ocupado todos los que sabia.

Ginny dijo –Hay algo extraño en esto Hermione, todos los hechizos de abrir, aunque no funcionen hacen un ruido muy pequeño y aquí no se escucho nada-

Hermione algo anonada por eso dijo -¿Estas segura que esta cerrada con un hechizo y no con una simple llave?- Hermione pensó, y seguramente Harry también, de que un mago trataría primero con hechizos y luego con llaves o otras cosas.

Ginny salió de la duda y dijo –Accio llave- De dentro de una de las túnicas en el suelo salió una llave que llego hasta la mano de Ginny. Ginny fue hasta el cajón y puso la llave que efectivamente era la de allí, la giro y logro abrir el cajón sin ningún problema

-¿Pero por que un hechizo no podía abrirlo?- preguntaba Hermione

Ginny se encogió de hombros y dijo –Hay algunas cosas que no se pueden abrir con hechizos Hermione, las puertas de las bóvedas de Gringotts por ejemplo, la única forma de abrirla es con una llave-

Hermione se acerco al cajón para ver su contenido, dentro de él habían dos libros y una placa de metal con unos agujeros de formas geométricas. Hermione saco los tres objetos y los dejo encima de la cama de Harry. Ginny se acerco y tomo uno de los libros y lo abrió, pero solamente habían dos palabras escritas: "Divino" y "Mortal". Ginny dijo –Hermione ven a ver esto-

Hermione se acerco y se sentó junto a Ginny para ver el libro, Hermione tampoco entendió el mensaje y dijo –¿Qué quiere decir eso?-

Ginny negó con la cabeza y dijo –Tampoco lo entiendo, quizás mortal signifique...- Pero las palabras desaparecieron y otras palabras aparecieron en su lugar, pero muchas mas "Humanos" "Elfos" "Enanos" "Dragones" "Halflings" "Orcos" y una gran cantidad mas.

Hermione tomo el libro y dijo –Creo que ya lo se, seguramente eso era una división de temas- se giro para ver el libro y dijo –Humanos-

Nuevamente el libro borro las palabras y aparecieron otras en su lugar "Prehistoria" "Historia" –Historia- Las siguientes palabras decían "Siglo I" "Siglo II" "Siglo III" ... –Siglo XX- ahora habían tres palabras "Magos" "Squibs" "Muggles" –Magos- Siete palabras aparecieron ahora "América" "Asia" "África" "Europa" "Oceanía" "Antártica" "Ártico" –Europa-.

Ginny dijo –Para que todas estas divisiones- Hermione se encogió de hombros y vio la nueva división que aparecía ahora "Alemania" "Italia" "Francia" "Inglaterra" "España" "Luxemburgo" "Suecia" –Inglaterra- Ahora aparecieron solo dos palabras "Mujer" "Hombre"

Ante esto Hermione se detuvo y consulto con Ginny, esta respondió –Mujer- Ahora comenzaron a aparecer letras "a" "b" "c"... Hermione dijo –A- Ahora el libro se cerro y Hermione al abrirlo encontró una larga lista de nombres con la letra "A", en su apellido, algo extrañada dijo –Creo que volveré una..., G- El libro nuevamente se cerro y al abrirlo habían puros nombres con apellido G. Hermione algo desesperada en este punto se apresuro a buscar su apellido y cuando lo encontró vio cuatro nombres con su apellido "Isabel Granger" "Iván Granger" "Hermione Granger" "Tom Granger".

Ginny dijo –¿Esos son los nombres de tus padres?-

Hermione respondió –Iván Granger es mi padre y Tom Granger es su hermano; Isabel no se quien será. Los Granger somos de Francia...Hermione Granger-

El libro se cerro y Hermione al abrirlo vio una biografía completa de su vida, su nacimiento, sus padres, la primera vez que camino, primera palabra... entrada a Howgarts, vacaciones del primer año, etc. Hermione paso unas hojas mas y llego unas paginas en donde se terminaba la escritura: Lectura del registro del universo.

-Esto es algo sobrenatural- dijo Hermione en un hilo de voz al ver toda su vida, literalmente, frente a sus ojos.

Ginny aun choqueada dijo –Te das cuenta de lo que se puede hacer con esto... ahora entiendo por que Harry no quería que nadie lo viera-

Hermione casi sin pensarlo cerro el libro y lo devolvió al cajón, no pudo evitar pensar que su vida era algo tan simple como una pura escritura, una historia que alguien se le ocurrió un día y listo.

-¿Qué sucede Hermione?- pregunto Ginny

Hermione solo contesto –Nada Ginny, es solo que... me molesta que Harry pueda intrusear en la vida de cualquiera así como así-

Ginny comprendió que Hermione no le dijo la verdad, pero no quiso hacérselo notar y dijo –Igual puede tener sus ventajas, imagina que puedes leer la vida de personajes importantes, no se... Albus Dumblendore, Ojo loco Moody, dios mío hasta podemos ver la vida de Merlín.

Hermione olvido absolutamente todo lo que había pensado hace 2 minutos atrás cuando Ginny dijo sobre ver la vida de Merlín, el mayor mago de todos los tiempos, debía estar llenos de secretos..., pero justo paso otra cosa cuando pensó en eso, ella podía ver la vida de Harry.

Ginny fue de inmediato a buscar el libro y ambas compartieron una velada conociendo a los personajes mas relevantes de toda la humanidad.


	25. Chapter 25

Seshomaru: No te desesperes, apareceran, lo prometo (Antes de que termine el año P),recuerda que solo han pasado con suerte un mes y medio desde que empezo la historia. queda mucho año por delante y es necesario tener algunas aventurillas para poder abarcar todo ese tiempo y que no se transforme en una historia que se salte un gran lapso de tiempo. Y con respecto a Hedwing, ni yo se cuando desaparecio XD fue un punto que me olvide totalmente asi que tuve que inventar algo para tapar esa laguna. Bueno ojala que les guste este capitulo, a los dos

Luisjf1979: Gracias por entender Luis,y tambien gracias por el review. Respecto a lo del libro, son dos: Uno de la materia inconclusa que Harry no alcanzo a aprender en el mundo de los muerto porque se le agoto el tiempo antes de lo que pensaba y el segundo es el "Registro del Universo". Bueno con respecto a los cambios de angulo, como dices tu, son necesarios, porque no pudo permitir que uno crezca y el otro se quede estancado sin hacer nada y que pasen los dias. Por eso cambie a Hermione un rato y sobre los padres de Harry creo que van a aparecer en algunos capitulos mas, paciencia porfavor. Bueno ojala te guste este capitulo

M-cha: Nadie hubiera podido soportar la tentacion. Y es por eso que elegi a Hermione para que lo viera, ella le puede sacar mucho provecho al libro. Ojala te agrade este capitulo y gracias por tu review

Pedro: Gracias por tu review Pedro, espero que este capitulo te agrade mas, tampoco es muy largo, pero era necesario.

Elementh Reload: Creeme que cuando pense en lo del libro, era con un objetivo distino, pero no se me ocurrio una forma mejor de que Ginny y Hermione progresaran en sus habilidades. Ojala te guste este capitulo y muchas gracias por tu review

Capitulo 25: Despertares

Harry despertó a la madrugada del día siguiente, no recordaba el por que estaba allí, lo único que recordaba era que estaba meditando en el terreno de la mansión y luego le vino un presentimiento y luego... no podía recordar lo que paso después. Trato de quitarse esas ideas de la cabeza cuando se percato de que había alguien junto a él, Luna había dormido junto a él la noche anterior. Harry sonrió por el gesto de Luna y se quedo mirándola un rato, pero algunos minutos después decidió despertarla

-Luna- susurraba Harry moviéndola delicadamente –Lunita- Pero Luna no reaccionaba y Harry no quería usar un medio mas drástico, como echarle un poco de agua, simplemente Luna no se lo merecía en esos momentos.

Harry con su mano le recorrió el cabello y empezó a moverla lentamente –Luna despierta- Harry al ver como Luna no reaccionaba opto por un plan B

-Mira Luna, un Sorlack de cuernos arrugados- Luna despertó de inmediato y se puso a mirar a todos lados con la esperanza de ver a tan ansiado animal. Harry se estaba matando de la risa al ver como Luna miraba hasta debajo de la cama para encontrar al animal

-Luna, por fin despertaste- Luna recién se dio cuenta de que Harry estaba despierto

Luna dio un bufido y contesto –Yo debería de decir eso: Has estado durmiendo todo el día- Luna se dio vuelta en señal de enojo

Harry la tomo de la cintura y la atrajo hacia él –No te enojes conmigo, lamento haberte preocupado bonita- dijo Harry poniendo cara de perdón. Luna acepto las disculpas y se dio vuelta para dar un beso a Harry, pero justo en ese momento estaban entrando al dosel los señores Weasley y el señor Lovegood.

Harry y Luna no se dieron cuenta de la entrada de los adultos, estaban algo... ocupados para detalles –Ejem- tosió fingidamente el señor Weasley para llamar la atención de los adolescentes, pero estos no se dieron ni por enterados, un nuevo tosido se escucho, pero con los mismos resultados, pero en ese momento la cosa estaba pasando un poco a mayores por que Harry estaba recorriendo el cuerpo de Luna con su mano

-HARRY, LUNA- grito la señora Weasley esta vez con óptimos resultados, la pareja se separo como si fuera un resorte y de inmediato se pusieron de un lindo color rojo, que podía competir con el cabello de los Weasley.

-Veo que ya estas mejor Harry ¿Crees poder levantarte?- pregunto John sin importarle al parecer la situación en la que se encontraba su hija.

Harry asintió y John le conjuro una ropa para que se levantara, pero Harry dijo –Me gustaría darme un baño primero- John asintió y le enseño donde se podía dar un baño en la enfermería ya que Harry no la conocía para nada aún.

Una media hora después Harry salió ya vestido para irse a reunir con los Weasley y los Lovegood, pero antes hizo una pregunta que ya sabia la respuesta -¿Todos ahora conocen quien soy?-

Arthur respondió –Todo el grupo ya conoce tu identidad, logramos convencer a los aurores para que no te llevaran al ministerio, pero quedo en claro de que Albus se iba a enterar de esto

Harry al parecer no le disgusto del todo que Dumblendore se enterara, después de todo Dumblendore era una persona de confianza, o por lo menos se le podía confiar esto, pero lo que le daba miedo a Harry es que lo comentaran con alguien que fuera un mortífago y que este lo pudiera comunicar a Voldemort, pero ahora el mayor problema era la lealtad del grupo actual.

Harry se quedo pensativo un rato y dijo –Creo que comenzaremos con un poco de Oclumancia, al menos para evitar que les lean superficialmente la mente- John y Luna asintieron

-Nosotros podemos ayudarte en eso Harry- dijo Luna dispuesta a ayudar

Harry asintió y dijo –Muy bien, nos dividimos a los miembros en 6 para cada uno, los entrenamientos serán antes del almuerzo, para que esten mas cansados-

Luna y John asintieron y John salió seguido por los señores Weasley; Harry y Luna se quedaron en la enfermería –Bien, ahora debes comer y luego podrás ir a entrenar- decía Luna muy conciente de querer cuidar a Harry.

Harry decidió hacerle caso y Luna lo llevo al comedor para que pudiera comer algo, por suerte no había nadie, ya que todos estaban con los entrenamientos matutinos, así que comió tranquilamente bajo la vigilancia de Luna, luego de terminar salieron al jardín para ver el final del entrenamiento, los aurores estaban corriendo de un lado a otro cantando una canción militar muggle, donde uno decía una frase y luego todos los demás la repetían. Habían otros que estaban practicando hechizos duales e incluso entre Glen, Henrich y Juan Pablo estaban tratando de crear un hechizo triple, lo cual estaba fuera del proyecto. Sarah estaba en esos momentos meditando, tenia una gran concentración, ni siquiera le molestaban los pájaros que se habían parado en sus hombros. El resto estaban realizando pequeños duelos en los que Ron era el referí.

Harry se acerco a Sarah e hizo algo que ya entraba en el rango de estúpido –Legeremens-

Harry trato de entrar en su mente, pero choco contra una gran barrera que le produjo un terrible mareo, pero no por eso se rindió y trato de traspasarla, estaba por lograrlo cuando sintió que la barrera se tensaba como si fuera una hoja y lo enviaba lejos de allí. Harry salió de la conexión para ver a una Sarah transpirando en grandes cantidades y respirando agitadamente, él mismo estaba muy cansado y con un terrible dolor de cabeza

-Vaya, que gran progreso Sarah, ya no puedo leer nada de tu mente- dijo Harry feliz por el avance de la mujer, esta como pudo dio una sonrisa de satisfacción y luego se dedico a hacer otra cosa, por que con el dolor de cabeza no podía meditar.

Harry estuvo recorriendo a los demás viendo lo que estos hacían y sus progresos, los duelos, a pesar de tener un gran nivel de conocimiento los duelistas, eran con hechizos muy comunes como el_ Expeliarmus_ o el ataque de cosquillas, pero estos eran usados de manera tal de rendir al máximo, por ejemplo, un hechizo que en una batalla no servia para casi nada como el _Avis, _lo estaban transformando un hechizo muy poderoso al combinarlo con el hechizo explosivo, ya que cada paloma era como una bomba

Harry con un hechizo _sonorus_ se hizo notar sobre el resto y dijo –Bien amigos, solo enseñare un último hechizo, ya que necesitamos ver otros temas que ocuparan mas tiempo- Los diferentes miembros se empezaron a acercar para saber cual seria el hechizo –Antes de decirles el hechizo, tengo que avisar que empezaremos con la Oclumancia, pero solo es su forma superficial, así que necesito que Luna, John y Sarah, que son los que ya la dominan, que me ayuden-

Harry se reunió con los otros tres y conversaron fuera del alcance de los demás –Lo que hay que hacer ahora es buscar si tienen alguna conexión con mortífagos, la marca tenebrosa, sus parientes, pasan información, lo que sea. Traten de que ellos no se den cuenta- Los tres asintieron y Harry se giro hacia Sarah –¿Crees que lo puedas lograr?-

Sarah muy segura de si misma respondió –Claro que puedo, te lo demostrare-

Harry asintió y se dirigieron a enseñarles a poner su mente en blanco –Bien lo primero que deben hacer es poner su mente en blanco, borrar temporalmente todos sus recuerdos y emociones, para quedar en un estado de completa armonía con ustedes mismos- Todos comenzaron trataron de hacerlo, pero obviamente nadie lo hizo de buena manera al primer intento, entre John, Luna, Sarah y Harry pusieron a prueba la lealtad de los miembros, la que tenia mas problemas era sin duda Sarah, ya que al no poseer varita, ni tampoco sabia magia sin ella, lo tenia que hacer con la vista cosa que demoraba un poco mas y era muy complicado.

Una vez hubo concluido el examen de lealtad se reunieron y comenzaron a hablar, primero Luna –Nada, uno que otra conversación con algún mortífago del ministerio, pero estas eran puros insultos de parte de ambos- Harry asintió y miro a John que al parecer tenia los mismos resultados, Sarah por otra parte dijo

-En el único que vi algo extraño fue en Bruno, vi una escena donde había unas casa en llamas y gente sangrando por todos lados, mortífagos atacando y otras cosas así, pero no pudo distinguir si estaba con ellos o no- Harry asintió y mando a todos a seguir con el entrenamiento de Oclumancia

Estos regresaron con sus respetivos grupos de entrenamiento que estaban practicando, por lo cual ni siquiera se percataron de que habían estado hablando –Deben estar preparados por que en cualquier momento los atacaremos con el hechizo de Legerimancia- advirtió Harry a los demás. -Y esto va a ser asi, por el resto de nuestro entrenamiento-

Esto lo hicieron entre Harry, John y Luna, porque Sarah solamente podía hacerlo cuando era mirada a los ojos, y como todos estaban con los ojos cerrados no podía hacerlo.

Nadie logro salirse del hechizo al menos hasta treinta segundos después de que este se realizara. Harry fue el que se encargo de Bruno, los recuerdos que paso eran batallas contra mortífagos, una familia en la playa, una mujer jugando con unos niños, finalmente encontró la imagen de la que Sarah hablaba, pero tal y como había dicho esta no podía saber exactamente la ubicación, estaba claro que no aparecía como auror, por que no atacaba a nadie, a lo mejor estaba bajo algún hechizo, pero si fuera el caso no se movería. De repente en la escena apareció un mortífago que se disponía a mandar la maldición imperdonable a Bruno, pero justo en ese momento apareció alguien que lo evito y ese alguien fue ni mas ni menos que James Potter, James se lanzo hacia el mortífago y con un hechizo de desarme lo mando a volar impactando contra otro mortífago, luego James se alejo para seguir en la lucha. Harry salió del recuerdo y quedo mirando a Bruno que respiraba agitadamente, pero por alguna razón sonriente

-Ese fue el día que decidí convertirme en auror, tú padre fue quien me impulso a hacerlo- dijo Bruno entrecortadamente. Harry no pudo menos que sentir orgullo por su padre, gracias a él Bruno estaba hoy allí, gracias a salvar la vida de Bruno en el pasado este había salvado cantidades de vidas en sus misiones.

Harry se aplico nuevamente el hechizo _sonorus_ y dijo –Bien continuaremos esto después, todos ustedes han pasado una prueba de lealtad a la orden, tenemos plena confianza en que ninguno de ustedes es un traidor-

Los miembros se irguieron orgullosos algunos por las palabras de Harry, otros molestaban a este diciendo que era un desconfiado o otras cosas, pero Harry continuo –Ahora practicaremos el hechizo que les comente, así que quiero que todos se acerquen- El grupo se acerco y una vez estuvieron lo bastante cerca para escuchar a Harry sin la necesidad del sonorus este dijo

–El hechizo que realizaremos es uno de defensa, no previene muchos hechizos, pero los que previene son unas de las maldiciones mas peligrosas: Las de matanza- todos quedaron algo choqueados por esto ¿Había una forma de bloquear la maldicion de matanza?

-La maldición mas común que previene es el _Avada Kedavra_, ya que es la maldición de matanza mas "efectiva" por decirlo de alguna manera, pero no la única. Este escudo sin embargo no se puede aplicar a otras personas, es solamente para protegerse a uno mismo. La encantación que se requiere es _Mortum escutum_ y como requisito se necesita pensar en el deseo de seguir viviendo, esto debe ser lo mas importante por sobre todas las cosas, el querer vivir a toda costa- Todos lo estaban escuchando con gran atención, seguramente eran una de las pocas personas que conocían el secreto y si se lo decía Harry Potter, una persona que todos saben que sobrevivió a un _Avada Kedavra_, tiene que ser cierto.

Harry dijo –Quizás necesitemos hacer una demostración- Harry se alejo y convoco un maniquí, pero la señora Weasley lo detuvo

-Harry, no lo hagas¿Qué pasaría si fallaras?- dijo la señora Weasley muy preocupada por Harry, pero Harry dijo

-No te preocupes Molly, no pasara nada- dijo Harry con una voz tranquilizadora, pero que no convenció para nada a Molly. Harry hizo un hechizo al maniquí y este tomo vida y se prepararon para la demostración. Todos estaban expectantes a lo que iba a suceder, si quedaba alguna sombra de duda de que Harry decía una mentira, esta se esfumo cuando del maniquí salió la conocida luz verde que se dirijo hacia Harry

-_Mortum escutum- _dijo Harry con una voz potente y clara, el rayo choco directamente contra Harry y todos se esperaron lo peor, pero nada ocurrió Harry quedo ahí parado como si nada,algunos soltaron unos suspiros de alivio y otros miraban sorprendidos como el hechizo no había tenido efecto

-El Avada Kedavra lo único que hace es matar, no daña ni desarma ni nada mas, claro que como la persona esta muertas esto no importa, pero en este caso el Avada Kedavra es totalmente inofensivo. El escudo dura como máximo diez segundos, así que no es cosa de que lo lleven puesto siempre encima, además de que gasta gran cantidad de magia- explico Harry una vez que hubo terminada la demostración y se acerco al grupo

-Ahora practicaran el hechizo, obviamente no probaremos si resulto o no, pero traten de hacerlo lo mejor posible- dijo Harry, cuando él aprendió el hechizo recordaba haber fallado algunas veces recibiendo el hechizo, pero ya que el estaba en el mundo de los muertos su alma no podría escaparse puesto que no tendría a donde ir. Después de esto se dedico a ver como practicaban el hechizo de defensa con mucho entusiasmo. Todo en ese momento seria perfecto si no fuera por el persistente dolor de cabeza que tenia Harry, que de alguna forma intuía que tenia que ser algo de Voldemort

* * *

Voldemort lucia extrañamente feliz ese día, si se le podía decir feliz andar riéndose de una forma que calaba los huesos de sus mortífagos del puro miedo que este sonido producía. No sabían si era la voz del Lord oscuro, su aura o el simple hecho de que se estaba riendo, pero la escena resultaba aterradora para todos, quizás con las únicas excepciones de los mortífagos del circulo interno, pues no podían demostrar el miedo frente a su amo. 

Voldemort estaba en su laboratorio frente al caldero humeante que tenia una extraña sustancia burbujeante y mal oliente, de color negro. –Al fin, llego la hora de que renazca el mas grande de los vampiros y ancestral señor oscuro- decía el Lord oscuro

Voldemort tomo una daga que tenia en una mesa, esta era de la mas fina plata en su cuchilla y el marco era de oro con una serpiente en la parte frontal, obviamente para simbolizar su estandarte y su mística. Tomo la daga y se hizo un corte en su mano, de esta empezó a caer grandes cantidades de sangre que se comenzaron a mezclar con la poción tomando esta un color rojo oscuro al tiempo que Voldemort decía unas palabras –Oh gran Kain, señor de todos los vampiros, con la sangre de mis ancestros yo convoco tu poder y en el nombre del rey de los sacerdotes leales a tu legado te ofrezco nuevamente la vida para que reines sobre toda la creación-

La poción con un gran estruendo se levanto como si fuera un geiser y formo una forma liquida parecida a un humano, esta se fue perfeccionando y evolucionando hasta que todo el liquido se transformo en un ser de tosco aspecto, media aproximadamente dos metros, su cuerpo estaba moldeado destacando músculos extremadamente marcados en todo el cuerpo, su rasgos faciales eran duros, sus ojos eran de un color negro y, la parecer su pelo era plateado, pero en ese momento no tenia ni un solo cabello. El vampiro con algo de esfuerzo se levanto y dijo en idioma parsel –Al fin... VUELVO A ESTAR VIVO- grito produciendo que un aura de oscuridad se extendiera toda la mansión y esta se sintió por toda Inglaterra y parte de los países mas costeros del viejo continente. Todos los magos que estaba durmiendo a esa hora se despertaron abruptamente y algunos muggles también, consientes de que algo tenebroso se acercaba.


End file.
